Entre être ou ne pas être, je suis
by Arijessika
Summary: Ma mère me disait toujours dit : Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites. Cela pourrait se réaliser ! A l'époque, je ne l'ai pas prise aux sérieux.Cet avertissement. Maintenant elle n'est plus. Et je me dis en cet instant, le cœur remplit d'effrois, que j'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter.
1. Présentation

Entre être ou ne pas être, je suis.

Ma mère me disait toujours dit : « Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites. Cela pourrait se réaliser ! »

A l'époque, je ne l'ai pas prise aux sérieux. L'innocente enfant que j'étais s'était laissé convaincre que ce n'était qu'un des nombreux et étranges avertissements de ma mère. Ces avertissements que je mettais à l'époque, un point d'honneur à enfreindre. Maintenant elle n'est plus. Et je me dis en cet instant, le cœur remplit d'effrois, que j'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter.

Des adolescentes en proie à leurs problèmes prennent peu à peu la mesure de leurs talents. Ils découvrent que la vie n'est pas si simple que ça et que le monde renferme bien plus d'horreurs que celles qu'ils côtoient au quotidien. Sur fond de magie, venez découvrir la vie de ces jeunes gens qui en plus de leurs problèmes doivent aussi gérer leurs particularités. Tandis qu'au loin guettes des entités, des hommes, des êtres aussi proches qu'éloignés. Perdue entre tout ça ils vont devoir faire des choix : être ou ne pas être, vivre, mourir où bien observer en silence.

Salut à tous et bienvenue sur ma deuxième fiction que j'ai choisi de publier en premier.

Genre:

Drame/Romance/School-fic/Mystère/Surnaturel/Yaoi/Y uri/ Hétéro/Viol/Horreur/Tragédie/Automutilation/Incest e.

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, sauf quelques que j'aurais créé pour étoffer mon histoire.

NB : Bientôt sera publier un bestiaire dans lequel seront définit les termes utilisée. Il figurera en article deux. Autant vous dire que certains terme anodin ou courant ou que vous croyez connaître ont été redéfini par mes soins, histoire d'avoir un peu plus de surprise.

Laissez vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs. Pour les négatifs surtout un minimum d'argumentation afin que je puisse corriger. Pour les positifs, ce serait bien de préciser ce qui est apprécié afin que je le conserve et ne le dénature pas.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Et le cycle reprend son court, et les papillons déploient leurs ailes.

Le front posé contre la vitre de la fenêtre, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, une adolescente regardait dans un silence uniquement troublé par la musique le paysage défilé à une vitesse ahurissante. Nostalgique, elle pensa à ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Pas qu'elle était triste d'être parti, non ! Elle l'était plutôt d'avoir dû les quitter, _**« eux »,**_ ses seuls soutiens, ses piliers dans cette vie merdique qu'elle venait de fuir. Oh, comme elle aurait aimé les emmenés avec elle. La vie était si cruelle parfois. Elle vous donnait le bonheur, vous laissait le savourer pour ensuite vous l'arracher au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle laissa échapper quelque larmes qui roulèrent le long de son visage.

_- Bordel de merde_, **jura-t-elle intérieurement.**

Elle qui pensait en avoir fini avec ça, elle pensait être vide de larmes, elle pensait qu'elle avait pensé… et justement, elle en avait râle le cul de penser, râle bol de pleurer.

Lasse, elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte d'une petite salle de bain, y entra et se rapprocha du lavabo au-dessus duquel se trouvait un miroir, auquel elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention. Ouvrant le robinet, elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et remarqua un distributeur de mouchoir, qu'elle dépouilla de deux lingettes et se sécha le visage. Cela fait, elle jeta les mouchoirs usagers dans les toilettes et tira la chasse. Soudain, une petite secousse se fit sentir l'espace d'un instant et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et dans un mouvement pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, ses écouteurs se coupèrent. Dépité, elle entendit alors, comme un bruit de fond, une voix féminine annonçant l'arrivée à la gare de Suna. Soupirant, elle ramassa ce qui restait de ses écouteurs, retourna dans sa cabine et reprit sa place initiale.

- Sérieux, tu ne pouvais pas te bousiller à un autre moment, ou il fallait vraiment que ce soit maintenant ! **Lança-t-elle à l' intention de ses pauvres appareils qui ne pouvaient malheureusement pas se défendre.**

Elle allait continuer ainsi quand on toqua à la porte. Surprise elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez à une magnifique blonde aux yeux verts sapins.

- Euh… salut, **dit celle-ci un peu confuse.**

- Salut !

- Désolé si je ne te serre pas la main, **se navra-t-elle.** Les miennes sont un peu occupées.

- Pas grave. **La rassura-t-elle.**

Effectivement elle tenait dans sa main gauche une grosse valise noire et dans l'autre un sac à main de la même couleur. Mais d'abord, pourquoi la tutoyait-elle ? Es ce qu'elles se connaissaient ? Pourtant elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle ?

- Puis-je entrée, **lui demanda la blonde.** Je commence à avoir mal aux pieds.

Un peu réticente, ce que sentit la blonde, elle s'écarta.

- Es ce qu'on se connait ? ** Demanda l'occupante de la cabine.**

- Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs, **s'excusa-t-elle après avoir déposé sa valise sur le sol.** Je m'appelle Temari et je suis ta coloc' pour le manoir et le reste du voyage en train. Enchanté de te rencontrer… enfin en personne. Depuis le temps qu'on se parle par message interposé.

Tiquant enfin sous le regard amusé de la blonde, elle se frappa le front avec le plat de la main tout en se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Un peu embarrassé, elle répondit qu'elle était aussi ravie de la rencontrer.

- J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que j'en ai perdu la notion des choses. **Dit-elle pour se justifier.** Comme tu dois t'en douter, je m'appelle Sakura.

Attendrie Temari qui ne s'était pas vexé lui demanda ou elle pouvait ranger son bagage. Elle lui indiqua le placard près du double lit. La remerciant, elle s'y dirigea.

Sakura l'observa. Elle portait une veste en cuir vert sombre sous laquelle, l'on apercevait une petite robe légèrement décolleté, doublée de dentelle dans un dégradé de couleur verte dévoilant de magnifiques courbes preuves qu'elle entretenait son corps. Elle y avait ajouté des collants noirs et des bottes à talons en cuir noir. Ses cheveux semblable au soleil levant étaient ramené d'un côté de sa tête par une barrette noir en forme de plume et se renversait en cascade sur une de ses épaules cachant son oreille. Pour donner le change, elle avait sur l'autre oreille mis un pendant ornée de deux plumes. Elle était belle, très belle. Son visage un peu arrondie semblable aux siens reflétait sa jeunesse. De plus, il émanait d'elle quelque chose qu'elle ne saurait spécifier, mais qui la mettait en confiance. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir se confier entièrement à elle et que jamais elle ne la jugerait. Etonnée, Sakura se rendit compte du cours que prenaient ses pensées envers cette fille. Et elles venaient à peines de se rencontrer ! Certes il était vrai qu'elles avaient beaucoup discuté sur le « chat », mais quand même ! C'était vraiment étrange.

Temari après avoir rangé ses affaires se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit les deux places qui se faisaient face et sur l'une d'elle, des écouteurs. Elle s'approcha et s'assit donc dans l'autre chaise. Voyant cela, la rose sortit de sa torpeur et se rapprocha avec pour intention de s'asseoir elle aussi, mais avant qu'elle ne la face, elle vit ses écouteurs. Impossible, c'était impossible se morigénais-t-elle. Elle devenait tarée ou quoi ?! Il n'y avait pas cinq minutes encore, ils étaient coupé, HS. Alors quoi ? Elle n'avait pourtant rien pris aujourd'hui. Miki avait raison, elle devait vraiment se faire soigner ! Elle devait…

- Hey, tu vas bien ? **S'enquit Temari, la faisant sursauter.**

- Gomen, **murmura Sakura avec un timide sourire avant de s'asseoir. **J'étais encore dans la lune. Faut pas t'inquiété, ça m'arrive tout le temps.

Se doutant qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, elle eut au moins la délicatesse de ne pas pousser le sujet.

Après quelque minute de silence, Temari lui demanda :

- Ta couleur de cheveux, c'est naturel ?

- Pourquoi ? Elle te gêne, **se crispa Sakura à la surprise de la blonde.**

- Pas du tout ! Qu'es ce que tu vas chercher ? D'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup, ça te vas hyper bien, rose pâle, comme les fleurs de cerisiers. Sans compter que le rose c'est une de mes deux couleurs préférés.

- Laisse-moi deviner la seconde, dit Sakura malicieuse. Le vert.

- Exact.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, la rose s'excusa

- Et pour répondre à ta question, **commença la rose.** Oui, c'est naturel.

Et Temari lui sourit.

Finalement se dit Sakura, elle passerait les quatre prochaines heures en bonne compagnie.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Elle courait, courait à en perdre haleine. Quel idiot, ce prof ! se dit-elle. Faire courir les élèves en ce début de matinée, un jour de rentrée, en début d'automne, cette saison où il faisait presque aussi qu'en hivers ! Tout ça pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Eveiller la fougue de la jeunesse. Qu'elle connerie ! Elle aurait préféré se péter une jambe plutôt que de subir ce calvaires. Et merde ! Combien de temps allait-il encore courir comme ça ? Au bout du troisième tour et estimant qu'elle en avait fait assez –elle en avait surtout marre-, elle ralentit puis s'arrêta complément. Puis regarda le sol et jura. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'avachir sur le sol à cause de l'humidité de celui-ci. Mieux valait éviter une pneumonie. Faisant demi-tour et la tête basse, elle fit le chemin inverse a pas lent et contrôler, quelques autres élèves la dépassant. Malheureusement pour elle, ce qu'elle aurait du savoir, c'était que mieux valait éviter de marcher sans regarder devant soit lorsqu'on se trouvait sur un terrain, en plein épreuve sportive : C'était l'accident garantie ! Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Quelqu'un la percuta et tous deux tombèrent sur les fesses.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ! **Cria-t-elle d'une voix dure.**

- Pardon, lui répondit une voix douce et claire. Cette voix eu sur elle quelque chose d'apaisant qui la calma instantanément. Et cette sincérité !

Elle se releva et vit cette magnifique jeune fille aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux roses vêtue de la même tenue de sport qu'elle. Ça devait être la terminale A ! De plus elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir jamais rencontré car dans le cas contraire, elle s'en serait souvenue. Des cheveux roses ! Bon, elle pouvait parler avec sa tignasse rouge. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pas avec des yeux et une voix pareils. Cette sincérité lui rappelait trop une certaine fille avec qui elle était amie et à qui elle passait tout, rien qu'à cause de ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse !

- C'est oublié, **accepta-t-elle alors.** J'ai aussi une part de responsabilité, tu n'es pas la seule fautive.

La rose lui offrit alors un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Je m'appelle Sakura et je viens d'arriver en ville. **Se présenta-t-elle.**

- Moi c'est Karin. Tu es dans qu'elle classe au fait ?

- Ah, je suis en terminale B et toi ?

- Moi aussi, je suis dans la B ! **S'exclama Karin**.

- Je ne t'ai pourtant pas vu ce matin ! **S'étonna la rose.**

- C'est normal vue que je suis…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde se retrouva près d'eux. Elle avait des yeux verts sapin et portait le même uniforme qu'elle mais de couleur différente. Elle semblait connaître la rose vue qu'elle l'aborda familièrement.

- Ça va Saku', **demanda-t-elle à la rose.**

- Je vais bien ! **Lui répondit Sakura.** Elle sourit comme pour confirmer ses dires.

- Je préfère ça. T'es tellement maladroite aujourd'hui !

- Hey, c'est arrivé que trois fois ! **Se justifia Sakura.**

- Ouais c'est ça ! fit sceptiquement la blonde puis se tournant vers Karin, elle sourit et déclara : elle a toujours la tête dans les nuages.

- Je vois ça. **Confirma Karin.**

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! **S'écria la rose.**

Ce qui la fit éclata d'un rire qui apparemment s'avéra communicatif car la blonde s'y joignit. Sakura croisa les bras et se mit à bouder.

- Oh elle boude, **fit comiquement la blonde.** Oh fait, moi c'est Temari et je suis…

- … une grande gueule, féministe, amie, confidente et surtout casse pieds. **Coupa la Sakura l'air très sérieuse.**

Ce qui fit éclater de rire la rousse. Elle vit Temari lancer un regard menaçant auquel la rose répondit par un sourire innocent.

- Euh… il va falloir que j'y aille balbutia celle-ci à l'intention de Karin. On se revoit après ! **lança-t-elle en reculant subrepticement**.

- Sakura, viens plus près tu veux, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

A peine cette phrase fut prononcer que la rose se mit à courir, suivit de près par une Temari en colère, sous le regard amusée de la rousse…

- Karin ! Braillait une voix qu'elle reconnue. Bordel, Karin réveille-toi. Merde ! **Jurait-elle.**

Se redressant en sursaut, elle eut un vertige et porta sa main à son front. Elle avait la sensation qu'un match de catch se déroulait en ce moment dans sa tête. Ce que ça faisait mal ! Tournant la tête vers sa droite, elle se réajusta sur le canapé et lança un regard noir à l'idiot qui lui servait de petit ami.

- Putain Jûgo, tu fais chier ! **Râla-t-elle.** Ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque.

L'ignorant royalement, elle vit qu'il la regardait bizarrement. Vous savez ce genre de regard que vous lancent les gens lorsque vous avez le malheur de pousser une exclamation un peu bruyante au beau milieu d'un restaurant. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il se mit à lui faire des reproches.

- C'est la quinzième fois en deux mois Karin ! Ça commence à faire beaucoup ! D'abord tu t'évanouie ensuite quoi ?!

Puis sur un ton radoucie et inquiet il déclara :

- Tu m'inquiète bébé, ce n'est pas normale tout ça.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse. Elle savait que ce n'était pas normal. Tous croyaient qu'elle s'évanouissait à cause d'une maladie quelconque. D'autre l'évitait de peur d'être contaminé. Ce qui a son avis n'arriverait probablement jamais. Ce que tout ce beau mon ignorait, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien de grave (en tout cas selon elle). Elle ne faisait que s'endormir et rêvé. Cela s'était, et se produisait tellement souvent que petite ses parents avaient cru qu'elle était atteinte de narcolepsie. Sauf que les narcoleptique ne rêvaient pas de chose qui ne s'était pas encore produite ! Elle s'en était rendue compte le jour où elle avait prédit en classe de cinquième, la mort de son prof d'espagnol dans les mêmes circonstances qui lui était apparu : il s'était fait poignarder alors qu'il tentait d'empêcher une agression. Effrayer, elle s'était rendue compte avec horreur que ce qu'elle considérait comme une trop grande imagination de sa par était des rêves prémonitoires. On lui avait fait voir un psy plus têtue qu'une mule qui s'était entêté à traiter ses rêves de délire hallucinatoire. Il avait même dit à ses parents qu'elle cherchait probablement à attirer leur attention et qu'ils devaient vérifier qu'elle ne se droguait pas. Elle avait été traumatisée car elle doutait fort qu'une gamine puisse commencer à se droguer à l'âge six ans. D'ailleurs es ce que ça existait ? Regardant son amant, elle se désola de ne pouvoir lui en parler. Il la prendrait pour une folle comme les autres, comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayée. Devant sa réaction, elle lui avait fait croire que c'était une blague et tout était redevenu normale. La seule personne à qui elle en parlait et qui daignait la croire était sa petite princesse. Elle sourit en pensent à elle et ce qu'elle vivait. Puis soupira.

- Je vais bien, mon cœur ! D'ailleurs, j'ai vu un médecin. **Mentit-elle son cœur se serrant de douleur.** Il n'a rien trouvé d'anormale.

Elle détestait lui mentir, mais pour l'instant elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle devait d'abords comprendre, savoir ce qui se passait réellement et pourquoi hormis le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, des visions de plus en plus étrange lui venait en flash.

-Tu me le jure, **voulut-il savoir.**

- Oui, je t'assure. **Confirma-t-elle alors que son cœur se serrait un peu plus.**

Ne supportant plus son regards, elle prétexta l'heure, l'embrassa tendrement et parti.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Dans une chambre plus loin de là, deux femmes se faisaient face. La plus jeune, une belle adolescente était vêtue d'un pantalon de jogging belge et d'un t-shirt démembré noir avec inscrit dessus « Serenity » avait des cheveux châtain légèrement ondulé. Le visage rougit par la colère, elle faisait face à la plus âgée, une blonde vêtue d'un élégant tailleur rouge, maquillé avec soin et un petit rictus plaqué sur son visage qui trahissait sa nervosité et marquait son exaspération.

- Combien de putain de fois, vais-je devoir te dire de te barrer de ma chambre ! **Hurla la brune**.

- Bon sang, Tenten ! Cesse de jurer comme un Chartier et sois plus polie ! **Cria la blonde sur le même ton, perdant d'un coup son sang-froid. Ce qui fit rire L'adolescente.**

Elle avait perdue patience. _Trop c'est trop_ ! **Pensa-t-elle.**

- Maintenant ça suffit, **dit-elle avec solennité.** Ton comportement commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. En plus tu as vu tes notes, c'est un coup de chance si tu n'as pas redoublé ton année. C'est intolérable et très embarrassants pour moi.

Ah nous y voilà ! pensa Tenten. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de son niveau scolaire, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était… en fait elle n'en savait rien.

-Mais j'en ai rien à cirer ! Ma claque de toi ! Tous ceux à quoi tu penses, c'est toi ! Ce n'est pas Inoue qu'on devrait t'appeler mais Narcisse ! Moi, moi et moi. Je ne pense qu'à moi. Tu devrais commencer par faire un tour devant ta glace au lieu de me les casser. Franchement t'es…

Tenten ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa joue gauche. Elle y porta la main et lui lança un regard emplit de haine. _Elle_ l'avait giflé !

- Je suis ta mère et tu me dois le respect, **entendit-elle.** Tu…

L'interrompant, elle laissa sortir ce qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis toutes ces années.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère ! **Hurla-t-elle à cette femme dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous l'effet du choc. **

Son regard était soudainement devenue vide, mais Tenten ne s'en préoccupa pas et enfonça le clou :

- Ma mère est morte ! Jamais tu ne la remplaceras ! Tu m'entends ?!

Et elle courut s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain. Avec difficulté, elle s'adossa à la porte de celle-ci le regard un peu perdue, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Oh comme elle haïssait cette femme ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit _elle_ ? Elle qui passait son temps à vouloir la modelé, faire d'elle ce qu'elle n'était pas. D'ailleurs qu'était-elle en réalité ? En tout cas pas la lolita qu'_elle_ aurait souhaité.

- Tenten ouvre cette porte ! Il faut qu'on parle ! **Criait la voix suppliante de sa « mère » à travers la porte sur laquelle elle frappait de toutes ses forces. **Ces point c'était des massues ou quoi ?

- Non ! **Lui répondit-elle.** Fous-moi la paix, barre-toi ok.

Merde ! **Jura-t-elle intérieurement.** Si elle continuait ainsi elle allait finir par défoncer la porte paniqua la brune. Non ! Qu'elle dégage, qu'elle s'en aille loin et le plus longtemps possible !

- Va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir de la journée ! **Lança rageusement Tenten.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, un silence de mort envahit les lieux. Inoue abandonnait elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguer et en retard vit-elle en consultant sa montre. De plus elle ressentait tout à coup le besoin de s'éloigner d'ici. Alors elle partit.

Tenten attendit quelques minutes afin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien sortit, que ce n'était pas une ruse, puis essuya ses larmes et sorti. Oui, elle avait pleuré et alors ?! Elle était humaine. Dépité, elle avança vers son lit lorsqu'elle constata que la porte d'entrée de sa chambre était ouverte. Une vague de colère la submergea comme à son habitude dans ces cas-là et voulant l'évacué elle s'écria dans le vide :

- Tu ne pouvais pas fermer cette putain de porte !

Effrayé, elle vit la porte claquer violement. Elle n'y avait pas touché ! **Pensa-t-elle.** Balayant la pièce du regard elle vit qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ouverte, pas de vent.

Horrifié, elle prit enfin conscience que ce n'était ni la première, ni la deuxième fois que ça se produisait. Elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer ! Comme cette fois en primaire ou, alors que sa classe et elle, en visite dans un laboratoire était fascinée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux la peste de l'école : Marina Kurugi, lui avait fait un croche-pied devant toute la classe qui avait explosé de rire, la charriant. Les professeurs s'étaient absentés pour discuter avec les responsables des laboratoires de la possibilité de prochaine visite par petit groupe les laissant ainsi sans surveillances. Choji l'avait défié de mettre la main dans la cage aux souris et c'est alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers celle-ci que l'incident se produisit. Elle avait été tellement en colère, frustré. Elle avait voulu un moment disparaitre dans un trou puis son ressentiment prenant le dessus, elle avait en quelque sorte maudit cette fille. Elle avait souhaité qu'elle ait mal qu'elle se blesse et que cela arrive d'une façon encore plus humiliante que sa propre humiliation. Elle était jeune, elle ne savait pas ou ne voulait pas savoir. Résultat : une jambe cassé. Marina qui était prise d'un fou rire, avait glissé sur la balle que traînait habituellement Ran et qui normalement était supposé être dans son sac pendant la visite. Elle s'était étalée sur le sol dallée en pleurs. Alors, cessant de se moqué de Tenten, ils se moquèrent d'elle. Les enfants pouvaient être si cruels parfois ! Et cette fois ou en sixième elle n'avait pas fait son devoir parce qu'Inoue n'avait toujours pas payé son livre et qu'elle était sur le point de se faire réprimander. Dépité elle avait fermé son cahier vide, sachant qu'on ne croirait jamais à cette histoire et qu'en prime, elle serait doublement punis. Aussi quand son prof de chimie avait pris son cahier pour vérifier ses devoirs et qu'il avait déclaré qu'elle avait tout bon, elle était resté bouche bée. Reprenant son cahier elle constata dans une surprise mêlé d'un soupçon de joie que ses devoirs était effectivement fais. Quant au fait qu'elle avait tout bon, ça restait encore à vérifier. Et il y a deux ans…

Panique total !

Tenten courut vers sa table d'étude sur laquelle figurait un ordinateur portable quelques livres des magazines et un sac d'où elle sortit un portable de couleur blanche. Elle appela à l'aide la seule personne à qui elle faisait réellement confiance. Elle ne pouvait plus garder sa pour elle. Elle saisit un bref message dans lequel elle marqua : Code rouge, s'assit sur son lit et attendit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la sonnette retentit. Stressé comme jamais, elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre se trouvant à l'étage, dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte.

- Salut ! **Lança la voix enjouée de sa belle blonde aux yeux bleus.**

- Ino ! **Cria Tenten en lui sautant dessus la serrant contre elle.**

- Ten', tu m'étouffe !

- Désolé **s'excusa-t-elle en se séparant d'elle.**

Elle l'observa un instant. Habillé d'une petite robe bleue ciel dessinant ses magnifiques formes, des boucles d'oreilles turquoise, du Gloss rose sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, un bracelet en argent incrusté de pierres turquoise, des bottines à talons argentés et un sac à mains de la même couleur. Elle arborait un sourire rassurant. Puis prenant la parole, elle demanda d'une voix qui se voulait calme, ce qui se passait pour qu'elle utilise leur code d'urgence.

- Entre, on va direct dans ma chambre. **Proposa la châtaigne en tirant la blonde d'autorité dans la maison.**

Une fois en haut, elles s'assirent sur le lit de la brune qui commença à lui narrer les faits. Depuis sa dispute avec _sa mère_ à propos de son bulletin qu'elle avait fini par découvrir et qui avait mal tourné, à sa porte qui s'était mystérieusement fermé à sa demande et quelque anecdotes sur des phénomènes liée à son enfance qu'elle avait jusqu'ici nié.

Sceptique, Ino la regardait depuis cinq minutes lui débiter des faits tous plus surréaliste les uns que les autres, se demandant si ce n'était pas une de ses nombreuses blagues. Car Tenten était très farceuse. Mais, elle perdit toutes ses illusions alors qu'une certaine angoisse l'étreignait au vu de l'air paniqué de son amie. D'instinct, elle sut que celle-ci ne plaisantait pas. Pourtant un petit doute persistait, qu'une soudaine idée dans son esprit se proposait d'éclaircir. Ça pouvait paraître fou ou étrange, mais il fallait essayer. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien se dit-elle. Et qui sait peut avait-elle cherché ce qu'elle avait près d'elle.

Se levant, elle alla ouvrir la porte puis revint près de Tenten qui la regardait perdue. Elle eut un sourire énigmatique que Tenten en fine connaisseuse appréhenda de suite.

- Refais-le ! **Ordonna-t-elle simplement.**

- Quoi ?!

Ahurie la brune ne savait plus que faire, elle s'attendait à un truc fou, mais là. Elle vit la blonde pousser un soupir.

- Refais-le ! **Répéta-t-elle. **Demande à la porte de se fermer.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne te crois pas, tu me connais ? Mais j'aimerais être sûr que tu ne me fais pas marcher… s'il te plait !

- Mais comment veux-tu que je refasse ça. Ce n'est pas un truc que je contrôle. Je ne sais même plus si je me fais des films, si ce sont de simple coïncidence, si je deviens folle ou si c'est réel.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi qui a l'esprit assez pratique. Je le sais vu que tu te moque de moi lorsque je regarde un film de science-fiction. Mais essaie tu n'as rien à perdre de toute façon.

Tenten réfléchit quelque seconde puis finit par capituler.

- D'accord. Mais je ne te garantis pas que ça vas marcher.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte.

- Porte, ferme-toi. **Dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte en gloussant.**

Rien.

Soupirant de nouveau, Ino la regarda et dit :

- Sérieux, tu le fais exprès. Je vois bien que tu n'y mets pas assez du tiens.

- Pourquoi es ce que tu insistes autant, **se récria Tenten.**

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

- Ben ouais.

Ino haussa les épaules résignées et déclara :

- Si j'insiste autant c'est parce que tu n'es pas seul ! Si tenté que ce que tu m'as dit est vrai. A moi aussi ce genre de truc m'est arrivé et si je suis si sceptique c'est parce que tu as la mauvaise habitude de criée au loup. Alors réessaye ! Mais cette fois, concentre-toi et dis-le avec conviction. Si ça ne marche pas tu auras au moins essayé.

- Mais comment ?

- Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais souhaités si fort que ces phénomènes ce sont produit. Alors recommence ! Rappelle-toi les sentiments qui t'animaient à ce moment-là. Quand t'as criée à cette pauvre porte de se fermer. C'était une façon d'évacuer la colère que tu ressentais. Alors essaye de te concentrer sur ça et recommence… me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai vu ça dans une émission sur la gestion de la colère. Les gens devaient se rappeler l'origine de leur colère et balancer des trucs contre un mur en lâchant des tas de jurons.

- T'as vraiment…

Tenten laissa sa phrase en suspend et pensa à Inoue, à leur dispute. Autant y mettre du sien. Elle revécut la scène ces émotions l'envahirent tel un torrent déchaînée. Elle souffla, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et d'une voix ferme redit :

- Porte, ferme-toi.

Et sous leurs yeux ébahis, la porte claqua.

De surprise, Ino tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Enfin se dit-elle avec une pointe de soulagement elle n'était pas seule. _**Il **_ne lui donc avait pas mentit.

Tenten moins réactive se tourna vers son amie avec un regard de reproche.

Ok elle avait compris, ce n'était pas une blague, elle ne douterait plus maintenant. Se redressant sur son séant, elle constata qu'elle tremblait.

- Il me faut un remontant. **Dit-elle.**

- Dans mon sac**, lâcha Tenten, sur la table.** Tu trouveras ce qu'il faut.

Elle avait hâte de lui annoncer, mais avant, il fallait qu'elles se détendent un peu. Se levant, elle se rapprocha de la table, ouvrit le sac et en sortit une bouteille de Vodka. Mais du fait de son tremblement, celle-ci lui échappa des mains, tomba et se brisa. Répandant son liquide translucide sur la moquette grise de la chambre.

-Eh merde ! Je suis désolé Ten'. **S'excusa-t-elle.** Putain ! Ça va empester maintenant.

La voyant commencer à ramasser les débris, Tenten se baissa en souriant, envoya le bras sous le lit, et en sortit une autre bouteille.

- Laisse tomber Ino. Je m'en tape que ça empeste en plus j'en ai une autre. **Conclut-elle en brandissant ladite bouteille.**

- Ten' ! T'es une putain d'alcolo ! **Fit semblant de se vexer la blonde en revenant prendre sa place initiale.**

- Malheureusement oui. Déclara la châtaigne en rentrant dans son jeu. Mais comment t'as su ? Non ! Laisse-moi deviner : on s'est croisée « au alcoolique anonyme » y a même pas deux jours.

- Sérieux comment tu veux que je décroche avec toi dans mes pattes !

- Pardon ?! Je ne crois vous avoir forcé à quoi que ce soit très cher.

- Parle pour toi. Conclut Ino.

Ce qui les fit éclater de rire.

Prenant son propre sac, Ino en sortit un étui en argent et un briquet orné de gravures florales complexes se chevauchant. Tiens c'était nouveau ça ! Non ? Un cadeau surement, pensa Tenten. Se doutant déjà de ce que contenait cet écrin, elle ouvrit la bouteille et en but une rasade.

- C'est de la bonne ? **Demanda-t-elle à la blonde.**

- Ouais, il me la assurer. Et Dieu sait qu'il ne me mentirait jamais. En tout cas pas pour ça !

Elle ouvrit l'étui et découvrit des rouleaux en forme de cigarette. Elle en sortit deux et en tendit une à la brune qui pus constater des cristaux étouffer par des herbes aligner à l'intérieur. Fouillant dans son sac, Ino en sorti un briquet assorti a l'étui. Elle alluma le sien avec puis le passa à Tenten en fit de même.

Elles répétaient ce même rituel toutes les semaines à chaque fois qu'elles le pouvaient. C'était leur moyen à elle de décompressé, d'échapper à l'absurdité du monde, à la stupidité des adultes. Elles buvaient. Après tout c'était de leur âge - bien que légalement non – Elles se droguaient, mais jamais des drogues durs. Non ! Elles se refusaient à franchir le cap pour le moment. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Malgré le fait qu'elles appréciaient cette sensation de flottement, elle se refusait à devenir dépendante. Bien que pour l'instant, elle n'ait pas encore arrêtée. Ino qui savait mieux que personne ce qu'entrainait ces substances s'était jurée de ne jamais allé trop loin. Sa devise : Vis ta vie à fonds tant que tu le peux encore mais prends garde à ce que cela ne se retourne contre toi ! Etre ou ne pas être disait Shakespeare, quel homme celui-là ! S'exclama-t-elle intérieurement tout en pouffant de rire. Que dirait-il s'il se retrouvait à notre époque ! Cette époque où les rêves d'enfants se faisaient écraser par le rouleau compresseur qu'étaient les dicta de la société, ou vouloir d'une romance à la Roméo et Juliette c'était croire au Père-noël. Elle éclata de rire ! Oui, elle croyait au Père-noël, a ce bonhomme vêtu de rouge et de blanc qui faisait « ho, ho, ho ». L'alcool et la drogue commençant à faire effets, elle se sentait tellement bien, elle avait envie de danser, de sauter partout. Levant les bras, elle les balança de gauche à droite. Bientôt Tenten la rejoint dans son délire et toute deux se retrouvèrent les bras dans les airs se balançant suivant un rythmes imaginaire.

- T'avais pas quelque chose à m'avouer ? **Lui demanda Tenten en faisant les gros yeux en riant.**

Essayant de se concentrer sur l'instant, la blonde sourit malicieusement.

- Oui, mais je préfère te montrer. Alors regarde de bien. **Articula exagérément la blonde en détachant chaque mot.**

Elle tourna la tête vers les débris de bouteilles et invita la brune à en faire de même. Elle les pointa du doigt et, devinant ce qu'elle essayait de faire, Tenten pouffa puis explosa de rire. Non mais elle se croyait vraiment à la télé ou c'était la drogue qui lui avait bousillé le cerveau.

- Tu comptes faire quoi là ? **Demanda la châtaigne tout en se doutant de la réponse.**

- Ben quoi ? Je vais la réparer.

- Tu te prends pour Mary Poppings. **Se moqua Tenten.** « Abracadabra bouteille répare toi » **poursuivit-elle en faisant de grands geste tout en fixant la bouteille.**

- C'est à peu près ça. **Confirma la blonde.**

- Jeter un sort a une bouteille, on n'est pas dans Charmed ! Faut te faire soigner ma vieille !

- Très drôle, rigole bien mais tu vas voir. **Se vexa la blonde d'une voix enfantine.**

Tendant le bras, elle remua le poignet en pointant les débris du doigt. Elle récita ces paroles sur un ton autoritaire et très concentrer _(en tout cas autant que le permettait son état)_ comme-ci elles les avaient appris par cœur :

- «_**Nectar divin et objet brisé,**_

_**Liquide et bouteille casé.**_

_**Que soit réparée les erreurs du passé.**_»

Alors sous les yeux ahuris d'une brune, une lueur scintillante bleue, en une trainé de lumière, s'échappa du doigt d'Ino vers les débris de bouteille. Ceux-ci flottèrent un instant et une seconde plus tard se reformait la bouteille. Se levant précipitamment, Tenten alla prendre la bouteille et revint s'asseoir. Ça y est ! Elle avait la berlue ! Elle devait planer grave là.

- File moi une claque ! **Ordonna-t-elle à la blonde qui s'exécuta a l'instant.** Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ?!

- Tu viens de me demander de te filer une baffe.

- Toi… mais si j'ai mal, **tiqua-t-elle,** ça veut dire que c'est réelle et que je ne rêve pas.

Prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui se passait, elle ouvrit la bouteille entre ses mains et la vida au quart. Elle regarda son amie dans les yeux ne sachant que dire. Elle était dépassée. Celle-ci souriait malicieuse comme si c'était normal que de la lumière se pointe de son doigt et que la seconde d'après apparaissent une putain de bouteille de Vodka.

- Tu te rappelles de ces chaussures qu'on voulait acheter pareil chez Lumen ? **Lui demanda la blonde en riant.**

- Tu parles de ceux que Saori et sa bande de pipelettes nous ont empêchés d'acheter.

-Ouais, celle la même. Tu te rappelles encore à quoi elles ressemblaient ?

- Bien sûr ! Je te rappelle que j'avais économisé pendant un mois pour pouvoir me les offrir. Pourquoi ?

Son sourire s'élargit. Qu'es ce qu'elle allait encore lui sortir ?

- Fais les apparaître.

Elle en était sûr, encore une de ses idées farfelue. Franchement, elle se croyait dans un mauvais remake d'Harry Potter version filles.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi.

- Hey, **se vexa la blonde.** Essaie au moins.

Ne voulant pas se disputer elle capitula.

- Et comment ça marche ton truc.

- Ce n'est pas _**« mon »**_ truc ! Enfin, bref. C'est simple, **dit la blonde comme-ci c'était aussi facile.** Tu sais que tu veux faire apparaitre ces chaussures, alors tu cherches des phrases qui rimes tout en t'assurant que ta dernier rime sois ce que tu souhaites et tu visualise ce que tu veux.

Un peu sceptique, elle s'exécuta néanmoins, réfléchit pendant une minute, puis trouva. Tendant le bras comme son amie à l' instant, elle remua le poignet en pointant le doigt en direction d'un espace vide sur la moquette et dit :

- « _**Champs de blé et ligne droite**_

_**Brise du nord dans une boite **_

_**Qu'apparaissent ce que je convoite.**_»

Et comme un film qu'on aurait mis sur replay, une lueur ambre scintillante en une trainée de lumière, s'échappa de son doigt vers le sol ou deux boites bleues se matérialisèrent. Ino se précipita vers ceux-ci, elle les prit, revint vers le lit et en ouvrit une. Et sous le regard médusé de Tenten, les mêmes chaussures de couleurs bleu électriques comme dans ses souvenirs, semblait la nargué dans leur écrin. Tournant son regard vers son doigt elle ouvrit de grands yeux comme si ce n'était pas le sien. A côté d'elle, Ino lâcha un énorme juron et se retourna vers son amie. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre des épaules de son amie lâchant ainsi ses cartons. Un magnifique sourire éclairait son visage. Sa meilleure amie était comme elle.

- Qu'es ce que nous sommes ? Des mutantes ? On a été exposé à des radiations ? C'est la drogue ? On a été enlevé par les petits hommes verts ? **Demanda Tenten complétement à l'ouest.**

-Non, **dit sombrement la blonde.** Rien de tout ça. Ne panique pas mais, d'après ce que j'ai pu trouver en faisant des recherches, il n'y a qu'une possibilité.

- Laquelle ?

- Des sorcières !

Et le ciel gronda comme pour affirmer ses dires alors que Tenten avait l'impression de basculer dans la quatrième dimension.

Arijessika.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Entrée en matière, j'attends vos avis.

Un Big Kiss et à la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Et dans le miroir, elle t'observe en souriant.

Tu te fous de moi ! **S'exclama Tenten.** Des sorcières, comme dans _**« ma sorcière bien aimé »**_.

- Si on veut, **répondit Ino en grimaçant.** Je sais que c'est fou ! Mais je ne vois que ça, désolé !

- Merde ! Mais comment veux-tu que j'avale une couleuvre pareille ?! C'est une histoire à dormir debout.

- Nie-tu ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Ça ne prouve rien ! Protesta Tenten. C'est… c'est fou, irrationnel, illogique. On ne peut pas obtenir tout ce qu'on veut en un claquement de doigt.

- Plutôt en une rotation de poignet.

- Ino !

- Je sais, mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'ai passé des semaines entières à faire des recherches sur le net et à chaque fois, je tombais sur le mot sorcière. D'ailleurs n'oublie pas que ces films, séries et autres s'inspirent parfois de chose réelle qu'ils modifient.

Sceptique, la châtaigne lui lança un regard dubitatif. Les sorcières ça n'existait que dans les contes de fée, c'était des histoires que des parents racontaient à leurs enfants le soir venu. Et même si… les sorcières étaient laides et chevauchait des balaies ! Quoiqu'au vingt unième siècle avec les avions… Grinçant des dents, Tenten se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle avait mal au crâne. La pilule était difficile à avaler, bien qu'elle aussi ne trouve pas d'autre solution plausible. Elle, une sorcière ! Il était vrai que ça expliquerait pas mal de chose. Pourquoi, elle s'était toujours sentit un peu en marge de la société. Pourquoi même avec les autres, elle se sentait toujours comme bridée, incomplète. Pourquoi le sentiment de faiblesse qu'elle éprouvait dans certaine situation s'accompagnait d'une hargne sans non. Pourquoi elle avait l'impression parfois d'être invulnérable. Comment elle avait réussi à _le_ repousser ce jour-là si ce n'est grâce à ses dons. Comment elle avait su, senti qu'Inoue n'était pas sa mère. Oui, ça expliquait bien des choses.

Inconsciemment, elle venait d'admettre ce qui pour d'autre aurait été une évidence. Elle était spéciale !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parler ? **Voulut savoir Tenten.**

- Parce que j'avais peur !

- Et tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

- Quatre mois. **Répondit la blonde.**

- Et tu ne m'as rien dis ! Putain quatre mois ! Un deux trois quatre ! Et tu n'as pas trouvé un créno pour m'en parler ! **Reprocha Tenten.**

- Et comment voulais que je te le dise. Ce n'était jamais le moment. En plus ce n'est pas un truc que je pouvais placer dans une conversation du genre : T'as vu il fait chaud aujourd'hui. Oh fait je suis une sorcière. Sinon on se prend une glace ?

- Mais quand même !

- Quand même quoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher mon silence. Tu passes ton temps à critiquer mon goût pour le surnaturel. Tu te moque à chaque fois que je veux partager quoique ce soit à ce sujet avec toi. C'est vexant, frustrant. Je ne pouvais pas parler de l'une des choses les plus incroyables qui me soient arrivé à ma meilleure amie.

- Je suis vraiment désolé blondie ! S'excusa Tenten. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça te blessait. Je croyais que ça ne t'affectais pas. Et c'est vrai je ne suis pas en droit de te critiquer sur quoique ce soit.

Elle devait arrêter avec ses reproches. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas non plus un modèle de transparence. Désolé, Tenten constata qu'elle avait quasiment fait pleurer sa meilleure amie, sa seule vraie amie. Celle en qui, elle avait le plus confiance en ce monde.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? **Demanda Tenten pour changer de sujet.**

- Su quoi ?

- Que t'avais des pouvoirs et que t'étais différentes.

- Eh bien en fait, je dirais que je m'en suis vraiment rendue compte vers l'âge de neuf ans. Il m'arrivait toujours des trucs bizarres. Je disais quelque chose et subitement ça se produisait. Je brisais des choses et l'instant d'après il était pareil qu'avant. Puis Il y'a quatre mois, le soir de la fête pour notre passage en terminale, après que tu aies été obligé de partir, il m'est arrivé quelque chose.

D'après ses souvenirs, elle était un peu saoule. L'esprit trouble, elle vadrouillait à travers la salle, quand soudain ce mec qui n'avait pas arrêté de la mater lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à une autre soirée. En temps normal, elle aurait trouvé cela bizarre -surtout qu'il ne faisait pas partie de son cercle- et aurais dit non. Mais là, elle avait l'esprit embrouillé et la perspective d'une soirée plus fun était très tentante dans son état. Ils avaient donc quitté la fête.

Ils marchaient depuis un moment déjà et Ino reprenais peu à peu ses esprits. Perdue elle s'était demandé ce qu'elle foutait là avec un parfait inconnu et où il l'emmenait. Puis elle comprit. Les rues avaient l'air mal famé, les bars, les motels et les bordels se succédaient et d'autres mecs pas nets semblaient les suivre. L'inconnue la soutenait l'aidant à marcher. Il devait croire qu'elle était tellement déchirée qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Intrigué elle avait relevé sa tête discrètement, et, lorsqu'elle avait pu distinguer la sienne, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle venait de commettre la pire erreur de sa vie. Le regard brumeux, des tatouages dans le coup, des piercings çà et là sur le visage et un sourire à la limite de la perversion voilà ce qu'elle vit. Dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé attirant !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ino étais allongé sur un des lits de ces motels douteux. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle fit semblant d'être stone pour duper sa vigilance. Ensuite, elle le vit sortir de la pièce. Se levant précipitamment, la bonde guetta par la fenêtre, histoire de voir s'il était encore là. Là, elle l'aperçu s'éloignant, alors, elle courut vers la porte qui par chance n'était pas verrouillé et s'enfuit. Malheureusement sur son chemin, elle recroisa la bande de mecs d'il y avait quelque instant. Essayant de se calmer, elle était en train de les traverser lorsque l'un d'entre eux prit la parole :

- Waouh, c'était rapide ! **Constata un premier homme.**

- Hey, ma belle ! Ça te dirait de t'amuser avec nous. **Poursuivit le second.**

- Je suis désolé ! Je dois y allé, avait répondu la blonde un peu hautaine.

Grosse erreur !

- Non mais, vous avez vu comment cette salope nous regarde ? **Questionna un troisième.**

- Quoi ! On n'est pas assez bien pour toi ! **Hurla un dernier à l'allure imposante, une lueur prédatrice dans le regard.** Au vue de sa posture et de son air supérieur, elle sut que c'était leur chef.

L'un d'entre eux s'était approché et l'avait saisi par le bras. Paniqué, elle lui avait envoyé un coup pieds dans les couilles avant de se mettre à courir droit devant elle.

- Attraper là ! **S'était écrié le chef les mains entre les jambes.**

Ils se mirent alors à sa poursuite. Elle perdit ses chaussures mais elle s'en foutait. De toute façon ils la gênaient. Le sol boueux alourdissait ses pas. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois mais se ressaisit et courut de plus belle. Evitant de justesse de se faire prendre. Les immeubles défilaient devant elle, quand soudain elle vit un couloir et s'y engouffra. Malheureusement c'était un cul-sac. Elle était bloquée ! Paniqué elle entendit leur voix se rapprochant. S'adossant au mur, elle glissa contre la paroi, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche histoire d'étouffé ses gémissements. Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle allait finir ? Elle s'imaginait déjà apparaissant dans la rubrique nécrologique : _une adolescente de seize ans retrouvé morte après avoir été violée. Elle laisse, son père et une amie._ Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Tenten serait probablement la seule a la regretté et son père, c'était à peine s'il remarquait sa présence. Fermant les yeux, elle s'allongea en position fœtal sur le sol et s'imagina dans sa chambre bien au chaud, en sécurité. Elle attendit. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'entendit plus les voix mais sentit une lourdeur. Quelque chose sur elle. Gigotant, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et rabattit en partie ce qui apparemment la recouvrait. Se redressant sur son séant, elle vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre, sur son lit emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. De fait, elle pensa qu'elle avait fait un mauvais rêve, un de ces cauchemars dont on était ravie de se réveillé.

Soulagée, elle rabattit entièrement les couvertures sur le côté et constata avec horreur, qu'elle était recouverte de boues. Sautant hors du lit, elle s'examina dans travers le miroir situé face à son lit. Soulevant sa jupe elle constata qu'elle avait toujours ses sous-vêtements et à part quelques éraflures et de la boue dont elle était couverte, il n'y avait rien. Tremblante, elle étouffa un cri. Ou était la caméra cachée ? C'était, une blague, hein ? Une blague de mauvais goût, mais une blague quand même. Se pinçant, elle ressentit la douleur et par là se rendit compte qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Balayant la pièce du regard, elle vit que celle-ci était dans l'exact état de chaos que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté quelque heure plus tôt. Dire que Kagome lui avait ordonné de ranger sa chambre. Condition sine qua non pour qu'elle sorte. Bien évidemment, elle avait fait comme à son habitude la tête et avait fait le mur. Elle n'était pas de nature rebelle, mais avec cette _femme _grrr… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir les griffes. Toujours à vouloir occuper une place qui n'était pas la sienne, et Kagome profitais largement du laxisme de son père pour faire sa loi.

Roooh et puis merde ! **Jura intérieurement la blonde. **

Elle se sentait poisseuse, alors, elle décida d'aller se laver. Retirant ses vêtements, elle les balança sur le sol et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle fit couler un bain chaud dans lequel elle se glissa. Sa peau lui piqua par endroit au niveau de ses blessures, puis peu à peu, s'y habituant, elle put se détendre.

Comme elle s'était sentit bien ! Son corps lui avait-il semblé, retrouvait ses forces et si il y avait quelques minutes, elle était encore saoule, là, ce n'était plus le cas. Quinze minute plus tard, elle avait quitté son bain devenue froid, enfilé son pyjama et quitté sa chambre. Marchand sur la pointe des pieds, elle arpenta le large couloir sombre menant à un escalier marbré, traversant la chambre de son père puis celle de Kagome. En bas, elle se prépara le plus silencieusement possible un chocolat chaud et commença à le boire. Elle faisait face à la fenêtre à carreaux de la cuisine uniquement éclairé par la lumière provenant du frigo qu'elle avait laissé ouvert. Plissant les yeux, elle remarqua l'ombre d'une femme se reflétant sur les carreaux et sursauta.

Kagome !

Posant une main sur son cœur, elle tenta d'en calmer les battements affolés. Cette femme était malade. Ça se faisait pas de surprendre les gens comme ça !

- Putain, ça va pas de débarquer comme ça ! **Cria Ino bien qu'elle sache que cela ne servait à rien.** J'ai failli avoir une attaque.

- Et moi, puis-je savoir où tu étais passé ? **Demanda Kagome perfidement en la toisant de ses yeux gris.**

- Dans ma chambre, bien évidement.

- Tu veux dire la pièce que je t'ai demandée de ranger si tu voulais sortir.

- Exactement.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa robe de chambre bleue et la regarda en secouant doucement la tête.

- Tu mens ! Tu as fait le mur. **Avait-elle dit avec assurance.**

Etonné, Ino s'était demandé comment elle pouvait le savoir. A moins que…

- Tu es entré dans ma chambre ? **Avait demandé la blonde avec un air suspicieux.**

- Si c'était le cas que ferais-tu ?

- Mais, merde à la fin ! T'avais pas le droit ! **Explosa Ino.**

- Si j'ai le droit ! En tant que…

- Que quoi ? **Interrogea la blonde sur un ton menaçant.** Ma mère peut être ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Oui et alors ? **Fit Kagome acculé en remettant une mèche noire qui s'échappait de son chignon.**

- Non mais franchement tu délire ! Qu'es ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Tu te prends vraiment pour la maitresse de cette maison. Je te préviens, t'as intérêt a arrêté de rentrée dans ma chambre a tout bout de nez, sans ma permission. Tu arrêtes de fouillée dans mes affaires, de piquer mes fringues sous prétexte qu'on est entre guillemet copine, tu cesses de bouleverser... en gros tu n'y entre plus, point barre !

Pour qui elle se prenait cette grognasse ? Depuis un an maintenant et elle n'avait toujours pas compris.

Ino vit Kagome serré les dents puis un sourire mesquin naître sur ses lèvres.

- Très bien, je ne mettrais plus un pied dans ta chambre. **Avait-elle dit, semblant se résigner.** J'ai juste… une condition pour ça.

- Laquelle ? Avait demandé Ino mettant son bras libre sur sa hanche tout en la fixant avec méfiance.

Celle-ci sourit de plus belle.

- Que celle-ci soit rangée.

La blonde haussa un sourcil sceptique, avala ce qui restait de son breuvage puis posa la tasse dans l'évier et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, traversant la brune qui étrangement souriait toujours.

- Marché conclue. Lança Ino avant de remonter. Elle avait à peine atteint la porte de sa chambre et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque Kagome qui l'avait suivi et se tenait derrière elle déclara :

- Oh fait, tu dois le faire toi-même et tu as cinq minutes. Passé ce délai, je pourrais aller et venir comme bon me semble. Oh pas la peine d'appeler la domestique, comme tu le sais probablement c'est son jour de repos.

- Quoi ?!

Cette garce avait tout manigancé, elle savait qu'elle ne rangeait jamais d'elle-même, comme elle savait qu'elle se fichait pas mal des horaires des employées de son père.

- Tu as accepté le marché. **Fit-elle remarquer à la blonde sournoisement.**

Lui lançant un regard meurtrier, Ino pénétra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

- N'oublie pas, cinq minutes.** Lança la voix lourde de la mégère à travers la porte.**

Salope !

Elle l'avait fait exprès, sachant qu'il était humainement impossible de ranger une chambre aussi grande, si vite. A moins de s'appeler Mary Poppings ou d'avoir une armée ; jamais elle ne pourrait ranger sa chambre à temps. Balayant la pièce du regard, elle constata que le désordre était telle qu'elle ne pourrait même pas tout emballé et planqué dans un coin. Avançant dans la pièce, elle avait regardé avec dépit son lit couvert de bout.

- Par pitié, s'il y'a une infime chance que cette chambre soit rangée à l'instant, que cela se fasse maintenant, implora t'elle en fermant les yeux étonné.

Elle avait eu l'impression que ça ne venait pas d'elle, que ce n'était pas elle qui avait parlé. Elle ne sut d'où elle venait ni comment, mais, sentit à peine sa phrase finit, une vague d'un froid polaire balayer la pièce et disparaître aussi tôt. Tandis qu'une sensation de chaleur bienfaisante s'emparait d'elle. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et Kagome poussé un petit cri de surprise. Ouvrant les yeux, elle eut la même réaction. La pièce était aussi bien rangé qu'un hôtel cinq étoile et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Le lit était rangé, la moquette propre, il n'y avait plus de vêtements qui trainaient ci et là. Bref il n'y avait même pas un grain de poussière avait constaté la blonde avec effarement.

- C'est impossible ! **S'exclama Kagome.**

- Pourtant si ! **Répliqua Ino un air triomphant bien qu'étant aussi troublé qu'elle.** Maintenant, tu vas tenir ta promesse et me ficher le camp.

Se ressaisissant, elle avait lancé un regard étrange à la blonde qui souriait narquoisement et s'était avancer. Hésitant un moment, elle finit par sortir en claquant la porte. Ino courut verrouiller celle-ci. Inspectant la pièce en détaille, elle vit que tous ses vêtements étaient propres, ses livres rangées comme ce qu'elle s'était imaginé en fermant les yeux. Etourdi, elle s'était allongée sur son lit.

Mais que lui arrivait-il. Elle devenait folle ou finalement elle rêvait. Car si c'était le cas, alors c'était le rêve le plus barré qu'elle ait jamais fait. Se sentant soudain très lasse, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, elle se précipita sur internet et se mit à faire des recherches qui la menèrent à l'hypothèse des sorcières, fées et elfes. Trouvant un chat, elle passa anonymement une annonce dans laquelle elle expliquait en gros ce qui lui était arrivé. Des réponses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres lui apparurent. Parmi ce fouillis, une, par son langage posée et clair attira son attention. Elle le lut :

_J'ai lu votre message et les incidents que vous avez décrits. M'y connaissant assez en science occulte, j'ai eu la prétention de vouloir vous aider. Vous me prendrez peut être pour un autre illuminer qui croit en des fariboles, mais sachez que, d'après mes sources, vous êtes ce que l'on appelle : __**une sorcière qui s'ignore.**__ Dans le jargon magique, il s'agit de personne possèdent des pouvoirs magiques (en l'occurrence des sorciers) et qui ne s'en rendent pas compte. Je ne peux vous en dire plus et ce message disparaitra après trois minutes, mais, retenez ceci. Si vous voulez être sûr de ce que vous êtes, il vous suffit de répéter ceci : __**« Appétit et grosse marrer, qu'apparaisse mon dessert préféré.»**__. A l' instant où vous prononcer ces paroles, faite une rotation de poignet et abaissez la main comme dans Harry Potter avec la baguette pour le sort de lévitation sauf que vous le faite avec la main. Lorsqu'une lueur s'échappera de votre main ne paniquer pas et rester concentrer. Vous verrez alors et vous pourrez enfin croire. Si cela réussit, vous pourrez suivre le principe des rimes __**(vous savez ce que vous voulez faire, alors vous cherchez des phrases qui rimes tout en vous assurant que votre dernière rime soit ce que vous souhaitez ensuite vous visualisé ce que vous voulez en y mettant le plus d'énergie et de sentiment possible. Soyez concentrer !) **__Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas faire tout ce que vous voulez, car cela dépendra de la puissance de vos pouvoirs. Ils peuvent être faibles, moyens, forts ou très forts. Dans le dernier cas vous pourrez pratiquement faire tout ce que vous voulez. Je peux aussi vous dire que vous n'êtes pas la seule et qu'il y en beaucoup d'autre. Soyez attentif et regarder bien autour de vous. Je vous souhaite bonne chance._

_Cordialement, un ami._

Après avoir lu cela, elle avait tenté et à sa grande surprise avait vu une lueur colorer s'échapper de son doigt. A cet instant, elle avait senti une angoisse sourde l'étreindre tandis qu'une certaine excitation s'était emparée d'elle. Toute cette soirée, elle avait testé tout type de sort et s'était vite rendue compte des limites de ses pouvoirs. En effet si elle pouvait faire apparaître un gâteau ou des chaussures et des vêtements, elle se fatiguait néanmoins vite et de plus ses pouvoirs étaient limités. Elle devait surement entré dans la catégorie « moyen » car lorsqu'elle se forçait à utiliser certains sorts, elle s'évanouissait ou cela ratait. Après cela ses tentatives pour en parler à la brune avait raté, alors elle s'était résigné.

Les yeux écarquillés, les oreilles tendue, un air concentré, c'est dans cette position que Tenten était restait de puis le debout du récit de son ami. Quelle histoire de fou ! Pensa-t-elle. Tendant les mains, elle prit ceux de son amie et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Oui, elle la croyait, oui elle acceptait : elles étaient des sorcières.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Alors que son train entrait enfin dans la gare de Konoha, Sakura constata avec surprise que le temps était passé à une vitesse ahurissante. Se levant, elle sortit ses valises du placard tout en observant la blonde qui se recoiffait. Elle eut un sourire. Elle s'était amusée avec elle. Chose qui ne s'était pas produite depuis des lustres. Regardant sa montre, elle constata qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente. La nuit devait être tombée. Ah ! Comme elle avait hâte de découvrir la ville.

Quittant leur cabine, elles traversèrent les wagons et bientôt se retrouvèrent sur les quais noyé par une masse de gens entassé. Il faisait une chaleur monstre avec tous ces gens qui criaient et la rose avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Elle se faisait bousculer, marcher sur les pieds, d'autre lui lancèrent des insultes. Perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi faire et allait retourner dans le train lorsqu'elle sentit une douce main prendre la sienne. Tournant la tête, elle vit Temari lui sourire en l'informant qu'elle avait repéré la sortie. Elles se mirent donc en marche, se frayant difficilement un chemin à travers la foule. Après un périple qui lui parut durée des lustres, elles aperçurent des escaliers menant vers la sortie qu'elles prirent. A présent dehors, Sakura pu enfin respirer et s'étira de tout son long. Elle posa sa valise un instant près d'elle et observant la rue. Le trafic était dense. Des gens sortait et rentrait des taxis, des passants, des couples se tenant la main, des bus s'arrêtant pour repartir instantanément. Se tournant vers la blonde, elle vit celle-ci scrutant l'horizon du regard avec attention. Intrigué, elle en fit de même mais ne vit rien de particulier alors elle l'interrogea.

- Euh… Tema, tu cherches quoi là ?

- Attends, me dis pas que t'as pas lu ton contrat jusqu'au bout ! **S'étonna-t-elle.**

- Disons que je l'ai survolé genre cinq seconde. J'étais tellement contente que je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de le lire en fait. J'ai juste signé.

- Toi alors ! En bref il y a quelqu'un qui es censé venir nous chercher pour nous conduire et nous installé au Manoir. Ah, je crois c'est lui qui approche.

Suivant le regard de la blonde, Sakura vit un homme âgée, des cheveux gris, vêtue de façon traditionnel s'approcher et s'arrêté devant elle.

- Vous devez être Temari et Sakura.

- C'est exact, **répondit Temari.**

- Bienvenue à Konoha, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. **Déclara-t-il** théâtralement. Le Manoir se trouve à dix kilomètre d'ici, **poursuivit-il** le trajet durera une trentaine de minutes. Suivez le guide!

Il se retourna et les filles le suivirent. Il s'arrêta près d'un 4x4, y monta et invita les filles à en faire de même. Ils roulèrent pendant deux heures dans un silence dans un silence religieux. La rose observa avec attention le paysage défilé à grande vitesse, passant d'immeubles vertigineux à de petites maisons, lorsque la voiture se mit à ralentir. Au vu du paysage alentour, ils devaient se trouvé dans un quartier résidentiels. Chacun chez soi et dieu pour tous, ironisait-elle, quel pieds. Elle connaissait ce genre d'endroit, c'était partout la même chose. Vos voisins se montrait curieux de vos vies, vos secrets, tout. A la seconde ou vous craquiez, ils s'en servaient pour vous descendre, vous enfonçant plus bas que terre. Quand ce n'était pas des insultes, ils vous évitaient et les portes restaient désespérément closes. Ensuite on les retrouvait à votre enterrement entrain de témoigné de votre vertu alors que les trois quart d'entre eux ne vous connaissait pas. Oui elle connaissait ce genre d'endroit, oui elle avait une idée de comment serait leur voisin et appréhendait déjà de vivre près d'eux. La jugerait-il comme les autres ?

Ils longèrent la route et prirent un virage. Des lampadaires éclairaient la route. Il n'y avait aucune maison sur les côtés, justes des arbres constata-t-elle avec soulagement. Cinq minutes plus tard, il se gara devant la seule maison restante et tous descendirent de la voiture.

La villa **« Le Manoir »** était vraiment tel que les descriptions et les photos la montrait. De couleur blanche, la porte d'entrée était peinte en rouge, le toit en tuile rouge, le porche éclairé par une ampoule sur une large véranda. Un mini escalier y menant y étant collé. Construit il y a cent ans par un couple revenu d'Amérique après un court séjour, il s'inspirait des maisons des villes américaines. S'arrêtant un instant, la rose se retourna et constata qu'on arrivait à distinguer au loin les autres maisons. Assez éloigner pour plus d'intimité, mais pas assez pour un isolement complet.

Elle entra et se retrouva dans un grand corridor éclairé par un lustre en Crystal suspendue au plafond. A sa gauche derrière la porte une armoire entrouverte dans lequel on rangeait surement les manteaux. Avançant, elle vit à sa droite une porte ouverte sur un salon, juste en face de celle-ci une porte fermé. Un peu plus loin, un escalier menant à l'étage en bas duquel elle aperçut d'autres portes. Cette maison faisait cinq fois la taille de la sienne ! Pénétrant dans le salon, elle y vit la blonde en pleine discussion avec l'homme.

-Ah ! Saku te voilà. **Constata la blonde**. Tsume ici présent m'expliquait que nous étions les premières et qu'on pourrait avoir bientôt d'autres locataires et les chambres ont déjà été attribuées. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Pas de problème pour moi.

- Bien alors je vais vous laisser, **dit-il.** Vos chambres sont à l'étage et j'ai remis vos clés à mademoiselle Temari. A bientôt.

Et il partit.

La voyant planté au milieu de la pièce le regard posée sur la porte que venait de passer Tsume, Temari s'approcha lentement de sa nouvelle amie histoire de ne pas la brusquer.

- Tout va bien, **s'enquit-elle d'une voix légèrement anxieuse, le regard pénétrant.**

Surprise, elle vit la rose avoir un mouvement de recul. Et l'espace d'un instant, elle aurait jurée y avoir vu du dédain. Son regard redevint tout de suite aussi doux que d'habitude.

- Je suis désolé, **s'excusa-t-elle.** J'étais…

- Encore dans tes pensées, **coupa la blonde.** Je sais, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Elle offrit à la rose un sourire. Cette fille était étrange, pensa la blonde. Elle était vêtue de façon assez simple : un jean slim noir, un T-shirt blanc surmonté d'une veste en cuir noir et était maquillé avec soin. Ses vêtements discrets montrait à quel point elle souhaitait passer inaperçue, pourtant son maquillage envoyait un autre message. Le faisait-elle exprès ? Il se dégageait d'elle une fragilité et une douceur qui donnait envie de la protéger. Dans le même temps il émanait de son attitude une sensualité dont apparemment elle n'avait conscience. Son sourire laissait un goût amer car il avait l'air si triste ! Ses cheveux roses légèrement ondulé lui encadrait le visage lui arrivait au creux du dos et était séparé d'une raie au milieu de la tête. Elle portait des boots blancs, et arborait un médaillon en argent autour de son coup gracile. A ses poignets elle discernait des bracelets en argent au design floral et une bague du même métal en forme de serpent aux yeux émeraude. Cette bague était étonnant car elle n'était à proprement parler sur que ce soit un serpent dessus. Clignant des yeux, elle revint à elle en voyant les lèvres de la rose bouger.

- Tema', tu m'écoute ? **S'enquit-elle.**

- Pas vraiment ! **Avoua Temari avec franchise.**

La rose sourit. Dire que c'est elle qu'on traitait d'étourdi !

- Je te proposais d'aller dans nos chambres et de nous changer. Ensuite si tu as faim, tu pourras diner.

- Et toi tu manges pas ? **S'étonna la blonde, d'autant plus qu'aucune d'elle n'avait avalé quoique ce soit durant le trajet.**

- Non, j'ai pas très faim. **Grimaça la rose.**

La blonde lui lança un regard suspicieux, elle espérait que ce n'était pas encore une de ses accros des régimes. Analysant la silhouette de la rose, elle vit que celle-ci était à la limite de la maigreur. Elle semblait avoir perdue du poids récemment. Des problèmes, supposa la blonde. Mais malgré tout ça, elle avait pu entrevoir en voyant la rose s'étiré qu'elle un ventre légèrement musclé, ce qui malheureusement la confortait dans son idée que celle-ci faisait probablement de l'exercice pour perdre du poids. Pourtant elle était si jolie, ses joue était un peu creuse quand même !

- Si je dine, tu dine aussi. **Déclara-t-elle alors.** En plus j'ai horreur de manger toute seule. C'est carrément trop déprimant. Ok ?

Elle vit la surprise puis un micro sourire se peindre sur le visage de la rose. Encore un de ses sourire triste.

- C'est d'accord, on monte !

Tournant les talons, elles quittèrent le salon pour le premier étage de cette maison qui en possédait deux. Durant ce court trajet, Sakura fut fasciné par l'ambiance chaleureuse teinté de mystère qui émanait de cette maison. Les murs était peint en bleu ciel et des tableaux était accroché ci et là. Longeant le couloir menant à leur chambre éclairé par de mini lustre, elles traversèrent plusieurs portes avant de trouvé celle menant à leur nouvelles chambre. Tout au fond du couloir on distinguait une énorme fenêtre couvert par des rideaux épais et près d'elle se faisant face deux portes sur lesquels figurait des plaques avec leur nom respectif. Elles pénétrèrent d'abord dans la chambre de la rose et furent stupéfaite.

- Waouh, fit Sakura. Si je m'attendais à ça!

- Amazing, I've never seen that. It's so great, you are really lucky! **S'exclama la blonde dans un parfait anglais qui surprise la rose.**

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Dans le train lorsqu'elle discutait, elle avait poussée par moment des exclamations similaires ou lorsque ce touriste anglais s'était perdue et qu'elle l'avait aidée. Et en analysant bien sa façon de parler japonais, la rose se rendit compte que son ami avait un léger accent à peine perceptible.

- Dite donc, tu parles drôlement bien l'anglais t'aurais pas vécue dans un pays anglophone par hasard ? **Questionna la rose.**

Elle vit Temari partir d'un grand éclat de rire. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle !

- Ex…escu… excuse-moi, **bredouilla la blonde.** C'est juste que si tu voyais ta tête ! En plus j'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès. J'avais marqué dans mes infos que j'étais japano-américaine. **Poursuivit-elle avant de se remettre à rire. **

Sakura bouda. C'était vrai qu'en dehors de ce qu'elle jugeait utile, elle ne prenait les trois quart du temps pas la peine de lire ce qu'elle appelait des « paratextes ». Franchement elle préférait aller à l'essentiel et ne se forçait à prendre en considération toutes les informations que lorsqu'elle y était obligée.

Observant sa chambre, elle fut agréablement étonnée de voir un lit à baldaquin entouré d'une moustiquaire. Dans un coin de la chambre, une table et deux chaises avec quelques livres dessus, des poufs juste à côté. Deux portes séparées l'une de l'autre par une armoire encastrée dans le mur et deux fenêtres dont l'une était jouxté par un large coin assis. Des tables de chevets ornés de lampes. Le sol était en en parquet de bois ciré et les murs de couleurs blanches.

S'approchant de son lit, elle s'y assit, posa ses affaires près de celui-ci et poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Enfin, elle était arrivée !

- Tu as vécue combien de temps là-bas ? C'est à peine si j'ai pu déceler ton accent. **Demanda la rose après un moment de silence.**

- Sept ans ! **Répondit la blonde d'une voix sombre.**

Elle n'en demanda pas plus. La blonde l'aida à ranger ses affaires, elle se changea et mis un boxer noir et un t-shirt tout aussi noir. Une fois cela fait, elles allèrent dans la chambre de la blonde qui fut aux anges de découvrir une chambre décoré dans les tons gris avec à peu près la même disposition et les mêmes choses que ceux de Sakura.

Et comme pour la rose il y a un instant, elles rangèrent les affaires de la blonde. Après quoi, celle-ci enfila une combinaison semblable à celle de la rose dans les tons vert sombres. Une heure plus tard, elle dinait dans la grande cuisine bien équipée du Manoir. Lorsqu'elle eurent terminée, elles remontèrent et discutèrent un peu dans la chambre de la blonde. La rose la vit somnoler, lui mit ses couvertures et quitta la chambre en catimini pour rejoindre la sienne. Elle allait se couché quand soudain dans le miroir face au lit, une forme indistincte semblait la fixées. Elle frissonna. Il faisait froid tout coup et cette désagréable sensation d'être épié !

Se rapprochant de la glace, elle l'examina et ne vit rien d'anormal. Se giflant mentalement, elle se retournait vers son lit lorsqu'elle sentit une pression indicible lui tenir le bras. Alors lentement elle refit face au miroir et se figea dans une expression horrifié : son reflet lui souriait ! Sursautant à cette pensée, elle recula de quelque pas et comme pour s'assure de ne pas rêver, tendit le bras vers le miroir. Son image resta immobile avec toujours ce sourire qui limite l'exaspérait déjà. Ecarquillant un peu plus les yeux, elle vit l'image se troubler en de petite vague comme une goutte d'eau troublant la tranquillité d'un lac. Suite à cela, elle constata avec surprise que son reflet était légèrement différent. C'était toujours elle, mais avec des cheveux de couleur différentes. La sensation omniprésente d'être dans un film d'horreur s'accentua lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres de son reflet bouger alors même qu'elle était muette depuis un moment et la stupeur en entendant des sons, une voix qui murmurait :

_- Le moment est proche, tu dois te réveiller. De ton sommeil forcé tu dois t'extirper. Ouvre les yeux à ce monde, fais abstraction de ta honte. Et n'oublie de croire en lui, comme ce jour sous la pluie. N'oublie pas de croire en nous, ensemble nous formons un tout._

Le ton était fantomatique, irréel, comme venue d'outre-tombe. Elle vit son reflet soulever le bras et lui montré sa bague. Une image apparue : deux enfants côte à côte dont on ne distinguait pas les visages sur de l'herbe dans la nuit. _Pourquoi ?_ Se demanda-t-elle désespéré. Cet objet, ces enfants… c'était un véritable cauchemar et ce message ?! Elle fut prise d'un vertige, plissa les yeux en portant la main à son front. Elle avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur résonnait dans sa tête, comme si quelqu'un l'avait placé près d'un cloché et en sonnait les cloches. Elle se mit à trembler ayant soudain très froids. _Pitié que cela cesse !_ Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit son reflet revenir à la normal tandis que les sensations disparaissaient de façon aussi soudaine qu'elles étaient apparue.

- Ça y est, je deviens barge ! **S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix atterrée.** Voilà que j'entends des voix et que j'ai des hallucinations. Rien que ça !

Relâchant les bras, elle regarda son reflet qui répliqua ses mouvements comme il aurait dû tout à l'heure. Ça avait encore recommencé, se dit-elle. Pourtant elle avait arrêté depuis des mois déjà !

- _Espérons que ça s'arrête et que ça ne me pourrisse pas la vie, __**pensa-t-elle avec dépit.**_

Sakura, résigné, se dirigea vers son lit et s'y allongea. Après quelques minutes à regarder le plafond, elle finit par s'endormir, fatiguer. Et dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, son image, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, la couvrait d'un regard indéchiffrable.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

S'étirant avec lassitude, Kiba Inuzuka bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Regardant près de lui, il constata sans surprise qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. A ses côtés, une jeune femme brune était allongée, nimbé par les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la fenêtre. Plissant les yeux, il l'observa plus attentivement. Il avait la désagréable impression de la connaître. Soupirant, il maudit sa manie de trop boire. A chaque fois c'était pareil et ça ne risquait pas de changer. L'été n'était pas encore terminé et il comptait bien s'amuser ! Repoussant les draps qui le recouvrait, il descendit du lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés à travers la pièce.

A la vue de la jeune femme se retournant, son cœur rata un battement. Avec un soupir à peine perceptible, il enfila ses vêtements aussi vite qu'il put. Il détestait avoir à affronter ses conquêtes d'un soir. Ces filles avaient tendances à s'attacher. Dès que vous couchiez avec elles, celles-ci se bornaient à se raccrocher à l'espoir vain que ça irait plus loin sans se rendre compte que pour lui et comme pour les trois quart des mecs de son âge, il était hors de question qu'il s'engage. En plus avec des filles qui n'avaient pas la décence de ne pas coucher le premier soir ! Elles jouaient les farouches pour ensuite céder après deux verres de vodka. En toute franchise et bien qu'il en profitait volontiers, Kiba éprouvait un certain écœurement pour ce genre de fille.

Ramassant son portable sur le sol, il quitta la pièce et traversa un couloir jonchée de détritus, de mec nageant dans leurs vomis. Des portes entrouverte lui laissèrent voir d'autres « couples » encore endormis et, alors qu'il atteignait les escaliers, il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Un micro sourire se ficha sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se retournait vers son amie Naruto Uzumaki, un blondinet aux yeux bleus d'un mètre soixante-seize qui, lui, arborait une grimace comique en refermant avec douceur la porte de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

- Tu files à l'anglaise ? **Le charria doucement Naruto sur un ton interrogateur.**

- Je te retourne la question. **Répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.**

Celui se retint de rire. Des bruits derrière la porte ou se tenait le blond se fit entendre et il avec étonnement celui-ci ouvrir grands les yeux. Kiba avait toujours été surpris par l'incroyable capacité du blond à changer d'expression. Son visage était un véritable théâtre ambulant ne cachant rien de ses émotions, pourtant parfois, il savait se fermé aux autres. Naruto en un signe de tête l'enjoignit a quitté au plus vite les lieux tout en murmurant d'un ton quasi apeuré qui fit rire le brun.

- Arrête de te marrer ! **Se vexa le blond en le tirant par le col lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.**

Ils descendirent les escaliers et quittèrent la maison de la fête. L'atmosphère était assez calme, le ciel sans nuages et les rues vides. Il était tôt et la plupart des gens dormaient encore. Ils marchèrent ou plutôt coururent _(enfin, Naruto courait et Kiba le suivait) _pendant dix minutes et s'arrêtèrent dans un parc où ils s'assirent sur un banc en pierre près de cerisier.

- Alors ? **Demanda Kiba intrigué par l'attitude du blond.**

- La prochaine fois tes cocktails à la noix tu te les garde. **Le prévint Naruto dépité.**

- C'est quoi le hic ?

- Je me suis taper Stella ! **Lâcha-t-il sur un ton désespéré.**

- La fêlé !

Kiba poussa un sifflement admiratif et le regarda avec un air faussement navré.

- Désolé pour toi mon pote !

- Ouais c'est ça, cause toujours, tu me le paieras. Maintenant elle va plus me lâcher, se plaignit le blond.

- Tu ne dramatise pas un peu, lui fit remarquer le brun. En plus c'est pas à moi que tu dois t'en prendre mais à ton cher _**« frère »**_ qui te la refiler avant de se barrer en vitesse.

- Oh, le salop ! **Jura le blond en secouant la tête.**

Il leva les bras au ciel dans une attitude d'impuissance en implorant les dieux de le sauver. Kiba éclata de rire. D'un côté il trouvait ça amusant, d'un autre il plaignait son pauvre ami. Stella Megumi avait la réputation d'être un vrai pot de glu, du genre colle extra forte. Il suffisait que vous vous la tapiez une fois pour qu'elle s'accroche à vous comme une lionne sur un morceau de viande. Tous les mecs essayaient en vain de l'éviter car étant très belle, ils finissaient pour la plupart par succombé à son charme et couché avec elle. S'en suivait alors des semaines cauchemardesques durant lesquels elle s'entêtait à vous poursuivre malgré vos refus catégorique. Cette folle dingue méritait de se faire interné. Sans déc.… Cette meuf était incapable de comprendre l'expression « coup d'un soir ».

Levant les yeux face à eux, il vit des enfants entrain de joué aux baskets sur un terrain improvisés. Ils se servaient de poubelles comme paniers. Kiba les observa d'un air rêveur songeant déjà à la rentrée et aux prochaines sélections de l'équipe.

- Tu comptes t'inscrire pour les sélections ? **Demanda-t-il à son amie.**

- Ouais, on s'entraine comme des dingues depuis le début de l'été, tu devrais nous voir ! Il était vachement motivé pour une fois.

- Attends ! Il va vraiment y participer ? **Insista Kiba.**

- Wesh !

Etonné, Kiba tourna vers son ami un regard dubitatif.

- Je croyais que monsieur était trop pris par ses cours d'arts martiaux ! **S'étonna le brun.**

- C'était le cas, mais il a subitement changée d'avis lorsqu'il a su…

- Que j'allais y participer. **Termina Kiba.** Eh ben il ne lâche pas l'affaire le mec !

- Sasuke a toujours été du genre tenace. **Confirma le blond.**

Levant les yeux au ciel, Kiba poussa un juron. Depuis tout petit sa rivalité avec Sasuke n'avait de cesse de refaire surface pour un rien. Leur côté hyper compétiteur les fourraient dans les situations les plus farfelus. Aucun des deux n'aimait perdre. Ça restait assez bonne enfant mais depuis son retour, il était différent, plus fermé, plus froid, plus distant. Il avait verrouillé l'accès à son univers et le seul qui semblait encore en possédé les clés était Naruto. Ces deux étaient pire que des siamois et se quittait rarement. Si vous chercher l'un vous le trouviez avec l'autre et vice versa. Kiba était parfois un peu jaloux de cette relation privilégié qu'entretenaient ses deux amis et savait que jamais il n'en vivrait une comme celle-là. Cela avait le don de le déprimé. De plus il semblait au brun que ces deux amis s'éloignaient de lui un peu plus chaque jour. Ils ne discutaient plus de leur vies ou alors que des banalités sans intérêts. Il appréciait pourtant Sasuke et s'il ne pouvait comprendre ses peines comme le blond, il pouvait être une oreille attentive, cette personne qui vous écoute sans porter de jugement. Une légère brise lui caressa le visage et Kiba ferma les yeux en entendant les gamins qui riaient. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était tourmenté, il lui suffisait de respirer à fonds et tout allait mieux. La sonnerie du portable de Naruto le sortie de sa rêverie.

Le sortant de la poche droite de son pantalon, il eut un sourire désabusé.

- Quand on parle du loup ! **Lâcha-t-il avant de décrocher. **T'es vraiment qu'un salop ! **Hurla-t-il en guise de salutation.**

Kiba recula de quelque centimètre histoire de ne pas perdre un tympan.

- Ferme-là Baka ! **Dit froidement** Sasuke. T'es ou merde, je suis devant chez et je poireaute depuis une heure. Me dis pas que t'as oublié l'entrainement ?

- Fais chier ! **Jura Naruto.** Il est huit heures du mat', tes un zombie ou quoi ! En plus tu m'as planté avec la fêlé !

Sasuke ricana.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien éclaté ! **Susurra le brun.**

- Je t'emmerde teme ! Elle va me coller pendant tout l'été maintenant, tu parles de vacances !

- Ça t'apprendra à bousiller mes fringues ! **Morigéna-t-il.** Maintenant magne toi !

- Eh, on n'est pas tous des coqs qui se lèvent avec le soleil. En plus je suis à trente minutes minimum à pieds alors tu vas devoir attendre.

- Du moment que tu viens.

- Oh fait, tu… Urusai ! **Cria Naruto.** Ce bâtard ma raccroché au nez.

Il vit Kiba exploser de rire.

- C'est l'amour fou entre vous. **Constata-t-il.**

- T'es jaloux ? T'inquiète je ne suis pas de ce bord-là et je laisse la place quand tu veux. Réplica le bond en se levant en vitesse.

- Uzumaki ! **Hurla Kiba en se levant à son tour.**

- Oh fais pas cette tête, je sais que tu rêves de te le taper depuis un moment, **plaisanta le blond en se mettant à courir.**

Se retournant, il vit son ami le poursuivre et accéléra. Bousculant quelques passants il arriva dans les rues marchandes et s'engouffra dans la foule. Prenant des raccourcis, il mit une dizaine de minutes à arriver chez lui. Quelque chose clochait, normalement même avec les raccourci, il aurait du mettre au moins dix minutes de plus ! Oubliant cela, il leva les yeux et vit au-devant Sasuke assis devant sa porte en bermuda et t-shirt noir. Ironiquement il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester avec Kiba au vue du regard assassin dont le gratifiait son ami. Se grattant la tête et souriant d'un air idiot, il s'approcha.

- Hi ! **Dit-il.**

Sasuke le toisa.

- Arrêtes tes conneries et va te changer ! **Déclara-t-il d'une voix sombre, le regard noir.**

Le blond s'exécuta non sans lancer un regard tout aussi glacial a son ami. Ils régleraient ça sur le terrain se dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Arijessika.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bon mauvais, horrible, génial Laisser vos rewiers. Les critiques ça fait toujours avancé.

Un Big Kiss et à la prochaine.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Et je subis les coups… tel l'esclave muet.

Regardant sa montre pour la troisième fois, Hinata poussa un soupir exaspéré. Pendant combien de temps allait-elle encore devoir poireauter, elle avait une demi-heure de retard. Fouillant les poches de son slim rouge, elle se souvint avec dépit pourquoi elle ne pouvait même pas _l'appeler_. Croissant les bras sous sa forte poitrine, la brune leva les yeux et vit le ciel éclatant de clarté. Le soleil commençait à se faire sentir et elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Balayant la rue du regard, elle aperçue l'immense parking se situant à l'arrière du centre commercial. Planter juste à côté de l'entrée-sortie, elle se faisait de temps en temps bousculer par des personnes trop pressé pour regarder devant eux ! En cette saison estivale, c'était l'affluence ici et elle devinait déjà qu'à l'intérieur ce serait bondé.

Grimaçant en se retenant contre le mur, elle poussa un juron alors qu'on la bousculait plus fortement cette fois. Mais bordel qu'avait-elle fait au ciel pour mériter ça ! Etait-elle invisible ou ne voyaient-ils rien ?!

- Merde ! **Jura-t-elle tout bas en se redressant.**

Elle sentit une main sur son bras et leva les yeux sur un jeune homme brun aux yeux amandes et aux cheveux relevés en une espèce de chignon. Elle pouffa en se rendant compte que cela ressemblait à un ananas. Lui, affichait un air incrédule. La relâchant, il demanda :

-Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiété pas. **Répondit-elle avec un sourire.**

- Je suis désolé, j'étais ailleurs. **Expliqua-t-il.** Tu veux que je te raccompagne, tu dois avoir perdue ta canne et…

- Je ne suis pas aveugle ! S'exclama la brune en comprenant qu'il s'était mépris comme les 99% de personne qu'elle rencontrait.

- Oh, désolé ! **S'excusa-t-il l'air confus**.

En effet, ses yeux nacrés l'était tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'iris ou de pupille, ce qui forcement induisait les gens en erreur. Ça l'amusait et dans certaine situation elle profitait volontiers de sa particularité. Mais il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle trouvait cela lassant et qu'elle en avait marre de répéter qu'elle n'était pas plus aveugle que ça.

Observant à nouveau le jeune homme, il lui sembla familier. Ce côté un peu nonchalant ne lui était pas inconnu. Se creusant les méninges, elle ressassa ses souvenirs aussi vite qu'elle le put lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer :

- Galère !

Son visage tout d'un coup s'éclaira et elle sourit en se traitant mentalement d'idiote pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu tout de suite.

- Shikamaru !

- On se connaît ? **Demanda-t-il suspicieux.**

- C'est moi la petite Hinata. **Répondit-elle.** Ça fait un bail !

- Ah, je me disais aussi que je t'avais déjà vue quelque part. T'as l'air en forme.

- Toi aussi ! Et qu'es ce que devient mon petit génie ? **Demanda affectueusement la brune.**

- Il bosse dans un restaurent entre autre chose. **Répondit-il Et ma petite blanche neige ?**

- On ne peut mieux. Elle est toujours au lycée.

Il sourit et garda cet air blasé qui lui était si caractéristique. Hinata n'en revenait pas de le revoir après toutes ces années. Cinq ans qu'ils s'étaient séparé alors que celui-ci partait pour un institut spécialisé pour surdouées. En effet Shikamaru Nara était de ces enfants précoces dont l'intelligence surpassait celle de la plupart des adultes. C'était étonnent qu'il bosse dans un resto car elle aurait juré à l'époque qu'il finirait par être embaucher à la Nasa ou un de ces supers laboratoire ultra secret. En effet, elle se rappelait encore de lui avec ses lunettes rondes, sa frêle silhouette élancée et son regard ennuyer. Et oui, s'il est vrai qu'il était d'une intelligence supérieure, il n'empêche qu'il demeurait le pire faignant qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Jamais au grand jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi paresseux avec d'aussi bonnes notes. Une chance que son QI soit supérieur à la moyenne ! A l'époque il avait aussi commis cette gaffe de la croire aveugle. Il n'avait jamais trouvé d'explication scientifique au manque de pigmentation dans les iris des membres de sa famille et ce qui, lui avait-il dit l'intriguait le plus, était son excellente vue.

- Ecoute, je dois y aller, **dit-il en consultant sa montre.** Tu habites toujours au même endroit ?

- Non, **répondit-elle avec empressement.** Je te donne mon numéro et t'aurais qu'à m'appeler, ok ?

- D'accord.

Sortant son portable, il le lui tendit et elle y inscrivit son numéro mais au moment de lui tendre le sien, elle lui dit de l'appeler et que celui-ci s'afficherait. Il le fit et elle nota mentalement l'heure. Si Karin ne se dépêchait pas de rappliquer avec son portable, elle allait craquer !

- O fait, tu salueras ta petite sœur pour moi. **Lança-t-il en s'éloignant.**

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Et il partit. Restée seule, elle regarda les gens gravité autour d'elle dans un flot continu. Se massant les tempes, elle plissa les yeux. Ah non pas encore! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle voit un ophtalmologue. Serrant les dents, elle attendit la tête basse que la douleur cesse et quelque minute plus tard, tout redevint normal. Se tournant, elle scruta l'horizon à la recherche de la rousse lorsqu'elle sentit une tape sur son épaule.

- Coucou, **fit la voix cristalline de son amie.**

Se tournant, elle lui lança un regard assassin alors que celle-ci souriait innocemment.

- Toi ! **Menaça la brune.**

- Sorry ! **S'excusa la rousse en prenant un air de chien battu.**

- Et c'est quoi ton excuse.

- Kin ! **Résuma-t-elle.**

Compatissant pour son amie, elle oublia vite qu'elle avait passé presque une heure sous un soleil de plomb. Kin la fille de la patronne de sa mère n'avait de cesse de lui chercher des noises. Observant son amie, elle vit qu'elle portait une simple robe d'été à bretelle fine jaune citron et des sandales noires. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et portait sur ses épaules une petite bandoulière noire. Ou avait-elle mis son portable ?

- Tiens. **Dis Karin en lui tendant son précieux bien, anticipant sa question.** La prochaine fois, fais plus gaffe à lui.

- Hn, **fit la brune en le prenant.**

Karin soupira. Franchement elle en avait marre de Kin et de cette situation intenable à la maison. Combien de temps allait-elle encore devoir supporter ces caprices ? Se giflant mentalement, elle se rappela que c'était quand même de sa faute s'il se passait tout ça. Se souvenant de l'autre raison de sa venue, elle tira Hinata à l'intérieur. Il y faisait moins chaud constata la rousse. Devant elle une immense foules montant et descendant, entrant et sortant de magasin tandis que d'autre, les traversaient pour sortir. Avançant, elle maintint fermement la main de son amie.

- Mais enfin, ou es ce que tu m'emmène ? **Voulut-elle savoir.**

- J'ai un paquet à récupérer pour ma mère au rayon lingerie. **Expliqua-t-elle.** Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Non, je ne sais pas à quoi ça va lui servir et je m'en cogne. **Poursuivit-elle devant le regard stupéfait de la brune.**

En réalité, elle avait essayé de tirer les vers du nez à sa mère sans succès, aussi avait-elle décidé de ne plus se creuser les méninges. De toute façon, bientôt elle saurait alors ! Tirant le bras de son amie, elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'escalator lorsqu'elle sentit une résistance. Se tournant vers elle, Karin vit qu'elle s'était figée.

- Ça va Hina ? **S'inquiéta-t-elle.**

Elle sursauta.

- Euh… oui, **balbutia-t-elle.** C'est juste une impression bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas croire que je suis dingue !

Karin lui lança un regard explicite et elle comprit.

- J'ai la désagréable impression qu'on nous espionne.

Haussant un sourcil, la rousse balaya la pièce du regard sceptique.

- On est dans un centre commercial bourré de monde. Tout le monde regarde tout le monde.

- Tu vois ! Je ne te parle pas de ça. **Expliqua la brune.** C'est différent, je sens qu'on nous suit… ah j'sais pas ! Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Laisse tomber.

Karin scruta le visage de sa meilleure amie durant un moment. Voyant que celui-ci était fermé, elle poussa un soupir résigné. Haussant les épaules, elle s'écarta de l'escalator et tira la brune sur le côté.

- Ecoute, je…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car elle se fit bousculer. Cherchant par reflexe l'importun, elle ne vit personne. Puis soudain, se figea. Tout devint flou, le décor autour d'elle vacilla, puis changea. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Elle n'était plus au même endroit. Non ! Elle était dans le même bâtiment vit-elle en balayant la pièce. Elle avança face à ce qui était vraisemblablement une rambarde, baissa la tête et sursauta. Là, juste en bas, elle se voyait se tenant la tête, Hinata à ses côtés. Autour d'elle les sons semblait comme venue d'ailleurs. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et vit, un jeune homme blond avec une queue de cheval, se tenait à cette fameuse rambarde. Il discutait au téléphone. Non il se disputait avec quelqu'un et affichait un air contrarié. Karin sourit. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête et se vit avec Hinata levant la tête vers le haut ainsi que tous les gens présent dans le hall. Intriguer, elle crut d'abord que c'était elle qu'on regardait, puis suivit leur regard. Alors elle vit se dérouler la scène la plus horrifique à laquelle jamais elle n'aurait cru assister. Deux hommes courraient poursuivit par un agent de sécurité, l'un d'entre eux, heurta le blond et celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas, poussa en cri en basculant par-dessus la rambarde. Trop surprise par ce qui se passait, La rousse vit le jeune homme s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas, sa tête se fracassant sur le sol tandis que le sang giclait sur Hinata et elle qui était proche du point d'impact et qu'une mare de sang se répandait. Pétrifié, elle ne vit plus que l'autre version d'elle hurler de terreur tandis que des bras l'entouraient, l'attirant en arrière. Encore une fois, elle fut prise d'un vertige. Suite à cela, le décor se flouta une nouvelle fois et en un instant, tout s'effaça et revint à la normale.

Hinata observait son amie dont le regard venait de changer en un instant. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux, elle demeurait figée, comme pétrifier. Le seul mouvement qu'elle effectuait était celui provoqué par sa respiration régulière. Pourvut qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas ! Pria silencieusement la brune. Autour d'eux quelques curieux leur jetait quelques regards intrigué tandis que le reste se contentait de passée leur chemin. Et toujours cette impression d'être épié. Oui ça pouvait paraître étrange mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Reportant son attention sur son amie, elle vit son regard reprendre vie. Karin cligna des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réveillée et s'écarta doucement d'elle.

Mue par son intuition, Karin se sépara de la brune qui affichait un air inquiet.

- Hé ça va ? **Interpella Hinata.** Tu es toute pale, j'ai cru que tu allais tomber dans les pommes.

- Tu es sur que ce n'est pas le cas ? **Lui demanda Karin d'un air hébété.**

- Certain ! **Affirma la brune.** Pourquoi ?

- On doit empêcher ça ! **Déclara-t-elle d'un air affolé**.

- De quoi es ce tu parles là ? Empêcher quoi ?

Hinata la regarda perdue, son amie avait-elle perdue la tête.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'était horrible ! Ce garçon, il va tomber et… faut le trouvé !

- Putain Karin ! Explique-moi à la fin ! C'est quoi cette histoire à la con ! **Hurla Hinata alors que quelque passant se stoppait les observant intrigué.**

- Pas le temps ! **Lâcha Karin.**

- Si, on a toujours le temps. Affirma Hinata. Alors tu vas… Karin ! Et merde ! **Jura-t-elle alors que la rousse s'élançait vers l'escalator, la plantant là sans explication.**

Bousculant quelques personnes sur passage, Karin tentait de se frayer un chemin le plus rapidement possible au milieu de cette foule. Putain, pourquoi étais-ce aussi long ? Levant les yeux vers sa droite, elle reconnut le jeune homme tout en haut dans l'exacte position de sa vision. Accélérant sa course –ce n''était vraiment pas son truc- elle puisa dans ses réserves et poussa un juron en voyant qu'elle était en haut et qu'il lui fallait encore courir. Virant à sa droite, elle vit avec horreur les deux voleurs se dirigé vers le jeune homme. L'un d'eux le bouscula et elle vit impuissante, celui-ci commencer à basculer.

- Non ! **Hurla-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.**

Perdue, elle vit autour d'elle, les choses se déroulé au ralentie. Et quand elle disait au ralentie ça l'était vraiment, comme dans les films au moment où le héros plonge pour rattraper un objet avant qu'il ne se casse ! Les expressions faciales des gens, et s'en était presque comique, se déroulait avec la lenteur d'un escargot à supportant deux coquilles, les bruits autours d'elle dévirent comme flou, indistinct. Les voleurs quasi figés dans leurs mouvements arboraient ce qui lui sembla être des sourires. Elle constata qu'elle était la seule dont la vitesse était comme qui dirait normal. Remettant sa réflexion à plus tard, elle s'approcha du blond qui était suspendue dans les airs et tombait graduellement. Le pris par le bras alors qu'à ce même moment, tout revenait à la normale et le tira vers elle de toutes ses forces, tombant avec lui sur le sol.

Se relevant aidé par des inconnues, elle retrouva le bruit et l'agitation alors même qu'elle était encore sonnée par sa chute. Cherchant le garçon du regard, elle le vit se faisant aidé par d'autres personnes. Tout d'un coup elle fut assaillit de question par une foule qui les encercla.

- Vous allez bien ? Interrogea une femme. Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

- Oui, je vais bien, **dit-elle en se dégageant des bras d'un homme.**

- C'était drôlement héroïque, ce qu'elle a fait. Remarquèrent certains.

- Attends, j'étais là et je l'ai pas vue arrivé et toi ? **Demanda un jeune homme.**

- Moi non plus dit un autre et…

Elle perdit le fil de leur mot et se concentra, sur une ombre près du blond qui disparut à la seconde ou elle le regarda.

- Je vous remercie, de m'avoir sau…

Encore une fois, elle perdit le fil car elle se fit happer par une main à la poigne délicate qu'elle reconnue de suite : Hinata. Celle-ci la tira hors de la foule et ensemble se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles. Elles y entrèrent et la brune verrouilla la porte, puis se retourna vers Karin.

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment t'as fait ça ? **Demanda-t-elle déconcerté.** Tu étais près de moi et la seconde d'après en haut.

- J'n'en sais rien, avoua Karin. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour le sauver.

- Comment tu pouvais être sûr que tu arriverais à temps ?

- Je le savais, c'est tout.

Karin vit son amie pousser un soupir de lassitude. Franchement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi pour la première fois, elle ne s'était pas évanouie lors de sa vision. Jamais ce n'était arrivé. Et cet instant ou le temps sembla figé. Non plutôt ralentit. Comme si tout se déroulait soudain au ralenti ou peut être étais-ce elle qui allait très vite. Un instant elle s'était crue dans Matrix. Tremblante, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de sauver la vie d'un inconnu grâce à une de ses visions. Jusqu'ici elle arrivait à en faire abstraction mais là. Que lui arrivait-il ?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Shikamaru poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme à la vue de la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel ou il avait choisi de bosser. Hinata lui manquait déjà et il se dit qu'il devrait l'appeler. Ça faisait si longtemps ! Depuis deux mois déjà, ce qui était un record pour lui, il travaillait comme réceptionniste dans ce luxueux hôtel de Senshu. Faisant partie du personnel, il entrait et sortait par une porte dérobé à l'arrière du bâtiment. Pour cela, il devait longer une ruelle durant quelque mètre avant d'atteindre la fameuse porte rouge ce qui avait le don de l'agacé. Il aurait largement préféré resté chez lui à glander, mais son père et Suzumi avait besoin de lui. En effet depuis le départ de sa mère et la dépression de son père, c'était à lui que revenait la responsabilité de s'occuper de la maison. Il aurait bien évidement avec ses diplômes put trouver un emploi plus stable et mieux rémunéré mais ne disposant d'aucune expérience et de par sa nature flémarde, il se ferait automatiquement surement virée. Si ce n'eut été l'intervention de son ami, il serait aujourd'hui au chômage.

_- Au moins ici, __**avait-il dit,**__ tu ne te tourneras pas les pouces. _

Shikamaru avait souris à cette remarque et avait trouvé la situation très ironique. Tout particulièrement lorsqu'on connaissait son ami aussi bien que lui.

Poussant la porte, il longea comme à son habitude le petit couloir qui s'arrêtait sur une intersection. Il vira à gauche et se retrouva devant deux portes : les vestiaires. Il ouvrit celle de gauche, y entra et se dirigea vers son casier d'où il sortit son uniforme qu'il enfila. Personne ne se trouvait là car il était toujours le dernier à arriver. Refermant son casier, il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers une petite salle ou se réunissait le personnel tous les jeudis pour recevoir les instructions de la direction. Il entra en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible mais se fit vite repérer par Shinji, le maître d'hôtel qui lui lança un regard courroucé. Shikamaru se dépêcha de prendre place. Shinji Muri était le genre de type que vous détester du premier regard. Il était de ces gens avec lesquels vous vous brouilliez sans motifs valable. De taille moyenne, il arborait un visage légèrement arrondi, de grands yeux noirs, un nez retroussé, des lèvres fines et des cheveux noir grisonnant. Il approchait la cinquantaine et était toujours tirée à quatre épingles, portant ses éternels costumes sombres. Depuis son arrivé ici, cette caricature de Quentin Tarrantino dans le Parrain –comme le surnommait affectueusement Shikamaru- n'avait de cesse de lui causer des ennuis. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à le faire renvoyer, allant même jusqu'à saboter son travail pour cela. Shikamaru avait déjà écopé de trois _**« avertissements »**_. Encore deux et il devrait pointer au chômage ! Mais le brun s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul dans le collimateur de ce psychopathe. Deux de ses collègues avaient eux aussi eu à subir ses caprices. Au départ, il n'avait pas compris, puis menant son enquête, il avait fini par découvrir la raison de ce comportement. Le poste de Directeur allait se libérer et quelques candidats dont Shikamaru faisait partie en tant outsider avaient été sélectionné en vue d'une possible évaluation. L'ayant découvert et se sachant en désavantage du fait de sa mauvaise réputation, Shinji s'était alors évertué à saper le travail de ses concurrents. Tout d'un coup, il était devenue plus aimable, plus serviable, plus gentil. Mais Shikamaru n'était pas dupe et le lui avait fait savoir avec sa franchise habituelle. Ce qui a n'en pas douter avait dû augmenter si c'était possible la haine qu'il lui portait.

Après un quart d'heure passé à écouter les nouvelles directives, Shikamaru se dirigea directement vers son poste à l'accueil. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il effectua ses taches consciencieusement, non sans une certaine lassitude. Quatre heures plus tard, le téléphone sonna à nouveau et il décrocha.

- Hôtel Senshu, j'écoute, **récita-t-il d'une voix monocorde.**

- Shikamaru !

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigués. Cette voix, c'était celle de Suzumi, **se dit-il.**

- Suzumi combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas m'appela sur cette ligne au travail ? **Gronda-t-il d'une voix tendue en se tournant légèrement histoire de ne pas être vu par Itsuki, qui traversait le hall en lui jetant des regards curieux.**

- Je sais… je suis désolé. Mais ça fait presque une heure que j'appelle sur ton portable et tu ne réponds pas, criait-elle presque, hystérique. Shika je t'en prie il faut tu rentres… tout de suite, je suis à la maison,… c'est papa, il a encore bu et j'ai peur… Oh mon dieu ! Il monte, il faut que je me cache, je…

- Suzumi, Suzumi ! **Paniqua le brun.**

A l'autre bout de la ligne, il entendit juste la tonalité, plus de voix. Inquiet, il raccrocha et quitta son poste. Se dirigeant vers les cuisines de l'hôtel, il y chercha des yeux son ami : Choji Akimichi. Celui-ci travaillait comme aide cuisinier et avait commencé en même temps que lui. De temps à autre, ils se rendaient des services. Il le vit sortant de la remise et le rejoint à toute vitesse, se frayant un chemin entre les apprentis et les chefs. Se penchant Légèrement vers lui, Shikamaru l'interpella.

- Hey, Choji !

- Ah, salut Shikamaru, **le salua-t-il.** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Si Itsuki te vois…

- Justement mon pote. J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un immense service sans posée de question.

- Dis toujours.

Inspirant, Shikamaru arbora un air sérieux qui étonna son ami habitué à son air blasé.

- Je dois m'absenter environ une heure tout au plus, tu pourrais trouver un moyen de faire oublier mon absence. Promis je te le revaudrais.

- Bien sûr ! **Accepta le châtain en souriant.** Ses joues pleines se gonflant.

- Merci mon vieux !

Shikamaru quitta l'hôtel aussi vite qu'il put et arpenta les rues en direction de chez lui presque en courant. _Bon sang, pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard ! Suzumi !_ Accélérant encore plus le rythme, il bouscula quelque passant et quelque minute plus tard, se retrouva en face de sa maison.

Ouvrant sans ménagement la porte, il fut envahi par l'odeur d'alcool et de tabac qui émanait du salon. S'y dirigeant, il n'y vit personne. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et découvrit avec colère, son père affaler dans son vomit devant la porte de sa chambre. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il porta son père dans sa chambre à lui, non sans que celui-ci ne laisse échapper quelque protestation, le balança sur son lit et sortit en claquant la porte. Il revint devant la porte de sa chambre et doucement frappa déçue, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était fermée de l'intérieur.

- Suzu ? **Appela-t-il d'une voix douce.** C'est moi, Shika. Ouvre, il n'y a plus de danger.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse, mais quelque seconde plus tard, le bruit d'un loquet que l'on déverrouille se fit entendre, la porte s'entrouvrit et le visage baigné de larme à moitié sèche de sa sœur apparut. Son cœur se serra à cette vue tandis qu'une rage sans nom s'emparait de lui. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Alors, elle ouvrit grandement la porte, se jeta dans ses bras et se remit à sangloter.

- J'ai eu tellement peur… j'ai cru que, j'ai… ? **Balbutia-t-elle.**

- Je sais Suzu, je sais. **La rassura-t-il.** C'est fini maintenant.

La portant, il l'emmena dans sa chambre et attendit qu'elle ait finit de pleurer et retrouve son calme. Une fois cela fait, il essaya tant bien que mal de la distraire et de lui remonter le moral. Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Dis Suzu.

- Hm…

- Il n'y aurait pas parmi tes amies, une qui puisse t'héberger ? **Demanda le brun.**

Il vit son visage s'éclairer et un sourire apparaitre sur son visage.

- En fait, si. Elle m'avait même proposé de venir, mais comme je ne voulais pas te laisser seule ici…

- Très bien**, fit le brun en souriant, touché de son attention.** Va préparer quelque affaire. Et je dis quelque, pas tout ton armoire. Je dois retourner bosser dans quelque minute. Mais d'abord, je vais te mettre dans un bus. Tu sauras te débrouillé ?

- Oui, oh oui, **s'exclama l'adolescent en l'embrassant.** Je t'adore !

Tiens c'était nouveau ça ! La semaine précédente, elle ne pouvait pas le saquer. Elle se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, elle en ressorti avec un énorme sac et vêtu d'une robe d'été jaune et des tongs. Il sourit en la voyant si épanouie et aussi parce qu'elle semblait avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé. Suzumi Nara venait d'avoir quatorze ans et était de nature turbulente et joyeuse. Tout son contraire. Elle adorait la vie, mais le brun constatait avec dépit que cette engouement diminuait en même temps que la confiance qu'elle plaçait dans le rétablissement de leur père devenue alcoolique après le départ de sa femme il y quelque année. Depuis, ce jour maudit ou elle était parti, abandonnant ses enfants à leur sort, Shikamaru avait développé une certaine aversion pour les femmes et leur faisait difficilement confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait de relation de couple. La seule et véritable femme de sa vie à présent était Suzumi et jamais il ne laisserait son père la faire fuir ou lui faire du mal. Il refusait de tout perdre encore une fois ! Il avait dû renoncer à son brillant avenir, pour revenir au pays et travailler et ça jamais il ne « leurs » pardonneraient. Ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes, traversant les quelque rues de leur quartier puis il la déposa dans un bus, l'embrassa, lui confiant son portable et regarda un moment le bus s'en aller. Puis, avec un sourire désabusé, il reprit le chemin du travail.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

C'est avec un visage impassible qu'il marqua un nouveau panier portant le score à 32 à 0. Avec délectation, il vit ses adversaires serrer les dents tandis que des grimaces venaient déformés leurs visages que le brun trouvais déjà assez hideux comme ça. Reculant de quelques pas, il revint près de son coéquipier qui arborait son éternel sourire enjoué et qui comme lui, ne semblait pas fatigué. Pire encore, il semblait rayonner d'une forme olympienne. Non loin d'eux, se trouvait trois hommes d'âges différents les observant avec attentions. Certains arborait une mine refrogner et le brun ne pouvait décemment pas leurs en vouloirs pour ça. Après tout, n'était-il pas en train de battre leurs amis ? Il eut un sourire carnassier en voyant Go, l'un de ses adversaires foncé vers lui le ballon à la main, le faisant rebondir de temps à autres sur le sol. Il s'arrêta face au brun cherchant la meilleure tactique à adopter pour le passé. Malheureusement pour lui, il prit trop de temps et c'est d'une feinte esthétique, que le brun lui arracha le ballon et fit la passe à son coéquipier qui mit un autre panier à trois points.

- Hey, Sas'ke, **l'interpella Naruto.** Je m'emmerde.

Sasuke sourit à cette remarque. Il est vrai que leurs adversaires ne leurs posaient que peu de difficulté. Au départ, il était venu ici pour s'entrainer comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le début de l'été. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'il était là que les _**« Tag »,**_ une bande de voyou qui trainait sans cesse non loin de là, s'était mis à les provoqués, les empêchant de poursuivre leur entrainement. Blasé par leur manque évident de maturité et d'intelligence, il avait commencé à s'en aller lorsque que le facteur Y qu'il avait oublié et qui se trouvait être Naruto, n'avait comme à son habitude pas pu résister et avait péter un plomb. Sans son intervention, au lieu de disputer cette partie de basket, il serait probablement en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré en entendant son ami de toujours, sortir, une autre de ses remarques pas très discrètes, augmentant ainsi la colère de leur adversaire. Il le sentait d'ici, ça allait mal se finir.

La partie dura encore quelques minutes sans que leur adversaire ne puisse mettre un seule panier. En ayant marre, le brun ramassa son ballon et fit signe à Naruto qu'il devait partir. Mais apparemment ces idiots ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

- Hey, ou es-ce que vous croyez aller comme ça ? **Remarqua Ryu le second de leur adversaire.**

Le brun soupira. Il avait horreur de gâcher sa salive. C'était évident que vu l'heure avancer, ils rentraient chez eux.

- Sur la lune, **répondit Naruto avec son tact habituel.** Non mais, on a l'air d'aller ou d'après vous ? Et d'abord en quoi ça vous regarde ?

C'était tout Naruto ça ! Répondre à une question par une autre. Rien que ça.

Se passant sa main libre à l'arrière de sa tête, signe de son agacement, le brun se remit en route les ignorants.

- Tu crois aller ou comme ça Uchiwa ?

Levant les yeux, il vit que les trois autres lui faisaient face et arborait des expressions narquoises.

- Ça se voit pas, soupira le brun. Je rentre chez moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- La partie n'es pas encore finit ! S**'exclama Go derrière lui sur un ton indigné.**

Le brun ricana.

- Ah, parce qu'elle avait commencé ? **Demanda-t-il ironiquement en haussant un sourcil.**

Naruto n'aurait pas fait mieux.

- Espèce de…

- Vous êtes nuls, c'est clair ! **Coupa le blond. **Vous avez juste réussit à nous faire perdre notre temps. Franchement les gars, même un handicapé joue mieux que vous.

- Attends tu insulte les handicapé là ! **S'indigna faussement Sasuke.**

Sasuke vit Ryu serré les poings tandis que ses amis esquissaient des pas dans leur direction.

- N'y pensez même pas, menaça le brun. A moins que vous ne teniez tant que ça à vous faire serrer par les flics ?

Cela sembla les refroidir un peu car leur expression se modifia légèrement. Ils semblèrent réfléchir un moment et le brun pria pour ne pas avoir à se battre à nouveau. Pas qu'il ne saurait se défendre, mais pour le moment son corps était trop endolorie.

- Allez Ryu, **Tempéra Go en posant le bras de l'épaule de son coéquipier.** Laisse tomber, on se casse. Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre.

De mauvaises grâces, celui-ci accepta et bientôt, ils ne furent plus que deux sur le terrain.

- La prochaine fois, **commença le brun en jetant un regard froid au blond.** Tu te démerde !

Naruto compris vite l'allusion et pour une fois ne releva. Il savait que son ami avait horreur d'employer cette méthode. Il préférait se battre plutôt que d'y avoir recours. Mais vu la fatigue de leur corps et leur manque évident de sommeil, ils se seraient fait tabasser séance tenante. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il détestait se faire charrier et ceux depuis son enfance et ça aussi le brun le savait. C'était probablement l'une des raisons pour laquelle, il ne s'était pas encore pris une bonne droite.

Balançant son ballon au blond, le brun lui fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir et prit la direction de _**« sa maison »,**_ non sans une certaine réticence. Il n'avait décidément pas envie de rentrer chez lui aujourd'hui ! Ni jamais d'ailleurs. Apercevant sa maison au loin, il ralenti encore plus le pas histoire de retarder un peu plus l'échéance. Bientôt, il entrerait à nouveau dans cette baraque qu'il haïssait tant, ce semblant d'existence qu'il y menait et qui jour après jour le rendait dingue. Parce que oui, il ne considérait pas cette maison aux allures uniformes, et tellement semblable à ses voisines comme la sienne.

À présent devant la porte, il tendit le bras et en abaissa la poignet. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement léger et la minutes d'après, il était à l'intérieur. Se dépêchant, il retira ses chaussures, enfila des pantoufles et courut presque vers l'escalier.

- Sasuke tu es enfin rentrée ! **S'exclama la voix enjoué de Ruri.**

Trop tard pensa le brun. Il aurait essayé.

- Hn…**fit-il en guise de réponse.**

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner pour la voir, ce qui, il le savait, la rendait folle.

- Sasuke, je te parle ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me regarder. **Se plaignit-elle telle une enfant.**

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- Je suis fatigué, **lâcha-t-il en recommençant à monter.**

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il sentit une poigne enserré son bras droit, le retournant avec brutalité. Il eut alors un regard si froid qu'elle en sursauta et retira son bras de suite. Rousse aux yeux ambre, Ruri était une très belle femme. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était aussi sa belle-mère. Une belle mère un peu trop collante à son goût d'ailleurs. Pour être franc jamais il n'avait vu de phénomène pareil ! Cette femme était la quintessence même de l'exaspération, la reine des égoïstes et une vraie garce !

- Ne refais jamais ça, **la prévint-il d'une voix dangereuse. **

Elle le regarda surpris, la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous le choc. Quelle comédienne ! Le brun en aurait presque été ému s'il ne la connaissait pas si bien. Cette apparence de parfaite mère qui s'inquiète pour son fils. Mensonge ! Petit à petit, il la vit rougir de colère, son regard étincelant, et lui, impassible la contemplant avec cette même froideur qui lui était caractéristique.

- Comment ose-tu ma parler sur ce ton, **explosa-t-elle.** Tu n'es qu'un…

Tournant les talons, il poussa un sourire, ignora ses protestations et se dirigea vers sa chambre dont il claque la porte et la verrouilla. D'emblée il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante à la pièce et prit une rapide douche. Ensuite, il enfila un jean, un t-shirt noir et s'assit sur son lit. Il prit son portable et ses écouteurs et mis en route sa Play List.

Une heure plus tard, il sursauta en voyant en face de lui sa porte vibrer sous des coups. Retirant ses écouteurs, il les posa près du lit et quitta ainsi la douce mélodie da sa musique pour la voix tonitruante de son beau-père. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré en se levant et marcha aussi lentement qu'il put jusqu'à la porte. Là il hésita à ouvrir. Car il savait. Il savait ce qui l'attendrait une fois qu'il aurait ouvert cette porte. Il savait et l'envie de s'enfuir par la fenêtre lui tenaillait les tripes. Mais orgueilleux comme il l'était, il préférait l'affronter. Il préférait subir, plus tôt que fuir.

- Bordel, Sasuke, ouvre cette porte ! **Criait la voix emplie de colère de son beau-père.**

Se passant la main dans ses cheveux, il se composa un visage impassible. Mieux valait ouvrir avant de se retrouver avec une porte défoncer. Tendant le bras, il ouvrit. A peine l'avait-il fait qu'il se cacha le visage juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre une droite en plein visage.

- Espèce d'ados de mes deux ! Jura son beau-père. Quand je te donne un ordre, tu obéis de suite... Hein ! Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de t'enfermer dans ta chambre ?! Espèce de bon à rien !

Sasuke se contenta de le regarder sans ciller. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et le brun attendait. Il attendait l'explosion ! Que celui-ci recommence comme d'habitude…

- J'ai cru entendre que tu t'étais montré très impolie avec ta mère ce soir, pas vrai ? **Reprit son beau-père d'un air dangereux. **

Le brune serra les poings et le regarda, toujours impassible.

- Tu ne dis rien connard ! Pourtant je viens de te poser une question !

Le brun enrageait.

_Qu'es ce qu'il attend ?_ **Se demanda Sasuke.** _Une invitation ?!_

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une ombre. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son beau-père et là vit. Cette salope de Ruri les observait avec un sourire jubilatoire. C'était elle la cause de son humeur merdique. Tout ça, c'était elle qui l'avait provoqué, comme d'habitude. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait ignoré. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il la vit avec dégoût mimer un baiser dans sa direction et serra un peu plus les poings. Malheureusement son beau-père vit cela et le prit pour un défi. Une provocation, un manque évident de respect, comme il le disait si bien.

- Espèce de sale morveux ! **Hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur le brun.**

Il eut à peine le réflexe de se couvrir le visage, qu'il sentit le premier coup. En plein sur le ventre. Bientôt, d'autres coups virent rejoindre le premier. Et lui qui subissait en serrant les dents. Car s'il criait, il savait qu'il aurait droit à bien pire ! Fermant les yeux, il se força à supporter la douleur de ses os qui craquaient par endroit, celle de plus en plus grandissante de son cœur qui se serrait, celle des insultes de plus en plus virulente, celle des horribles ricanements de cette femme. Ces ricanements qui finirent par devenir de véritable éclat de rires. Ça la faisait marrer de le voir dans cet état ! Bientôt, il se mit à cracher du sang mais cela ne sembla pas arrêter son tortionnaire pour autant. Durant une dizaine de minute qui lui parurent une éternité, Il endura ce calvaire et reçut son quota de coups pour les trois jours à venir. Car oui après ça, il en recevrait d'autre, lorsqu'il aurait commencé à cicatriser et que la douleur aurait disparu grâce au médicament. Ce salop savait exactement ou le frapper pour que ce ne soit pas visible, pour qu'on ne puisse pas posé de question, pour que chaque hématome puisse avoir une explication logique et irréfutable.

Après un énième coup dans les côtes, il s'arrêta enfin, recoiffa ses cheveux blond grisonnant et quitta la pièce en murmurant :

- Sale môme !

Il le laissa là gisant sur le sol tel un pantin disloqué, le regard dans le vague. Fermant les yeux, Sasuke essaya de se relever en s'appuyant contre l'armoire près de sa porte et s'y adossa à défaut de ne pouvoir encore se lever. C'était drôle comme les rires avaient si brusquement cessés.

Il se crispa en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Sa vision étant assez trouble au début, il eut du mal à distinguer le visage de la personne se tenant juste en face de lui. Il entendit un ricanement et identifia de suite la voix agaçante de Ruri lorsqu'elle se mit à parler.

- Oh mon proche chou, **s'apitoya-t-elle ironiquement.** Ça fait mal hein ?

- Va te faire foutre ! **Murmura-t-il.**

- Tsss …, tu devrais savoir que c'est ce genre de comportement qui ta value d'être dans cet état. Si seulement tu avais été plus gentil !

Bien que voyant toujours un peu flou, il se força à reprendre un visage glacial et sentit son agacement.

- Ah ça suffit maintenant ! **S'énerva-t-elle.** Tu vas arrêter avec cette attitude de macho.

Elle soupira et sur un ton radouci poursuivit :

- Si seulement tu arrêtais d'être aussi borné ! Il te suffirait juste de me donner ce que je te demande… écoute, tu me donne ce que je veux et tu as la paix. Ça restera entre nous.

Elle tendit le bras et lui caressa le visage. Il essaya de se dérober en vain. Ensuite, il sentit l'horrible odeur du parfum qu'elle portait se rapprocher et bientôt sentit avec dégoût des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, le prenant de cour. Elle l'embrassa, pas comme une mère embrassant son fils, mais comme une femme embrassant son amant. Au prix d'un grand effort, il réussit à se dégager et à la repousser.

- Tu me débecte, **cracha-t-il.**

Il sentit une douleur à la joue. Elle venait de le gifler.

- Je t'emmerde ! **Cracha-t-elle en se relevant.**

Et avec soulagement il entendit ses pas qui s'éloignaient de la pièce, de lui. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là assit, mais en ayant marre, il se leva au prix d'un grand effort, ferma sa porte à clé et se dirigea vers sa commode non loin du lit. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit le deuxième tiroir sur les trois que comportait l'objet et en sorti une énorme boite à pharmacie. C'était plus pratique pour lui de la mettre là et ça lui évitait d'avoir à aller dans sa salle de bain. Avec joie, il constata qu'il avait retrouvé la vue, s'assit sur son lit et souleva le couvercle de la boite qu'il avait posé au préalable sur le matelas. A l'intérieur se trouvait des tubes de pommades, des boites de cachet, des pansements… Il prit le tube de pommades déjà bien entamées, l'ouvrit et s'en appliqua sur les zones douloureuses. Dire qu'il avait acheté ce tube voilà une semaine ! Prenant une des boites, il en vérifia l'étiquette et en retira quatre comprimés. C'était des antidouleurs extra puissants. Une chance qu'il ait cela. Ce médicament n'était pas encore disponible sur le marché et il bénissait Shino qui avait il ne savait comment réussit à lui en avoir plusieurs. D'ailleurs même, Sasuke se demandait si celui-ci ne se doutais pas de ce qu'il vivait vu l'insistance avec laquelle il s'était acharné à lui faire découvrir. Se sentant fatigué, il vit sur son portable qu'il était vingt heures. Avec un soupir de lassitude, il s'allongea sur son lit e sombra dans un profonds sommeil.

Sursautant en sentant son lit vibrer, il se redressa de mauvaise grâce sur son séant. Cherchant des yeux la cause de son trouble, il sentit à nouveau la vibration et vit sur sa table de chevet son portable. Le prenant, il y vit un message de Naruto qu'il ouvrit. Celui-ci le priait, non, plutôt, lui ordonnait de ramener ses fesses à une soirée dont l'adresse ne lui était pas inconnue. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et malgré son état, décida d'y aller malgré tout. Les antidouleurs avait fait leurs effets, il souleva son t-shirt et constata que ses hématomes avait considérablement diminué et sa peau au départ violacé était maintenant bleuté. Prenant à nouveau le tube de pommades sur sa table, il s'en appliqua quelques autres couches, histoires d'accélérer le processus de guérison. Ensuite, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain ou il se nettoya le visage, se rinça la bouche et avala un peu d'eau. Revenant dans sa chambre, il souleva le double fond de sa boite à pharmacie, découvrant ainsi des sachets de pilules vertes et en prit un. Il l'ouvrit, en retira trois qu'il avala. Déjà, il ne sentait plus les douleurs de ses coups, le temps qu'il arrive la drogue ferait effet. Encore un autre _**« cadeau »**_ de Shino. Décidément, il lui devait beaucoup. Refermant la boite, il ramassa sa veste lancer sur une chaise, enfila son sweet à capuche, ouvrit sa fenêtre, enjamba la branche d'arbre qui la jouxtait, sauta sur une autre puis sur l'herbe. Il faisait nuit noir mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas et marcha jusqu'à la petite barrière arrière blanche qu'il traversa sans l'ouvrir. D'un pas vif, il prit la direction de la fameuse soirée et vingt minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant la porte ouvert de la maison accueillant la fête. Au dehors, quelque mecs qui sans gêne se tapait des filles qui était probablement déjà complétement soul. La musique était si forte qu'il plaignit les possibles voisins. Traversant le couloir, il se retrouva dans le salon ou une foule dont il reconnue la plupart des gens se pressait, dansant sur le rythmes effréné d'un remix de _Bad Romance de Lady Gaga_. Fouillant la salle du regard, il vit Naruto, Kiba et Shino en face d'un groupe de fille avec qui ils semblaient discuter. Enfin Naruto et Kiba discutaient et Shino lui observait derrière ces satanées lunettes noires qu'il n'enlevait quasi jamais. Et c'était quoi cette manie de porter des vêtements chaud en tout temps. Le brun poussa un soupir alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Ça y est ! Pensa-t-il. La drogue commençait à faire effet. Tout d'un coup, il trouvait le monde moins noir et ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de se dépenser. Il se sentait, léger, invincible, adieu les soucis. Naruto du le repérer car il lui fit signe d'approcher. Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, il finit par les atteindre et se planta près d'eux sans un mot. Les filles semblaient être parties.

- J'ai appris que vous vous êtes encore fricoté avec les _**Tags**_. **L'informa Kiba avec un sourire neutre.**

- Hn ! **Donna-t-il en guise de réponse.**

- Franchement Uchiwa on est à une fête ! Décompresse un peu, merde !... Et arrête de répondre par monosyllabes c'est agaçant.

- Hn ! **Répéta le brun avec un sourire mesquin.**

Il savait que qu'il avait horreur de ça mais ne se lassait pas de le provoquer. Un sourire irrationnel vint se ficher sur ses lèvres alors que Naruto plissait des yeux en le regardant. Soudain le visage de celui-ci s'éclaira et d'une voix aussi discrète que le son d'un clocher il s'exclama :

- Oh putain j'y crois pas ! T'es déjà stone alors que tu viens à peine de te pointer ! Moi qui contait te proposer de l'exta'.

Le sourire du brun s'élargit confirmant ainsi les allégations du blond. Kiba lâcha un sifflement admirateur tandis que Shino se contentait de hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

D'accord il devait avouer que ce n'était pas malin de sa part, mais il en avait besoin.

- Oh fait les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu Choji ? **Demanda Kiba d'un air étonné en balayant la salle du regard.**

- Ouais c'est vrai ça ! En plus je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début de l'été ! **Prit soudain conscience le blond.**

- Il devait bosser comme apprentie dans un resto. Vous devriez le savoir ! **Déclara Shino en prenant le gobelet rouge de bière posé sur une table non loin d'eux.**

- Roooh… la ferme ! **Se vexa Naruto sous l'œil amusé des autres.**

Kiba s'absenta le temps de ramener plusieurs cannettes de bières qu'ils enfilèrent comme des poivrots du avouer le brun dont les idées commençait à s'embrouiller. Au fond de la salle, quelqu'un proposa un mini concours de shot, histoire de savoir qui tenait le mieux l'alcool. Bien évidement Sasuke, Naruto et Kiba s'y présentèrent. Ils étaient au total seize autour d'une table ronde. Après une bonne dizaine de verre, aucun des trois ne semblait vouloir lâché. Un peu plus des trois quarts des participants avaient déjà abandonné et s'étaient avachi sur les tables, d'autres étaient tombées de leur siège et gisaient sur le sol. Alors qu'eux même semblaient en pleine forme. Pire encore, aucun d'eux ne semblait ivre. Les gens les entourant en étaient scotchés et beaucoup se demandaient si leurs verres contenaient vraiment de l'alcool ou si c'était de super comédien. Mais bientôt, arrivée au quinzième verre, Naruto abandonna et quitta la table en titubant. Le brun se doutait déjà ou il allait finir la soirée ou plutôt avec qui il allait la finir. Probablement l'une des greluches qu'il avait vue en entrant. Restait plus que lui et Kiba.

- Allez, Uchiwa laisse tomber ! **Le nargua Kiba d'une voix pâteuse en avalant un autre verre.** Tu sais bien que tu vas perdre.

Sasuke leva vers lui un regard froid et déclara d'une voix tout aussi pâteuse que celle de Kiba :

- L'un d'entre nous va perdre et ce ne sera surement pas moi.

Autour d'eux, la foule se mit à crier et à taper des mains, faisant le plus de bruits possible. Sasuke eu un instant l'impression que la musique était plus forte et en eu le tournis. Rien à voir avec l'alcool cette fois-ci. Il plissa les yeux une seconde prêt à sombrer mais se ressaisit. Soulevant son verre, il en avala le contenue et lorsqu'il leva les yeux il vit son rival avachit sur la table, tandis que la foule poussait des exclamations plus forte, l'acclamant. L'un d'eux vint prendre son bras qu'il leva et cria :

-Voilà notre nouveau champion !

Un tonnerre de crie vint ponctuer cette déclaration et il se sentit happer par une poigne délicate qu'il reconnut : Saori ! De plus elle dégageait se parfum de mangue qui lui était caractéristique et avec ces cheveux blond clair, tellement clair qu'ils paraissaient blanc… Elle tourna vers lui un regard explicite et lui offrit un sourire mutin avant de murmurer :

- Y'a des chambres libres à l'étage.

_Plus direct, tu meurs __**!**_** Se dit le brun l'esprit brumeux.** Et sans plus réfléchir, il la suivit.

Une heure plus tard, il quittait la jeune femme endormit. Descendant au rez-de-chaussée, il constata avec lassitude que la fête se poursuivait, alors, il chercha le blond du regard. Parcourant la maison, il le trouva avachit sur l'un des canapés en train de piqué du nez près d'une sono dont le son le rendit presque sourd. Il pouffa de rire devant ce paradoxe, souleva son ami malgré ses quelques faibles protestations et quitta la soirée. Il trouva avec soulagement le taxi des fêtards, y entra avec le blond. Il donna sa destination et dix minutes plus tard, il était devant la maison du blond. Il lui fouilla les poches et en retira juste assez d'argent pour régler la course. Une fois devant la porte, il introduisit les clés du blond qu'il avait pris au passage avec l'argent, déverrouilla la porte, entra et poussa la poussa du pied pour la refermer. Il tituba sous le poids de plus en plus pesant de Naruto et le traina jusqu'au salon. Il n'avait franchement pas la force de le porter jusqu'à l'étage. Là il l'allongea avec un sourire mesquin sur le sol, revint verrouiller la porte et s'installa sur le canapé. Avant de s'endormir, il régla son réveil de portable sur cinq heures. Il était une heure et demie, il avait un peu plus de trois heures de sommeil. Car de chez Naruto à chez lui, à pieds, il fallait quinze minutes. Donc qu'importe ce qu'il devait se passer, il devait être chez lui avant cinq heure et demi s'il ne voulait pas se faire griller et recevoir à nouveau d'autres punitions de son _**« chère »**_ beau-père.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

- Mamoru ! **Appela une jeune fille d'une voix ennuyée en faisant la moue telle une enfant.** Y'en a marre ! Montre-toi maintenant !

Arpentant le jardin de la maison de la fête, elle cherchait depuis un moment déjà son idiot de petite amie. Elle était fatigué, ivre, avait mal aux pieds et en avait marre de le chercher partout ! Elle poussa un soupir irrité, lorsqu'elle faillit tomber à cause d'une pierre. Quittant le jardin, ses pas la menèrent sur la route faiblement éclairé où, pas un chat ne passait. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais tout ce qu'elle savait pour l'instant c'était qu'elle était comme attiré par quelque chose. Son instinct peut être ? Après cinq bonnes minutes à tituber plutôt qu'a marché, elle entendit un bruit inquiétant venant d'une ruelle. Elle se rapprocha avec prudence et d'une voix hésitante demanda :

- Y-y'a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse.

Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle commença à s'éloigner de la ruelle, lorsqu'un second bruit plus distinct se fit entendre. Resserrant sa veste, sous la morsure d'un courant d'air glacial, elle plissa les yeux.

- Mamoru ? **Demanda-t-elle en avançant prudemment.** Si c'est encore une de tes blagues à la con tu… Aïe !

Elle venait de trébucher sur quelque chose et poussa une exclamation dégouter en sentant un liquide poisseux sur ses mains. Essayant de se relever, elle glissa et retomba. Là écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, elle vit le corps disloqué de son petit ami qui se dévoilait progressivement à la lueur de la lune. Les nuages s'écartaient dans un parfait mouvement harmonique. Elle hurla ! Certains membres du corps étaient arrachés et s'éparpillaient à travers la ruelle. Ses viscères lui sortaient du ventre et elle vomit en voyant cela. Il avait la bouche largement ouverte et sur la gorge une profonde entaille lui cerclant le cou. Sur le buste, des traces de griffes géantes laissaient voir les os des côtes et alors qu'elle pensait avoir tout vu, elle vit au niveau du cœur, un trou béant, mais pas de cœur. Et son visage ! Il était figé dans une expression terrifié, ses yeux vitreux la regardaient. Ces mêmes yeux qui quelque instant plus tôt la contemplait avec amour. Elle poussa une exclamation étouffé, se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et s'aida du mur pour se relever. Elle fouilla dans sa poche son portable, mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle l'avait oublié à la maison. Elle décida alors d'aller le récupérer mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle entendit distinctement des grognements se rapproché. Elle sursauta tandis que son cœur s'affolait. Elle recula de quelque pas, acculé. Ces grognements s'intensifièrent et elle sut que ce qui se rapprochait n'était pas seul.

- Qui va là ? **Cria-t-elle, désespéré.**

Aucune réponse.

Sa respiration devint hachée et surprise, elle vit des lueurs circulaires de couleur violet se rapprocher, puis ceux-ci s'entourèrent d'une lueur rouge. Des yeux ! Tiqua-t-elle en distinguant des pupilles qui étaient loin d'être humaine. Elle eut à peine le temps de crier qu'elle vit une ombre se jeter sur elle. Sa tête heurta violement le mur et elle s'écroula, inerte, emporter par les ténèbres salvatrices de la mort.

Alors, la bête se mit en devoir de lui arracha le cœur tandis que ses congénères se précipitèrent pour discuter le gibier. Ils ne mirent pas plus de quelque secondes à dépecer le corps de l'innocente dont le seul péché avait été d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Au moins ainsi, elle rejoindrait son amant dans son sommeil éternel.

Dans cette nuit froide mais tellement commune, un rire sardonique s'éleva près des bêtes. Alors, l'un des monstres se rapprocha et tendit à son maître, le cœur qu'il serrait entre ses dents. Celui-ci le prit et, à cette seconde, toutes les bêtes disparurent happés par une lueur ténébreuse en s'inclinant devant leur maître. De sa poche, il sortit des pétales de cerisier et les laissa voler pour se poser sur ce qui restait des deux adolescents. Il quitta tranquillement les lieux un sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'avoir enfin obtenus ce qu'il désirait.

Arijessika.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Vos impréssions.

Un Big Kiss et à la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Et soudain, l'horizon s'assombrit. Ils sont là !

Lieutenant Mifune Hino, **se présenta Mifune aux deux agents charger de quadrillé la zone. **Et voici le sergent Yori Hiō, **poursuivit-il en désignant du pouce le jeune homme près de lui.**

Tous deux se tenaient derrières le cordon de sécurité installé par leurs collègues pour préserver la scène de crime, pour laquelle il avait été appelé. Situé dans l'un des quartiers sud de Konoha, cet endroit était pourtant répertorié comme le moins risqué. Et encore la définition de ce mot prenait une toute autre valeur dans cette ville. Néanmoins, Mifune avait été surpris de l'insistance avec laquelle le commissaire s'était efforcé à le mettre sur cette affaire.

Après un bref regard sur leurs plaques, l'un des agents souleva la banderole jaune et noir qui constituait le cordon, et les laissa passer. Ils longèrent la rue sous les crépis des appareils photos des journalistes présents. Ceux-ci les avaient assaillit de question alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'arriver, mais comme d'habitude Mifune les avait ignoré. Il détestait les journalistes. Cette manie que ceux-ci avait de fouiné partout sans soucis étique, ni aucune considération pour la vie des gens qu'ils mettaient en danger en publiant des informations capitales. A cause d'eux beaucoup de criminel disposait de source de renseignements leur permettant de mieux s'échappé de s'organiser ou de se débarrasser de preuve. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas tous néfastes et que la plupart du temps ils s'avéraient utiles, il n'empêche qu'ils causaient forcements des dégâts. Combien de fois avait-il du essayé de réparer leurs dégâts, combien de fois avait-il dû consoler des familles de victime dont la vie avait été gâché, combien de fois ceux-ci les avaient court-circuité dans l'annonce de décès. La presse libre…

_- Foutue liberté d'expression ! __**Jura-t-il intérieurement.**_

Bientôt, il aperçut d'autre collègue non loin de la scène de crime et vit Kenshin, un autre de ses partenaires, Il le saluait lorsque son regard fut attiré par la fameuse scène à l'origine de sa venue. Les corps déchiqueter de deux adolescents, dont quelque membre était éparpillé ci et là. Des viscères, et quelques mouches survolant les corps dans un bourdonnement incessant. En dix-huit ans de carrière, il avait rarement eu des enquêtes aussi incroyables, aussi sombres, que depuis ces cinq dernières années où il avait été muté à Konoha. Cette ville était depuis bientôt trente ans, la capitale du crime, du vice, de la débauche et surtout de la drogue. Sans nul doute, Konoha était gangréner par le mal et ce qu'il voyait en ce moment ne faisait que le conforter dans son raisonnement. Près de lui, Yori la nouvelle recrue semblait pétrifier devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Mifune l'entendit pousser un juron et en se couvrant la bouche, il demanda à avoir un sac en plastique ou il régurgita le copieux déjeuner qu'il avait avalé une heure plus tôt. Au moins avait-il eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas pollué la scène.

- Un nouveau ? **Lui demanda Shura le légiste en chef tout en examinant un des corps. **

En réalité, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Il est là depuis deux jours. **Confirma Mifune.** Muté de Kiri.

- Ah ! Je vois ! **Fit-il en se déplaçant légèrement vers sa gauche. **

Deux autres légistes s'affairaient à prendre des photos pour l'un et à examiner le second cadavre pour l'autre.

- Alors Kenshin, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? **Demanda-t-il.** Hiō, prend des notes ! **Ordonna-t-il au sergent qui reprenait contenance son visage était encore légèrement livide.**

Celui s'exécuta aussi tôt et sortit un calepin et un stylo de la poche intérieur de son manteau.

- Les victimes sont : deux adolescents de sexe opposé de dix-sept et dix-huit ans, identifiés d'après leurs papiers comme étant : Mamoru Endo et Sayuri Kasaï. Ils ont été trouvés il y a une heure par un certain William Latimer, un touriste anglais à première vue. Il s'exprime assez mal alors, on la conduit au poste en attendant un interprète. En ce qui concerne les victimes nous pouvons pour l'instant affirmer qu'ils sortaient d'une soirée étudiante organise a quelque mètre d'ici. La preuve en est la bouteille de vodka à moitié pleine. **Débita Kenshin.**

Mifune vit Hiō froncer les sourcils un instant et tiqua.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Eh bien, ce sont tous ces pétales de cerisiers. **Répondit-il.** Franchement on est en plein milieu de l'été, les cerisiers ne sont pas encore en fleurs, alors d'où elle sorte ? En plus la sauvagerie de cette tuerie… les marques apparentes sur le corps…, ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un être humain.

- Shura. **Appela Mifune avec un regard explicite.**

- Eh, bien, j'ai constaté des traces de griffure de taille assez grandes pour assurer que ça n'a rien d'humain. D'ailleurs je ne peux me prononcer sur le type d'animal. A première vue, le garçon, présente de large entaille au cou, ayant sectionné la carotide entrainant ainsi un écoulement saccadé de sang. D'où la grande quantité de sang présente un peu partout. La violence des coups lui a déchiré la peau à tel point qu'on peut entrapercevoir les os. Il présente aussi plusieurs blessures défensives : des fractures au niveau des bras et des jambes. De plus il semble avoir été… comment dire ça… dévoré par endroit. Il y a des marques de dents un peu partout. La rigidité cadavérique du jeune homme est plus avancée que celle de la fille mais il me faudra des analyses pour déterminer exactement l'heure du décès de chacun. La fille quant à elle présent un traumatisme crânien assez important, ayant probablement causé la mort. Elle aussi a été dévoré mais ne présent aucune blessures défensives comme c'est le cas pour le garçon… Quel gâchis mon Dieu ! Si jeune et …

- Tu ne peux nous donner ne serais qu'une première estimation de l'heure des décès ? **Insista Mifune, coupant par la même occasion le légiste dans la diatribe qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer.**

- A priori, il serait mort entre minuit et une heure du matin. **Concéda-t-il**, mais t'emballe pas. C'est juste …

- Une première estimation, **compléta le lieutenant.** Je sais.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, il remarqua des traces de pas près des animaux. Ceux-ci étaient boueux.

- Et ces traces-là ? **Montra-t-il en pointant du doigt les marques présentes dans le sang près du corps. **

- On se penche dessus, **répondit Kenshin.** Il y a aussi des empruntes animale dans le sang qui disparaisse juste avant la sortie de la ruelle. Peut-être un canular ? C'est pareil pour les traces de pas. On va comparer avec ceux du touriste mais je doute qu'on en tire quoi que ce soit. Ah… il y'a aussi des traces de matières organiques, du vomit. On en a prélevé quelques échantillons pour analyse. Mais selon moi ils appartiennent à l'une des deux victimes, ce qui laisserait le champ à trois hypothèses. La première est que l'un des deux a assisté à la mort du premier, la seconde est que le premier à s'être fait tué était bourré et la dernière serait que l'un des deux a trouvé le corps de l'autre.

Abasourdi, le lieutenant poussa un soupir dépité. Encore une affaire tordue qui nécessiterait des mois d'enquêtes. A ce rythme-là, il manquerait bientôt d'effectif. Lui-même commençait à être surchargé. Et voilà ceci qui s'ajoutait. Cette scène de crime était déroutante et insensé. Si vraiment c'était l'œuvre d'animaux, il faudrait mettre la ville en alerte. De plus quel genre d'animal se baladerait dans cette ville. A moins que… Il savait que c'était fou mais garderait cette hypothèse pour lui, il pourrait s'agir d'animaux dressé. Ce qui expliquerait cette soudaine attaque mais malheureusement, pas leur disparition.

- Très bien. **Commença Mifune.** Hiō et moi allons informer les familles des victimes. Shura, tu nous préviendras lorsque tu auras fini. Kenshin tu te charges d'interroger le touriste. En ce qui concerne la fête, Kenshin, tu fais dépêcher quelques agents qui ne sont pas pris ou ceux qui ont le moins à faire. Ils vont s'occuper d'obtenir la liste des gens ayant participé à cette fameuse soirée. L'équipe des experts nous fera signe pour les indices trouvés. Des questions ?

Personne n'objecta. Il tourna les talons et alors qu'il allait partir, Shura l'interrompit et dit :

- J'ai failli oublier quelque chose. Les corps ont…, été dépossédés de leur cœur.

- Quoi ?!

- On leur a arraché le cœur. **Déclara-t-il plus clairement d'un air sombre.**

Le regard incrédule, il remarqua enfin les trous béants au niveau des poitrines des victimes, qu'il avait mis… jamais il n'aurait imaginé que…

Dans quel monde de fou vivait-il ?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

C'est non sans un certain entrain qu'elle avait quitté son lit une demi-heure plus tôt. S'étirant de tout son nom, l'adolescente réajusta la bretelle de son t-shirt et s'assura de la bonne cuisson de ses cookies, dans le four. Curieuse, elle tourna la tête vers le coin salon de la pièce et y vit sa grand-mère assise dans un des canapés, près de la cheminée, le journal entre les mains. Elle pouffa de rire en voyant que celle-ci le tenait dans le mauvais sens en pestant contre les éditeurs du quotidien. Malgré tout, elle s'entêtait à vouloir le lire même sans ses lunettes… ce serait difficile !

Retournant à ses fourneaux, la jeune femme se mit à fredonner un air de Coldplay. Tout en esquissant de petit pas de danse, elle disposait les couverts sur la table haute de la pièce.

- Pincez-moi, je dois rêver ! Hanabi Hyûga dans une cuisine… entrain de chanter qui plus es ! **S'exclama la voix consterné de sa sœur ainée dans son dos, la faisant sursauter. **

- Non tu ne rêves pas, lui affirma leur grand-mère. J'ai bien cru tout à l'heure en la voyant, que c'était la fin du monde.

- Très drôle mamie, **ricana Hanabi en lui jetant un regard torve.**

Reportant son attention sur son ainée, elle vit que celle-ci était déjà vêtue et prête pour son travail. Elle en fut un peu déçue. Au moins aujourd'hui avait-elle eu l'espoir de croire qu'elles passeraient avec _**Su**_ cette journée qui s'annonçait merveilleuse. Mais comme d'habitude, Hinata préférait travailler. Depuis deux ans c'était comme ça, alors pourquoi espérait-elle toujours de l'attention de sa part ? Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, se détourna de sa sœur, prit le manche de la poêle sur le feu, une spatule, et retourna dans un geste sec les œufs à l'intérieur.

- En plus ça sent super bon ! **Complimenta Hinata avec un léger sourire. **Je crois qu'on devrait marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche, sauf si… ça vient à se reproduire, je…

- N'y pense même pas, coupa Hanabi en se retournant vivement. T'as pas intérêt à t'y habituer. En attendant, passe le plat en face de toi ! **Ordonna-t-elle.**

Hinata s'exécuta non sans ricaner face à son attitude. Il est vrai qu'elle était rarement comme ça.

- En tout cas, j'aimerais bien savoir qu'elle mouche t'as piqué pour que je la remercie de me soulager, au moins pour aujourd'hui, d'un poids. **Déclara l'ainée après un soupir.**

- Tu insinue quoi là ? **Se vexa Hanabi en posant brutalement le plat sur la table.**

- Rien du tout ! Se récria sa sœur bien trop vivement. Tu prends tout de travers, alors du calme ! OK ?

- Non je ne me calme pas, je veux savoir, **explosa littéralement la cadette.** Et puis d'abord de quoi tu te plains ?

- D'abord, tu vas te calmer, **tempéra Hinata.** Ensuite, je t'explique. Déjà, hier encore, tu ma envoyer sur les roses, lorsque que je t'ai demandé de m'aider rien que pour la vaisselle. Ensuite tu te lèves jamais avant onze heure l'été et enfin, C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? J'étais juste agréablement surprise de te voir cuisiner… peut-être aurais-je dû la boucler et me contenter de manger, mais même là tu me l'aurais reproché.

Les deux sœurs de quatorze et dix-sept ans se faisaient face, se regardant en chien de faïence. C'était à qui baisserai le regard le plus vite. Hanabi et Hinata Hyûga, toutes deux ayant respectivement quatorze et dix-sept ans étaient deux sœurs aux caractères aussi dissemblables que complémentaire. Autant l'une était impulsive, autant l'autre était douce. Ces deux sœurs à la ressemblance physique étonnante possédaient ces beaux yeux nacrés que leur grand-mère leur enviait tant. Hinata l'ainée, était un peu plus grande avec des cheveux noirs légèrement bleuté et un visage qui au fil du temps s'affinait. Hanabi quant à elle arborait un visage légèrement arrondie et de magnifiques cheveux châtains.

Poussant un soupir, Hinata fut la première à capituler. Elle baissa les yeux et tira une chaise pour y prendre place sans piper mot. Voyant cela, la cadette émit elle aussi un soupir exaspéré, puis se retourna vers son foyer et stoppa l'arrivée de gaz. S'aidant de gants, elle ouvrir le four et en sortie la fournée de cookies posées sur une plaque qu'elle avait mis quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle la posa sur le plan de travail et retira son tablier. Elle prit un autre plat sur la table, le ramena près de la plaque et y transféra les cookies qu'elle revint posée sur la table avant de se diriger vers le frigo. A peine l'avait-elle ouvert que son attention fut détournée paré par sa sœur, qu'elle vit se lever et tendre la main vers la carafe de jus de fruit. Vif comme l'éclair, elle se précipita en face de celle-ci et lui frappa la main.

- Aie ! Mais t'es pas bien ? Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? C'est ma fête ? **Voulut savoir Hinata avec un air incrédule.**

- Personne n'avale quoique ce soit sans la présence de notre invité ! **Répondit-elle.**

- Notre invitée… ?

Haussant un sourcil dubitatif, Hanabi se demandait si sa sœur était sotte ou si elle le faisait exprès. N'étais-ce pas elle qui, la veille l'avait encouragé à recevoir Su _**« chez eux ».**_ Oui, elle mettait ces mots entre guillemet car c'était ainsi. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment chez eux ici et probablement ne le serait-elle jamais. Leur grand-mère aurait beau faire des pieds et des mains, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir intruse dans cette petite maison ou d'ailleurs, elle commençait à étouffer. Oh, comme elle aimerait retrouver sa vie d'avant. Le faste et l'insouciance de son existence passé lui manquait. Cette existence qu'elle avait dû laisser à cause de son ainée. Tout ça, c'était sa faute ! Ce déménagement, cette vie minable… Combien de fois ces deux dernières années avait-elle souhaité rentrée chez elle ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Mais en tout cas une chose était sure : un de ces jours, elle découvrirait la véritable raison de leur changement de vie, que lui cachait sa sœur. Oui, un de ces quatre, elle saurait tout…

- Tu plaisantes, là ! **Finit par s'exclamer Hanabi.** Faut te faire soigner ma vieille ! Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'elle est là et tu ne t'en souviens pas !

- Ok. D'abord tu ne m'parle pas comme ça et ensuite tu pourrais être plus clair ? J'en ai marre que tu me parle par énigme. Tu pourrais juste répondre à ma question, point barre. Qu'est-ce que t'as à chercher la petite bête…

Elle ne put continuer ce manège bien longtemps, car une quatrième personne émit un raclement de gorge pour signaler sa présence. Sursautant, tous se retournèrent vers l'importun qui était en fait l'importune. Une adolescente en pyjama débout prêt de l'escalier, les fixait, l'air gêné. Hinata vit le visage de sa sœur s'éclairer à sa vue et c'est ainsi qu'elle sut, que c'était celle-ci qui était leur invitée. La jeune fille fit un timide sourire et lâcha timidement :

- Euh… bonjour tout le monde !

- Bonjour ma petite. **Lui répondit la grand-mère. **J'espère que tu as bien dormi.

- Très bien merci.

- Salut ! **Lâcha simplement Hinata l'air neutre.**

Elle s'était visiblement remit de sa stupeur.

- Suzumi ! **S'exclama Hanabi.** J'espère que t'as bien dormit. Viens t'asseoir !

Elle s'exécuta de suite non sans lancée un regard furtif à la grand-mère qui déposait son journal et se levait avec une lenteur exagéré.

- Est-ce que je peux manger maintenant ? **Demanda l'ancienne d'une voix emplit d'humour en se rapprochant.**

- Grand-mère… ! **Soupira Hanabi avec lassitude en s'asseyant.**

La grand-mère en question sourit et vint s'asseoir à son tour. Quelque secondes plus tard, ils se mirent tous à déjeuner dans un silence pesant qu'Hinata finit par briser.

- Oh fait… c'est quoi ton nom de famille. Je m'en rappelle plus ! Désolé !

- Hinata ! **L'apostropha Hanabi.**

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès j'étais assez préoccupé hier. Si tu avais fait plus attention, tu l'aurais remarqué.

- C'est sûr que toi tu es très forte pour ça… tu…

- Laisse tomber, **tempéra Suzumi.** Je la comprends parfaitement et je ne lui en veux pas.

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire tel, que la cadette se calma instantanément. Ensuite, Suzumi se tourna vers Hinata et reprit :

- Je m'appelle Suzumi Nara.

- Nara ?! **S'exclama Hinata sous leur regard surpris.** Tu n'aurais pas par hasard un lien de parenté avec Shikamaru Nara.

- Qui est ce Shikamaru ? Es-ce que…

- Plus tard mamie ! **Coupa la brune.** Alors ?

- Si, c'est mon frère ! **Répondit Suzumi intriguée.** Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

- Un peu que je le connais. On était amis depuis le primaire, puis il commencé à sauter des classes et ensuite, il a quitté le pays. Quelle coïncidence ! Je l'ai revue pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, hier.

- En effets, c'est une sacrée coïncidence, **confirma la grand-mère d'un air mystérieux.**

Hanabi vit sa sœur fronça les sourcils et regarda sa grand-mère. Cette manie qu'avait leur ancêtre à sous-entendre des choses que justement personne n'entendait était agaçante. A chaque fois c'était pareil. Elles avaient droit à ce genre de remarque. Bientôt, Hanabi vit sa sœur se lever d'un coup après avoir consulté sa montre et avaler sa tasse de café d'une traite. Elle comprit tout de suite…

- Faut que j'aille bosser ! **Lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.** Je risque d'être en retard, on continuera cette discussion plus tard Suzumi. Sois la bienvenue et désolé pour l'accueil. Quand à toi Hanabi, on n'en a pas fini. Grand-mère…

Et sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Hanabi serra les poings. Elle en avait marre d'elle et de son air de sainte ni touche. Toujours à faire ce qu'il fallait quand il fallait. Pourtant elle avait apparemment oublié de le faire le jour où elle avait presque tout perdue. Fermant les yeux une seconde. Elle repoussa son assiette. Elle n'avait plus faim tout d'un coup. Comme à son habitude, sa grand-mère avait observé la scène sans intervenir. Elle n'intervenait jamais en fait. Ou alors très rarement. Elle avait décidé de ne pas interféré dans leur vie sous certaine condition. Après avoir fini son repas. Elle quitta la table et alla se coucher. Retraité de médecine, elle passait tout son temps à pratiquer des activités en tout genre avec des gens de son âge. Elle aidait parfois aussi quelque voisin en cas de petites maladies et fabriquait des remèdes artisanaux dans ce qui était la cave de la maison. Tout ça avait le don de la fatiguer et aujourd'hui était le seul jour où elle s'autorisait à glander chez elle.

Suzumi qui n'avait dit mot depuis le départ de la grand-mère finit par le faire. Elle prévint son amis qu'elle devait appeler son frère, monta à l'étage et redescendit un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle trouva la brune en train de faire la vaisselle et se mit en tête de l'aider.

- Pourquoi t'es venus ? **Demanda Hanabi abruptement.** Pas que je ne suis pas content, mais ton arrivé a été tellement précipité. D'un coup tu étais devant chez moi.

- Mon père il a encore…**Commença-t-elle en laissant sans phrase en suspens.** Je l'ai dit à Shika qui m'a demandé si je n'avais pas une amie chez qui crécher. Je lui ai dit que oui, il y avait toi et j'ai fait mes valises. Mais j'ai peur… je sais que je n'aurais pas pu l'aider. Que je l'aurais surement gêné, mais j'aurais aimé rester près de lui. Je n'ai pas envie que les flics débarques un jour ici et m'annonce que… Tu dois me trouver bête.

- Non ! Pas du tout. C'est normal. La rassura la brune un air indignée en stoppant ses mouvements pour se tourné vers son ami. J'aurais aimé que ma sœur soit comme ton frère.

- Tu rigoles ? Je viens peut-être de la rencontrer mais je l'adore. Elle m'a toute suite mise à l'aise hier. Et puis tu ne devrais pas te disputer avec elle comme ça !

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. **Ironisa Hanabi.**

- Peut-être bien. **Se vexa légèrement Suzumi.** N'empêches, je me sens bien près d'elle. Comme avec Shika'. On se dispute c'est vrai ! Mais je ne le déteste pas. Alors que toi… Tu n'as jamais ressenti cette impression de sécurité avec elle ?

Hanabi poussa un soupir exaspéré et se remit à sa vaisselle. Elle signifiait là qu'elle n'approfondirait pas plus le sujet avec son amie.

- J'ai compris ! Parlons d'autres choses alors. **Déclara Suzumi.** Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'a une nouvelle fois tenté Cruella et sa cour.

- Raconte ! **S'impatienta la brune.**

- Figure toi qu'elle s'est pointée à la soirée de Katsura, habillé comme la pire des pouffiasses.

- Non !

- Et ce n'est pas tout, elles se sont littéralement jetées sur les mecs. Sérieux on aurait dit des cannibales qui se discutaient un morceau de viande. De vraies panthères ! Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Shimmy à encore essayé de dragué ton mec en ton absence. Tu devrais franchement faire plus gaffes à lui. Cette fille me fait flipper des fois. Elle a beau être stupide, elle s'y connait en piquage de copain. Et tu le sais ! Heureusement, il la repoussé ! Même si pour moi…

- Toi quoi ? **Appréhenda la brune.**

- La façon dont il l'a repoussé… je crois que c'était juste pour la galerie. Bref, laisse tomber ! **L'enjoignit Suzumi.** Et dis-moi, ça avance entre toi et Kotetsu.

- Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais moi si et j'apprécierais que tu te montres moins médisantes à son sujet. Tu…

- C'est bon, **la coupa la blonde.** Ecoute, tu sors avec lui, tu l'aimes et je le respecte. Je te donne juste mon avis. A toi d'en faire ce que tu veux. Je t'adore, mais lui… je suis pas encore prête à l'accepter.

Terminant la vaisselle. La brune se tourna vers son amie. Celle-ci lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Que s'est-il passé à cette soirée ? Elle le savait qu'elle aurait dû y être ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle reste à la maison ce jour-là. Comme d'habitude, elle avait fait une scène à Kotetsu avant de le planter. Peut-être s'était-il venger ? Son cœur se serra d'appréhension. Pourvu qu'elle ait tort. Oui elle avait tort. Elle l'aimait vraiment et n'était pas prêt à avoir le cœur brisée. Elle savait trop ce que ça faisait. N'en avait-elle pas vu les ravages sur Hinata ?

Soupirant de lassitude, elle décida d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit. Prenant soins d'afficher son plus beau sourire, elle prit son ami par le bras et l'amena à l'étage. Tant qu'à faire, autant se changer les idées efficacement et elle savait exactement comment.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

- Arrêtes de bouger ! **S'exclama Sai à l'encontre de son amis et model de toujours Konan. **T'es pire qu'une anguille.

- Les anguilles, ça envoie des décharges je te signale. Ce que je ferais si je pouvais ! **Réplica la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec humour.**

- Très drôle ! **Ironisa-t-il.** En attendant, tu me déconcentre. A ce train-là, j'aurais jamais fini avant ton départ.

- J'en ai marre, je suis fatigué, je dois terminer mes valises, …bref grouille toi ! **Enuméra la bleue d'un air plaintif.**

Pestant contre sa presque sœur, il lui ordonna à nouveau de ne plus bouger. D'un geste vif, il reprit son pinceau, le trempa dans de la peinture et en appliqua une couche sur sa toile. Pour rien au monde, il ne la laisserait partir sans avoir fini son portrait. En effet, aujourd'hui était un jour bien triste pour lui. Sa meilleur et seule véritable amis, déménageait, le laissant à son triste sort au milieu de toutes ces brutes qui constituaient son quotidien. Elle était jusqu'ici, sa confidente, sa famille. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'oublierait que c'était elle qui lorsque sa famille l'avait rejeté, l'avait recueilli, aider et soutenue dans ses études. Elle avait cru en lui, en sa passion qu'était la peinture. Résultat, lui qui pensait arrêter, allait d'ici quelque mois voir ses toiles exposé dans une galerie assez côté de la ville. Et dire qu'il n'était encore qu'en première année de fac. Reportant son attention sur sa toile, il poussa un énième soupir en la voyant se lever de la chaise sur laquelle, elle était assise depuis bientôt une heure.

- Konan ! **S'écria-t-il.**

- Désolé, mais, je dois aller terminer mes valises. Mon train s'en va dans une heure et demie. **Argua-t-elle. **Je suis vraiment désolé.

Elle traversa le salon qu'ils partageaient en colocation depuis maintenant quatre ans et se dirigea vers sa chambre. De rage, Sai balança sa palette de couleur et contempla la toile le regard vide. Dire qu'il ne pourrait pas la terminer ! Il inspira plusieurs fois et ferma les yeux histoire de se calmer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi émotif avec elle ? Peut-être parce qu'avec elle, il n'avait pas à faire semblant. Lorsqu'il souriait, ce n'était pas un de ses simulacres de sourire qu'il servait aux autres. Il était plus spontané, plus joviale. Il se révélait enfin. Les bruits de clé qu'on introduisait dans une serrure le sortirent de sa torpeur, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Pivotant légèrement, il vit Koichi Hayashi entrée, les bras chargé de paquets et refermer la porte d'un coup de pieds.

- Tu pourrais me donner un coup de main, **se plaignit-il en avançant vers le brun.**

- Désolé, **s'excusa Sai.** J'étais ailleurs.

Sans plus rien ajouter, il descendit de son tabouret, le délesta de la moitié de ses paquets, se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit de près par Koichi. Une fois sur place, il posa les paquets sur le plan de travail et repartit aussitôt vers le salon, sous le regard surpris de son ami. Peu habitué à cet état d'esprit. Le suivant, il l'interpella.

- Hey, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? **Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les bras dans une attitude déconcerter.** Et ne me réponds pas : rien du tout. Parce que vu ta tête, ce n'est pas le cas !

- Rien du tout, **mentit Sai,** **nonobstant son avertissement en détournant légèrement le visage.**

Haussant des sourcils dubitatifs, Koichi, lui jeta un regard perçant. Lui signifiant ainsi, qu'il n'était pas dupe.

- Joue pas à ça avec moi, **le prévint-t-il d'un ton dur avant d'ajouter d'un ton radouci :** n'est-on pas censé tout se dire ?

A ces mots, Sai sentit son cœur s'affoler. Oui il était censé tout se dire. Mais la raison de sa colère était tellement pathétique, tellement risible, qu'il avait du mal à l'avouer.

- Alors ? **Insista l'argenté.**

Soupirant de lassitude, il finit par capituler et avoua.

- J'n'ai pas pu finir le tableau.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est rien ça, **minimisa l'argenté.** Attends… tu me pique une crise de diva juste pour un tableau inachevé.

- Va te faire voir ! **Lâcha Sai en se détournant.** De toute façon, je savais que tu pigerais que dalle.

Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il s'apprêtait à en ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il sentit une poigne ferme sur son bras tendue et se fit retourner et plaquer contre celle-ci. Devant lui, un Koichi furieux à la respiration hachée, lui jetait un regard agacé, les bras plaqué de part et d'autre de sa tête. Surpris de cette soudaine violence, chez l'argenté, Sai lui jeta un regard intrigué, la bouche entrouverte et la lèvre inférieur tremblant légèrement. Sa respiration se fit aussi plus hachée et d'un ton peu convaincant, il déclara :

- Ecarte-toi tout de suite.

- Pas avant que t'es retiré ce que t'as dit. **Dénia son vis-à-vis en réajustant sa position.**

- Compte là-dessus, **réplica Sai, téméraire alors que le regard au départ agacé, devenait métallique. **

- Putain Sai ! Tu fais chier ! **Jura l'argenté. **Tu crois que ça ne m'affecte pas qu'elle se barre pour aller rejoindre son mec ? Je suis autant déçue et en colère que toi, mais je me fais une raison. On ne l'aime pas, c'est vrai ! Mais elle, elle le kiffe grave et jamais elle nous pardonnerait si on l'empêchait de partir. Je sais que ce putain de portrait compte beaucoup pour toi, mais c'est pas une raison pour me sortir une horreur pareil. Merde ! Y'en as marre de tes air de diva. Elle se tire à Kiri, c'est pas le bout du monde, on pourra toujours là joindre. J'avoue que c'est pas pareil, mais putain c'est mieux que rien… Merde !

Le poussant avec rage, Sai lui jeta un regard égal.

- T'as finit ton laïus à la con ? T'as vidé ton sac ? **Nargua le brun.** Ou tu as autre chose à me dire ? Quand je pense que tu gardais ça depuis tout ce temps et là tu me sors ta putain de règle sur : on doit tout se dire. Je t'emmerde !

- Tu rigole là. C'est toi qui, y a même pas cinq minutes vient de me sortir cette bombes comme quoi je comprends jamais rien. Si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec moi ?

- Justement, je me le demande ! **Lâcha Sai, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles à l'air anéanti de l'argenter.**

Son cœur se serra. La tension devint quasi palpable.

Resserrant ses bras autour de lui, Sai se mordit la lèvre et baissa légèrement la tête d'un air coupable et murmura :

- Pardon ! Je suis désolé !

- Ça tu peux l'être. **Déclara Koichi d'une voix sombre.**

Relevant vivement la tête, Sai lui jeta un regard furibond. Il s'excusait et cet idiot ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de l'enfoncé. Reflexe ou provocation, le brun leva le bras et le coup parti. Il le gifla. Koichi porta la main à sa joue rougie et après quelque seconde tourna vivement un regard meurtrier au brun et vif comme l'éclair, le plaqua violement contre la porte de la chambre. Leur visage a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

- T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! **Hurla l'argenté.**

- Et fier de l'être en plus, **renchérit Sai le regard narquois en réduisant significativement l'écart entre leur visage.**

Leurs nez se touchaient, leur souffle se mêlait. Plongeant son regard dans celui de son oppresseur, le brun vit celui-ci s'assombrir. Sa respiration déjà haché s'accentua un peu plus. Un frisson le parcourut, envoutant, grisant.

- Tu me rends fou ! **Lâcha dans un souffle l'argenté avant de prendre brutalement ses lèvres.**

Fiévreux, impatient, vengeur. Voilà ce qu'était ce baiser que les deux amants s'échangeait. Les mains se firent baladeuses, impérieuses le désir, pressant. Les langues s'entremêlèrent dans un balai impérieux. C'était inévitable, pensa Sai. Depuis le début de leur dispute, il savait que ça finirait ainsi, il l'avait espéré, provoquer même. Depuis une semaine qu'il ne s'était parlé qu'au téléphone et le brun était en manque. Son désir était devenu insupportable, pressant, obnubilant. Il ne pensait qu'a lui, qu'a son membre dressé dans sa bouche, à ses mains sur son corps, impudente. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié que lui aussi lui avait manqué. Tentateur, le brun rapprocha son bassin de celui de celui de l'argenter, sentit sa virilité palpitante dressé. D'un mouvement calculer, il frotta sa jambe sur son entrejambes et l'entendit avec délectation pousser un gémissement plaintif. Bientôt, Koichi quitta la bouche de son amant et descendit en traçant un sillon de baiser vers le coup de celui-ci qui poussa un soupir ravi. Malicieux, il eut un sourire carnassier, descendit sa main qui tenait son coup vers le bassin du brun et empoigna avec force son sexe dressé.

- Oh, putain ! **S'extasia le brun.** T'arrête pas !

Il n'en avait pas l'intention. Ouvrant de sa main libre la porte de la chambre du brun, il le poussa à l'intérieur et referma celle-ci. Retirant son t-shirt, il le balança sur le sol et constata que le brun en avait fait de même. L'attirant à lui, il reprit avec frénésie ses lèvres et réengagea un combat sensuel entre leurs langues. Ses mains, impatientes, tentait tant bien que mal de défaire la ceinture du brun. Putain ce qu'il lui avait manqué ! Il avait tenté de voir combien de temps, il résisterait sans le voir, résulta : il était plus frustré que jamais ! Abaissant la fermeture éclair une fois la ceinture défaite, il déboutonna le jean et l'abaissa en même temps que le caleçon du brun qui souleva les jambes pour l'enlever complétement. Le poussant contre le mur, il se baissa vers le membre palpitant dressé qui lui faisait face le narguant, le prit en bouche et commença un va et viens frénétique.

- Putain ! C'est bon…, continue…. Oh oui,… t'arrête pas. Koichi !... p-plus vite. **Gémit le brun, le visage crisper, les mains plaquer sur la tête de l'argenté comme pour l'obliger à rester.**

Son nom prononcer de façon si plaintive, ce ton agonisant, soumit électrisa l'argenté qui accentua un peu plus ses mouvements. Cette mélodie, il ne s'en laissait pas. Prenant ses bourses entre les mains, il lui prodigua ces caresses dont il avait tant rêvé.

- Koichi… ouiii, oh ouiii, s'il te plait, c'est bon… tellement bon… Koichi, Koichi !

Fermant les yeux, il savoura le bien être indicible et la chaleur insoutenable qui l'envahissait. Levant la tête, il poussa un autre gémissement suivant le changement de rythme de son partenaire. La respiration haletante, perdue, il se rappelait à peine qui il était tant il était déconnecté de la réalité. Il avait juste conscience de cette bouche sur son membre lui procurant ce plaisir inouïe. Ouvrant les yeux, il baissa la tête et vit son membre entrer et sortir de cette bouche chaude, serré. N'y tenant plus, il appuya sur la nuque de Koichi, faisant entrer son membre plus profondément dans la gorge. Koichi ne rechigna pas et continua. Se sentant proche de la jouissance, Sai l'indiqua d'une pression du bras. Saisissant le message, Koichi accéléra la cadence et alors eu lieu la libération, l'explosion.

Doucement, Koichi desserra la prise du brun sur sa nuque et remonta jusqu'au visage de celui-ci pour l'embrasser. Le corps tremblant de son orgasme, il avait les yeux fermés, un air béat flottant sur sa face. Sa respiration haché petit à petit se stabilisa et il ouvrit les yeux brumeux sur l'argenté qui souriait. Excité comme jamais, a cette vue, il essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer sa virilité palpitante confiner dans son pantalon devenue trop serré. Son désir pour lui était à son paroxysme et c'est d'un effort surhumain qu'il se retenait de sauter à nouveau sur le brun.

Emergent de son nuage, Sai avait l'esprit encore un peu embrouillé. Aujourd'hui, cette fois-ci, avait été tellement intense, comme la première fois. Se dit-il. Comment avait-il pu commencer à douter de leur relation ? Plus jamais, il ne devait le faire. Pourtant une alarme sonnait dans sa tête qu'il balaya d'un revers. Baissant le regard, il vit avec frustration que l'argenté avait toujours son pantalon. Franchissant la distance qui les séparait, il reprit avec fièvre les lèvres de son amant sentant son désir refaire surface.

- Tu ne crois, que c'est assez injuste, **murmura-il contre les lèvres de l'argenter.**

Comprenant le message, il entreprit d'enlever son pantalon et bientôt tous deux se retrouvèrent nus. L'entrainant, sur le lit, il le poussa sur celui-ci et s'allongea quatre pattes au-dessus de lui avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Il entreprit de parcourir de ses mains le corps palpitant de son amant tandis qu'une chaleur diffusé lui vrillait l'estomac. Prenant de sa main gauche le sexe turgescent de son amant, il entreprit de lent va et viens et eu un sourire carnassier en l'entendent gémir son nom.

- Ho putain Sai… tu me rends dingue… OUIii, putain ne t'arrête pas !

Souriant de plus belle, il accéléra ses va et viens et brusquement se stoppa, provocant des protestations de la part de l'argenté. L'ignorant, il prit sur sa table de chevet, un préservatif qu'il enfila sur le membre de Koichi, puis un autre sur le sien. Celui-ci les yeux brumeux, sentit l'objet froid et sourit, appréhendant la suite. S'abaissant, le brun frotta son sexe contre le sien, s'approcha de son oreille et murmura d'une voix tentatrice :

- Prends-moi !

- Putain Sai, tu me rends vraiment dingue ! **Cria-il presque devant le sourie du brun.**

D'un coup l'argenté sortit de sa torpeur, se redressant, il bascula le brun sur le dos, tendit le bras sur la table de chevet et il prit du lubrifiant. Il en appliqua sur l'anus du brun qui se contractait de temps à autre, palpitant. Sai poussa un gémissement en sentant un premier doigt le pénétrer, ainsi que l'autre main de l'argenté sur sa virilité, amorçant un lent va et viens des deux côtés. Bientôt, un second puis un troisième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Jugeant qu'il était prêt, Koichi, présenta son membre à l'entrée de l'anus et très lentement se glissa dans ce fourreau sombre, gémissant en sentant les parois se resserrer sur son membre. Un petit cri de douleur et de plaisir échappa au brun. Tendant le bras, Koichi reprit le membre de son amant en main et amorça un autre va et viens. Bientôt les mouvements se firent plus rapides.

- Ouiiiiiiiii… Oh ouiiiiii… Putain, vas-y, **cria le brun alors que l'argenter atteignait la prostate.** Plus fort.

- T-tu es si serré… c'est bon… Sai ! **Répétait inlassablement Koichi.** Oh oui putain je…je vais…

Et dans un cri libérateur, ils atteignirent l'orgasme. Lentement, l'argenté se retira et resserra sa prise sur la hanche du brun. Celui-ci, tourna la tête tremblant encore de l'orgasme, vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime ! **Déclara Koichi.**

Emut, le brun l'embrassa à nouveau, mais ne répondit pas. De toute façon, il n'attendait aucune réponse. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés une dizaine de minutes. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter.

- C'est bon ? Vous avez finit de baiser ? **Lâcha crument la voix impatiente de Konan.**

Sur le pas de la porte, celle-ci leur jetait un regard amusé. Ils étaient assez mignon nimber par la lumière du soleil à travers la fenêtre.

- On ne baisait pas, **répondit Sai sur un ton égal.** On faisait l'amour, nuance.

- Ouais, c'est ça. **Ironisa la bleue.** Blanc bonnet, bonnet blanc.

- Va te faire foutre ! **Plaisanta avec lassitude l'argenté en écartant volontairement les draps de leurs corps. **

- C'est exactement ce que je compte faire. Grouillez-vous, si vous voulez m'accompagner à temps à la gare. Si non je pars sans vous !

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Sai attendit qu'elle soit sorti, se leva et commença à se rhabiller. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers son amant et vit que celui-ci avait lui aussi terminer. Celui-ci l'attira à lui, lui donna un furtif baiser sur le front et l'entraina à l'extérieur. Ils trouvèrent Konan près de la porte de sorti, deux valises sur le sol près d'elle et chacun en prit une. Ensemble, ils quittèrent l'appartement et prirent un taxi pour la gare. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour qu'elle ne manque pas le train. Avant de descendre du train dans lequel ils étaient monté pour l'aider aves ses bagages, le brun l'attira à elle et la serra dans ses bras. Celle-ci répondit à son étreinte.

- Tu ne vas pas pleurez ? **Plaisanta-t-elle en se dégageant doucement de son étreinte.** Je ne vais quand même pas à l'autre bout du monde.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure. **Renchérit Koichi sous le regard assassin de son amant.**

- Je sais, ça ! **Déclara le brun.** Ecoute, prends soin de toi et si jamais cet idiot de Nagato te fait souffrir, je lui coupe les couilles, j'en fais des sushis et je lui fais bouffer. **Répète bien lui ça.**

- Promis, je n'y manquerais pas ! **Acquiesça avec amusement Konan.** Bon il va falloir que vous y alliez. Prévint-elle alors qu'une voix annonçait le départ du train.

- D'accord, prends soin de toi et appel nous dès que tu arrives, Ok ? **S'assura Koichi.**

- Ok.

Ils quittèrent le train et le regardèrent un instant le temps qu'il quitte la gare. Marchant vers la sortie, ils passèrent par une rue commerçante non loin de la gare et croisèrent un groupe de trois ados assis dans un coin à la sortie du marcher. Tout au long de leur trajet, il avait remarqué les regards dégouté de certains, indifférent pour d'autre et carrément hostile, comme pour ceux qui à l'instant les jouxtaient de quelques mètres.

- Hey les mecs, regarder moi ces sales pédales ! **S'exclama l'un d'entre d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue par eux et la moitié de la rue.**

- Putain, il me débecte ! **Renchérit un second l'air dégouté. **En plus ils se tiennent la main.

- Oh, trop mimi, ironisa le troisième. On devrait les faires coffré ces saletés. Franchement qu'il rentre chez eux, je ne veux pas être contaminés.

Comme si l'homosexualité était une maladie, pensa avec incrédulité le brun. Retenant de justesse le bras de Koichi, il secoua négativement la tête devant son air interrogateur et surpris.

- Non mais, j'y crois pas, la demoiselle veux se battre ! **Nargua à nouveau le premier.**

Retenant son amant par le bras, Sai balança doucement sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Ils n'en valent pas la peine. **Déclara-t-il.** Et puis Konan vient de partir, respecte au moins cela. Pour moi.

Poussant un soupir résigner, Koichi lança un dernier regard en direction des voyous. Il prit ensuite la main de Sai et l'entraina à sa suite.

Le cœur de Sai se serra, il venait de perdre l'un de ses soutiens. Tous deux venaient de perdre leurs soutiens. Koichi un peu plus âgé que lui avait lui aussi été aidé par Konan qui le lui avait présenté. Jamais il ne la remerciera assez ! Encore une des choses qu'il fallait ajouter à la longue liste de dette qu'il avait à son encontre. Lui, un homosexuel, rejette par sa famille de puriste à l'âge de douze ans et obligé de vivre dans la rue. Il y avait passé un an. Subissant les moqueries, les coups, les insultes, la faim. Il avait dû voler et n'en était pas fier. Combien de fois avait-il maudit cette existence. Puis elle était arrivée, changeant sa vie. Bien qu'il subissait toujours les moqueries et parfois les coups, il avait fini par s'assumer, gardant la tête haute en toute circonstance, refusant de se justifier d'être ce qu'il était. Avec elle, il s'était épanouie dans bien des domaines et avait trouvé l'amour. Maintenant elle partait et ce vide qui petit à petit, depuis ce soir ou elle leurs avaient annoncé son départ, s'était créé s'élargissait un peu plus en cet instant. Cherchant le regard de son amant, il essaya d'y trouver un peu de réconfort, un baume qui le lui aurait fait oublier sa douleur sans succès. Etrange ! Son amour pour lui n'était-il pas assez fort ? Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Sai aimait l'argenté de tout son cœur. Il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Alors pourquoi en le regardant comme à l'instant, il ne ressentait pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Car ce qu'il ressentait c'était de l'amour, il en était sûr. Mais quel type ? _**« Le véritable amour »,**_ lui murmura une voix dans sa tête. Oui, c'était ça. Alors pourquoi cela sonnait-il faux.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

- Pitié, me dit pas que t'as l'intention de sortir habiller comme ça ! **S'exclama une jeune femme brune en jaugeant son vis-à-vis d'un regard hautain. **

- Bonjour à toi aussi Kin. **Ignora le dit vis-à-vis en avalant son verre de jus d'orange d'une traite.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient actuellement dans l'immense cuisine de la demeure de la brune. L'une près de l'évier ou elle déposait son verre et l'autre, en l'occurrence la brune non loin d'elle, adossé au plan de travail, les bras croisés en dessous de la poitrine.

- Sérieux, ma grand-mère se fringue mieux que toi, Karin ! Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où tu tires ces vêtements de femme enceinte de seconde zone, bon marché ! Enfin, ça ne devrait pas m'étonné de ta part.

Roulant des yeux, la rousse se tourna, fit face à la brune et d'un air irrité dit :

- Ok Calamity Jane, il est onze heures du mat, tu viens à peine de te lever et tu me fais déjà chier ! Qu'est-ce que t'en as battre de comment je me sape ?! T'as vraiment rien dans la caboche, ou t'as tellement de temps libre dans tes journées, que tu les as compartimenté en fonction de ma personne ? De plus tes réflexions à deux balles, tu te les garde !

- Ou lala, c'est qu'elle mordrait presque l'amazone ! **Ironisa la brune en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.** T'avais préparé ton speech à l'avance, dis-moi ? Non ? Bien, alors écoute : Ici tu es sur mon territoire, tu es chez moi, donc tu te soumets à mes règles. Je te rappelle que si mes parents et moi on te tolère ici c'est uniquement parce que ta mère gère les affaires de la mienne et que ton petit papounet est… enfin tu m'as comprise. Tu n'es et ne seras, pour moi, jamais la bienvenue. Je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerais jamais. Pigé ?

- Pigé ! Et comprends bien que c'est réciproque. Moi aussi je ne t'aime pas et n'ai jamais espéré que tu m'aimes. On se déteste, o-k ! Mais tu pourrais au moins me détesté en silence et évité de me casser les oreilles toutes les cinq secondes pour me faire des remarques dans le vide. Car non seulement tu gaspilles ta salive, mais en plus tu gaspilles aussi ton temps et le mien. Temps que j'aurais pu mettre à profit pour d'autres choses plus importantes. Et pour ton information, c'est toi qui ne me supporte pas, pas tes parents. Ils te passent tes caprices et cela te donne l'illusion qu'ils t'approuvent dans toutes tes actions ! Résultat tu te prends pour le nombril du monde !

Serrant les poings Kin jeta un regard assassin à la rousse qui lui retourna un regard égal. Comment cette espèce de crève la faim osait, ne serais-ce que l'ouvrir sans son autorisation ? Insinuait-elle qu'elle ne fût pas importante ? Avait-elle oublié de quoi elle était capable ? Ou la leçon d'il y a deux ans ne lui avait pas suffi ? Un sourire sarcastique vint se fiché sur ses lèvres. Elle allait le regretté ! Car non content qu'elle se devait de la supporter, elle et sa taré de mère, il fallait aussi qu'elles vivent sous le même toit et aille dans la même école. Il n'y avait pas marqué _**« armée du salut » **_sur son front ?! Quand on était comme Kin, une enfant de la haute, on supportait mal d'avoir a côtoyé les enfants de bourg, tout particulièrement ceux de voleurs ! Cette idiote avait le culot de jouer les saintes-ni-touche, tout en sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle était ! Entre autre, s'était-elle regardée dans un miroir ce matin. Avec ses lunettes, sa robe bleu bon marché et cette espèce de gilet… beurk !

- Pauvre petite Scarlett, la vie est si injuste envers toi ! **Minauda la brune d'un air faussement triste.** Il y a juste un petit détail qu'on oublie, c'est que tout est de ta faute. Tu es la responsable de cette situation, toi et tes crises de narcolepsie à la con ! D'ailleurs comment tu fais avec euh… comment il s'appelle déjà ? Jûgo ! Ouiii, comment vous faites pour vous envoyer en l'air, je me le demande ?! Ne me dis pas que tu t'endors en plein action ? Et il ne se vexe pas, il est toujours là ?! Ça ne le gêne pas de faire l'amour à une morte-vivante ! Non mieux, un cadavre !

- Salope ! **Hurla Karin en esquissant un mouvement de bras vers la brune.**

Le regard haineux, elle s'apprêtait à la gifler.

- Karin ! **Tonna la voix enroué de la mère de celle-ci la stoppant net dans son mouvement.**

Elle se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, ou les deux femmes se disputaient jusqu'ici. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les bras croisé en dessous de sa poitrine, Kin jaugeait sa rivale d'un air satisfait, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne recevrait aucune réprimande de la part de cette employé ! Et que, cerise sur le gâteau, c'était la rousse qui allait tout prendre. Profitant du fait que la mère de la rousse ne pouvait de sa position distinguer son visage, elle se composa une mine attristée et les yeux larmoyant, se tourna vers Kyoko Amane, qui jeta un regard colérique à sa fille en voyant l'air de la brune.

Vêtu d'un tailleur gris, ses cheveux roue attaché en un chignon lâche, elle tenait sous son bras droit un porte-document et dans l'autre un attaché caisse. Perdue, elle ne comprenait pas visiblement ce qui se passait, même si elle devinait. Ces deux ne s'était jamais entendue et probablement jamais ne s'entendraient alors oui, elle devinait !

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? **Demanda-t-elle en avançant vers le plan au centre de la cuisine.**

Elle y déposa son attaché caisse et leva des sourcils interrogateurs.

Roulant des yeux, Kin s'approcha légèrement de la nouvelle arrivante et déclara d'un ton peiné :

- Demander à votre fille ! Je suis sûr qu'elle se fera un plaisir de déformé la réalité !

Et sur ceux, elle quitta la pièce un air outrager sur le visage, très théâtrale. D'un pas vif, elle grimpa les escaliers, passa les couloirs et gagna son immense chambre, satisfaite de sa prestation. Là, jubilante, elle enleva la nuisette dont elle était encore vêtue, prit une douche et revint dans sa chambre ou elle enfila un jean en cuir rouge, un top blanc à bretelle seyant décolleté, une veste en cuir noir et des boots noir. Elle agrémenta sa tenue de pendants en argent de plusieurs bracelets du même type, et de bague. Elle se sécha les cheveux et les laissa lisses avec juste une raie au milieu. Se maquillant légèrement, elle appliquait une dernière touche de rouge à lèvre carmin lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Après avoir poussé une exclamation exaspérée, elle demanda l'identité de la personne qui s'avéra être sa mère. Intrigué, elle se demanda ce que celle-ci lui voulait d'aussi « bonne heure » ?

- Entre man' c'est ouvert ! **Cria-t-elle à sa génitrice qui ne tarda pas à obtempérer.**

- Bonjour mon cœur ! **La salua avec entrain sa mère. **Tu es déjà debout.

- Oui, comme tu peux le voir. **Confirma la brune en s'examinant minutieusement dans la glace. **Tu veux quoi ?

- Enfin ma chérie, j'ai quand même le droit d'avoir envie de te voir.

- Ouais, ouais ! Tu m'a vu alors maintenant, ouste ! **S'exclama la brune en ramassant son portable sur lequel elle se mit à pianoter.** Ah, préviens aussi la domestique, qu'elle vienne prendre le linge sale, et cette fois-ci qu'elle évite de me bousiller mes fringues, Y'en a marre !

- Comment ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt, je l'aurais faite renvoyer !

- Ah ! Tu me connais, j'ai eu pitié d'elle ! **Mentit la brune.**

- Oh, comme tu es généreuse ma chérie ! Ne t'en fais plus, je vais m'occuper de son cas. Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras. Comme toujours. **La rassura sa mère avec tendresse.**

Poussant un soupir agacé, Kin se dirigea vers son dressing qu'elle ouvrit et commença à parcourir avec frénésie. L'air impatient, elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose.

- Mais… ou es-ce qu'il est ! **Marmonna-t-elle en balançant après un bref regard des sacs en tout genre.** Tu sais ou es papa ? Il m'a promis une nouvelle carte et je ne l'ai toujours pas reçue ?

- Ah !... ton père est encore à Shanghai et il ne revient que dans une semaine.

Stoppant instantanément ses gestes, elle se redressa, se retourna et l'air furibond, jeta un regard froid à sa mère.

- Quoi ! Tu plaisantes là ? Je sors et j'en ai besoin maintenant ! Ça des semaines que je lui en parle, il…

- Je sais mon cœur, **coupa sa mère avec un sourire énigmatique.** D'ailleurs, j'ai récupéré ça pour toi.

Se rapprochant, elle lui tendit une carte de crédit doré flambant neuve. Vif comme l'éclair, celle-ci l'arracha presque en poussant des exclamations de joie:

- T'es la meilleure ! Enfin ! Je t'adore maman !

- Moi aussi ma chérie.

Hitomi Fujisaki était une magnifique femme brune aux yeux bruns. Ambitieuse, vaniteuse, capricieuse et lunatique, elle était sans aucun doute l'une des femmes les plus belles du japon. A trente-deux ans, elle en paraissait vingt-cinq. Mère aimante, elle passait à sa fille unique tous ses caprices, exécutait le moindre de ses désirs. Pour elle, rien ne comptait plus que le bonheur de celle-ci. Pour une raison qui échappait à beaucoup, elle semblait attendre de sa fille, quelque chose qu'elle seul était en mesure de lui offrir. Dirigeante d'une société de cosmétique, elle brassait en une journée ce que d'autre gagnait en une vie. D'abord mère au foyer pendant six ans, elle avait finalement décidé de travailler et avec l'aide de Kyoko, qui, il fallait l'avouer avait quasiment tout fait, elle avait sa propre société ou son mari avait fini par investir. Pourtant tout ça ne lui suffisait pas, il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle désirait ardemment.

- Kiny, **appela-t-elle affectueusement.**

- Quoi encore ?! **Soupira la brune en retournant à sa précédente occupation.**

- Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me confier ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Kin tourna un visage crispé et jeta un regard las à sa mère. Tous les jours c'était le même cinéma. Elle lui ressortait ce même interrogatoire à deux balles sans intérêt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à lui faire avouer à la fin !

- Encore une fois maman, Non ! **Dénia la brune avant de se reprendre.** Quoi que… je n'arrive pas à trouver mon sac Prada rouge et il est hors de question que je sorte sans. Cette idiote de servante, l'a surement déplacé. **Se plaignit la brune**. Je viens à peine de l'acheter. Ce genre de truc, c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe. Je n'ai jamais de chance. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde ? Hein ! Pour avoir autant de malchance !

- Du calme Kiny, ça va aller, on va le retrouvé, tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état. Et si on ne le retrouve pas, on t'en rach…

- Je veux mon sac ! **Coupa-t-elle d'un ton catégorique.** Je veux mon sac ! C'est une éditions limité, il n'y'en as que deux dans le monde. Alors je veux mon sac, et JE LE VEUX TOUT DE SUITE ! JE… Aïe !

Quelque chose venait de lui frapper le bras et était retombé lourdement sur le sol. Se massant le bras, elle se retourna et baissa les yeux vers l'objet en question, qui s'avéra être le fameux sac. Ahuri, elle se demandait ce qui se passait ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit encore une farce de Karin ? Ou alors la servante ? Ou…

- Ma-man ! C'est toi qui as manigancé ça ?

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en enfantillage. Mais il se pourrait que…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, Hitomi jeta un regard perçant à sa fille. Elle n'avait l'air de rien savoir, ou alors elle jouait drôlement bien la comédie ! Dans les deux cas, peut importait, ça avait commencé et c'est tout ce qui importait. Enfin !

- Il se pourrait que quoi ? **Finit par demander avec impatience la brune en tapant du pied.**

- Rien ma chérie, je divague c'est tout.

Arquant un sourcil sceptique, elle finit par fatiguer :

- Ok, comme tu veux.

Se baissant, Kin ramassa son sac et fit un tour sur elle-même.

- Comment je suis ? **Demanda-t-elle, marquant ainsi la fin de son interrogatoire.**

- Magnifique ! Mais…

- Parfait. Alors chaos !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle quitta la pièce laissant sa mère seule devant le capharnaüm qu'elle avait causée.

Après quelques secondes à observer le tas de sac posé, elle se dirigea vers l'une des fenêtres de la chambre. Soulevant légèrement le rideau blanc transparent, elle observa avec appréhension sa fille monter dans sa berline noire. Et dans un murmure au vide préalablement destinée à sa fille, elle demanda :

- Ne vois-tu donc pas ce qui se passe ? Quand prendras-tu enfin conscience ?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Esquivant une nouvelle fois le coup de son adversaire, il lui envoya un coup de pied. Celui-ci se le prit en pleine face et tomba lamentablement sur le sol du dojo.

- C'était passable, Neji ! **S'écria d'une voix grave d'Hizashi Hyûga, son père assis en tailleur près de la porte coulissante en bois carrelé d'étoffes blanches.** La prochaine fois, sois plus attentif, observe mieux ton adversaire. Tu devras être en mesure de voir les coups arrivé, qu'importe leur sens ou leur direction.

- Oui père. **Acquiesça Neji, laconique.**

- Parfait ! Va prendre une douche et rejoins ta mère dans son bureau, elle t'y attend. Quand à Genji il restera avec moi pour se perfectionné.

Tout en disant cela, il s'était levé et s'était dirigée vers ledit Genji.

- Bien père.

Sans un mot de plus, Neji quitta le dojo, d'un pas vif, presque nerveux et pour cause. Il était en colère. En colère contre son père ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ne serais-ce qu'une fois le félicité ? Il s'entrainait depuis des années comme un malade et au court de ses innombrables combats, jamais il n'avait perdue. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son père demeurait-il éternellement insatisfait de ses actes ? Serrant les poings, il traversa en trombe l'arrière court du _**« domaine »**_ et ouvrit avec brusquerie la porte de la cuisine manquant de renverser leur cuisinier, Yahigashi. Lui jetant à peine un regard et sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser, il traversa la pièce, les couloirs, monta les escaliers et longea un autre couloir au bout duquel se trouvait sa chambre. Il y entra et claque la porte avec rage avant d'enlever rageusement son uniforme de karaté. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et prit une rapide douche, en ressortit et se vêtit d'un jean noir, de converse noire et blanche, d'un t-shirt marron et d'une veste en cuir noir. Il réajusta ensuite le bandeau blanc qui lui barrait le front, retint sa longue chevelure au bout avec un élastique sombre et laissa deux longues mèches sur chaque côté. Ensuite il redescendit et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa mère. Il frappa quelques coups et entra lorsque la voix douce de sa mère l'y autorisa. Assise derrière un bureau, les doigts pianotant sur un clavier d'ordinateur dont le reflet de l'écran allumé sur ses lunettes vacillait.

Elle releva légèrement les yeux sur lui et lui offrit un sourire en replaçant une de ses mèches noires derrière son oreille. Bien que jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, cela le réconforta légèrement. A trente-six ans Midori Hyûga était toujours aussi magnifique et en paraissait dix ans de moins. Elle était d'une beauté hors norme et faisait au grand damne de Neji, encore tourné les têtes.

- Bonjour mon chéri ! **S'exclama-t-elle.** Ton entrainement s'est bien passé ?

Question rhétorique bien sûr, puisqu'elle connaissait surement la réponse.

- Hm !

Elle poussa un soupir agacé.

- Toi et tes monosyllabes ! **Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.**

- Mère !

- Oui, c'est bon j'arrête. **Comprit-elle.** Je t'ai fait venir parce que j'aimerais que tu me serves de coursier pour aujourd'hui.

- Pardon !

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Prends cette enveloppe ! **Dit-elle en lui indiquant le bout de la table ou était posé une enveloppe en papier kraft belge.**

Avec réticence, il s'avança et se saisit de l'objet.

- Kyoko Amane devra la recevoir en moins propre. Dans le pire des cas, tu la donneras à sa fille. Tu connais déjà le chemin, je n'ai donc pas à te l'indiquer. Et si tu te demandes pourquoi c'est à toi de faire ça, je te réponds que Kota est absent aujourd'hui et que je dois impérativement les lui faire parvenir.

- C'est bon, t'as gagné !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Neji quitta la pièce, l'enveloppe sous le bras.

Elle exagérait il en était sûr, comme d'habitude. Elle avait toujours la manie de faire passer chaque situation pour une question de vie ou de mort. Une vrai Drama Queen. D'ailleurs, il se demandait toujours comment avec des caractères si dissemblables, ses parents avaient pou tombée amoureux l'un de l'autre. Lui était rigoureux, stricte, conservateur et à cheval sur les règles, tandis qu'elle était fantasque, étourdi, épanoui et anticonformiste. Ils ne se disputaient pourtant que rarement et cela l'étonnait. Peut-être voyait-elle en son père, ce que lui ne pouvait voir. Jamais son père n'avait réellement eu d'élan de tendresse véritable. Au moins aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, celui-ci avait toujours été très exigeant et froid à son égard. Alors comment ? C'était triste à dire mais il détestait son père. Il avait l'impression parfois que celui-ci étouffait la lumière qui émanait de sa mère. Cette magnifique aura, à ses côtés, se ternissait de jour en jour. Il lui semblait même qu'elle était malheureuse. Les commentaires et remarques insidieuses qu'il glissait la blessait, ça il en était certain et pourtant… et pourtant elle persistait à demeurer à ses côtés. A croire qu'elle était masochiste ! Dès qu'il le pourrait, il ficherait le camp de là.

Sortant les clés de sa Jaguar, il y monta et démarra en direction du quartier sud de Konoha.

Souriante, Kyoko regarda avec mélancolie la porte que venait de passer son fils. Ah ce que le temps avait passé ! Il avait grandi si vite ! _**« Ils »**_ avaient grandi si vite ! Cette vie paisible et calme à laquelle elle s'était habituée était sur le point de changer, elle le sentait. Après vingt ans, elle allait enfin redevenir elle-même. Mais à quel prix ? Ça avait déjà commencé ! Poussant un soupir las, elle quitta son siège et se dirigea vers la cuisine, lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant émanant du salon lui vrilla les oreilles. Se figeant, elle fut prise de léger tremblement tandis qu'une sensation désagréable s'emparait d'elle. L'air devint lourd, électrique, sombre ! Ses sens en alertes lui crièrent : danger. Alors elle comprit. Se retournant brusquement, elle se précipita vers le salon et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui se passait. Deux hommes masqués se tenaient au-dessus d'Hisashi. Le plus grand tenait dans sa main une dague ornée de motif qu'elle reconnue faisant ainsi raté un battement à son cœur. L'autre avait le bras droit tendue en direction de son mari et marmonnait des paroles qu'elle ne comprit pas. Pourtant, elle se douta de ce qu'il essayait probablement sans succès de faire.

Sentant probablement sa présence, ils relevèrent vivement leurs têtes cagoulées et posèrent des yeux prédateurs sur elle.

Réagissant instinctivement en voyant l'un d'eux esquisser un mouvement vers elle, elle tendit le bras droit, les doigts écartés et cria :

- **EXIRE !**

Une vague d'air sembla sortir de sa main, se déforma en vagues vers les deux hommes qui furent projetés vers le mur de part et d'autre de la cheminée. Sans perdre une minute, elle se dirigea vers Hisashi qui arborait des entailles un peu partout et une blessure à l'estomac dont le sang coulait abondamment. Elle vérifia son cœur si son battait encore en prenant son pou. Celui-ci battait effectivement.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux en sentant sa présence et les referma à intervalle régulier. Il oscillait entre la conscience et l'inconscience.

- Chéri, c'est moi tu m'entends ! **Lui cria-t-elle.** Ne t'endors pas ! Ok ? Je vais stopper l'hémorragie. Je vais te soigner… reste éveillé… NON NE FERME PAS LES YEUX !

Elle le gifla pour l'empêcher de dormir, sans succès. Paniquée, elle descendit ses mains au-dessus de la blessure à l'estomac, les joignit et se concentra.

- _**L'eau s'écoule ! Le sang stagne ! La rivière en cet instant, arrête son mouvement !**_

Elle répéta ces mots tels une litanie. Ses mains s'entourèrent d'une lueur verdâtre et elle constata avec soulagement que le sang avait cessé de coulé. La plaie se refermait progressivement et le teint d'abord blême d'Hizashi, revint à la normale. Malheureusement elle eut à peine finit, qu'elle se sentit happé par le bras et projeté violement par une main à la poigne ferme contre le mur. Elle poussa un cri en sentant son dos heurté le mur et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Sonné, elle porta la main à l'arrière de sa tête et constata qu'elle saignait. Sa vue se troublait et elle perdait peu à peu conscience. Alors pour se forcer à rester éveillé, elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, ainsi la douleur la réveilla quelque peu.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! **Hurla-t-elle en se redressant contre le mur.**

Elle entendit un ricanement, c'était le plus petit.

- Qui sommes-nous ! Vous ne le devinez donc pas ?! La grande Midori Hyûga aurait-elle perdue sa splendeur, je m'attendais à mieux.

- Que voulez-vous ? **Poursuivit-elle sans se démonter.**

- Vous mieux que quiconque savez ce que nous voulons ! **Répondit le plus grand d'une voix sombre.**

Oui elle savait, elle l'avait toujours su. Depuis le jour où elle avait ressenti cette énergie, elle avait su. Ils étaient là pour _**« eux ». **_Ils les voulaient avant qu'ils ne se…

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, **coupa le plus petit.** Je vais vous demander la même chose qu'a votre mari et vous aller répondre très sagement, sinon, vous risquer de finir comme lui. Humm, quand je pense qu'on nous demander d'être prudent. Il n'a même pas été fichu de nous résister.

Midori serra les poings. Comment osaient-ils ? Avaient-ils seulement la moindre idée de la personne à laquelle ils s'étaient attaqués ? Croyaient-ils qu'il serait aussi facile à éliminer ? Ou même qu'elle ?!

- Ou sont-ils ?! **Articula le plus grand.**

Un gloussement lui échappa.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y de si drôle ? **S'intrigua le plus petit.**

- Ce qui est drôle c'est votre stupidité !

- Pardon ! **S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux hommes.**

- Vous croyiez vraiment que ce serait aussi facile ? Notre nom ne vous dit rien ? Pensiez-vous réellement…

- On a battu votre mari sans aucun effort ?! Toutes ces rumeurs sur vous sont donc erroné, vous êtes pitoyable, faible ! **Se vanta le petit en ricanant.** Et les faibles sont dominés par les forts ! Maintenant, meurs ! **Hurla-t-il en pointant le bras vers elle comme elle-même il y a quelque instant.**

Rien ! Il n'y eu rien. Midori sourit de plus belle. Quelle bande d'idiot !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! **Brailla-t-il.**

- Moi, rien du tout. Hizashi, oui. Vous êtes tellement stupide que vous avez mésestimée notre force. Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui. Mon mari n'est pas n'importe qui. Tu t'es attaqué à lui sans faire attention. Résultat tu te retrouves avec tous tes Tenketsu bloqué ainsi que tous les canaux permettant à ton corps d'utiliser tes pouvoirs. Ton cerveau n'as plus accès à ton énergie. **Expliqua-t-elle.**

Elle le vit serrez les poings, le regard sombre, il s'élança vers elle en hurlant.

- INCHIDES ! **Cria-t-elle en le fixant.**

Il se stoppa net, s'éleva dans les airs, valsa et atterrit sur son acolytes. S'aidant du mur, elle se releva, la vue de nouveau vacillante.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, vous n'obtiendrez rien de nous ! **Avertit-elle.** Et même si ça doit me couter la vie, je vous tuerais, alors partez, si vous tenez un tant soit peu celle-ci ! Toi tu n'as pas été complétement entravé par Hizashi, je peux le sentir. Tu peux donc emmener ton équipier et disparaitre !

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Je…

- **UMBRA !**

A ces mots, il sentit sa gorge se contracter. Y portant la main, il chercha désespérément de l'air. Levant les yeux vers Midori, il vit celle-ci le fixer intensément, alors comprenant, il lui jeta un regard suppliant car aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Voyant qu'il avait compris le message, elle relâcha sa concentra et celui-ci poussa une exclamation étouffé, avant de respirer à plein poumons.

- Maintenant va-t'en !

Sursautant, le plus grand se releva avec difficulté et aida son ami inconscient. Il sortit de sa main libre, de sa poche, une pierre cristalline violette. Celle-ci scintilla et une lueur blanche les enveloppa et disparut aussitôt avec eux. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle avança vers son mari car il fallait refermer entièrement la plaie. Malheureusement, elle s'écroula avant même de l'avoir atteint. Sombrant ainsi dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

Claquant la portière, il avança vers l'immense porte entrouverte de la grande demeure des Fujisaki. Poussant un soupir d'appréhension, mêlé de lassitude, il pénétra à l'intérieur et arpenta le hall.

- Neji ? **Interrogea une voix féminine.**

Pitié que ce ne soit pas elle ! pria intérieurement le brun. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter cette furia. Non ! Tournant la tête vers la provenance de la voix, il fut soulagé de constaté que ce n'était pas elle. Vêtu d'une robe bleu a fine bretelle et d'un gilet noir. La nouvelle venue l'observait d'un air interrogatif.

- Karin. **Dit-il simplement.**

- Si tu cherches Kin, elle n'est pas…

- Oh pitié ! Tout mais pas elle ! **Laissa-t-il échappé malgré lui.**

Il vit la rousse sourire.

- Si tu n'es pas là pour elle, alors t'est là pour quoi ? **Voulut-elle savoir.**

Nouveau soupir. Il tendit le bras et lui montra l'enveloppe dans sa main.

- Ma mère m'a chargé de remettre ça à la tienne. **Expliqua-t-il. **Est-elle là.

- Non, désolé. Mais tu peux me la donner et je lui remets lorsqu'elle rentre. Elle m'en avait parlé, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait toi qui l'apporterais.

D'abord un peu réticent, il finit par la lui remettre. A l'idée de resté là et attendre au risque de rencontré Kin, il se disait que ça n'en valait pas la peine. C'est curieux se dit-il, depuis toutes ces années à côtoyer la rousse, il s'apercevait qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Fallait aussi avouer qu'elle n'était malheureusement pas du même niveau social que lui. Pourtant, elle avait l'air sympathique. Mais bref…

- Je vais y aller ! **Lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.**

- Euh… OK, au revoir alors. **Bredouilla-t-elle.**

Il lui adressa un signe et sortit. D'un pas vif, il rejoint sa voiture, démarra et reprit le chemin du retour. Après une demi-heure en excès de vitesse, il arriva enfin chez lui et se gara dans l'allé.

Descendant de la voiture, il pensa avec soulagement qu'il l'avait échappé belle en s'en allant de la demeure Fujusaki. Il se demandait quand même, qu'elle tête ferait la brune, en constatant qu'elle l'avait raté. Déjà il était de meilleures humeurs. Le bruit de ses pas lourd qui claquait sur le sol enveloppait le couloir qu'il traversait, l'ambiance lui parut étrange, différente. Quelque chose clochait ! Ses sens le lui criaient. Son instinct lui commandait de se diriger vers le salon, ce qu'il fit. Avançant avec appréhension il appela.

- Mère, père je suis de retour. J'ai… Oh putain. Maman **! Hurla-t-il en découvrant les corps de ses parents dans un salon sens dessus dessous.**

Se précipitant vers sa mère, il la prit dans ses bras, l'appelant, criant. Il vérifia son pou comme elle le lui avait appris. Elle respirait toujours. Elle n'avait à priori aucune blessure grave. Peut-être un traumatisme. Il la sentit remuer, et la vit ouvrir les yeux. D'abord perdue, son regard devint paniqué. Et elle se redressa brusquement avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur.

- Ton père, ton père Neji ! **Répéta-t-elle.** T'occupe pas de moi, il a perdue beaucoup de sang.

Il sera le poing. Pourquoi pensait-elle toujours à lui avant tout ? Tournant son regard vers celui-ci, il vit le sang sur le sol et la blessure sur le ventre. Sortant son portable, il appela une ambulance. Ensuite, suivant les instructions de sa mère, il la porta près de son père.

- Apporte-moi un tissu… ou n'importe quoi qui y ressemble ! Et aussi de l'eau et de l'alcool, des bandages.

- D'accord !

Il se leva précipitamment et couru vers la cuisine. Il y prit des mouchoirs en papier et remplit un verre d'eau. Ensuite, il chercha la bouteille de vodka planqué dans le placard, et les bandages dans la salle de bain du couloir. Il revint avec dans le salon.

Midori elle en profita pour recommencer les soins sur son mari et se concentra sur la plaie. Une chance qu'il est tenu. Ce n'était vraiment pas encore le moment de mourir ! Bientôt, la plaie disparût et elle put souffler. Maintenant, il lui fallait une transfusion de sang et, si forcé, le mettre sous perfusion. Sursautant, elle vit son fils revenir dans le salon et déposé les objets demandé près d''elle.

- Qu'es ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **Demanda Neji d'un air paniqué, perdant son sang-froid habituel.**

- Du calme mon chéri, il va mieux, on a plus besoin de tout ça. On attend juste l'ambulance.

- Quoi ! Mais enfin, tu as… il est blessé, il …

Neji s'interrompit en constatant avec effarement que la plaie qu'il avait aperçue sur le flanc de son père avait disparue.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Il était blessé, je ne suis quand même pas fou.

- Non tu ne l'es pas mon fils**. Le rassura Midori avant de pousser un soupir résigné.** Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, tu aurais dû l'apprendre autrement, mais…

-Mais quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Ce que je vais te dire, va surement te semblait fou, mais c'est la vérité. On t'a caché des choses et tu vas nous en vouloir mais c'était pour ton bien. Pour que tu aies la chance d'avoir une enfance que nous n'avons pas eu la chance d'avoir. Mais on n'échappe pas si facilement à son destin. Les cieux ont décidé qu'il était temps et même avec tous mes efforts je n'ai pu l'empêcher.

- Empêcher quoi ? **Demanda avec appréhension le brun.**

- Quand tu es entrée dans la maison, qu'as-tu ressenti ? Réponds juste à cette question.

- Je… C'était comme si l'air était lourd, comme si malgré que rien n'es changé, tout avait changé. Comme si on me disait, on m'attirait vers le salon… Mais enfin qu'est-ce que ça a, à y voir là-dedans ?

- Justement, ça à tout à y voir Neji !

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

C'est d'un pas serein, mais les sens alerte qu'il avança vers la maison isolée au milieu de cette forêt sombre ou le crépuscule déclinait. Les bruits de grillons et les lucioles petit à petit s'élevaient, déchirants le silence fantomatique des lieux. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres à la vue de la fameuse maison. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Comme ils s'en doutaient, il était le premier sur les lieux. Un soupir agacé lui échappa. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer une bougie, il la vit s'allumer comme par enchantement. Suite à cela, il ressentit une faible présence, trop faible pour qu'une personne normale la décèle. Sauf que normal, il ne l'était pas. Concentrant son énergie dans sa main, il se tourna vivement vers le mur et leva le bras dans cette direction d'où sortit, une boule de feu qui vint s'écraser sur le mur.

- Ouh ! Toujours aussi irritable à ce que je vois. **Constata celui qui se cachait il y a un instant.** Tu aurais pu me tuer !

- Oh quel dommage !

-Tssss… **fit-il.** T'es vraiment malade !

Tous deux était vêtu de cape et avait le visage dissimulé par des cagoules, la seule différence était que l'un arborait des gants et l'autre pas.

- Va te faire voir. **Le rembarra-t-il.** Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? Ont-ils trouvé l'information ?

- Malheureusement non. Comme je te l'avais prédit. Ils sont trop impulsif, trop arrogant. Novice ! Ils ont sous-estimé leurs adversaires. Résultat : l'un en as au moins pour un mois sans ses dons et l'autre est mal en point. **Expliqua l'homme sans gants.**

- Merde ! Quelle bande d'incompétents **! Bouillonnait littéralement l'homme ganté, le regard étincelant.** Et tu as dit privé de ses dons ! Je reconnais bien là la signature des Hyûga ! Le problème maintenant c'est qu'ils risquent de prévenir _**« la Guilde ».**_

Son corps tendu traduisait sa colère.

-Du calme, on aura d'autre occasion d'ici leurs naissances. De plus on a un avantage non négligeable sur eux pour le moment.

- Lequel je te prie ?

- Ils s'ignorent, **dit-il simplement telle une évidence.** De plus j'ai une nouvelle qui va te faire retrouver ta bonne humeur. Si tenté que tu aies déjà été de bonne humeur…

- Accouche ! **Coupa l'homme ganté, pressant son acolyte.**

Celui ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tant d'impatience.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

- Hein ? De qui parles-tu à la fin ?!

Souriant derrière son masque, il déclara.

- Mais du _**« silo »**_ voyons !

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas le moins du monde. L'un de mes hommes l'a trouvé aujourd'hui au marché Wakara. L'information a été vérifiée par qui tu sais.

Exultant de toute son âme, il poussa une exclamation ravi. Enfin, ils l'avaient trouvé, enfin ils allaient pouvoir commencer. L'heure était proche, bientôt, bientôt tout allait changer. Enfin ils n'auraient plus besoin de se caché. Oui bientôt, avec lui, ce monde se dirigera vers une ère nouvelle.

- Qui est là ? **Tonna l'homme ganté se sentant observer.**

Un ricanement s'éleva et emplit les lieux. Poussant un soupir agacé, il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, reconnaissant la voix. Quelque instant plus tard un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux argentés pénétra dans la pièce. Vêtue d'une cape sombre, il referma la porte et tira une chaise ou il prit place.

- Où sont les autres ? **Demanda, l'homme sans gants.**

- Occupé, **répondit simplement l'argenté.** Mais ce n'est pour ça que je suis venue.

- Elles sont arrivées, pas vrai ? **Comprit le ganté en souriant derrière son masque, excité.**

- Ding, ding ! **Fit-il**. Nous avons notre gagnant. Mais plus sérieusement, elles sont là depuis deux jours, je me suis moi-même charger de les installés dans le Manoir.

- Parfait, mais sommes-nous vraiment sur que ce soit vraiment elles ? **Douta l'homme sans gant.** Je veux dire, tu as pu te tromper.

- Impossible ! J'ai vérifié et ce sont vraiment elles, ce sont les même. Quoi ? Vous vouliez les avoir à l'œil, c'est fait. Ecouter, pour preuve que ce sont bien elles, à la seconde ou elles ont franchi la frontière, une autre s'est révélé. Ou plutôt à prit conscience.

- D'accord on te croit, mais c'est assez risquer, de les avoirs fait venir. Ils auraient mieux valu les tenir éloigné. Ensembles, ils pourraient faire échouer nos plans.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. **Le rassura le ganté. **Tant que le sort _**« d'iléus »**_ sera toujours actif, même au complet, ils ne pourront révéler leur potentiel. Il faudrait pour cela, qu'ils retrouvent les livres et nul ne sait où ils se trouvent, donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Et puis on les as à l'œil donc si ça dégénère et que l'un d'entre eux en trouve, on l'éliminera avant. Ce mec nous as joué un sacré tour il y'a treize ans, en créant une brèche dans l'_**iléus**_ !

- Cette ville grouille de Blicth et de nouveau-né, on doit être prudent.

- Des nouveau-nés, ou ça ? **Voulut savoir le ganté.**

- J'en suis pas encore sur, je vais vérifier. Mais il y'en a partout, pas qu'a Konoha, ça ne devrait pas t'étonné.

- Attends c'est quoi cet embrouille ? On ne m'en a pas parlé ! **Se plaignit l'homme sans gants.**

- Ferme là ! **Ordonna le ganté en arpentant la pièce.** Au moins on a l'avantage pour l'instant, en plus on à trouver le _**« silo »,**_ donc…

-Vraiment ! **S'étonna l'argenté**. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Evidement. Tu peux continuez ta surveillance. Si possible rapproche-toi de certains d'entre eux. Nous on se charge du silo et de prévenir les autres le plus discrètement possible. Faudrait pas alerter le conseil, ni les anciens. **Déclara le ganté.** Bon je crois qu'on en a fini, je dois aller m'occuper d'Izuma, il a encore fait des siennes. Dispersion !

Alors ils disparues dans une brune sombre, laissant la maison vide, éclairer par la lumière vacillante de la bougie encore allumé.

Arijessika.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

Lacher vos avis, j'attends.

Un Big Kiss et à la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Renaissance.

Repoussant avec lassitude les draps qui la recouvrait, Sakura se redressa et bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tournant la tête vers sa table de chevet, elle vit qu'il n'était que sept heures et demie. Pourtant elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi plus longtemps. Elle sourit en repensant à la veille. Temari et elle s'était promené un peu partout histoire de prendre leur repère et de se familiariser avec les lieux. D'ailleurs même, elle devait recommencer aujourd'hui entre autre chose. Et la rose avait hâte de découvrir cette nouvelle ville. Et qui sait, elle se ferait peut être de nouveaux amis ! En plus il fallait qu'elle se trouve un travail ! A cette pensée, la rose prit un air maussade. Travailler, voilà un mot qui aurait un sens différents ici. La vie allait être différent ici. Plus de contrat, plus de contrainte, juste ce qu'il fallait pour Lua.

Descendant de son lit, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un fois dedans, elle retira l'ensemble qui lui servait de pyjama et le mit dans le panier à linge près de la porta d'entrée, ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la baignoire, qu'elle remplit d'eau chaude et de sel de bain. Retirant ce qui lui restait de vêtement, elle se glissa avec un soupir béat dans l'eau moussante. Comme c'était agréable ! Ce bien être qui s'emparait d'elle. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps de ressentir ce plaisir. Prenant une éponge de bain, elle commença à se frotter les jambes, les bras et le reste du corps. Une fois cela fait, elle s'adossa un instant contre les parois, ferma les yeux, et s'assoupit.

_- Tu comptes siéger là-dedans en attendant la fin du monde ! Ça fait des heures là !_

Sursautant, la rose ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressa prudemment, et balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de la voix. Rien, il n'y avait personne. Pourtant cette voix lui avait paru familière, pensa-t-elle en se levant. Elle se rinça, vida la baignoire qu'elle quitta et se dirigea vers le lavabo où, elle entreprit de se brosser les dents. Tout en le faisant, elle repensa à la voix. C'était celle d'une femme, Temari peut-être ? Non ! Et puis elle ne se serait pas cacher ou enfuit, alors qui ? Elle n'était que deux dans ce manoir.

- J'ai probablement dû rêver, **murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de se rincer la bouche.**

_- Faut dire que tu rêves tellement !_ **Confirma de nouveau la même voix la faisant sursauter.**

Relevant la tête, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son reflet lui sourire, un regard narquois la toisant. _Comme la dernière fois !_ Pensa-t-elle. Sur le coup elle avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Ça ne pouvait recommencer, pas encore !

_- Eh ben dit donc, ce n'est pas facile d'attirer ton attention !_ **Poursuivit son reflet. **_Tu m'as complétement ignoré hier._

- Ok, là ça devient vraiment space. Oh mon dieu, … je crois que je deviens cinglée. **Déclara la rose en quittant précipitamment la salle de bain.**

La main sur le cœur, elle essayait d'en calmer les battements affolés.

_- Non tu n'es pas folle !_

- Ce n'est pas réel, tout ça n'est pas réel. **Se répéta la rose, essayant d'ignorer son reflet dans le miroir de sa commode.**

_- Si tu le dis. La conforta son reflet. Mais il faut que… Ah c'est pas vrai ! Réponds au téléphone !_

- Quoi ? **S'étonna la rose en regardant son reflet qui était revenue à la normale avec incompréhension.**

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle essaya de se souvenir des exercices qu'on lui avait recommandés. Inspirer et expiré, ressentir le calme. A peine y eu elle pensé, que son portable sonna. Se tournant vers sa table de chevet, elle jeta un regard indécis sur celui-ci alors qu'une boule semblait lui noué le ventre. Devait-elle décrocher ou non ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle le prit et décrocha. Elle s'attendait tant à entendre la voix de son reflet qu'elle poussa un large soupir de soulagement à la surprise de Maria son interlocutrice.

- Désolé Maria, c'est juste… laisse tomber ! **Commença la rose.** Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire… C'est Lua !

-Oh là, du calme ! Il va bien. **La rassura-t-elle. **Je voulais juste t'informé que le transfert est effectif comme tu l'as demandé. Il sera conduit au _**« Leaf Institute ».**_ Vu la délicatesse de la situation, ça prendra environ une semaine, ensuite tu pourras le voir.

- Merci Maria, merci beaucoup ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me sauves. Je ne sais vraiment ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Et… _**« Il » **_n'a pas…

- Rassure-toi. Il n'oserait pas. Je voulais juste te prévenir le plus vite possible car je savais que tu te faisais un sang d'encre. En plus j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix et m'assurer que tu étais bien arrivé.

- C'est gentil, merci encore.

- Pas de quoi ma belle ! Tu sais que si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'importe quoi, je suis là.

- Je sais et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça.

- C'est tout naturel. **Lui réplica-t-elle avec modestie.** Bon on m'attend en salle deux, je te recontacte bientôt ma puce. Chaos!

- Chaos ! **Répéta la rose en raccrochant.**

Un instant elle resta immobile à fixer son reflet, souriant. N'importe qui l'aurait prise pour folle mais elle s'en fichait. Cette chose savait, mais comment ? Peu importe, elle était heureuse. Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce transfert, elle pourrait bientôt… oui bientôt elle pourrait. Retrouvant sa bonne humeur, elle en oublia l'incident d'il y a un instant et se précipita vers sa penderie d'où elle sortit, des sous-vêtements assortis noirs, une jupe en jean bleu lui arrivant à mi-cuisse avec une ceinture noir à boucle argenté, un t-shirt noir a bretelle, dont le léger décolleté était bordée de dentelle, cintrée à la taille et un gilet vaporeux de la même couleur qu'elle enfila. Elle chaussa ainsi des bottes noires à talon qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des genoux, mit des pendants, un collier à médaillon circulaire, des bracelets et sa bague. Elle sécha ses cheveux, les lissa et les sépara d'une raie au milieu avant d'y posé un serre-tête noir. Ensuite elle ramassa son sac tout aussi noir qu'elle enfila sur une épaule avant quitter sa chambre. Elle longea le couloir, descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle trouva Temari déjà prête en train de déjeuner. Celle-ci se sentant observer, leva la tête de son bol de céréale et lui offrit un sourire.

- Hey, bien dormi ? **La salua la blonde le regard pénétrant.**

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ? **S'étonna la rose.**

- T'es en retard. J'ai bien cru que tu avais changé d'avis. Et comme je ne voulais pas te déranger au cas où tu dormirais…

- Quoi ! Mais il est… neuf heures quarante-cinq et je suis désolé. **S'excusa en voyant l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge posée sur la table près de la blonde et à laquelle, elle n'avait prêté aucune attention tant elle était sûr d'être à l'heure.**

Elle avait passé près de deux heures dans ce foutu bain ! Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas glissé, elle aurait pu aussi bien se noyer, qu'elle ne s'en se serait rendu compte une fois devenue esprit. Au moins constatait-elle que son reflet n'avait pas mentit. Posant son sac sur la table, elle se dirigea vers les couteaux et en prit un. Elle revint s'asseoir sur une chaise face à la blonde en ayant au préalable prit un plat qu'elle déposa sur la table. Elle commençait à découper sa pomme lorsqu'elle sentit le regard insistant de la blonde posé sur elle. Devinant de quoi il s'agissait, elle releva néanmoins la tête pour rencontrer son regard vert forêt et arqua un sourcil.

- Quoi ? **Lâcha avec flegmatisme la rose avant de mordre dans un morceau de pomme.**

- C'est tout ce que tu comptes avaler ? **Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais aux morceaux de pomme restant dans l'assiette.**

- Oui, pourquoi ?

La rose l'entendit pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme et sourit malgré elle. Temari la fusilla du regard augmentant encore son hilarité avant de se lever et de se diriger vers un placard d'où elle sortit tranquillement un bol qu'elle remplit de céréales puis de lait et y ajouta une cuillère. Elle revint s'asseoir et posa d'autorité le bol devant la rose qui lui retourna un regard incrédule.

- Mange et ne discute pas ou je te le fais avaler de force ! **Menaça la blonde, l'air très sérieux.**

- Tema je t'assure que je n'ai pas faim, je…

- J'ai dit tu manges, point barre. **Trancha-t-elle d'une voix d'où perçait l'irritation. **

Ne voulant pas se disputer avec son ami, la rose prit le bol et commença à en avaler cérémonieusement le contenue. Tout cela sous l'œil scrutateur de la blonde. Depuis leur arrivé, celle-ci s'était visiblement mit en tête de lui faire prendre du poids de façon pas très subtile vu que la rose l'avait démasqué la veille, lorsque celle-ci lui avait carrément enfoncé sa glace à l'italienne dans la bouche, s'en était suivit une journée entière de bouffe dont la rose était ressortit écœuré et incapable d'avaler quoi que soit d'autre. D'ailleurs en y repensant, elle avait de moins en moins envie de terminer ce bol de céréales chocolaté. _Courage ma vielle !_ _Encore quelque bouché, tu y es presque_ ! Presque, c'était un euphémisme, il y avait encore la moitié du bol à finir.

- Sérieux Saku on dirait un condamné à mort qu'on conduit à l'échafaud ! Se moqua Temari en voyant les grimaces que faisait la rose. Tu verrais ta tête, même…

_Sauver par le gong !_ **Pensa la rose,** remerciant le ciel en décrochant son portable qui venait de sonner.

- Allo ?

- Sakura enfin ! **S'exclama une voix qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais réentendre. ** Ça fait un bail ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Ruka ? **Demanda la rose d'un ton polaire.** Je croyais avoir été clair la dernière fois.

- Hou lala, tout de suite les grand mots, faut te calmer. **Ironisa la dite Ruka.** Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de ma petite princesse c'est tout !

- Vraiment, alors merci je me porte comme un charme. Et maintenant je raccroche !

- Non attends !

Comme elle s'y attendait. **Pensa la rose.** Trop prévisible !

- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas demander et c'est non ! Pigé ?

- Hey, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, tu ne m'as même pas écouté. **Se consterna Ruka.**

- Parce que ce n'est pas la peine. Je te connais assez bien alors cesse cette comédie et accouche !

- Ecoute, on a un contrat pour toi, non ne raccroche pas, ce sera le dernier. **Promit-elle.** Juste cette fois et après on te fiche la paix. Si tu veux on te le signe même.

- Attends une seconde, pourquoi moi, il y'en a plein d'autre qui peuvent s'en charger, non ?

- Je sais ça et crois-moi que ça ne m'enchante pas mais, c'est toi qu'on veut et personne d'autre.

- Ça j'avais compris, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu te donnes la peine de m'appeler. Tu m'apprécie pas plus que ça et j'ai raccroché tu te souviens ? Vous pouviez aisément refuser, alors pourquoi ?... Non laisse-moi devinez ! L'offre est probablement beaucoup trop alléchante pas vrai ?

- C'est exact, comment tu as…

- J'ai oublié d'être idiote. **Coupa la rose avec sarcasme.** Mais ça ne change rien, c'est toujours non.

- Allez quoi, tu dois avoir besoin de tune, non ? **Argua Ruka d'une voix mielleuse.** En plus avec les frais que te cause Lua, tu devrais…

- Ne le mêle pas à ça ! **Prévint la rose. **Tu pourrais le regretter.

- C'est toi qui pourrais le regretter, **contra la jeune femme.** Ils tiennent vraiment à ce contrat et crois-moi qu'ils ne te ficheront pas la paix si tu persiste à leur dire non. C'est un mot qu'ils n'aiment pas entendre. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

- Ce n'est pas en me menaçant qu'ils obtiendront…

- Ecoute, **la coupa Ruka d'une voix irrité,** je n'ai rien contre toi. D'accord je ne t'aime pas mais ça fait partie du jeu. Je te demande juste de ne pas être si catégorique. Pense y juste et je te rappelle ou tu le fais. Tu as mon numéro.

- Compte là-dessus ! **Cracha la rose avant de raccrocher.**

Au regard qu'elle arborait, Temari comprit que son amie ne voudrait pas en parler, encore moins terminer le repas qu'apparemment elle peinait déjà à avaler. Débarrassant sans un mot, elle fit la vaisselle avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher son sac à l'étage.

Sakura, regarda sans le voir, son amie quitté la pièce en serrant les poings. Comment Ruka avait-elle fait pour avoir son numéro. Et ce contrat, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Pourquoi maintenant quand elle était le plus proche de céder à la tentation ? Oh Lua ! Devait-elle accepter, recommencer ce qui avait gâché sa vie ? Devait-elle replonger dans cette horreur ? Elle avait cru qu'en fuyant ici, ses problèmes resteraient sagement là où elle pensait les laissés. Raté ! Passant les mains dans ses cheveux, elle leva la tête vers le plafond et respira profondément. Bientôt les pas de Temari la ramenèrent à la réalité et elle se tourna vers la porte pour voir celle-ci entrée. Elle était vêtue d'un haut en jersey noir à bretelle large décoré de petit bouton tout du long, au décolleté léger, cintré au niveau de la taille d'un legging noir et de botte. Par moments, comme le sien, son haut laissé entrevoir un ventre plat et une peau légèrement mat. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une raie légèrement sur le côté, ondulé par vague encadrant son visage et se déposant délicatement sur ses aux épaules. Elle portait un collier rentré dans son décolleté, des pendants que la rose ne distinguait pas, quelque bracelet sur chaque bras ainsi qu'une sur la main l'annulaire de la main gauche et deux sur le majeur et l'annulaire de la droite. Sur son épaule, un sac semblable au sien de couleur marron sombre.

- On y va ? **Souffla-t-elle.**

Acquiesçant, la rose ramassa son sac sur la table et suivit la blonde à l'extérieur. Elles se mirent en route vers le quartier marchant de la ville.

- Oh fait Tema, tu as eu la réponse pour ton auditions dans ce restaurent ? **Demanda à brûle pourpoint la rose.**

- Ouais et je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais il m'a engagé. Je commence la semaine prochaine. **S'enthousiasma la blonde. **Tu te rends compte, c'est inespéré. Et si vite ! C'est grâce à toi merci.

- Je ne lui aie rien dit du tout. Je l'ai juste convaincue de t'écouter et tu as fait le reste. D'ailleurs, je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu chantais si bien et qu'en plus tu jouais du piano et de la guitare !

- Hey ! T'aurais tout aussi bien pu dire que je chante comme une casserole !

- Mais non, c'est pas ça ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je suis juste surprise c'est tout, tu m'avais dit que tu chantais, ça je m'en souviens. Mais, encore une fois je ne pensais pas que tu voulais en faire un métier, c'est tout. Et, tu joues de ces instruments depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis que j'ai quatre ans, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ça. **Répondit la blonde.** Mais j'ai dû arrêter à dix ans, la guitare du moins, ce n'est qu'il y a trois ans que j'ai repris. Je me suis produis un peu partout dans des petits bars à New-York histoire de payer mon loyer, mes cours. Ensuite, j'ai vu que je dépensais trop, j'arrivais à peine à faire des économies alors je suis revenue ici. Par chance une amie de ma mère m'a informé d'un héritage que je devais toucher à mes dix-huit ans. Ce qui me sauve la vie. Mais ça ne va pas durer éternellement. Et puis on commence les cours à la fin de l'été. Toi pour ta terminale et moi à la fac. D'ailleurs je trouve étrange qu'ils aient jumelé le lycée et la fac.

- Pas tant que ça. **Certifia la rose.** J'ai déjà vu l'endroit en photo du moins. Et je t'assure que toi aussi quand tu le verras, tu ne trouveras plus ça si bizarre. Figure-toi qu'en fait ces lieux étaient une ancienne demeure ou plutôt un château, genre les trois quart de Versailles. Alors ils avaient en leurs mains des plans pour un lycée et d'autres pour une université alors ils les ont jumelés, ça va faire plus de cinquante ans. On peut dire que c'est une version de la Todaï. Et si je ne trompe pas il y en a un autre aussi qui est pareil à Konoha. Et d'après les articles, une fois là-bas, on voit bien la différence entre la fac et le lycée. D'ailleurs nous les lycéens on porte des uniformes alors que vous n'en avez pas besoin. Les seules que vous portez sont ceux des compétitions, des clubs ou pour les cours de sport. C'est assez bien ficelé comme système. J'avais peur qu'on soit séparé. Par chance on pourra se voir, vu qu'ils ont une immense cour jointe.

- Je vois ! **Comprit la blonde en hochant la tête**. Mais assez parler école pour aujourd'hui. Dis-moi plutôt si tu comptes te trouver un taf ou pas ?

- En fait oui ! Mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée. En fait il y cabinet de dentiste là où on va. Juste un peu plus loin vers les quartiers riches. Ils cherchent une assistante d'un certains genre, en plus c'est très bien payer. Et si on travaille bien on peut avoir une prime. C'est du Lundi à dimanche de sept à dix-sept heures en semaine et de neuf à quatorze heures le weekend. C'est juste pour l'été. Parce que je ne pourrais pas tenir lorsque les cours reprendront. Je pourrais sans doute trouver un boulot de serveuse à mi-temps en attendant.

- Comment tu peux être si sûr qu'ils vont t'embaucher, **s'étonna la blonde. **Tu n'as même pas encore passé l'entretien !

- Bonjour la confiance ! **S'esclaffa la rose faisant se retourner quelque passant.** Il me suffit juste de visualiser que j'obtiendrais ce poste et puis voilà. Plus sérieusement, je le sais c'est tout ! Tu verras par toi-même. .. **Poursuivit-elle mystérieuse. **

Deux heures plus tard, elles ressortaient du fameux cabinet médical et Sakura était engagée. Comme la veille Temari avait constaté une certaine nervosité chez celui qui la recevait pour son entretien à elle. C'était pareil pour les gens de ce cabinet. Ils avaient paru presque honorés que la rose veuille travailler pour eux. A peine avait-elle prononcé le mot travaille et salaire qu'elle était embaucher sous l'œil ahuri de la blonde. Elle en était tellement abasourdie que la rose avait dû la trainée en sortant. Celle-ci rayonnante, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. D'ailleurs en parlant de rayonner, les gens autour d'eux, se retournait pour les observer. Elle s'était dit lorsqu'ils arrivaient que c'était parce qu'ils étaient nouveau mais en fait pas du tout. C'était bien elle qu'ils regardaient. Se convaincant que ce n'était probablement qu'à cause des cheveux de son amie, elle courut et la rattrapa alors que celle-ci étourdi faillit trébucher. _Comme d'habitude ! _

Soudain Temari eu la sensation d'être noyer dans tout ce brouhaha. Ses oreilles se mirent à siffler, bourdonner au point qu'elle du plaquer brutalement ses mains contre ceux-ci. La sensation d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête la gagna alors que les voix alentours semblaient s'intensifier. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, tant elle avait mal. Fermant les yeux, elle serra les dents en sentant la tête lui tourner et alors qu'elle pensait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle sentit une chaleur bienfaisante se rependre en elle, différente de cette chaleur estivale. Non c'était doux agréable. Petit à petit tout redevint normal et alors elle constats que la rose avait ses mains posées sur les siennes et la regardait, l'air inquiète, impuissante.

- Tema ça va ? S'enquit-elle en retirant ses mains.

Elle hocha la tête.

La chaleur sembla s'en aller en même que les mains de celle-ci. Se redressant elle vit quelque passant leur jeté des regards curieux.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, on y va ?

Pas convaincue pour un sou, la rose acquiesça néanmoins, lui prit le bras et la tira à sa suite. Alors elle retrouva à nouveau, non sans une certaine stupeur, cette sensation de bien-être.

Sortant de l'ombre de la ruelle, il observa les deux jeunes femmes s'éloigner. _Ça avait commencé,_ **se dit-il.** Et c'était bien trop tôt ! Depuis le temps qu' _« ils »_ attendaient cela. Tout cela c'était de la faute des _**« anciens »,**_ ils avaient été assez stupide pour empêcher la destruction de l'iléus par peur de perdre leur autorité, abordant sans le savoir dans le sens de l'ennemie et bientôt ils se retrouveraient sans défense. A moins qu' **« ils »** ne naissent tous et que bien sûr soit retrouver les livres et même là. Il n'y avait aucune garantie en ce qui concernait les camps. Que choisiraient-ils d'être ? D'ailleurs, même le voudraient-ils ? Cette vie, n'étais pas une vie. Pas quand on choisissait d'être en sachant ce dans quoi on s'embarquait. N'en avait-il pas fait la dure expérience.

- Kiba dépêche-toi de sortir de cette salle de bain ! **Cria la voix irritée de sa sœur derrière la porte.** Y'en as marre !

Esquissant un sourire, il mit encore plus de temps que prévu à sortir de là. A la seconde ou il ouvrit la porte, il eut à peine le temps d'éviter de se prendre un pain en plein visage avant de se faire bousculer puis éjecter de la pièce. Il éclata de rire !

- Non mais ça va pas, j'ai failli me faire mal ! **Déclara le brun pour l'embêter.**

- Je t'emmerde connard ! J'en reviens pas qu'on soit de la même famille, t'es sur que t'as pas été adopté ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Par contre toi…

- T'as pas intérêt ! **L'averti son ainée alors qu'il quittait précipitamment le couloir pour sa chambre.**

Ce qu'il pouvait aimée ces altercation avec sa sœur. Ils avaient beau se détesté, elle restait ici sa bouffé d'oxygène. Sans elle, il aurait probablement sombré depuis longtemps. Dire que sept ans avait passé ! Pourtant il s'en souvenait comme-ci c'était hier. Ce jour maudit ou ses parents leurs avaient annoncé qu'ils se séparaient. Kiba avait bien remarqué que ça n'allait pas fort entre eux mais jamais il n'avait pensé que c'était à ce point… puis il avait découvert. Ils lui avaient mentit en lui donnant une raison factice à leur divorce, mais Kiba avait découvert. Les grandes personnes pensent toujours que les enfants ne comprennent rien. Pourtant il avait compris lorsqu'il avait surpris cette conversation. Et puis était venue le moment de choisir. Papa ou maman ? Tiraillé entre les deux, le brun n'avait su que choisir. Sans compter qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir faire l'effort de le comprendre. L'ados qu'il était avait peur de choisir de peur que l'un se croie moins aimé que l'autre. Ces égoïste étaient tellement acharner à déterminer qui des deux gagnerais. Il avait reçue cadeau sur cadeaux, flatteries, attentions en tout genre. Mais tout cela n'était que du vent. Encore une fois c'est par une dispute qu'il l'avait découvert. Il neigeait, la nuit venait de tomber, il était triste anéantit. Il avait fui ne sachant ou aller et s'était retrouver dans la zone la plus dangereuse de Konoha. Il ne connaissait personne, il était apeuré, perdue et là il avait vu. Il avait vu ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur innocence ce jour-là.

Le jour où ils avaient vu ce couple se faire tuer à coup de batte et de morceau de bois. Il avait vu ces assassins. Leurs visages étaient restés gravé dans sa mémoire. Ils avaient fui, mais s'était fait repéré. Ils l'avaient épargné en lui faisant promettre de la fermer. Il avait accepté. Depuis, Kiba vivait avec ce secret qui le rongeait, ça l'avait tellement tourmenté qu'il n'en dormait plus la nuit. Alors il avait pris les calmants de sa mère. Il voulait juste dormir. Dormir le plus longtemps possible et ne se réveiller que dans un monde différent. Un monde ou jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé. Ils avaient avalé, un puis deux, puis trois et de fils en aiguille, il avait vidé la boite. Par quel miracle, quel dieu, pourquoi ? Il avait survécu. Les médecins étaient perplexes, ses parents anéanties. Après un mois à l'hôpital et des dizaines de séance chez un psy, il avait pu occulter sa culpabilité, mais jamais il n'avait repensé à ce crime, sauf quelque fois en flash ou dans un de ses rares cauchemars.

Ensuite, il avait trouvé un autre moyens de canaliser son énergie, sa culpabilité, son agressivité. Le basket, la drogue. Et puis sa sœur avait demandé son émancipation et l'avait prise avec elle dans cette maison hérité de leur grand-mère. D'abord furieux, leurs parents n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de se résigné à l'évidence.

Poussant un soupir il enleva la serviette qui lui entourait la taille, la balança à travers la pièce et se dirigea vers sa penderie. Sa chambre n'étant pas très grande, il ne mit pas longtemps à l'atteindre. Il y retira, un t-shirt gris, un sweet à capuche noir et un jean. Il mit un peu d'after shave et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Il prit son portable, de l'argent, sa carte de bus avant de quitter sa chambre. Il longea à nouveau le couloir et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où il eut la surprise d'y voir son père. Assis dans le salon, il lui jetait des regards insistant. Lui jetant à peine un regard, Kiba se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en se demandant ce que faisait son père ici. Il n'avait jamais manifesté le besoin d'en savoir plus sur sa vie depuis qu'il vivait avec sa sœur alors pourquoi ? Sortant une brique de lait du réfrigérateur, il l'ouvrit et en bu une partie. Il savait qu'il allait encore se faire gronder, mais pour l'instant c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

- Bonjour Kiba, **entendit-il.**

Comme il l'avait prévue. **Pensa le brun.**

- Si tu cherches Haná, elle est dans la salle de bain. **Cracha le brun en essayant de quitter la pièce.**

- Ce n'est pas pour elle que je suis ici. **Le détrompa son père en le stoppant du bras. **Si je suis là, c'est pour toi. Pour toi seul. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Et de quoi ? Non ne dis rien. J'ai pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit venant de toi ou de maman !

- Kiba c'est très important, il faut que…

- Que quoi ? **Demanda le brun.** Que je choisisse encore entre vous deux. J'ai fait mon choix, tu vois. Et c'est aucun de vous deux. J'ai choisi ma sœur. Maintenant tu me lâche !

Son père poussa un soupir exaspéré et déclara :

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Kiba c'est très urgent, il faut qu'on parle. Tu viens d'avoir dix-huit ans, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir.

- Eh bien tu n'auras qu'a les raconter a Haná, comme souvent. Ensuite elle me le dira. C'est toujours comme ça. Ça a toujours été comme ça et je refuse que ça change. Maintenant lâche-moi, je dois y aller.

- Kiba…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le bousculant, il se hâta vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit et claqua derrière lui. A présent dans la cour, il chercha du regard Akamaru son chien lorsqu'il sentit des chatouillis sur sa jambe. Baisant la tête, il vit son chien qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

- T'en fais pas va. Je vais bien. **Le rassura-t-il.** Je suis juste un peu en rogne. Ça va passer. On y va ?

Acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête son chien se mit en route, suivit du brun. Il arpenta les rues en directions du parc où il avait rendez-vous avec ses amis. Il prêta à peine un regard au paysage alentour. Trop habitué à voir les dealeurs à chaque coin de rue ou encore des prostitués et même des camés complétement en manque. Ils les connaissaient tous. Eh oui malheureusement le quartier ou se situait la maison hérité était loin d'être le plus sûr, ni le plus honnête et encore moins le plus respectable de la ville. Levant les yeux, il fixa son regard droit devant lui. Ignorant le ciel bleu et le soleil qui commençait à taper. Bientôt il aperçue avec surprise la belle Yamanaka et un rictus narquois vint se ficher sur ses lèvres. Il avança dans sa directions et fit exprès de la bousculer. Et comme il s'y attendait, il reçut des remontrances qui se transformèrent en véritable pique, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'identité de celui qui l'avait heurté. En l'occurrence lui.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu l'as fait exprès. **Affirma-t-elle.**

- Non, pas du tout, **mentit-il.** Tu te donnes vraiment trop d'importance ma chère Ino.

- Je te trouve bien familier avec moi Inuzuka. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir autorisé à prononcer mon nom, ni même mon prénom.

- Ah ! Parce qu'il faut une autorisation spéciale du gouvernement pour prononcer ton nom. **Ironisa le brun.**

- Exactement. **Répondit-elle l'air sérieuse.**

- Waouh ! J'imagine d'ici la taille du doc. Il doit être aussi long que ton Qi. **Fit Kiba sarcastique.**

- T'as appris un nouveau mot, bravo ! Faut fêter ça. Surtout m'invite pas. Je serais trop gêner de me retrouver à côté d'un minable complétement tarée qui parle à son clebs.

- Oh c'est vrai j'avais oublié que l'héritière Yamanaka ne fréquentait pas les bouseux dans mon genre. Mille excuses milady. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Va te faire voir !

- Quelle éducation !

- Je t'emmerde ! **Jura la blonde le visage rouge de colère.** Non mais pour qui tu te prends. Tu n'es qu'un crevard idiot, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Ça m'étonnerait pas que tu finisses mécanicien de seconde zone. Oh oui c'est vrai tu l'es déjà. Mais fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose de la part d'un looser. Que pensent tes parents de tant de médiocrité ?

Elle avança mais il la retint par le bras. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, qu'il dissimulé sous un visage de marbre.

- Et toi que penserait ta mère en te voyant. Tu n'es qu'une gosse de riche pourrie gâté, imbue de sa personne. Tu te la pète grave parce que ton paternel est super friqué. Toi dans ta tour d'ivoire tu ne connais rien à la vie alors ne viens pas parler de ce que tu ne connais pas. En plus t'a vu comment t'es fringué ? Encore un mec dont tu viens de quitter le lit. Tu vas t'en taper combie…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il sentit la main de la blonde s'abattre sur sa joue qui rougit. Elle lui marcha sur le pied, le traita de connard avant de le planter là.

- Putain de merde ! **Jura le brun en sautillant légèrement.**

Bon il admettait avoir été trop loin mais c'est elle qui avait commencé. En même temps il n'aurait pas dû la provoquer. Ne savait-il pas trop combien elle pouvait être vénéneuse quand elle s'y mettait. En réalité il aimait bien sa tenue. Cette robe qu'elle portait lui allait à ravir et mettait en valeur ses yeux. Malgré tout elle restait une garce qu'il ne supportait pas.

- Me regarde pas comme ! **Dit-il à Akamaru.** Elle me tape sur les nerfs et non je ne l'aime pas. Donc arrête de répéter ça !

- Tu sais que t'as l'air d'un fou à parler comme ça au milieu de la rue avec ton chien. **Lui fit remarquer la voix de Shino qui venait d'arriver.** Tu fais vraiment flipper je t'assure. D'ailleurs tout le monde te regarde.

Balayant des yeux les alentours, il vit que beaucoup avait interrompu leurs activités pour le regarder. Quoi ! Qu'avait-il fait de si extraordinaire ? Ok il parlait à son chien. Mais tout le monde le faisait non ? Enfin peut être pas…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire.

- Tu lui parles comme s'il pouvait te répondre.

- Mais il me répond ! **Se justifia le brun.**

- Ouais et moi je suis Jésus ! **S'exclama le binoclard.**

Poussant un soupir, ils se mirent à marcher vers l'entrée parc en face d'eux. Et dire qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Cette fille avait vraiment le don de le rendre chèvre. Pensa-t-il en serrant les poings. Mais c'était une bourge et les bourge comme elle, il ne supportait pas.

Serrant les poings de rage, Ino se força à avancer la tête haute sans se retourner. Cette espèce d'idiot d'Inuzuka avait eu le culot de cassé sa bonne humeur qui avait, il fallait bien l'avouer, commencé à déchoir à l'instant même où elle avait pris la décision de quitter la maison de Tenten. Elle avait passé les deux dernières journées chez son amie et s'étonnait que son père ne se soit pas plus inquiété que ça de son absence. N'avait-on donc rien remarqué ? Etait-elle si transparente que cela ? Resserrant sa veste, elle frissonna sous la morsure du froid de cette mâtiné d'été. Une chance qu'elle ait récupéré cette veste à la brune. La nature avait l'air assez calme, les rues de ce quartier de la classe moyenne s'animaient peu à peu. De temps à autre, elle se faisait bousculer par des enfants jouant ou des adultes étourdis. Cette ambiance de convivialité, contrastait avec le côté glauque habituelle des lieux. C'en était presque attendrissant ! Mais bientôt, elle déchanta en voyant ci et là des dealers, passer leur marchandise à des camés en manque. Elle serra les poings et continua son chemin essayant de les ignorés. Bientôt, elle quitta le quartier pour une route déserte bordé d'arbre et de prairie. Fulminant, elle se traita d'idiote d'avoir laissé sa voiture chez elle. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle pénétrait dans l'un des quartiers huppés de la ville. Au beau milieu de la route, elle avait pour une fois la sensation de faire tache dans ce décor. Les demeures se succédèrent et ce n'est qu'à la dixième qu'elle s'arrêta. Celle-ci était très grande, la façade était en brique couleur granite, l'allé était pavé avec en son centre une fontaine. Quelques statues dans le jardin.

Poussant un soupir, elle se dirigea vers le côté de la maison ou une porte en fer forgé noir se trouvait. Sortant ses clés de son sac, elle l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la demeure. Se dépêchant, elle traversa à toute vitesse le jardin puis l'allé et pénétra dans la maison ou elle désactiva l'alarme qui s'était mise à sonner. Cela fait, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers pour sa chambre.

- D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Sursautant, Ino porta la main à son cœur et pesta une nouvelle fois sur son idiote de tante. Etais-ce chez elle une vocation de provoque aux gens des crises cardiaque ? Cette manie, qu'elle avait de joué les commissaires priser commençait sérieusement à l'agacé. Ne pouvait-elle pas lui foutre la paix ? Se tournant vivement, elle vit que celle-ci était vêtue d'une jupe taille haute noir et d'un chemisier bleu. Coiffée d'un chignon sévère et arborant des pendants en or, quelques bracelets, un collier avec un médaillon en argent.

- Putain ! **Jura la blonde.** C'est quoi ton problème, fou moi la paix !

- Que je te foute la paix ! **S'indigna Kagome.** Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu disparais pendant deux jours entiers, sans prévenir personne et tu espères t'en tiré sans aucune explication ?

- Exactement ! Fais pas comme si t'en avait quelque chose à carrer. Tu cherches juste un prétexte pour me chercher des noises. De plus c'est ma vie et tu n'as pas ton mots à dire, dois-je te le rappeler ?

- Oh non, j'en ai suffisamment encaissé comme ça. **Répondit la brune.** Tu n'es vraiment qu'une pimbêche pourrie gâtée, égoïste, menteuse et capricieuse. Tu te fiche de ce que je pense ? D'accord. Mais ton père…

Fronçant les sourcils, Ino lui jeta un regard perdu. De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle avait disparue pendant deux jours et il n'avait même pas denier appeler la police, comme tout père l'aurait fait, alors de quoi lui parlait cette garce ?!

- Ne mêle pas mon père à ça ! **Prévint la blonde.**

- Pourtant c'est déjà le cas. Que croit-tu qu'il ait pensé en apprenant ce qui vient de se passer ?

- J'n'en sais rien ! Mais t'inquiète, je vais de ce pas lui demander !

Et elle commença à monter les marches.

- Non !

- Pardon ? **S'indigna Ino, en se retournant, un air scandalisé par tant d'audace.** Non mais pour qui…

- Il ne veut pas te voir. D'ailleurs, il est sorti. **L'informa sa tante.**

- Quoi ! Mais… tu mens !

- J'aurais bien aimée ! **Fit-elle faussement en secouant la tête d'un air condescendant**.

Impossible, c'était impossible, il n'avait pas fait ça ! Elle mentait. Jamais ! Il ne la haïssait pas à ce point ! Elle avait surement du lui cacher son absence pour mieux la provoquer. Oui c'était cela. Alors pourquoi cela sonnait-il faux ?

Se précipitant à l'étage, elle ouvrit en fracas la porte de la chambre de son père qu'elle trouva vide. Ressortant, paniqué, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, rien ! Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas juste être sortie parce qu'il voulait soit disant l'évité. Des larmes qu'elle avait si longtemps contenues perlèrent le long de ses joues. Puis elle se souvint. Comment osait-il lui en vouloir pour une si petite chose, quand on savait ce qu'il avait fait ? Le crime qu'il avait commis, valait cent fois le sien. De rage, elle essuya du revers de la main ses larmes.

- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il n'était pas là. **Jubila la voix sa tante derrière elle d'une voix doucereuse.**

- Fou moi la paix, sale garce ! Hurla la blonde au bord de l'explosion, alors qu'à ce même moment grondait le tonnerre. Tu n'es qu'une sale hypocrite manipulatrice. Tu te sers de la mort de ma mère comme prétexte pour ne pas dégager d'ici ! Tu espères avoir la vie que jamais tu n'as eue et que tu lui enviais tant. Tu crois qu'en restant ici à essayer de régenté ce qu'elle a construit tu y marqueras ton empreinte ? Mais la vérité c'est que jamais tu ne seras comme elle ! Tu n'es qu'une arriviste, tu n'as aucun respect pour les gens et encore moins envers moi. Tu me demande un respect que tu ne me montre pas. Car si vraiment tu me le montrais, jamais je n'aurais été aussi hostile avec toi. Je te déteste et ça ne changeras pas, jamais ! Je veux que tu t'en aille, je veux que parte d'ici et crois-moi quand je te dis que j'emploierais tous les moyens nécessaire pour ça. Quoi qu'il m'en coute ! Oh mon dieu… t'es vraiment, de toute, la pire pétasse que cette terre ai jamais porté !

A peine eut-elle finit sa tirade endiablé qu'elle sentit une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa joue gauche. Y portant la main, elle écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard étincelant à la brune.

Celle-ci avait écouté sans pouvoir dire un mot comme paralyser de voir la vérité en face. Elle était choqué et apeuré d'être découverte. Dans le même temps, elle était aussi impressionnée par la perspicacité de la blonde qu'elle croyait jusque-là écervelé.

- Sale petite impertinente ! Pour qui te prends-tu **? Cracha-t-elle.** Tu es vraiment pathétique, et oui, je suis tout ce que tu as dit et pire encore ! Tu es bien plus futé que ce que je pensais. Remarque je ne l'aurais jamais deviné avec les notes que tu traines ! Pathétique !

Sur ceux elle tourna les talons pour s'en aller, mais, se stoppa en sentant un frisson la parcourir. Son sang se glaça et une angoisse sourde la gagna. Devant elle le couloir menant à l'escalier dont elle apercevait la première marche lui donna un indicible pressentiment.

C'en était trop, elle n'en pouvait plus ! La coupe était pleine. Elle n'en supporterait pas d'avantage ! Tandis que l'atmosphère s'électrifiait et que le tonnerre redoublait d'intensité, Ino eu la sensation de ne plus avoir les commandes, tout en les ayants. Elle entendait ces mots qu'elle allait prononcer, elle les comprenait sans les comprendre. Relâchant sa joue, elle regarda Kagome qui lui tournait le dos. Peu à peu son regard devint fixe, ses yeux bleus, le semblèrent encore plus. En transe, la respiration régulière voire lente, elle lâcha dans un murmure :

- _**Penetraem**____**eum**____**scorpus**__** !**_

Au même instant Kagome poussa un cri lorsqu'elle eut la sensation d'être poussée vers l'avant. Valsant sur quelque mètre, elle tomba dans l'escalier plus loin, se cogna la tête, roula le long jusqu'au bas avant de perdre connaissance. Un filet de sang s'échappait de son front et ses cheveux d'abord noués se défirent, balayant le sol.

- Plus jamais tu ne lèveras la main sur moi ! **Murmura Ino d'une voix d'outre-tombe.**

Un sourire victorieux, jubilatoire, dément vint se ficher sur les lèvres de la blonde. Plus bas les employées se précipitaient vers le corps inerte de la brune. Le regard toujours fixe, Ino semblait ne pas sortir de cette transe. Quiconque l'aurait vu ne l'aurait pas reconnu tant elle semblait différente. Par chance le tonnerre gronda à nouveau la faisant sursauter. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle se disputait avec Kagome, celle-ci s'en allait puis plus rien. Bientôt elle se rendit compte que ses jambes flageolaient, elle tremblait et se sentait vider, épuiser. Un mal de tête lui vrilla les tempes et elle s'écroula contre l'un des murs du couloir, la respiration haletante.

En bas c'était la folie. Deux des domestiques alerter par le cri s'étaient précipité auprès de la brune qui était toujours inconsciente. Tous gravitaient autour de Kagome ayant peur qu'elle ne soit morte, mais bientôt, ils furent rassurer en l'entendant gémir. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et se fit aider pour se redresser par le cuisinier.

Il était trois, un homme, deux femmes. La servante les quitta un bref instant pour appeler, une ambulance et revint.

Etourdi, Kagome elle se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir. Elle prononça le nom d'Ino. Alors la servante se leva et courut à l'étage.

Elle ne vit personne alors elle vérifia dans la première pièce qui se trouva être le bureau et elle y était. Assise sur un fauteuil, les yeux clos, Ino semblai dormir. Un peu effrayé, la servante se rapprocha et la secoua légèrement. Celle-ci sursauta et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Mademoiselle, il y a eu un accident…, **commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé.**

- Quoi ?! Mon père ?

- Non, c'est madame Kagome, elle a fait une chute dans les escaliers et …

- Elle est morte !

- Non, juste sonné ! **Rectifia la servante.**

- Quel dommage !

- Pardon ?

- Rien ! Vous avez appelé une ambulance ?

- Oui.

Se levant, la blonde suivit la servante et alors qu'elles descendaient, les ambulanciers qui étaient déjà arrivés, mettaient Kagome sur un brancard. Un instant son regard croisa le sien, accusateur. Oui mais de quoi ?

Une demi-heure plus tard à l'hôpital, les médecins décrétèrent que Kagome resterait en observation pendant trois jours pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de commission cérébrale. Apparemment, elle s'en sortait avec une entorse au bras, des hématomes un peu partout et quelques côtes fêlés. Ino était soulagé. Bien qu'elle fût la pire garce qui soit, elle ne méritait pas pour autant de mourir et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir par moment souhaiter. Mais non, elle ne le méritait pas ! Son seule crime n'était que son extrême petassitude, sinon… Quittant la chambre de sa tante qui sous sédatifs, dormait, elle retourna chez elle en voiture et monta directement à sa chambre.

Assise sur son lit, petit à petit, tout lui revint. C'était elle ! C'était elle qui avait poussé Kagome. Avec ses pouvoirs. Pourtant elle avait cette même sensation que celle de la première fois qu'elle les avait utilisés sur sa chambre. Ces mots, cette langue à la sonorité envoutante, d'où les connaissait-elle ?

Epuiser de se torturer l'esprit, elle ferma les yeux et dormit. Plus tard, se dit-elle, elle en informerait Tenten.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il frappa du pied dans une cannette qui roula vers l'avant. Autour de lui, l'air se réchauffa. Levant les yeux qu'il protégea de sa main, il vit le soleil scintillant dans le ciel. Curieux, se dit-il alors qu'il y a un instant on aurait prédit un orage. Pestant intérieurement contre la météo, il accéléra le pas.

- Ouh, hou ! Naruto ! **Appela derrière lui, non loin, une voix féminine qu'il reconnut d'emblée.**

- Oh non ! **Murmura-t-il d'un air désespéré.** Pas elle !

Ignorant la jeune femme, il fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendue. Peine perdue ! Elle lui sauta carrément sur le dos et encercla de sas bras son torse. Une protestation lui échappa, il lui enleva de suite les bras et s'écarta légèrement. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu envie de frapper une fille. Pourtant c'était le cas depuis les deux derniers jours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? **Demanda-t-il abruptement.**

- Mais… enfin, tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Lui jetant un regard froid, il ne prit même pas la peine à répondre à cette question qu'il jugeait débile. Cette fille était une vraie cinglée. Elle avait on ne sait comment obtenue son adresse et son numéro et le harcelait systématiquement depuis. Combien de message lui avait-elle envoyé ? Des centaines. A croire qu'elle disposait d'un forfait illimité et ne dormait pas. De jour comme de nuit, elle n'avait de cesse de lui pourrir la vie. Et ça, ça commençait à bien faire. Y'en avait marre d'elle et ses _**« je t'aime ».**_ Connaissait-elle la signification profonde de ce mot ? Naruto en doutait. Il est vrai qu'il était loin d'être un expert et en aucun cas le plus intelligent ou le plus apte à en parler. Mais ça le faisait chier qu'elle le suit à longueur de temps. Aimait-elle donc tant que ça être traité comme un objet ? Ah, Sasuke allait le lui payer ! Ça il en faisait le serment. Fois d'Uzumaki !

- Fou moi la paix ! **Finit par cracher le blond d'un ton polaire.**

Elle sembla se crisper un instant, son visage perdue son sourire.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? **Voulut-elle savoir.**

- Mais putain dans qu'elle langue il faut que je te le dise ? **Explosa le blond à bout de nerfs.** Je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne t'aimerais jamais. Ok ! Y'en as marre d'essayer d'être gentil et de te repousser en douceur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a que tu ne pige pas dans les mots coups d'un soir. C'était juste ce soir-là ! Point. On te traite comme de la merde, et tu en redemande. Aimes-tu tant te faire larguer ?

Si au départ elle avait fait l'effort de garder un visage neutre, elle craqua et des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues. Elle éclata en sanglots et sans un mot de plus s'enfuit.

Naruto Culpabilisa. Il y était allé un peu fort là ! Mais merde, cette fille ne comprenait visiblement que cette méthode. Elle ne lâchait jamais l'affaire ! Pourtant elle était très belle. Elle pourrait si elle se contrôlait avoir tous les mecs à ses pieds. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi persister à passer pour une marie-couche-toi-là ?

- Putain Sasuke, je te jure que tu vas morfler ! **Ragea le blond.**

Inspirant profondément, il inspira et laissa la lumière des rayons solaires l'inondée. Petit à petit, il retrouva sa sérénité et son calme. Souriant, il se remit en route. Il était probablement à la bourre. Tant pis, ils attendraient. Se grattant l'arrière de la tête, il réfléchit à un moyen drôle et embarrassant pour se venger du brun sans que celui-ci ne veuille le tuer après. Perdue dans ses pensées, il heurta quelqu'un et l'empêcha de justesse de tomber.

- Pardon, je suis désolé ! **S'excusa Naruto,** j'étais dans…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, il regarda avec surprise la jeune femme devant lui. Brune aux yeux de nacre, vêtu d'une robe d'été bleu. Elle aussi lui jetait un regard surpris. Regard qui devint vite hostile tandis qu'elle se dégageait brusquement de ses bras. Ah oui ! Un instant, il avait failli oublier. Prenant un air grave, il lui retourna un regard impassible. Aucun mot ne sortait plus, aucun son. Tout autour d'eux semblait insignifiant, inexistant. Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle était devenue encore plus belle que la dernière fois. Il avait conscience de sa robe qui soulignait ses délicates courbes, de son visage angélique et se joues teinté de rouge, preuve de sa gêne. Elle n'avait sans doute pas fait exprès d'être aussi jolie, d'ailleurs elle ne faisait jamais sciemment les choses de ce genre. En mettant cette simple robe, elle pensait passer inaperçue, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle se mordit la lèvre signe qu'elle commençait à être nerveuse. Il est vrai qu'il lui barrait le passage et qu'en plus jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à lui demander de le céder. Pas avant qu'il n'est craquer. Elle lui en voulait encore et il comprenait. Mais c'était pour son bien.

Se raclant la gorge, il prit son courage à deux mains et affectant l'indifférence, finit par la saluer :

- Salut Hinata, tu as l'air en forme.

- Salut ! **Lâcha-t-elle à contre cœur.** J'aimerais passer.

Comme il l'avait deviné, sa bonne éducation avait pris le dessus sur sa rancœur.

- Waouh, plus cache tu meurs ! **Charria le blond.**

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pas maintenant Uzumaki, je suis pressé.

- Ah ! Tu vas ou ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas que je sache ! **S'indigna la brune.** Maintenant écarte-toi Uzumaki, tout de suite.

- Sinon…

- Sinon, je crie au viol et je laisse les flics t'embarquer. Claire ?

Esquissant un sourire narquois il lui dégagea les cheveux d'un geste tendre et vit son regard se troublé.

- Cesse de m'appeler par mon nom, c'est agaçant.

- Ah parce que tu sais ce que veut dire agaçant ? **S'étonna méchamment la brune en reprenant contenance.** Maintenant Uzumaki…

Fronçant les sourcils, Naruto prit le parti de ne pas se vexer. Elle cherchait a priori un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Malheureusement il n'était pas si facilement intimidable et abandonnait difficilement. Claquant plusieurs fois la langue en secouant la tête avec condescendance il dit :

- Je suis désolé, mais vous n'avez pas prononcé les mots magiques.

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de joué avec toi alors.

Elle essaya de feinter par le côté, mais vif comme l'éclair, il la rattrapa et tous deux revinrent à leur situation initiale. Il entendit Hinata pousser un soupir de frustration avant d'essayé de le frappé.

- Mais merde à la fin ! **Jura la brune.** C'est quoi ton problème !

- Les mots magiques. **Dit-il simplement.**

Se débattant de plus belle, elle finit par capituler en voyant que ça ne servait à rien et qu'en plus elle gaspillait de l'énergie dont elle aurait fort besoin tout à l'heure. Quel idiot. Pensa-t-elle.

- C'est bon t'as gagné, lâche-moi. **Capitula la brune.**

- J'attends.

Et c'est du bout des dents qu'elle le dit.

- S'il te plait, j'aimerais passer.

- Hum, hum ! **Fit le blond en secouant la tête.** S'il te plait qui ?

Quoi ? Ça ne lui suffisait pas, que voulait-il à la fin ? Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de… Mais bien-sûr. Elle poussa un soupir agacé, grinça des dents en serrant les poings.

- Jet te jure que… bon. S'il te plait Naruto j'aimerais passer.

- Et ben voilà, c'était pas si difficile.

Et il la laissa passer.

Elle fila comme une fléché non sans l'avoir bousculé au passage et traité de sale con. Il eut un sourire. Ce qu'elle pouvait être susceptible parfois. Mais bon, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Reprenant son chemin, il constata avec étonnement qu'il était arrivé. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il avait atteint le par cet se trouvait non loin de son lieu de rendez-vous. Des enfants le bousculèrent sans s'excuser et il pesta contre ceux-ci. Les rebonds d'un ballon de baskets lui firent tournée la tête vers le terrain de fortune ou les enfants de ce parc avait l'habitude de joué. C'est vrai qu'il avait oublié ça. D'ailleurs il avait s'il ne se trompait pas entrainement aujourd'hui avec le brun.

Naruto adorait ce sport, c'était pour lui l'une des rares choses pour lesquels il était doué. Cette discipline était sa motivation, son futur billets de sortit de ce trou à rats. Sa route vers les omets. Oui, il accomplirait de grande chose et plus jamais on ne le prendrait de haut. Ça il se l'était jurée.

Revenant à lui, il aperçue Kiba sur leur banc habituelle en compagnie de Shino et d'Akamaru. Ces deux-là faisait vraiment la « paire ». Shino, avec son anorak bleu ciel et ses lunettes noir. Kiba et son chien avec qui il tapait la discute. D'ailleurs celui-ci le regardait apparemment depuis un moment. S'avançant, il les salua.

- Tu es retard, Naruto. **Lui fit remarquer le brun.**

- Ouais c'est bon on ne va pas en faire tout un fromage.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. **Renchérit Shino.**

- Je t'emmerde ! J'ai été retardé ce n'est pas ma faute.

Kiba émit un ricanement en caressant la tête d'Akamaru et ajouta :

- Ouais, ça on a vu. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Hinata.

- Je ne l'as connais pas vraiment, juste qu'on était dans la même classe en quatrième et en troisième.

- C'n'est pas vraiment l'impression que ça m'a donné. **Remarqua Shino.** On aurait plutôt dit un couple en pleine dispute.

- Tu devrais changer de verres. **Ironisa le blond.** Ou alors te faire soigner.

Celui-ci haussa les épaule et se tu.

- Je me demande ou elle va ? **Fit Naruto pensif.** Pas que ça m'intéresse mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était pressé sans plus.

- Je crois qu'elle ne bosse pas loin comme gouvernante chez les Allister.

- Tu plaisante ! **S'insurgea presque le blond**. Elle, travailler ? Je croyais qu'elle était pleine aux as.

- J'en sais pas plus. **Se défendit Kiba.**

- Et qui sont ces Allister ?

- Putain mais d'où tu débarque toi. ? C'est juste l'une des familles les plus riches de Konoha et du pays surement.

Poussant un sifflement admiratif, Naruto n'en demeura pas moins intrigué. Pourquoi la brune travaillerait-elle ? A moins qu'il n'est dormit pendant toutes ces années, son père était bien le cardiologue le plus réputé du pays ? Les stars ne voulaient que lui pour leur traitement et ils était aimée et respecté de tous. Sans compter les quelques millions de dollars qu'il possédait.

- Bon on y va ? **Proposa Kiba.** Je crève la dalle là, j'ai oublié de bouffer avant partir ! Donc faudra passer chez Ichiraku.

- Génial ! **S'exclama le blond**. Mais vous allez devoir m'avancer la tune, j'ai plus un rond sur moi.

- Sérieux Naruto, t'abuse ! **Reprocha Kiba.** T'en as fait quoi au juste de ta paie.

- Désolé, j'ai dû aider pour les factures et tout mon salaire y est passé.

Soupirant Kiba se leva imiter de Shino et commença à avancer.

- T'es vraiment pas croyable ! **Lâcha Kiba en vérifiant qu'Akamaru les suivait bien.**

- Oh ça va, si tu ne veux pas, je…

- Bon ok, on arrête vous me fatiguer. **Trancha Shino dans un soupir.** Je te le prête ce fric. Dis-moi juste combien ?

- Y'a vraiment que toi ! **Dit Naruto en tirant la langue a Kiba qui leva les yeux au ciel.**

Il indiqua le montant et Shino sans broncher sortit plus que ce qu'il avait demandé et lui donna. D'où il sortait ce fric ? Bon d'accord, oubliez cette question. Il savait parfaitement bien d'où venait cet argent. Mais bon il n'allait pas faire le difficile ! Bon ce n'était pas tout mais fallait vite qu'il mange et ensuite, il déprimait déjà, au boulot. Il ne pourrait même pas embêter Sasuke qui travailler avec lui et dont c'était le jour de repos.

- Maman ! **S'écria la voix enjoué de la petite Alicia Allister en la voyant.**

Ecartant les bras, Hinata accueillit avec bonheur la cadette des trois enfants Allister. Agée de cinq ans, la petite avait développé envers elle une affection particulière. Allant même jusqu'à l'appeler maman parfois. Ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde, tout particulièrement Yumi.

Elle offrit un sourire aux deux frères de dix et douze ans, respectivement Lucas et Aiden. Après avoir mis un baiser sur le front de la petite, Hinata la reposa par terre.

- Alicia ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler maman ?

- Tu es en retard ! **Éluda avec malice la fillette. **Il est déjà plus de quatorze heures.

- Voyez-vous ça ! **S'exclama Hinata en ouvrant grand les yeux d'étonnement avant de sourire.** Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, tu n'as que cinq ans et demi et tu élude déjà les questions. Ça commence fort !

- Et encore, tu ne l'a pas vu en train de cuisiner papa. On se serait cru dans les experts. **Déclara Aiden.**

- Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, Hinata éclata de rire. Un rire libératoire. Comme elle en avait besoin ! Après ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, elle l'avait revu. Après tous ces mois ! Elle avait la sensation que c'était encore hier qu'ils se quittaient en ennemie, mettant fin à une amitié de longue date. Ça lui fendait le cœur de voir ou ils en étaient arrivé et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que du jour au lendemain, le ciel bleu s'obscurcisse. Il s'était moqué d'elle, il ne l'avait jamais fait, ou si, il l'avait fait. Elle était juste trop aveugler par ses sentiments pour s'en rendre compte. Il l'avait détruite et ça elle doutait qu'un jour elle le lui pardonne. D'ailleurs avait-il envie, ni même besoin de son pardon. S'en souciait-il ? Avait-il pensé à elle durant tout ce temps ? Elle en doutait. Il avait paru tellement abasourdi en la voyant qu'elle était persuadé qu'il l'avait oublié. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle était insignifiante, pas assez bien, trop coincé, trop gentil, trop tout. C'est mots Hinata commençait à en avoir marre !

Elle sourit. Elle venait juste de se rappeler que Naruto avait été le seul jusqu'ici à ne l'avoir jamais pris pour une aveugle. Lorsqu'il s'était vu pour la première fois, le blond avait paru étonné de la couleur de ses yeux, mais jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit qu'elle ne voyait pas. Il ne l'avait pas jugé et à vrai dire, c'était l'un des traits de sa personnalité qui l'avait attiré. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi son côté fonceur, je-m'en-foutiste et obstiné. Il ne lâchait jamais rien. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il été si prompt à la lâcher ?

- Hey, Hinata. Tu m'écoutes !

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers Aiden qui tirait doucement sur sa robe pour attirer son attention. Elle se maudit de s'être perdu dans ses pensées, lui offrit un sourire et s'excusa. Au diable Naruto !

- Je te demande pardon, j'étais ailleurs. Alors qu'est-ce que tu me disais ?

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que…

- Pourquoi tu murmures ? **Le coupa Hinata en voyant les deux autres frères d'Aiden sur le pas de la porte qui les attendait.**

Oh mon dieu ! Elle avait été tellement absorbée qu'elle ne les avait pas vus s'éloigner.

- Parce que ! **Finit par répondre l'ainée.** Je te disais qu'on a reçu nos déguisement pour le spectacle de l'école et y'en as un pour toi, mais chut ! Pas un mot, je t'ai rien dit.

- Ah d'accord ! **Comprit Hinata en se mettant à murmurer à son tour.** Ce serait notre secret.

Il sourit, lui prit la main et l'entraina à sa suite à l'intérieur de l'immense maison qui lui était devenue si familière. Ils traversèrent le hall, montèrent les escaliers en marbre blanc, traversèrent quelques couloirs et atterrirent dans la pièce attribué au enfant. C'était une grande salle, cette pièce faisait la taille de la maison ou elle vivait en ce moment, il y avait toute sorte de jeux d'arcades, un bowling, un coin cinéma, un coin pour la petite Alicia peint entièrement en rose avec des chevaux, deux autre coin pour chacun des garçons, un côté bibliothèque pour les séances de lectures et d'études et plus et affinité. La liste était exhaustive. Bien évidement il y avait aussi une pièce jouxtant celle des enfants et qui était leur cuisine ou un chef restait à leur disposition. La première fois qu'elle avait vu tout cela lorsqu'elle avait commencé, elle était resté bouche bée. Certes, elle avait eu une enfance privilégié mais pas à ce point-là. Ces enfants étaient trop gâtés ! Elle en avait eu la confirmation en s'occupant d'eux. Ils avaient été infâmes au départ. Cherchant par tous les moyen à la faire démissionner, mais pour une fois la belle n'avait pas abandonné et avait persisté. Ses efforts avaient fini par payer et maintenant, sans prétention de sa part, ils l'adoraient.

S'asseyant sur un des poufs disposé sur le sol, elle les invita à la rejoindre.

- Alors qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? **Murmura-t-elle comme à son habitude.** Et si on jouait au baseball ! Comme ça vous pourrez vous entrainer pour entrer dans l'équipe à la rentrée et vous me montrerez vos talents.

- Non, j'ai pas envie ! **Refusa Lucas avec véhémence.** Le baseball, c'est nulle et puis d'abord c'est pas un sport pour les nunuches !

- Lucas ! **Gronda la brune, étonnée.** Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Fou moi la paix ! **Hurla-t-il avant de se lever et de s'en aller en courant.**

- Lucas, Luc' revient ici tout de suite !

Poussant un soupir, la brune se leva et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle qui pensait avoir gagné leur respect.

- Faut pas tu sois fâcher. **Lui dit la petite Alicia en venant se blottir contre sa jambe.** Il n'est pas fâché contre toi.

- Alicia, **la gronda son frère !**

Fronçant les sourcils, Hinata lui jeta un regard interrogateur :

- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe.

- Papa avait promis qu'aujourd'hui il jouerait au baseball avec nous et il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. Tout ça c'est à cause de Yumi, elle savait bien qu'on attendait cette journée, alors elle l'a convaincue de l'accompagner à un cocktail chez une de ses amis. Quand Lucas a vue ça, il s'est fâché comme nous tous, mais tu le connais, il n'est pas du genre à rester calme, alors il s'est disputer avec Yumi et papa à défendue Yumi. Mais soit pas triste, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! En plus je suis sûr qu'il est désolé et qu'il ne veut pas que tu partes. On ne veut pas que tu partes.

Les mots lui manquaient devant l'émotion qui lui prenait la gorge. Certes ces enfants était trop gâté, et elle avait d'abord cru que c'était cela la cause de leur mauvais comportement. Mais bien vite elle avait compris que c'était le manque d'amour et d'attention dont ils souffraient qui les avaient rendues comme ça. Il souffrait à cause de leur père, à cause de cette Yumi. Compagne et futur belle-mère des enfants d'Adrian Allister, elle accaparait cet homme au détriment des enfants. Hinata avait bien vite remarqué le manque évident d'affection qu'elle portait à ces enfants et l'énergie avec laquelle, elle s'évertuait à leur gâché la vie. Plusieurs fois, elle l'avait surprise en train d'essayer de convaincre Adrian, de les envoyés en pension dans un autre pays. Ainsi elle l'aurait pour elle toute seule et pourrait enfin obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, le mariage. Car depuis deux ans qu'ils s'étaient fiancée, Yumi n'avait toujours pas de d'acte de mariage et en rendait responsable les enfants. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux vu que l'hostilité qu'il lui montrait refrénait le père aimant à sauter le pas. De faite elle les traitait comme des parasites ignorant le fait qu'ils soient orphelins de mère et qu'ils devaient probablement en souffrir. Ils avaient besoin d'une figure maternel et Hinata soupçonnait tout cette abondante opulence de jouet, de cadeau, de n'être qu'un moyen dérober de combler ce vide. Elle était persuadée que leur père palliait sans même s'en rendre compte l'absence de sa défunte femme avec des biens matériels et elle-même. Pourtant, elle n'était pas leur mère et ne travaillerait pas toute sa vie pour eux. Il faudrait bien qu'elle arête.

Se baisant, elle embrassa tour à tour, Aiden puis Alicia, les rassura et partit dans la même direction que Lucas. Elle avait sa petite idée quant au lieu où il devait se trouver. Elle parcourut les couloirs, descendit et sortit à l'arrière de la maison. Elle scruta l'horizon de cette gigantesque arrière-cour et sourit en voyant le brun assit sur une des cinq balançoires installée dans une aire de jeux. Elle s'y approcha et sans un mot s'assit sur la balançoire jouxtant celle de Lucas et commença à se balancer. Elle le vit lui jeter des regards en coin d'un air gêné mais ne dit rien. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que dans un même mouvement ils arrêtent de se balancer.

- Tu sais à moi aussi, mon père m'a fait des tas de promesse qu'il n'as pas tenue. **Commença la brune en brisant le silence.**

- C-c'est vrai ? **S'intéressa le brun.**

- Hum ! Mais tu sais contrairement à moi, ton papa t'aime !

- Non c'est faux, il me déteste ! Il prend toujours la défense de la menteuse.

Hinata soupira. Comment lui expliquer, comment expliquer cette situation à un enfant de son âge ? Comment lui avait-on expliqué ?

- Ecoute, les adultes sont compliqués. Il t'aime, il t'aime même beaucoup. Et tu sais comment je la sais, je le vois quand il te regarde. Je le sens. Malheureusement certaine circonstance font que les adultes sont incapable de montrer aux gens qu'ils aiment qu'ils les aiment. Si tu lui parlais plus calmement et sans faire de scène à Yumi, il t'écouterait. Il l'aime beaucoup et comme il l'aime beaucoup et bien il l'écoute et comme c'est une grande, il l'écoute encore plus que vous. Parce que pour les adultes, les enfants racontent des bêtises alors que les adultes mentent pour embêter les autres. Je sais qu'on t'en demande beaucoup mais souvient toi de ce que je t'avais dit, vous devez être plus malin qu'elle. Comme dans a le film _**« A nous quatre »**_, tu te souviens ? Même si elle est forte et grande, vous, vous êtes petit et mignon. Et quand on est petit et mignon, on est encore plus fort qu'un adulte parce que les gens veulent nous protéger et nous faire plaisir. Comme maintenant. J'ai envie de vous protéger et de vous faire plaisir. D'ailleurs, oublions le baseball pour aujourd'hui, en plus il commence à se faire tard. A la place on va préparer des cupcake. D'accord ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et finit par acquiescer.

- J'ai pas tout compris, mais d'accord ! On sera plus malin !

Hinata sourit à cette réponse positive et se levant prit le garçon dans ses bras. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas le voir résister pour une fois et encore plus lorsqu'elle le sentit se blottir contre elle et éclater en sanglot en appelant sa maman. Le cœur de la brune se fendit. Elle aurait tellement aimé faire quelque chose, effacer se peine, lui redonner la joie de vivre, l'entrain et les préoccupations d'un enfant de son âge. Elle aurait aimée pouvoir ramener sa mère à la vie ! Mais c'était impossible ! Elle n'était pas Dieu !

Un quart d'heure passèrent durant lesquels la brune supporta ces pleurs en se retenant elle-même de pleurer. Puis, il se calma, s'écarta légèrement. Elle lui essuya le visage avec le bas de sa robe et sourit lorsqu'il la menacé de la trucider si jamais elle parlait a quelqu'un de ce qui venait de se passer. Jurant d'emporter ce secret dans la tombe, ils finirent par rejoindre les autres qui attendaient sagement devant la télé. Sans perdre un instant Hinata leurs fit part de son idée d'activité et ils acceptèrent. Alors ils se rendirent dans la cuisine.

Congédiant le chef, ils sortirent des placards tous les ingrédients nécessaires et sous la houlette de la brune se mirent au fourneau. Après une heure d'efforts et gâteaux ratés, ils finirent par en réussir et les mirent dans le frigo. Maintenant il fallait tout ranger et c'est avec dépit que la brune observa les ravages. Elle avait le visage parsemé de taches de farines entre autre chose et c'était pareil pour les enfants. Eclatant de rire en apercevant son reflet, elle se débarbouilla et aida les enfants à en faire de même. Alicia se rapprocha discrètement de la brune alors que celle-ci buvait un verre d'eau et demanda abruptement de sa voix fluette :

- T'as déjà été amoureuse ?

Recrachant son verre, Hinata tourna un regard ahuri à la petite fille qui arborait un air très sérieuse. Mais ou est-ce qu'elle allait chercher ces questions ? **Se demanda la brune.** Parfois elle avait la sensation d'avoir en face d'elle un vrai petit démon au lieu d'une ravissante petite fille. Pas étonnant que Yumi l'évitait. Elle avait le don de sortir la question qui tue ou le pourquoi dans des contextes qui n'avait rien avoir, prenant les autres de court.

- Oui, **finit par répondre la brune.** Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?

- Eh bien… on sait qu'on est amoureux, quand on ne peut pas rester longtemps sans voir l'autre. Quand on le regarde, notre cœur bat très fort. Si on est triste, on ne l'est plus quand on le voit. Quand on aime voir la personne, quand on l'accepte tel qu'elle est. Quand lorsqu'on lui parle, on ressent des papillons dans le ventre, on devient nerveuse et on dit un peu n'importe quoi. Quand on est prêt à tout faire pour cette personne. Quand on est capable d'accepter et de laisser cette personne s'en aller pour être heureux avec une autre personne, même si on va souffrir. Quand tu penses que tu vas le perdre et que tu ne peux pas supporter cette idée. Quand il est le seul qui te fait rire, qui te voit tel que tu es, qui te mettent à l'aise. Quand il arrive à te donner confiance en toi, quand d'un regard il arrive à te calmer ou à te faire perdre tes moyens. Quand tout d'un coup tu lèves le matin et que tu te dis : _**« je l'aime »**_. Alors tu te sens plus léger. Quand on est amoureux, tout parait plus beau, plus vifs, plus brillant. Il y a des éclats dans nos yeux et on voudrait que tout le monde soit heureux. Je pourrais continuer encore longtemps mais tu es encore trop petite pour comprendre. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu as à peine compris les trois quart de ce que je dis.

- Par contre moi, j'ai parfaitement compris. **Affirma une voix grave au ton légèrement amusé.**

- Papa, **s'écrièrent les trois enfants en se précisant vers la personne derrière elle.**

Sursautant, Hinata se retourna pour faire face à Adrian Allister qui sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte était entrée dans la pièce et avait écouté sa diatribe. Elle rougit légèrement gêné. D'autant plus qu'elle avait essayé plus ou moins d'expliquer avec des mots simples. Ils serraient ses enfants dans les bras et leur tandis un paquet qu'ils prirent et s'éloignèrent en se disputant. Hinata fronça les sourcils.

- Oh, pardon monsieur Allister, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là ! **S'excusa la brune confuse.**

- Mais enfin voyons, ne vous excuser pas. Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire, je suis là depuis un moment et je n'ai pas signalé ma présence.

- Ne vous en fait pas ! Pas besoin de vous excuser. Je dois ranger.

Se retournant, elle commença à ranger et fut surprise de le voir l'aider. Elle sortit quelque cupcake du frigo et le lui donna de la part des enfants. Ils en avaient fait chacun un pour leur père. La forme laissait un peu a désiré mais c'était l'intention qui comptait. Elle vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans les yeux d'Adrian à la vue des gâteaux. Il les avala un par un, les savourant avant d'avaler un jus de fruit.

- Alors dites-moi, Hinata comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux ?

Rougissant, elle défit son tablier et se mit à faire la vaisselle nerveuse, le corps légèrement raidie. Pourquoi lui posé une telle question ? Secouant la tête, elle essaya de ne pas se faire d'idée. Reprenant contenance, elle répondit sèchement :

- Je crois monsieur que cette question est très déplacé, au vu de votre position actuelle. Si madame vous entendait, je me ferais surement guillotiné et vous avec moi.

Il éclata de rire et son rire emplit la pièce.

- Vous insinuez par-là que ma fiancée se prend pour une reine.

- Si c'est vous qui le dite.

Il rit de nouveau.

- Je ne vous connaissais pas sous cet angle.

- Si je puis me permettre, vous ne me connaissez pas du tout.

- Je sens de l'hostilité dans votre voix. Remarqua **Adrian.** Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non monsieur !

Poussant une exclamation surprise, Hinata jeta un regard surpris au père de famille. Celui-ci venait en effet de la retourne brutalement.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me tourne le dos quand on me parle. Et si je puis me permettre mademoiselle, vous mentez très mal ! Maintenant je me répète que me reprochez-vous ?

Légèrement tremblante, ce qu'il remarqua avant de s'écarter légèrement, elle ferma les yeux et les ouvrit déterminé.

- Ce que je vous reproche, c'est d'avoir faite une promesse à votre fils que vous n'avez pas tenu.

Elle vit son visage se fermer.

- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

- En rien, sauf, que c'est moi qui m'occupe de vos enfants et c'est à moi de réparer vos dégâts. Vous lui avez fait une promesse que vous saviez ne pas pouvoir tenir. Il vous faisait confiance et vous l'avez trahit. Lucas est probablement le plus sensible des trois malgré les apparences. Et vous l'avez blessé.

- Que connaissez-vous à…

- Oh que si je m'y connais ! En matière de parents irresponsable, menteur et qui ne respecte pas leur promesse. Je m'y connais. Ils vous font miroiter des choses qu'ils savent que jamais vous n'aurez. Ces choses que l'argent n'achète pas et qui malgré sa gratuité leur est impossible à offrir. Ces parents qui croit que lorsque son enfant à un peu de chagrin il suffit de lui offrir un cadeau. Ces parents qui achètent l'affection de leurs enfants alors qu'elle leur est déjà acquise. Ces parents avides de frics et en voulant plus au détriment de leur famille. Ces parents qui vous jurent en vous regardant dans les yeux qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec l'accident de votre mère et qui pourtant vous ment ! Alors oui monsieur je m'y connais, je m'y connais assez pour dire qu'en continuant ainsi vous perdrez bientôt plus que leur respect mais leur amour. Rendez-vous compte qu'Alicia m'appelle maman ! Elle ne se rappelle pas de la sienne, avez-vous prit un moment pour lui parler de sa mère, lui montrer des photos. Non ! Alors je risque peut-être de perdre ma place mais tant pis. Et pour votre information, être amoureux c'est se sacrifier au profit de l'autre. Et si votre fiancée est incapable de vous laisser avec vos enfants, à votre place je me poserais des questions. Ne peut-elle pas vous accorder une journée. Un jour dans toute une vie. Et… je vais y aller avant d'être en retard. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de prendre une journée, une seule, qui leur laissera au moins un merveilleux souvenir à chérir à vos côté. Ce souvenir qui les empêchera de vous haïr, parce qu'une autre n'as pas eu cette chance et cette haine monsieur, cette haine la détruite. Je connais la sortit ne vous donnez pas la peine de me faire raccompagner et inutile de me payer pour aujourd'hui, c'est gratuit. Un cadeau d'adieu en quelque sorte.

Essuyant d'un revers de mains ses larmes, Hinata bouscula sans ménagement le milliardaire, honteuse d'avoir craqué ainsi. Lui abasourdi, restait stoïque, sous le choc. Et alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle croisa Yumi, qui lui jeta un regard assassin. Avait-elle entendue ? Probablement. Mais après tout elle s'en fichait ! Lui lançant un regard égal, elle passa saluer les enfants faisant bonne figure. Et c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle quitta les lieux sous le soleil déclinant de dix-sept heures. Fermant les yeux, elle savoura la brise qui faisait bruisser les quelques arbres qu'elle croisait, donnant à cette journée un goût plus amer encore.

- Dis tout de suite que je t'ennuis ! **Se vexa Akiza en donnant un coup de coude à son amie qui avait l'air distraite.**

Etouffant un bâillement, Saori jeta un regard ennuyé à sa meilleure amie. Assise sur le lit de la chambre de celle-ci, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'elle allait mourir d'ennuie. En effet depuis une heure maintenant, celle-ci n'arrêtais pas de changer d'avis sur la tenue qu'elle devait porter pour son rendez-vous qui, si elle ne se trompait pas, aurait lieu dans une heure et demi au plus. Replaçant une de ses mèches blanches derrière l'oreille, elle ramassa un coussin qu'elle balança sur la rousse qui éclata de rire. Akiza était, et même si ça lui en coutait de l'avouer, une très belle femme. Ses cheveux roux contrastaient avec ses yeux bleu saphirs, sa peau légèrement halé, qui donnait l'illusion d'un bronzage, ne la rendait que plus éclatante. Sans compter ses magnifiques jambes interminables, sa taille de guêpe et son mètre quatre-vingt qu'elle enviait tant. Bon pour la taille ça passait encore, elle les avait à cinq centimètre près. Aujourd'hui, elle était vêtue d'une jupe noire trapèze lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux avec une ceinture de la même couleur assez fine, d'un-t-shirt noir démembré, d'une veste en laine noir avec des boutons, d'un collier se déposant sur sa poitrine et de boucle d'oreille en cercle argenté fines. Ses cheveu était coiffé d'une raie au milieu, lisse au départ et s'ondulait à la fin. La peau, faudrait encore passer quelque heure au soleil, ce qui n'était pas gagner au vu de sa situation.

Dire qu'elle était obligée de travailler ! Elle détestait travailler, elle était née pour s'amuser pas pour travailler. C'était aux autres de la servir pas à elle ! Maudit soit le jour où ses grands-parents l'avaient spolié. Qui l'eut cru ! A peine avait-elle perdue ses parents morts, que ces vautours qui les avaient abandonnés s'était précipiter pour demander sa tutelle et l'administration de ses biens, pour ensuite la jeter à la rue sans le sou, sans aucune réelle raison.

Ils n'avaient jamais pardonné à leur fils d'avoir épousé sa mère et, jamais n'avaient approuvé sa naissance hors mariage. D'ailleurs même, pour eux, il restait encore à prouver qu'elle était bien leur petite fille. Car non content de traiter sa défunte mère d'arriviste, il la traitait aussi de trainé. Combien de fois avait-elle surpris leurs conversations haineuses ? Mariée par convenance, ils avaient eu leur enfants à l'âge de seize ans et ne concevait pas un instant qu'on puisse ignorer son devoir pour un amour qui ne durerait peut-être même pas. Elle avait voulu croire en eux lorsqu'ils avaient demandé sa garde. Aujourd'hui, elle regrettait amèrement de leur avoir fait confiance. Ils avaient volé son héritage ! Jadis, son grand-père avait fait de mauvais placement en bourse. Ils avaient ainsi perdue leur fortune, tandis que sa mère avait gravit les échelons dans le monde de la finance et bâti un empire financier qu'elle gérait avec son mari.

Après deux ans ensemble, ses parents avaient réussi l'une des ascensions les plus fulgurantes qui soit dans ce métier et c'est à cette époque-là qu'elle était née. Ses grands-parents dépendaient alors de leur fils et sa mère pas rancunière pour un sou les aidait aussi. Mais voilà, lorsqu'elle avait six ans, son père était mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Les relations entre les parents de celui-ci et sa mère avaient dès lors empirées. Ils la rendaient responsable de sa mort, ils les rendaient toutes les deux responsables pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Puis il y a cinq ans, sa mère était morte à la suite d'un cambriolage qui avait mal tourné. Elle avait été poignardé à plusieurs reprise et le corps était tel, que d'aucun parlait d'acharnement. On n'avait jamais trouvé les coupables. Pourtant, le meurtre avait été enregistré, elle l'avait visionné en cachette, après l'avoir subtilisé et depuis elle la gardait précieusement. Elle avait vu sa mère supplier ses ravisseurs, coopérés avant de se faire lacéré par six hommes cagoulés vêtus en noir. Elle l'avait entendue hurler, l'avait vue se vider de son sang, elle avait vu la vie quitter ce regard gris qu'elle posait si souvent sur elle avec amour. Elle avait pleuré, des jours durant. Elle vivait avec ses grands-parents qui se montraient courtois sans plus car, il attendait que le jugement soit prononcé en leur faveur. Cela fait, elle avait eu à peine un mois avant qu'il ne la jette dehors et qu'elle soit recueillie par une femme âgée sénile à qui elle mentait pour ne pas vivre à la rue. Elle profitait de ses problèmes de visions et de son Alzheimer naissant pour se faire passer pour sa petite fille qui était morte et dont elle n'avait jamais reçue de nouvelle. D'ailleurs même, il faudrait bientôt qu'elle rentre pour lui donner ses médicaments. Il ne s'agirait pas que celle-ci meurt et qu'elle se retrouve à la rue. Saori se voyait mal cacher un cadavre. Quoi que l'idée fut tentante dans sa position. Une chance que sa mère ai prévu un compte qui se charge de payer sa scolarité car sans cela, elle serait perdue ! Mais tout ça allait se terminer, elle allait quitter cette misère. Elle venait d'avoir dix-huit ans il y a une semaine, elle pouvait les attaquer en justice et réclamé son héritage !

Balayant ces idées de son esprit, Saori se réajusta sur le lit alors qu'Akiza la quittait de nouveau pour essayer une robe.

- Encore en train de penser à tes vieux et au procès. **Devina la rousse avant de soupirer.** Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te biler pour ça, je t'aiderais pour l'avocat !

- Oui et non ! **Répondit Saori.** Je pensais à eux et à la façon dont ils m'ont jeté à la rue. Et cette haine qu'ils ont à mon égard… ça devrait être à moi de les détester ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit avoir le monopole de la colère c'est moi !

Akiza lui lança un regard en biais en enfilant sa robe. Cette histoire était vraiment dingue. Tellement qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru au départ. Elle se connaissait depuis quelque temps déjà et la rousse avait eu du mal à imaginer la grande Saori, reine du lycée, élève la plus populaire et classé parmi les plus belles de la _**« zone », **_sans le sou. Cette fille était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours envié. Elle avait dû faire son chemin pour arriver à avoir le confort dans lequel elle vivait depuis deux ans. Tandis que la blanche n'avait eu qu'à naître dans la bonne famille. Enfin pas si bonne que cela au vu des évènements mais quand même ! Elle était assuré qu'a l'issue du procès qu'elle allait mener, qu'elle récupérait sa fortune, son prestige, son privilège. Alors qu'elle savait sa situation éphémère comme les rose qui finissent par faner. Bientôt elle perdrait son _**« sponsor »**_ comme elle l'appelait et devrait changer son train de vie ainsi que sa position de populaire dans l'établissement. Pour l'instant tout allait bien.

- Quand tu dis que tu vas m'aider avec l'avocat, de quoi tu parles ? **Finit par lui demander la blanche. **

- Eh bien je vais en parler à Kaïri et il demandera à un de ses nombreux avocats de jeter un coup d'œil à ton dossier. **Expliqua-t-elle avant de se retourner.** Alors comment tu la trouve ?

- Elle est parfaite ! Elle met tes formes en valeur. Tu n'auras qu'à te relever les cheveux. Des bijoux assez discrets, des talons aiguillent et le tour est joué. **Indiqua Saori.** Tu es sûr que ça ne vas pas le déranger, il pourrait le prendre mal ?

Haussant les épaules d'indifférence, elle enleva la robe en soie bleu sans manche, centré à la taille et lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Elle la posa délicatement sur le lit près d'elle avant d'enfiler un peignoir.

- Il ne prendra mal, rien du tout ! Il m'adore et ce n'est qu'un petit service de rien du tout comparer à ce qu'il fait habituellement. Déstresse !

Elle quitta la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Se levant, Saori la suivit. Se plaçant dans l'encadrement, elle l'observa entré dans la baignoire, actionner le jet de d'eau brulant, commencer à ses savonner énergiquement avec du gel douche.

- C'est où ce rendez-vous au fait ? **Demanda la blanche.**

- A Senshu, je crois !

- L'hôtel ! C'est d'un vieux jeu...

- Je sais mais il est comme ça. Et puis au moins là-bas, personne ne devineras qu'on s'y est rendue. Ils sont assez discrets et on peut donner un faux nom pour brouiller les pistes. Mais ça tu dois déjà le savoir ! **Raconta la rousse.** Je crois bien que je ne garderais pas cette robe sur moi très longtemps ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est bon pour le Karma !

Oh oui elle voyait très bien ! Pas la peine de lui faire un dessin, elle avait compris.

- Je vois parfaitement ! Et depuis quand le sexe est bon pour le karma ? D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, sois prudente ! Ce type est marié et oui je sais que ça va faire deux ans que vous êtes ensemble. Mais rends-toi compte qu'il n'a toujours pas divorcé ! Ils te couvrent de cadeau pour que tu n'y pense pas. Et comme-ci ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait que ce soit l'un des parrains du réseau de stups le plus vaste du pays !

Arrêtant le jet d'eau, Akiza sortit de la baignoire et enfila un peignoir. Saori lui tendit une serviette, qu'elle enroula autour de la tête.

- Je sais tout ça ! **Acquiesça enfin la rousse en se dirigeant vers la chambre, la blanche sur ses talons.** Je ne suis pas idiote non plus. Mais j'ai un plan pour qu'il quitte cette peau de vache qui lui sert de femme ! Franchement je ne pige toujours pas comment il peut sortir avec. C'est un vrai glaçon ! Elle n'est pas passionné, en plus, elle lui fait du chantage affectifs pour qu'il ne la quitte pas ! Tu te rends compte. Elle a essayé de se suicider, bien sûr elle savait qu'on la sauverait. Tout juste pour qu'il ne la quitte pas. Je vais me débrouiller que ma situation ne soit plus temporaire mais permanente crois-moi… Oh, je la déteste tu ne peux pas savoir !

- Méfie-toi quand même, **prévint encore la blanche en s'asseyant sur le lit.** Ce genre d'homme lorsqu'ils se sentent en danger… il pourrait te faire éliminer, ou tes grands-parents, qui en passant sont trop cool de te laisser le voir, tout en sachant la vérité sur votre relations.

- Euh… en fait ils ne sont pas au courant.

- Quoi !

Abasourdi, la blanche observa son amie qui affichait une mine confuse. Lui avait-elle mentit ? Elle se disait pourtant tout, enfin presque !

- Pas de la relation rassure toi, mais du fait qu'il soit le parrain de je sais pas quoi. Je leur ai juste dit qu'il était mariée, qu'il allait divorcer et comme en plus ils nous aident financièrement, ils la boucle. C'est juste parfois grand-mère qui la ramène trop mais je sais comment la calmer. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir clarifié.

- Ça tu peux ! J'aurais pu gaffer devant eux ! **Reprocha la blanche alors qu'Akiza se dirigeait vers sa coiffeuse ou elle l'y rejoint pour lui sécher les cheveux.** Dans tous les cas, c'est ta vie tu en fais ce que tu veux, je te juge pas !

- Et c'est pour ça que je t'adore ! Mais dis-moi, en parlant de relation, c'était comment avec Sasuke ?

Retrouvant le sourire, Saori se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce que remarqua la rousse à travers le reflet de celle-ci dans les miroirs leurs faisant face.

- A ce point-là ?

- Oui et non. **Approuva et réfuta la blanche.** C'était super, on la fait et refait et figure-toi que j'ai même eu des orgasmes à chaque fois, il vraiment doué…

- Mais…

- Mais il n'était plus là lorsque je me suis réveillé. J'ai essayé de l'appeler sans succès. C'est silence radio, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis. Mais avec cette histoire de meurtre et d'interrogatoire de police, je pourrais peut-être le voir.

- Ah oui, je l'avais oublié celle-là. Mais pour en revenir à vous, sérieux vous me fatiguer tous les deux. A chaque fois c'est la même chose. Tu t'envoies en l'air avec lui, tu dis que c'était super et ensuite nada ! Rien ! **Se plaignit la rousse en se coiffant les cheveux. ** Aïe ! Fais attention tu vas me bruler.

- Pardon, **minauda faussement la blanche.**

Il était vrai que vue sous l'angle de la rousse, sa relation avec le brun si on pouvait appeler ça comme cela était assez particulière. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il y avait cette attirance physique indéniable et ça finissait systématiquement au lit, sans plus. Alors qu'elle voulait plus. Pour l'instant elle se contentait de ce qu'il lui donnait pour ne pas le brusquer. Elle l'avait si longtemps désiré, qu'elle en avait été malade. Elle avait supporté de le voir choisir une autre, mais aujourd'hui, c'était son tour et elle comptait bien le saisir.

Elles discutèrent tandis qu'Akiza se préparait, elle s'habilla et jugeant qu'il était temps de partir, Saori la prévint et parti.

Le jour déclinais comme la rose qui fane après avoir fait son temps, la route s'obscurcissait tandis que les lampadaires s'allumaient. Les derniers rayons de soleil, happé par la nuit s'en allait pour mieux revenir le lendemain. Levant les yeux, elle contempla l'obscure clarté qui venait à l'instant de s'installer alors même qu'elle quittait le quartier de son amie. L'air se rafraichissant, Saori resserra sa veste sur elle. Encore enthousiaste de son entrevue avec la rousse. Si celle-ci l'aidait, elle redeviendrait bientôt ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être. Sa vie reprendrait son cour normale.

Bientôt, la sensation d'être observé la gagna et elle se stoppa. La rue était pourtant vide. Elle savait que les gens avait peur et qu'à l' instant où le soleil se couchait, les petites banlieues de classe moyenne comme celle-ci, ne sortait presque plus. C'était pareil dans les quartiers huppés à la différence que là-bas, cet état désertique était quasi, omniprésent. En particulier là où les demeure les plus vastes se trouvaient. Chacun restait chez soit sauf pour les brunchs, cocktails et tout le tralala. Comme ça lui manquait ! Elle en avait marre de cette proximité avec les autres, marre de joué les gentils pour ne pas être à la rue, marre de tout !

Sursautant à l'entente d'un bruit, elle tourna la tête dans cette direction et vit avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'un chat. Portant la main à son cœur, elle essaya d'en calmer les battements. Et cette sensation d'être épié qui persistait ! Mal à l'aise, les sens aux aguets, elle se remit en marche. Maintenant des bruits de pas derrière elle, se rapprochant. Paniqué, elle accéléra un peu plus le pas et prit peur en constatant que celui inconnue, en faisait de même. N'en pouvant plus, elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais derrière elle et ne distingua qu'une silhouette masculine assez grande vêtu de noir. La peur soudain l'étreignit. Pourquoi cette silhouette lui était-elle familière ? Elle l'avait déjà vue, ça c'était certains. Malheureusement plus, elle avançait, plus les lumières des lampadaires devenait vacillantes et elle s'orientait à l'aide de la lune qui brillait de mille feu dans le ciel. Une chance qu'il ne pleuve pas ! Si non elle ne saurait même plus ou elle était. Les lieux lui étaient familiers, mais cette nuit, ils paraissaient différent, lugubre. Sa tension s'accentua et pour être sûr qu'elle ne se trompait pas et qu'elle était bel et bien suivit, elle vira dans des coins qu'elle savait sans habitation, puis revint à son point de départ. Il était toujours là ! Certaine à présent, elle fit ce que qu'aurait fait n'importe qui, même en sachant que c'était perdue d'avance : elle courut. Courue à en perdre haleine. Elle savait que vue la situation, sa maison était trop éloigné pour qu'elle l'atteigne, alors elle voulut retourner chez la rousse. Refaisant le chemin inverse, elle entendit l'inconnue en faire autant et lui courir après. De toutes ses forces, elle courut et courut…

- Aïe ! **S'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle se heurtait à quelque chose.**

De toute façon vu la situation ça ne pouvait être qu'une personne ou une voiture et comme elle n'avait pas encore valsé de l'autre côté de la rue et que la chose en question avait parlé…

- Fais attention ma jolie, tu pourrais te faire mal ! **Lui conseilla la personne dont elle ne distinguait pas le visage. **

La zone était encore plus mal éclairé et le ciel s'était couvert ne laissant filtré que quelque rayons lunaire. Respirant fortement, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle.

- J-je suis…désolé ! **S'excusa la blanche.** C'est qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me suit et je… oh mon dieu ! NON ! NON ! PAS CA ! NON

Laissant échapper un sanglot, elle recula de quelque pas à la vue du visage de celui contre lequel elle s'était heurtée. Le ciel un instant s'était éclaircit, laissant entrevoir un sourire carnassier, un visage balafrer, des cheveux blond décoloré, des yeux noirs ainsi que le reflet d'une lame. Bientôt, elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul et que près de lui se tenait un jeune homme plus petit, les cheveux vert d'eau, les yeux gris, arborant un air de camé en manque.

- Ah vous l'avez eu ! **S'exclama une voix derrière elle la faisant se retourner brusquement pour reconnaitre la silhouette qui l'avait suivi tout du long. **

Brun aux yeux noisette, il lui jeta à peine un regard avant d'en lancer un véritablement hostile aux à l'homme aux cheveux vert.

- Tu en doutais, Yusuke ? **Se vexa celui contre lequel elle s'était heurtée.**

- Ha, ha, même pas capable d'arrêter une gamine ! **Se moqua le camé.** Comment tu fais pour remplir tes contrats, quand Sudo te tiens pas la main ?

- Je t'emmerde Sakaki ! **Rugit le dénommé Yusuke en fusillant le camé du regard.**

- Hou la tafiole…

- Ferme là ! **Tonna Sudo qui avait l'air d'être le chef.**

Non mais sur quel planète elle était tombé, que lui voulait-il ? En plus il était tous vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon noir. Il se croyait dans _**Men in black **_! Sans les lunettes et les costumes bien sûr.

- Si c'est de l'argent que voulez, je vous préviens toute suite que je n'en ai pas ! **Affirma la blanche avec courage.**

- Toi on t'a pas sonné !

C'était Yusuke.

- Ma belle on en a rien à faire de ton fric, t'en as même plus. Dire qu'avant on t'avait épargné, mais on nous paie bien assez pour te liquider. Alors… Par contre en ce qui concerne, ceci… **L'informa Sakaki.**

Il la couva d'un regard prédateur et elle comprit, recula d'un pas. Ces paroles était à double sens elle le savait, mais à part l'allusion au fait qu'il voulait la sauter, elle ne comprenait pas. On voulait la liquider ? On avait en plus payé pour ça ? Mais qui ? Elle n'avait à sa connaissance blessée personne assez fort pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point. La tuer !

- Sakaki, tu parles trop !

- Quoi, de toute façon elle va mourir, autant que ce ne soit pas dans l'ignorance. Tu ne crois pas Sudo ?

Celui-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré et murmura :

- Après tout, fait ce que tu veux. Je vous la laisse.

- Génial ! **S'exclamèrent les deux autres qui semblait être d'accord pour une fois.**

Saori se mit à trembler en voyant Sudo qui avait l'air d'être le plus raisonnable, s'en aller. Bientôt, elle se sentit happer par Yusuke, puis par Sakai qui se disputait la première place.

- On ne devrait pas attendre Byron ? **Demanda Yusuke en humant ses cheveux.**

- Non !

Alors elle se sentit trainé dans une ruelle sombre, sale, mal orante ! Elle vit la lame s'élever et se mit à crier.

- Non, non je vous en prie, pitié ! Je vous en prie me tuer pas ! **Hurlait-elle en se débattant.**

Elle les entendit ricaner. Leur horrible rire emplit la ruelle. Elle sentit un souffle se rapprocher près de son oreille, une langue lui lécher le visage. Elle sentit des mains çà et là de part et d'autre de son corps, elle poussa un cri de douleur en sentant son caleçon lui meurtrir la peau en étant déchirer. Elle essaya de résister en voyant la lame s'abattre sur elle et déchirer son t-shirt dans un geste saccadé, frénétique. Sa jupe fut, élimer puis relever. Des larmes s'échappèrent de se yeux alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter.

- Putain ce que t'es bandante, **lui murmura Yusuke en lui empoignant violement le sein qu'il pétrit sans douceur.**

- Va te faire voir !** Cracha-t-elle avant de se faire gifler.**

Elle l'entendit rire de nouveau et se rapprochant de son oreille, il murmura quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang :

- Ta mère était beaucoup plus docile ! Quel dommage que Sudo nous ai empêché lui faire autre chose. Mais bon, elle a quand même eu quelque chose !

Elle poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'il lui entaillait le bras gauche. C'était eux, c'était eux les assassins de ses parents, eux qui avaient transformé sa vie, eux qui le lui avaient volé, eu qui le lui volerait encore. Elle allait mourir, oui ! Mais pas sans se battre. Alors elle recommença à se débattre. Leur donnant des coups de pieds les mordants jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la froideur de la lame de leur poignard pénétrer son flanc. Le souffle coupé, elle ne put rien dire, aucun son. Elle les entendit jubiler à la vue de son sang, elle vit Sakaki retourné le couteau dans la plaie avant de le ressortir. Bientôt elle sentit la lame lui entaillé les jambes les bras le ventre. Ils épargnèrent son visage Elle saignait abondamment et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle entendit le zip d'une fermeture éclair, elle sentit des mains sur ses hanches, elle ferma les yeux, résigné et attendit. D'un coup sec Yusuke la pénétra tandis que son acolyte attendait se masturbant.

- Putain ce qu'elle est bonne, ta chatte. Salope ! T'aimes ça avoue. Hein t'aime te faire prendre comme ça. Hein p'tite vicieuse ! **Lui cracha Yusuke.**

Elle sentit avec dégout ce membre gonfler entrer et sortir de son antre. Elle l'entendit pousser des râles de plaisir alors qu'elle souffrait le martyr.

- Salope ! T'aimes ça hein, t'aimes te faire baiser !

Serrant les dents, elle décida de se laisser faire et subit telle une poupée désarticulée. Cela sembla duré un mois, une année, éternité et dans un dernier cri il se libéra en elle. Mais pas de répit pour elle, Sakai prit le relai et sournois il la retourna et demanda à son ami de se plaça devant elle ce qu'il fit. Ils la maintinrent à autre pate et Sakaki, d'un sourire diabolique la pénétra par l'anus d'un coup sec. Un cri de douleur et de surprise échappa à la blanche qui ne put cette fois-ci contenir ses émotions. Elle se mit à hurler de douleur.

- Mais c'est vrai qu'elle aime ça la petite garce ! Fallait le dire que tu voulais et faire enculer.

La vue vacillante, elle perdait le sens des réalités, sa vue se troublait. Sans ménagement, Yusuke lui saisit les cheveux et sans crié garé lui enfoncé son pénis dans la bouche. L'obligeant à le sucer. Elle étouffait !

- Ouais salope t'aime ça ! Putain c'est bon ! **Gémit-il.**

- Putain de…

Sakaki venait de jouir. Dans un dernier effort, elle mordit de toutes les forces qui lui restait le membre du brun qui poussa un hurlement de douleur, lui saisit brusquement la tête alors qu'elle trouvait la force de sourire.

- Sal pétasse **! Rugit-il avant de la balancer violement par les cheveux contre le mur au fond de la ruelle.**

Elle s'écrasa et dans un craquement sa nuque se brisa. Gisant sur le sol, le corps de la jeune femme, semblait disloqué tel un pantin désarticulé.

- Putain, qu'est-ce t'as foutu ? **Gronda Sakaki.**

- On devait la tuer, non ?

- Ouais mais j'aurais voulu m'éclater encore un peu. **Se plaignit-il.**

Se relevant ils rajustèrent leurs vêtements. Yusuke lui se força à restait de marbre mais son membre lui faisait atrocement mal. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression qu'il avait enflée et ce pas pour les raisons habituelles.

- Je vois que vous avez commencé la fête sans moi, **s'exclama la voix de Byron, un blond aux yeux vert foret vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt sombre pareil à celui des autres.**

Il jeta un regard inquisiteur au corps de la jeune femme.

- Ouais mec, désolé ! **Se navra faussement Sakaki.**

- Je vois ça. Quel dommage, elle avait l'aire bonne ! **Regretta le blond.** Ça m'aurait changé des autres.

- Ah oh fait, tu te charges du nettoyage, ordre de Sudo, **mentit Yusuke.**

Il détestait ce type et tous les moyens étaient bons pour l'embêter. Surtout que celui-ci respectait toujours les ordres.

- Si c'est un ordre ! Aidez-moi à la mettre dans le pick-up et je me charge du reste. Vous, vous saurez vous occuper d'ici, je ne peux pas même démultipliez.

Lui lançant un regard meurtrier, Yusuke accepta néanmoins. Il l'avait bien eu ! Suivant le blond, ils transportèrent comme si de rien n'était le corps jusqu'à l'arrière d'un pick-up, où, ils la balancèrent sur un sac plastique noir prévue à cet effet.

- Putain les gars ! **Jura Byron**. Vous auriez pu faire ça plus proprement, y a du sang qui arrête pas de couler.

- Ouais, ouais. **Minimisa Sakaki en sortant de sa poche un appareil photo avec lequel, il filma le corps.** Pour le client !

Elle avait les yeux ouverts et une expression terroriser figeait son visage. Ne le supportant pas, Byron lui ferma les yeux, la recouvrît d'une bâche noir gisant près du corps, monta dans la voiture et démarra.

Il quitta les quartiers et roula une heure sur une route qui au fil du temps devint de plus en plus déserte. Au beau milieu de son chemin, il coupa par un sentier menant dans la forêt bordant la route. Après avoir roulé trente minutes, il s'arrêta. Descendant, il découvrit le corps, le sortit, le tira sur plusieurs mètre hors du sentier et le posa. Il trouva étrange que le corps soit déjà si glacé mais finit par occulter ce détails. Sortant une pelle, il se mit à creuser au milieu des arbres, éclairé par la lune et les étoiles.

Le bruit d'un objet qu'on enfonce dans le sol, lui vrilla les tympans. Autour, la nature qui pour tous aurait semblé calme, n'était que plus bruyante. Son corps lui faisait mal très mal. Comme-ci son corps avait été passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Sa peau était en feu, ses émotions embrouillées, confuses. Petit à petit par contre, la douleur s'estompa. Ouvrant délicatement yeux, elle vit d'abord flou. Ou était-elle ? Que c'était-il passé ? Et cette sensation qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Ecarquillant les yeux, elle se rappela. La ruelle, l'agression, le viol… Se redressant, elle vit un homme de dos qui creusait à l'aide d'une pelle et devina pourquoi. C'était sa tombe ! Mais comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit encore vivante ? Elle avait senti sa nuque commencer à se briser puis plus rien et là. Portant la main à son ventre, elle vit que ça blessure avait disparu. Avait-elle rêvé ? Non ! Et, cet horrible son de pelle ! Elle se couvrit les oreilles, des odeurs attirantes pour d'uns, repoussantes pour d'autre. Et ses yeux, ses yeux, elle arrivait à percevoir chaque petit détaille de l'objet que tenait le jeune homme, elle entendait son cœur battre, voyait les éraflures invisible. Un gout métallique se répandit dans sa bouche, désagréable, écœurant. Sa respiration devint hachée, le regard fixe hypnotiser par les mouvements du jeune homme. Cette voix dans sa tête : _tué, tué, tuer !_ Voilà ce qu'elle hurlait à l'en rendre folle. Elle lui rappelait, il faisait partie de ceux qui avait tué sa famille, qui l'avait souillé. C'était eux !

Serrant les poings, elle poussa un cri de rage alors que ses yeux se teintait de rouge, ses canines s'allongèrent, ainsi qu'un sourire carnassier. Le monstre était enfin libérez.

Se retournant à l'entente du cri, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en voyant la jeune fille éveillé et debout. Lâchant sa pelle. Il recula d'un pas tandis que la stupeur laissait place à la peur.

- C-c'est im…possible, tu… es mor…te ! Tu… n'es pas… réelle. **Balbutia-t-il.**

- Exactement ! **S'exclama la blanche avant de lui foncer dessus à une vitesse ahurissante.**

Le plaquant contre un arbre avec une force surhumain qu'il ne put contrer, elle l'obligea à s'asseoir, les jambes tendue vers l'avant. Saori n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle suivait son instinct, elle suivait cette voix, ces instructions sur quoi faire. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Byron, elle cria alors qu'il essayait de se lever :

- Non ! Ne bougez pas ! Ne bougez pas !

- Je ne dois pas bouger. **Répéta-t-il tel un automate en se figeant alors qu'elle-même affichait un air surpris.**

- Tu ne dois pas bouger**. Lui confirma Saori alors qu'une idée germait dans sa tête.** Qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous a engagé pour me tuer ? Réponds ou je te tue !

En transe, le blond acquiesça comme fascinée, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son esprit, il s'apprêtait à révéler des choses qu'en temps normal il emporterait dans la tombe, sans pourvoir l'empêcher.

- Kotaro Tanaka et sa femme. Ce sont eux qui m'ont engagé ! C'est mon boulot.

Ecarquillant les yeux sous le choc, elle en resta un instant coi. C'était impossible ! Non ! Pas eux. Ça ne pouvait pas être eux ! Ce serait trop sale, trop dégueulasse ! Non cette vérité était forcément fausse. Le contraire, le contraire impliquait trop de douleur, trop de désespoir.

-Tu mens ! **Finit-elle par crier.**

- Je ne peux pas mentir. **Lui révéla le jeune homme impuissant.** Tu m'as demandé la vérité, je ne peux pas te mentir.

Tremblantes, elle laissa échappa une larme. Non ! Et pourtant, il ne pouvait mentir alors forcément. D'ailleurs Sakaki avait insinué la même chose et Yusuke, ce qu'il avait dit… _**ils n'ont quand même pas osé !**_ Pensa avec appréhension la blanche.

- Est-ce vous qui avez tué ma mère ? **Commença-t-elle.**

- Oui.

Fermant les yeux elle respira avec difficulté. Suffocante, elle finit par demander :

- Est-ce que ce sont les mêmes personnes qui vous ont engagés pour la tuer ?

- Oui.

- OH MON DIEU !

A présent les larmes coulaient à flot, tel un torrent. Elle se mit à sangloter.

- E-Et… et… mon… père ?

- Non. **Répondit-il.** Je suis désolé !

- T-Tu… es… désolé ! Ah la bonne blague ! TU ES DESOLE ! MAIS DESOLE DE QUOI ? HEIN ? DE QUOI ? De l'avoir poignardé à plus de cinquante reprises, de l'avoir vidé de son sang, jusqu'à la dernière goute, de l'avoir torturé et regarder se tordre de douleur pendant près d'une heure.

- Je suis désolé ! **Répéta-t-il.** On a fait qu'exécuter le contrat comme on nous la demander.

- Le contrat ?! Comme on vous l'avait demandé ? Ne me dit pas qu'on vous a ordonné de la faire souffrir.

- Si, je…

- Ferme-là !

Passant des mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux, elle observa l'homme lui faisant face. Debout, il la fixait tel un automate, obéissant à ses moindres désirs. A ses désirs... La voix dans sa tête revint, lui criant de faire quelque chose qu'elle se refusait à faire. Elle luttait, luttait de toutes ces forces. Non ce n'était pas elle, non ! _Et pourtant si._ Elle ne pouvait pas ! _Si tu peux, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ! Laisse toi faire, laisse-moi faire !_ Devenait-elle folle ? _Non tu n'es pas folle. Je suis toi, je suis la partie de toi que tu as toujours ignoré. Unis toi à moi, laisse-moi faire, laisse nous faire._

- Tu vas me tuer maintenant ? **Demanda-t-il.**

Doucement ses paupières se soulevèrent et alors apparurent deux orbes rouge sangs.

- Shuuut ! **Fit-elle en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres en souriant de façon sensuelle.** N'as-tu pas envie de moi ? Tu ne me désires pas ? Serais-tu différent des autres ? Nooon ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Tu as envie de moi, de me caresser, de m'embrasser, de me sauter !

Ni une ni deux, il se rua sur ses lèvres et sans comprendre pourquoi, elle le laissa faire les sens en émois. C'était elle, ce n'était pas elle ! Savourant avec hardiesse ce plaisir malsain qui s'insinuait en elle. Elle frissonna sous ses caresses et bientôt se retrouva prise en sandwich entre l'arbre et l'homme. Elle sentit sa main se faufiler sous son ce qui restait de sa jupe et écarta les jambes pour lui donner accès à son intimité. Un deux puis trois doigt entamèrent un lent va et viens qui lui arrachèrent des gémissements. Tremblante, elle arracha carrément la braguette du blond et prit en main son sexe dresser sur lequel elle fit quelque va et viens. Puis d'un commun accord, il enleva ses doigts d'elle et elle lâcha son membre qui ensuite se retrouva en un coup sec dans son vagin. Elle le sentit dur, palpitant alors ses parois se serrait comme jamais sur ce membre. Alors il commença un va et viens effréné.

- Oui, oui, oh putain oui ! Plus fort ! **Cria-t-elle.** Défonce-moi. Enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair, elle frappa contre un arbre voisin qui se brisa, tant le plaisir était grand avec ses sens démultiplier.

- Tu es si chaude, si serré, oh oui je vais jouir, je vais… Saori !

A la seconde ou il prononça son nom, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux rouge sang, ses canines s'allongèrent et dans un grognement le mordit dans le coup. Le sang se répandit dans sa gorge comme le nectar divin d'ambroisie. Elle en avala chaque goutte avec un plaisir infini jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Puis elle rejeta le corps dessécher sur le sol. Se saisissant de la pelle, elle creusa en un temps records un trou d'une très grande profondeur, en sortit avec faciliter et y balança le corps.

- Paix à ton âme ! **Déclara-t-elle au corps un air dément.**

La sonnerie d'un portable lui vrilla les tympans. En cherchant la provenance, elle vit un portable près de la tombe surement tombé du cadavre, le prenant, elle renvoya l'appel et referma la tombe. Là, suivant toujours _**« son instinct »,**_ elle se mit à courir et constata avec stupeur qu'elle était aussi super rapide en plus de la force et une heure plus tard, elle faisait face à sa porte.

Par chance, les voisins étaient tous enfermés chez eux à double tours. Qu'auraient-ils dit si non en la voyant débarquer complétement dépareillé. Avec sa jupe quasi inexistante, ses fesses à l'air, sa poitrine exposé impossible à cacher par le peu de t-shirt qui n'en était plus un, le sang sur tout son corps mais aucune blessures, le sang sur sa bouche dont elle en oubliait presque la présence. Ouvrant la porte, elle avança mais du stoppa après un pas. Soulevant le bras, elle toucha ce qui lui sembla être une barrière invisible. Elle essaya de forcé sans succès ! Elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Oba-chan t'es là, c'est Saori ? **Appela-t-elle.** Oba-chan !

Aucune réponse ! Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas morte ! Elle n'était pas rentrée à temps pour ses médicaments ! Alors la blanche pria pur qu'elle ait lu les instructions ou n'es pas oublié comment faire pour les prendre.

- Oba-chan ?

- Je suis là, **parvint-elle à entendre en se concentrant.** Ou est-ce que tu es ?

- Dehors !

- Dehors ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci, entre voyons !

Trébuchant, Saori se retrouva à l'intérieur, la barrière avait cédé. Elle eut un sourire en comprenant et entreprit de se dirigé vers le salon d'où la voix lui était parvenue, mais se rebiffa en se souvenant de sa tenue. Bientôt, elle entendit distinctement les bruits de pas se rapprocher, elle percevait même la respiration, les battements de cœurs, l'odeur de médicaments qu'elle haïssait tant et qui aujourd'hui semblait encore plus forte. Vif comme l'éclair, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et en ferma la porte. Se dépêchant, elle retira ce qui lui restait de vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsqu'elle passa devant un miroir. Se stoppant, elle s'observa avec un mélange d'horreur et d'excitation, de peur et d'admiration. En effet, elle avait les cheveux en batailles, du sang sur la bouche et le corps, mais toutes ses plaies dont celle à l'estomac avait disparue. Le sang ! Elle inspira fortement, emplissant ses narines de cette odeurs qu'elle trouva délicieuse, elle était écœuré, étonné d'apprécier cela et encore plus lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, elle vit qu'ils étaient rouges sang. Se forçant au calme, elle constata avec soulagement que cela s'estompait ainsi que les canines qui s'était au passage pointer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Le seul endroit où elle avait vu une chose pareil c'était à la télé. Jamais elle n'avait cru ça réelle. Pourtant elle devait se fier à l'évidence : ses blessures, ces canines, ses yeux, le sang qu'elle avait bu, la porte. Elle n'avait jamais cru en ces choses-là, mais là à cet instant elle admettait son ignorance. Elle était complétement perdue !

Arijessika.

Nouveaux personnages, encore. Un peu d'action et quelques indices pour la suite semé ci et là.

Un Big Kiss et à la prochaine.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

Disclamer : Si Naruto m'appartenait Sakura serait mille fois plus forte et Sasuke un peu moins con.

Salut à tous, voici le sixième chapitre tant attendue.

Merci à **« une fan »** pour tes commentaires, je les apprécie vraiment.

Merci à **Yu-chan-x3** pour ton commentaire. Tu as entièrement raison et j'en cherche un justement, mais avec mes chapitre trop long cela prend du temps et je préfère les posters généralement avant de les actualiser petit à petit au fil du temps. Merci encore de ta review.

Chapitre 6 : L'appel des ténèbres.

Adoptant une démarche sensuelle, elle défit la ceinture de son trench de cuir noir et en écarta les pans. Dévoilant ainsi son corps paré d'une magnifique robe court en soie bleue roi au regard assombrit de son amant. Un sourire charmeur sur le visage, elle se posta devant lui, se retourna et lui indiqua de faire glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, il zippa celle-ci et la robe tomba délicatement aux pieds de la jeune femme. Dévoilant ainsi une poitrine nue au galbe parfait, une peau de pêche, un ventre plat, un dos à la cambrure exquise. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un string noir et ses bijoux. N'y tenant plus, il la retourna et prit ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage qui leur coupa le souffle à tous deux.

Ils se séparèrent un instant, alors il défit sa chevelure rousse qui tomba en cacade sur ses épaules, encadrant son magnifique visage aux traits ciselé mais si enfantin encore. _Mon dieu qu'ai-je fais ?_ se dit-il. Pourquoi depuis tout ce temps, n'arrivait-il pas à la quitter ? Etait-ce ces yeux bleu envoutant, son air malicieux, son côté sexy et provocant ? Elle pourrait être sa fille ! Il devait y mettre un terme. Mais c'était si dur ! Pourtant il le fallait. Ça devenait trop risqué. _Elle_ devenait trop risquer.

Elle commençait à devenir aussi insistante que ces greluches qui se pendait à ses pieds au moindre claquement de doigt et qui, pour une nuit, pensait qu'il quitterait sa femme pour eux. Jamais ! Depuis quelques mois déjà, elle le harcelait mais il fallait à présent que ça s'arrête. Ils s'étaient bien amuser, il avait été plus que généreux avec elle. Maintenant stop ! Mais d'abord, une dernière nuit, un dernier cadeau. De toute façon cette gamine s'en remettrait, elle était encore jeune et il n'était pas encore gaga au point de ne pas se rendre compte que c'était son argent qui l'intéressait.

Retirant son peignoir sous lequel il était nu, il souleva la jeune femme et la posa sur le lit.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Akiza sourit à son amant avec espièglerie en se redressant aidé de ses coudes, tandis qu'une tension insoutenable se faisait sentir dans son bas ventre à la vue de son sexe dressé.

- _Il était à elle,_ **pensa-t-elle.** _Oui à elle et rien qu'à elle !_

La rousse était elle-même surprise de ce sentiment de possessivité qui s'emparait brusquement d'elle dans ces moments-là. Pas qu'elle l'aimait, non, elle était fier d'avoir réussi là ou d'autre avait échoué.

Elle frissonna en sentant ses mains remontant ses jambes dans une caresse sensuelle avant de les écartés. D'un geste brusque, il lui arracha sa culotte, la tira brutalement vers sa virilité dressé et la pénétra d'un coup sec. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de ravissement alors qu'il entamait un lent va et viens. Elle se redressa pour mieux le sentir et prit ses lèvres qu'elle mordit. Les mains enfoncer dans son dos, elle s'efforçait de le d'y laisser sa marque.

- Kaïri ! Soupira-t-elle alors qu'il accélérait subitement le mouvement.

Elle se cambra, la poitrine en avant sans pudeur en hurlant son plaisir. Lui avait du mal à se contenir devant tant d'audace, tant d'abandon.

- A-Akiza, putain tu me rends dingue ! **Lâcha-t-il en sentant les parois vaginales se resserrer autour de son sexe. **

Il accéléra encore plus le mouvement et dans un élan commun, ils poussèrent tous deux un cri de jouissance. Ils tombèrent tout deux sur le lit et restèrent ainsi enlacer durant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

S'étirant avec lassitude, Akiza ouvrit péniblement les yeux. De sa main droite, elle chercha à tâtons Kaïri et s'étonna de ne pas le sentir. Se redressant brusquement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux défait et jeta un regard par la fenêtre ou le soleil commençait à pointer. Tendant la main près du lit, elle ramassa son portable et vit qu'il était six heure quarante-cinq. Un bruit de ruissèlement attira son attention et elle tourna son regard vers la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte d'où s'échappait un nuage de fumée. Elle eut un sourire en entendant son amant chantonner. Il devait être particulièrement heureux. Elle s'étira, faisant glisser la couverture de sa poitrine nu et porta la main à son coup ou trônait un collier en or blanc et diamant qu'il lui avait offert. Elle avait trouvé cela étrange car il n'était pas vraiment du genre à les lui offrir lui-même. C'était très étrange et généralement, ça s'accompagnait d'une nouvelle du genre : _« je dois quitter la ville pour quelque temps désolé »,_ ou alors _« on doit annuler le resto, ma femme ne se sent pas bien »._ Oui c'était toujours comme ça. Aussi appréhendait-elle ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

Près d'elle, un portable vibra et reconnaissant celui de Kaïri, elle le prit avec curiosité et vit avec colère le visage de cette idiote qui lui servait de femme s'afficher. Elle fut un instant tenté de décrocher. Mais, mu par une intuition, elle se contenta de recopier le numéro de celle-ci. On ne savait jamais, cela pourrait lui être utile. Bientôt celui-ci cessa de sonner. Elle constata que celle-ci avait laissé un message et cédant à la tentation, elle l'écouta. La voix douce et mielleuse de sa rivale emplit son être ainsi que le message en question :

« Salut mon cœur, quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas être là avec moi. Tu me manque. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix mais tu dors probablement encore. Alors voilà, je suis allé voir le médecin hier et tu avais raison, c'est un garçon. On va avoir un fils. J'en pouvais plus il fallait que je te le dise. J'en suis à cinq semaines d'après le médecin. Enfin tu auras ton héritier. Nos efforts ont fini par payer. Reviens-moi vite, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Petit indice, mon lit est froid sans toi. Je t'aime ! »

Akiza eu à cet instant, l'impression que son monde s'effondrait. Une colère sourde l'envahit. La gorge nouée par l'émotion, elle eut envie de hurler. De rage, elle balança le portable contre le mur. A ce même instant, Kaïri sortit de la douche vêtu d'un peignoir et sifflotent. Mais l'air joyeux qu'il arborait s'effaça lorsqu'il vit l'hostilité dans son regard, fixant un point inconnu dans le mur en face. Il en suivit la direction et prit un air surpris puis interrogateur à la vue de l'appareil détruit.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Voulut-t-il savoir.**

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui balança un oreiller en pleine figure.

- HEY ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je t'ai laissé endormit y a cinq minutes et je retrouve une furie…

- Ta femme vient d'appeler ! Cracha-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Tu n'as pas…

- Répondu ? **Compléta-t-elle avec ironie,** rassure-toi, je n'ai rien fait de tel. Tu me connais.

- Justement et je… ou est-ce que tu vas ? **S'insurgea-t-il en la voyant se lever, enfiler un peignoir et marcher.**

- Prendre une douche, **dit-elle sèchement, le regard hostile.** Je dois te demander la permission pour ça ?

Il poussa un soupir agacé et la retint par le bras. Elle se dégagea aussi tôt.

- Ok, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mon problème ? **Fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.** Quel problème ? Je n'ai pas de problème. C'est vrai quoi ! Ma vie est sans nuage, sans obstacle, sans tracas. Tout roule ! **Ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique.**

- D'accord comme tu veux, **soupira-t-il.**

Après un bref regard de sa part, il se dirigea vers ses vêtements posé sur un fauteuil de la luxueuse chambre et commença à les enfiler. La rousse le regarda faire avec scepticisme et alla s'assoir sur un autre canapé en face. Le regard insistant, elle ruminait sa colère qui allait crescendo. Il la prenait vraiment pour une idiote. Une gamine stupide aveuglée par l'argent et le goût du risque. Il avait tout faut ! Sa femme était enceinte et la rousse en était sûr, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour elle. Et là, alors qu'il nouait sa cravate, il commença cette phrase qu'appréhende chaque personne dans un couple.

- Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle.

Oh elle le voyait venir, mais non ! Elle refusait de l'admettre ! Inspirant profondément, elle se força au calme.

- Tu as trouvé ce livre que tu voulais tant acheter pour ta collection ? **Eluda-t-elle avec un sourire, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendue.**

Il claqua la langue et hocha la tête de haut en bas.

- Malheureusement je crois je me suis fait duper, mais il le payera de toute façon !

- Oh fait c'était qu'elle genre de livre, **fit-elle semblant de s'intéresser.**

D'un coup son regard s'illumina.

- C'était censé être un livre datant de cinq cent ans avant Jésus Christ. A l'époque de la fameuse bataille de la complainte du démon. Beaucoup de gens connaissent cette histoire mais peu de gens savent qu'il y a un autre couplet à cette chanson qui parle de livres. Ils y'en aurait en tout neuf. Ecrit par les sages du peuple Shiri, ils ont pour nom les livres de Gaïa. **Expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers une table sur laquelle était posée un pot de fleur et un livre à l'allure d'un journal intime en plus larges, plus grand et plus volumineux.**

La couverture était lisse et de couleurs marron. Il le prit, revint vers elle et le lui tendit.

- Comme tu pourras le constaté, **commença-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait le livre avec stupeur.** Il n'y a rien d'écrit à l'intérieur. Il est vierge. Ce livre est censé dater de plus de deux mille ans et il a l'air de sortir d'une papeterie New Age.

Elle eut envie de sourire. Sur ce coup, là, il s'était bien fait avoir ! Par contre le petit malin qui l'avait dupé ne l'était pas tant quand on savait ce dont il était capable lorsqu'on voulait le rouler. Refermant le livre, elle fronça les sourcils croyant avoir aperçue un nom sur la couverture. Elle aura juré, oui elle avait vu un nom en lettre dorée vaciller. Devenait-elle folle ? Et cette sensation étrange, inconnue, nouvelle. Un sentiment indescriptible, une attirance. Elle était comme sous hypnose. Dans son corps elle ressentait comme des picotements.

- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Relavant la tête brusquement, elle jeta un regard perdue à Kaïri qui la regardait avec incrédulité se demandant si elle le faisait exprès.

- Um… Je suis désolé, tu disais ? **Se ressaisit-elle.**

Claquant une nouvelle fois la langue en secouant la tête négativement, il prit un air grave, froid. Cet air qu'elle lui avait vu seulement avec ses hommes.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- C'est terminer.

Elle eut un sourire et l'observa sans rien ciller. Après quelque minute d'un silence pesant, elle finit par le briser.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? **Articula-t-elle entre deux rires.**

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle et tu m'as parfaitement bien entendue. C'est terminer !

- Pourquoi ?

- Faut-il vraiment une raison ?

- POUR-QUOI ? **Répéta-t-elle articulant exagérément le mot tout en se levant brusquement.**

Le livre tomba sur le sol.

- Tu savais depuis le début en venant ici. Depuis le cadeau et même à l'instant où tu as si habilement détourné la conversation sur un sujet qui me passionne pensant que j'oublierais. Je me demandai parfois si tu es stupide u si tu le fait exprès.

- Espèce de salop ! **Hurla-t-elle.** Tu me sautes, tu me dis que tu m'aimes, tu m'offre un putain de collier pour ensuite me quitter au petit matin.

Elle le vit pâlir et comprit.

- C'est ce que tu comptais faire. **Affirma-t-elle.** Me laisser un mot et te tirer comme un voleur !

- J'aurais préféré. Je voulais éviter ce genre de cri hystérique.

- De cri hystérique ? DE CRI HYSTERIQUE ? Tu te fou de moi ? **S'insurgea la rousse dont le ton allait crescendo.** Tu as passé deux ans avec moi, bordel ! Et là tu les balais comme ça d'u revers de la main en me traitant d'hystérique. Tu t'es servi de moi !

-Parce que toi non ? Ne me fait pas rire**, ricana-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.** Tu es la pire de toutes ces arrivistes qui me coure après. Tu as accepté mes cadeaux, mon argent, mes privilèges. Tu n'es pas triste de me perdre, non ce que je vois là c'est la peur de perdre le confort dans lequel tu vis. Tu as toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre ça se terminerait ! Alors arrête ton cirque !

Ce fut au tour de la rousse de pâlir. Le regard incrédule, elle le fixait, serrant les poings. Il éludait sa question. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi. Allait-il encore lui mentir ? Elle en avait marre ! Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours reconnu se trouver sur un siège éjectable. Comme les mouchoirs en papier qu'on jette après usage, elle savait que ce moment viendrais. C'était ainsi entre chaque maitresse et son amant. Mais avec lui, avec lui c'était différent et il le savait.

- Tu te fous de moi ! **Hurla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.** Tu m'as séduite alors que j'avais à peine seize ans, tu te fichais pas mal de ton argent quand tu me sautais dans le lit de ta femme ! Oh, j'y crois pas ! En moins de deux minutes, tu viens de me traiter de trainer, de manipulatrice, d'arriviste et de profiteuse ! Je reconnais que je savais que nous deux ça ne durerait pas, je ne suis pas bête ! Connaissant cette règle depuis le départ, je me suis efforcer de ne rien espéré de toi. Mais tu as brisé la règle, tu as franchi la frontière, tu m'as donné espoir quand tu as eu peur que je te quitte pour un jeune de mon âge. C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Tu ne voulais pas que je sois à un autre. Non, plutôt, tu ne voulais pas être quitté alors tu m'as fait croire en des mensonges ! Et moi comme une idiote je suis tombé. Tu es vraiment pathétique. C'est donc ça la seule façon que tu as trouvé pour me quitter. De cette manière… si sale !

- Et comment j'aurai du m'y prendre d'après toi ?

- Tu aurais pu me quitter de mille autres façons, mais le connard que tu es, n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de voir ma réaction lorsque tu me l'annoncerais ! C'est comme ça que tu procède dans le milieu pas vrai ? Tu aurais pu poursuivre ton plan d'origine, mais soudain, tu as changé d'avis. Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourq…

- Elle est enceinte ! **Cracha-t-il avec dédain.**

Elle le gifla. La respiration haletante, elle le regardait surprise par sa réaction qu'elle n'avait pu contrôler.

- Tu as finit par avouer finalement. Quand je pense que tu m'avais jurée que tu ne l'as touchait plus ! **Criait-elle hystérique.** Tu m'avais promis que je te suffisais, que tu ne voulais être qu'à moi que je ne devais être qu'à toi. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Durant ces deux ans j'ai été à toi malgré tout. Parce que j'ai cru ces mots que tu disais. Je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que tu allais la quitter, qu'il fallait trouver un arrangement. Tu… tu m'as menti !

Elle se mit à le frapper et il lui saisit les mains et la balança brutalement sur le lit. Elle heurta le rebord de ses jambes et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Mais, les mots qu'il prononça resteraient graver dans sa mémoire à jamais. Ces mots furent pour elle, semblable à des poignards acérer.

- Alors écoute-moi bien salope. Je ne le répéterais pas. Si j'étais avec toi, c'était juste pour le sexe. Ok ? Tu étais manipulable et stupide et il faut l'avouer avec un beau petit cul mais rien d'exceptionnel. Tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel, tu n'es qu'une adolescente immature comme tant d'autre qui mériterait un tour chez un psy ! Idiote ! Tu croyais que j'allais laisser ma femme pour toi ? Vraiment ?

Tremblante, elle se redressa sur le lit, prenant appui de ses bras et les lèvres tremblantes, elle lui jeta un regard suppliant.

Il lui retourna un regard dédaigneux la poussa à nouveau un peu moins violement et d'un pas vif se dirigea vers la sortie.

- SI TU PASSES CETTE PORTE KAÏRI, JE TE JURE… JE TE JURE SUR TOUT CE QUE J'AI DE PLUS CHER, QUE TU LE REGRETTERAS !

Se stoppant un instant, il ne lui jeta pas un regard, éclata d'un rire sardonique qui emplit la pièce :

- La chambre a été réglée pour deux jours. Restes-y autant que tu veux, **déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale.** Qui sait, tu attraperas peut être un autre pigeon !

Nouvel éclat de rire. Elle serra les poings tandis que lui, ouvrit la porte et partit.

Alors elle s'effondre sur le lit et pleura comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle avait tout faire pour. _Pourtant tu en es tombé amoureuse !_ Non, c'était faux ! Enfin … elle croyait que c'était faux. Maintenant elle avait mal, très mal. Elle l'avait supplié et il s'était moquer d'elle. Elle était quasi a ses pieds et il l'avait traité comme un être insignifiant, comme elle le faisait au lycée pour ses sous fifres. Mais même là, elle était plus gentille. Elle avait essayé pour lui de dompter ses défauts, sa manie de crée des problèmes. Elle avait rarement été aussi discrète sur une relation. Elle s'était donné à lui. Il avait été le premier. Mais ça il l'avait oublié. Elle avait supporté ses humeurs, ces colères. Elle l'avait écouté se plaindre de sa femme qu'il _« haïssait ». _Mais il avait suffi que celle-ci lui disent qu'elle attendait un enfant et il la jetait sans égard d'aucune sorte. Mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle allait se venger, lui faire payer. Se jura-t-elle. Qu'il regrette un jour d'avoir croiser son chemin.

Se relevant, elle s'approcha d'un miroir dans la pièce et se regarda un air dément sur le visage. Une rage sans nom s'empara d'elle.

- JE NE SUIS PAS INSIGNIFIANTE ! **Hurla-t-elle à son reflet en prenant un pot de fleur qu'elle lança dessus.**

Celui-ci se brisa, fissurant le miroir. Faisant les cent pas. Elle se saisit d'un autre pot qu'elle balança à travers la pièce. C'était jouissif et libérateur. Dans un cri de rage, elle renversa les tables et fauteuils, avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur le lit.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et s'assit en position du lotus, les cheveux masquant son visage. Elle remarque un uniforme de femme de chambre et serra les poings. Celle-ci poussa une exclamation étouffer puis se ressaisit, annonça sa présence et commença à ranger les chaises et tables renverser. La brune écoutait, elle voyait sans vraiment voir la femme de chambre ranger, inerte, elle restait là.

- Voulez-vous que je jette ce livre ? **Lui demanda l'employé.**

Réagissant comme possédé, elle s'écria en quittant le lit vers la femme :

- **Mira **! Donnez-moi ça espèce de salope ! **Vociféra-t-elle en arrachant le livre.**

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça. **Se récria l'employée outré par tant de virulence.** Vous n'êtes qu'une putain briseuse de mariage et je suis heureuse qu'il vous ait plaqué. Retourner donc faire le trottoir !

La rousse éclata de rire et balança le livre sur le lit.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Le petit personnel qui l'ouvre devant les clients sans permission. Ça devrait au moins te valoir ton poste.

- Vous n'êtes pas le client, juste une arriviste insign…

- Ferma-là ! **Explosa la rousse en plongeant un regard glacial dans celui de la femme.** Tu n'es qu'une putain de servante à la con. Tu ne vaux rien, tu es minable ! Tu ne mérites même pas d'exister. Les gens comme toi devraient être éradiqué. Tu devrais apprendre à tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de l'ouvrir vieux débris ! Encore une de ces coincées collé-monté incapable de garder son mec, et de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Tu n'es pas une femme ! Regarde-toi dans une glace avant de parler. Je ne suis pas insignifiante, c'est toi qui l'es. Tu l'es tellement que ton entourage doit te haïr, ils te détestent, ils te font croire qu'ils t'aiment mais au fond c'est tout le contraire. Tu les dégoutes ! Tu es un cafard et les cafards, on les écrase. Maintenant disparais de ma vue !

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Akiza inspira essayant de se calmer. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas son genre de passer ses nerfs sur le premier venu mais là. Le regard de cette femme, le dégoût, non ! Elle refusait qu'une femme de chambre ose lui faire la morale. Levant la tête, elle vit que celle-ci la regardait un air étrange. Puis d'un coup, elle bouscula la rousse et sans un mot quitta la pièce en courant. C'était curieux, mais elle aurait juré l'avoir entendue murmurer des paroles dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenirs.

Après une minute passer à regarder la porte que venait de passer l'employée, elle remonta sur le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Là elle remarqua le livre a ses pieds et dans un soupir le prit. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en voyant le nom qu'elle avait entraperçut tout à l'heure et même prononcer écrit dessus. Tremblante, elle l'ouvrit et vit à la deuxième, sur la cinquième page jaunis, l'inscription : « _**Mira**_ ».

Elle le feuilleta vaguement et entraperçue des instructions, des avertissements tous plus farfelues les uns que les autres. La plupart était même dans des langues divers et varié. Sans conteste Kaïri s'était fait avoir, mais vu le prix que ça avait dû coûter… ! Satisfaites, elle se rhabillât, chercha un sac de course dans lequel elle plaça le livre et quitta la chambre. Elle descendit à la réception et sortit, passant par le hall.

S'éloignant, elle décida de prendre le bus, chose qui était très rare, voire inexistante pour elle. Après une demi-heure de route, le bus s'arrêta et elle descendit. Longeant le trottoir, elle quitta l'arrêt de bus et arriva bientôt chez elle. Ouvrant la porte, elle eut un sursaut de peur en croisant sa grand-mère. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard de reproche. Soupirant intérieurement de lassitude, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et c'est un regard blasé qu'elle retourna à son aïeul, anticipant les reproches à venir.

- Tu étais encore avec cet homme ! **Affirma la vieille femme le regard lourd de reproche. **

Elle ne posait même plus la question de savoir où elle était. Inutile car celle-ci connaissait les raison de ses absences nocturnes. Cela n'empêchait pour autant son aïeul de lui faire subir ces interrogatoires. Interrogatoires qui commençaient sérieusement à la gaver !

- _« Cet homme »_ s'appelle Kaïri et oui j'étais avec lui. Si tu veux tout savoir, on à passer la nuit à s'envoyer en l'air.

- Ne sois pas vulgaire. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu le fréquente. Il est marié !

- Comme la plupart des hommes de trente ans de cette ville ! **Minauda la rousse en souriant de façon hypocrite.**

C'est très embarrassant.

- Ça ne l'est pas tant que ça lorsque je rapporte son fric ! C**racha Akiza, le regard fixe, un sourire persistant sur les lèvres.**

Se figeant la matriarche ne trouva rien à redire.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Akiza ! **Tonna la vieille femme.**

- Quoi ?

- Fait attention, cet homme, il joue surement avec toi. Crois-moi jamais il ne t'épousera. Ils ne le font jamais.

Si seulement elle savait.

- Um-um, oui ! Tu en sais quelque chose, pas vrai ?

A l'air refrogner qui se dessina sur le visage de son aïeul, elle avait fait mouche ?

La toisant, la rousse la planta dans le couloir et prit les escaliers pour sa chambre ou elle se jeta sur son lit. Les yeux clos, elle se laissa un instant aller à ses larmes, son chagrin.

Enfilant en hâte ses chaussures, Tenten ramassa son sac et quitta sa chambre après un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle portait pantacourt noir en jean lui arrivant un peu en dessous des genoux, un t-shirt blanc imprimer sur le devant de branche d'arbre à fleur noir, des pointes en perles aux oreilles et un des ballerines noirs. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et noué une tresse sur le côté droit de la raie frontale.

Descendant les escaliers, elle fut surprise de ne pas croiser Inoue dans le salon comme à son habitude à cette heure-ci. En même temps, elle s'en fichait. Moins elle la voyait, mieux elle se portait ! Passant la porte de la cuisine, elle déchanta bien vite en la voyant s'affairant derrière les fourneaux. Au son de ses pas, elle sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers la brune. Son regard se troubla un instant avant de redevenir habituel. Durant un instant, elles s'observèrent sans un mot. La tension était palpable et il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Ce fut la brune qui brisa l'échange en se dirigeant vers l'armoire se situant au-dessus du plan de travail incrusté au mur non loin d'Inoue. Sans un mot, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une boite de céréales au chocolat. Près d'elle, le regard insistant de sa _« mère »,_ agaçant, irritant. Mais elle ne céderait pas ! Ouvrant un tiroir, elle en sortit une cuillère et posa le tout sur la table au centre de la pièce. Ensuite, elle revint prendre un bol et du lait dans le frigo. Toujours en silence, elle posa le tout sur la table et déposa son sac non loin. Prenant le paquet de céréales, elle en versa une bonne quantité dans le bol, puis du lait avant d'y plonger la cuillère et de commencer à manger. La brune savait que son ignorance l'exaspérait et en jubilait.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Inoue craqua. Après un soupir résigné, elle demanda :

- C'est comme ça que ça va se passer maintenant ?

Tente fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendue.

- Tenten !

- Quoi ? **Se récria la brune.** J'aimerais juste déjeuner en paix.

- Arrête ton cirque c'est ridicule. Tu ne vas pas m'ignorer comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ça s'est toujours passé comme ça ! Tu n'écoutes que ce qui t'arrange. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Ce n'est pas le fait que je ne te parle pas qui te gêne, mais que je t'ignore comme tu l'as si bien dit hier. Parce que tu es tellement spéciale qu'on ne devrait avoir d'yeux que pour toi ! Pourtant tu ne récoltes que ce que tu as semé, le retour de manivelle en sommes !

- Comment oses-tu ? Après tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits pour toi ?!

- Oh pitié, me sort pas cette carte, ça ne te vas vraiment pas ! **Fit la brune avec cynisme. **Laisse ça aux bonnes sœurs.

Elle se retint de rire devant l'air consterné de la blonde qu'elle savait exagérer. Celle-ci d'ailleurs faisait visiblement un grand effort pour ne pas la frapper. Tenten la vit inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Très bien, je l'admets. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à faire des sacrifices mais j'en ai fait pour toi. Ne peux-tu pas t'en contenter ?

- Es-tu disposer à me donner ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Je ne peux pas, je…

- Alors non, je ne peux pas m'en contenter !

Depuis toute petite, elle s'était contentée de ce qu'elle lui donnait, ramassant les miettes d'affection qu'elle voulait bien lui offrir. Se pliant en quatre pour lui faire plaisir. Pour qu'elle ne se tue pas à la tâche. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné ! Aucun de ses efforts ne s'étaient vu récompenser. La brune déplorait le manque d'instinct maternel de celle qui l'avait élevé. Comme quoi, on n'était pas toutes faites pour être mère ! Mais alors comment une femme aussi peu encline à s'occuper de gosse avait pu en adopter un ? Etait-elle si bonne actrice qu'elle avait pu duper les psychologues et tout le staff par lequel il fallait passé pour obtenir ne serais-ce qu'une place sur les listes d'adoptions ? Non ! C'était autre chose, une autre hypothèse, plusieurs hypothèses même, qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Le bruit sourd d'une prote qui claque se fit entendre. Cela venait de l'entrée. Bientôt des pas marqués, vifs, se rapprochèrent des deux femmes. Se retourna, mu par son instinct, Tenten écarquilla les yeux d'effrois à la vue de l'homme qui se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Grand, légèrement athlétique, les yeux gris, les cheveux brun coupé courts, un visage marqué, la mâchoire carré. Il était vêtu d'un jean, d'une chemise marron par-dessus un t-shirt blanc et d'une montre noire. Il afficha un sourire qui arracha à la brune un haut le cœur. Son regard se posa d'abord sur elle, la détaillant avec une convoitise à peine voilé, avant de se poser sur Inoue. La lueur lubrique d'il y a un instant avait disparu. Lui jetant un regard assassin, la brune se retourna vers son déjeuner qu'elle n'avait malheureusement plus envie d'avaler. Elle se leva donc et commença à débarrasser.

- Hello tout le monde, **salua-t-il.**

- Bonjour mon cœur ! **Répondit la blonde avec tendresse.** Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver.

- Désolé ma puce, **dit-il en se déplaçant vers la blonde qu'il embrassa furtivement sur la bouche.** J'ai dû passer quelque coup de fils pour le boulot.

- Je comprends. Ten' tu ne dis pas bonjour ?

Arquant un sourcil, elle jeta un regard écœuré au couple l'air de demander si c'était une plaisanterie. Ils étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans maintenant. Cinq ans de cauchemar, cinq ans à devoir le supporter, cinq ans à devoir endurer ! Attendant sa réponse, le couple l'observa avec insistance. Alors pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle ne céderait pas, elle se mit en devoir ne ranger chacun des composant de son déjeuner à sa place avec une lenteur exagéré. Elle entendit Inoue soupirer et dire :

- Fais pas attention ! Encore une de ces crises d'ado, ça lui passera.

Tenten eu envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure en l'entendant prononcer ces mots. _Crise d'ado !_ Ce qui se passait ici allait bien au-delà de ce genre de stupidité !

- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer. Ensuite on y va. D'accord ?** Proposa-t-elle à son amant**.

- Pas de problème, **lui assura-t-il**. Je t'attends là bien sagement.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Se dépêchant de rincer son bol, Tenten le reposa à sa place avant de se diriger précipitamment vers son sac qu'elle prit. Sans un regard pour l'amant de sa « mère », elle mit le sac en bandoulière sur son épaule gauche et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais à peine s'en fut-elle approcher, qu'elle se sentit plaquer contre le mur près de la porte. Elle faisait face au mur. Légèrement tremblante, la respiration hachée par sa poitrine comprimée. Elle se força au calme.

- Hiro… lâche-moi ! **Parvint-elle à articuler.**

Elle l'entendit ricaner. Il se rapprocha légèrement de son oreille. Elle frissonna de dégoût en sentant son souffle sur sa peau et eu un haut le cœur lorsqu'il se mit à humer son coup puis ses cheveux.

- Vilaine fille, **murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque**. Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour et tu t'en vas sans un mot. Je vais devoir te punir… Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il la retourna brusquement la plaquant violement contre le mur.

- Je te préviens t'as pas intérêt…

Elle poussa un cri alors il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche l'empêchant de continuer.

- Shuuut ! Voyons, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle nous entende, que penserait-elle de toi si je lui racontais comment tu m'allumes. Hein ! Tu crois que je ne le vois pas que t'es jalouse. Mais t'inquiète bébé, bientôt je la plaque et je suis à toi. Tout à toi.

Abasourdi la brune le regarda pétrifier. Ce mec était cinglé ! Croyait-il qu'elle éprouvait ne serais-ce qu'une once d'affection pour lui ? Cette idée même lui donnait la nausée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle eut un sursaut en sentant la main de l'homme sur sa hanche, passant sous son t-shirt et remontant lentement en une caresse. Comme sous l'effet d'une douche froide, elle commença à se débattre, sans succès. Il était bien trop fort. Elle essaya de crié mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir. Sa main remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine, la massant sans gêne alors qu'un sanglot lui échappait. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Voyant cela, il s'approcha de son visage et lécha la larme.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? **Demanda-t-il comme un enfant a sa mère en libérant sa bouche.** Il ne faut pas. C'est très beau ce qu'on vit. Tu es tellement belle, tellement bandante, tu le sais ça ? C'est toi qui m'as envoyé des signaux ? Tu voulais ça, tu le veux, hein ?

Il prit la main de la jeune femme et la plaqua sur son entrejambe ou elle sentit avec horreur le membre gonfler sous paume.

- Caresse-moi !

- NON ! **Réagit-elle enfin en se débattant de nouveau.**

- Putain ! T'arrête maintenant ! **Ordonna-t-il avant de se mettre à l'embrasser. **

Elle le mordit. Il poussa un cri, la lèvre en sang avant de la gifler et d'éclater d'un rire rauque en recommençant ses caresses. _NON,_ elle ne voulait pas ! Elle avait dû endurer ça pendant cinq ans, plus jamais se jura-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle commençait à cesser de se débattre, elle sentit cette énergie monter en elle. Plaquant instinctivement ses mains contre le torse d'Hiro, elle sentit des picotements dans ceux-ci tel des fourmis se promenant dans sa main, une chaleur et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva propulser contre la table. Lui jetant à peine un regard, elle se précipita vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte et la claqua.

Dehors elle avançait chancelante. Elle avait dépassé ses limites, elle le sentait. Elle s'était vidée. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être fatiguer. Fouillant dans son sac, elle trouva une boite de vitamine qu'elle trainait en cas de moue au boulot, l'ouvrit et en avala deux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se retrouvait devant la porte de service du restaurant dans lequel, elle travaillait pour l'été. L'ouvrant, elle y entra, se dirigea vers les vestiaires ou elle troqua ses vêtements contre l'uniforme de l'établissement. Elle réajusta sa coiffure, en faisant un chignon sévère et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de se pincer les joues. Durant tout le trajet qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici, elle avait subi les regards intrigués devant son air débraillé, ainsi que quelques commentaires désobligeant. Au lieu de lui demander si tout allait bien, les gens avait préféré l'apostropher. Tenten s'étonna même qu'ils aient prit la peine de la remarquer. A Konoha le crédo de la plupart des gens, surtout dans son quartier était : chacun pour soi, Dieu pour tous ! Priant pour que son absence ne soit pas constater, elle s'avança vers les cuisines. Son visage prit un air soucieux face à l'agitation anormale des lieux. Car personne ne semblait se soucier des repas. Il arborait tous un air attrister, morne. S'approchant d'un des aides cuisiniers et ami, elle l'interrogea :

- Hey Choji, je peux savoir ce qui se passe. Et où est Shikamaru ? J'ai jeté un coup œil à la réception et il n'y est pas.

D'abord un peu perdue, il finit par reprendre ses esprits et lui répondre.

- C'est normal, c'est son jour de congé aujourd'hui. Et pour répondre à ta première question, Lina est morte il y a une heure de ça.

- Quoi ?! **S'insurgea la brune.**

- Je sais, on a tous réagit pareil. **Assura Choji au bord des larmes.** Elle s'est jetée sous une voiture ce matin.

- Attends-là ! Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est suicidée ?

- Mais d'où tu sors toi ? Ça passe en boucle aux infos depuis un moment déjà !

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne passe pas vraiment ma vie devant mon écran.

Il haussa les épaules et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Dans tous les cas, ça fait un sacré choc ! **Affirma Choji.** Elle était pourtant bien ce matin en arrivant, on a même rigolé avant qu'elle ne prenne son service. J'avoue que je me sens un peu coupable.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Même moi j'avais rien remarqué, alors qu'on discutait beaucoup toutes les deux. Tu sais, on ne connaît pas toujours les gens avec qui on traine. J'en sais quelque chose !

- C'est gentil à toi mais n'empêche, **insista son ami. **J'aurais dû deviner. La police est passée tout à l'heure pour nous interroger. Je leur ai dit ce que je savais mais je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié un truc.

- Hein ! C'est quoi ?

- Eh bien, elle est montée faire sa tourner des suites vip comme souvent mais aujourd'hui, elle était chargée que de la 402. Elle y est allée et quinze minutes à peine après, elle en est descendue. J'étais étonné qu'elle ait fini si vite alors je me suis approché d'elle et là elle m'a repoussé. Puis alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Shinji l'a interpellé, lui aussi il était étonné mais elle la envoyer bouler. Le plus étrange c'était son regard, il était vide, désespéré. Elle lui a dit qu'il ne l'appréciait pas et elle a crié qu'on était tous des hypocrites et qu'on faisait semblant. Et là plus rien, elle était parti.

Observant son ami, Tenten ne sut quoi dire. Les mots ne venaient pas. Que dire à une personne dans sa situation. Elle n'avait jamais eu à réconforter quelqu'un qui portait une culpabilité de ce genre alors que pouvait-elle faire à part le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle fit. Le monde un instant lui sembla étrange, irréel. La vie insignifiante et dérisoire. S'écartant de Choji, elle lui offrit son sourire le plus réconfortant au possible.

- Ecoute, je suis pas doué en relation humaine. **Déclara-t-elle.** Tu me connais depuis le temps. Mais pour moi, ce que je ressens, c'est que tu n'es responsable en rien de ce suicide. Parce que si tu te sens si coupable alors tous les membres du personnel de cet endroit devraient en faire autant. Alors arrête et ne te torture plus avec ça. D'accord. De plus, elle n'aurait pas voulu nous voir comme ça !

Il eut un sourire amer et la remercia.

- Ah oui, tu es en retard. Une chance, si on peut dire, que Lina ait fait ce qu'elle a fait. Sinon tu te serais pris un sermon de monsieur parfait.

- Ouais t'as raison. D'ailleurs, il faut que je prenne mon service, même si je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Je me demande si Shika est au courant, il l'aimait bien !

- Je sais, comme nous tous, enfin presque nous tous. **Précisa Tenten.**

Après un dernier sourire, elle quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle ou comme elle s'y attendait, seul quelque rare client y était. Elle alla prendre quelque commande et revint en cuisine ou elle trouva celle-ci à moitié vide. Questionnant Choji, elle apprit qu'en entendant la voiture renverser la jeune femme, beaucoup des employés s'était diriger vers la scène et était en état de choc, incapable d'effectuer leurs tache correctement. Shinji leur avait accordé leur journée. En réalité, c'était surtout à la demande des clients. Seuls quelques rares employés pouvaient rester.

Une heure passa durant laquelle, a son grand soulagement, elle ne fit pas grand-chose. Puis Shinji l'interpella et l'informa avec un certain entrain qui la sidéra qu'ils auraient bientôt droit à un nouvel employé qui se chargerait de l'animation. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient ce projet depuis longtemps. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs qui était l'heureux élu. Etant donné l'enthousiasme que celui-ci affichait, cette personne devait être vraiment doué ou spécial. Lui qui était d'habitude froid et indifférent devenait soudain… souriant ! Le monde devait tourner à l'envers, elle ne voyait que ça. Mais bon le mieux était de tout oublier et de passer à autre chose.

Elle se remit donc au travail. Travail qui ne dura pas plus de quatre heures au vu du désert qui s'était formé dans le restaurent. Sans compter l'incident du matin qui avait incité les dirigeants de l'hôtel, à sélectionner ceux qui resteraient. Elle eut la chance ou la malchance -ça dépendait du point de vu- de ne pas figurer parmi les sélectionner. Elle retourna donc dans les vestiaires et commença à se changer. Tandis qu'elle le faisait, son regard tomba sur le casier de Lina, situé à deux casiers du sien, la rendant nostalgique.

En effet elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle connaissait Lina depuis qu'elle avait commencé son boulot ici, c'est-à-dire il y a un mois et demi. C'était une jeune femme dynamique, impétueuse, passionné avec un tempérament de feu. Elle adorait vivre et le montrait assez. Elle n'avait que faire des opinions des autres et disaient toujours ce qu'elle pensait quitte à avoir des ennuis ou à se faire des ennemis. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le suicide ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de parler à ses proches ? Ils auraient pu l'aider. Bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, la brune était très affectée par la mort subite de Lina. Pour tout avouer, elle arrivait à peine à réaliser. Elle n'était pas dans le déni, non. Elle ne réalisait juste pas. Se secouant la tête, elle respira fortement avant de pousser un soupir las. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de problème à gérer entre, son incompatibilité avec _« sa mère »,_ le harcèlement du mec de celle-ci, ses problèmes existentiels, son adoption, ses pouvoirs… brefs sa vie était un immense problème en attente d'une solution. Alors pas question de se bousiller l'esprit avec les tendances suicidaires de ses collègues de travail.

Rangeant son uniforme, elle prit son sac qu'elle remit en bandoulière sur son épaule, se refit une natte après avoir défait ses cheveux et quitta le restaurent par l'arrière. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise après quelques mètres de tomber, sur le 4X4 noir de luxe d'Ino avec celle-ci au volant en prime. La blonde sourit à sa vue et lui fit signe d'entrée. Elle s'exécuta. Ouvrant la portière avant côte passager, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir avec un soupir d'aise et claqua la porte.

Ino démarra et elles se mirent en route vers la maison de la blonde.

- Comment t'a su que je finissais plus tôt ! **S'étonna la brune après un moment de silence.**

- J'ai vu les infos, comme tout le monde, **précisa la blonde avec un regard appuyé pour son amie avant de reporter son attention sur la route et de poursuivre :** Je t'ai appelé, tu ne répondais pas, alors j'ai appelé la réception et on m'a annoncé que certains d'entre vous finirait plus tôt. J'ai tenté ma chance et me voilà. Me dit pas que t'as cru que j'étais médium en plus du reste !

- Ouais bon, **fit la brune en grimaçant.** Y'a de quoi non !

- C'est pas faux, **confirma Ino en prenant un virage.**

Elles roulèrent pendant encore une dizaine de minute avant de traverser le portail en fer forgé de la villa de la blonde. Celle-ci se gara dans son garage qui en passant faisait surement la taille de la maison de la brune. Quittant la voiture, elles se dirigèrent à l'étage vers la chambre de la blonde. Tenten fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir l'agitation des domestiques et interrogea la blonde qui lui raconta. Au fil de son récit, la brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était, heureuse, en colère et apeuré par ce qui s'était passé.

- Tu es sur qu'elle n'a pas juste trébuché avant de tombé dans les escaliers ?

- Ouiiii, bien sûr ! Elle s'est surement téléporter près des escaliers avant de trébucher exprès pour m'embêter. Non, mieux, elle a sauté à l'horizontale sur trois mètres avant de plonger dans les escaliers. Non mais tu délires !

- Ok, O-K ! **Tempéra la brune.** Du calme, je te crois. C'est juste que, tu me connais, j'ai beau savoir pour nos pouvoirs, je reste toujours un peu sceptique. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure !

Ino lui lança un regard assassin avant de se radoucir. Assise sur le lit de la blonde elle observait son amie vêtue d'une robe d'été blanches a motif floraux, les cheveux lâchés. Elle lui faisait face assise elle aussi sur le lit.

- Tout ça commence à me faire peur Ino ! Ça risque d'aller trop loin un de ces quatre. Merde ! Tu contrôlais même plus tes actes. Si tu avais, je ne sais pas moi. Si tu avais prononcé d'autres paroles, d'autres mots et qu'elle était morte, qu'aurait-tu fait ?

- J'en sais rien et je veux pas le savoir. J'avoue que moi aussi ça me fait peur, mais on n'y peut rien. Je te rappelle qu'on ne l'a pas choisi. En plus je n'ai pas fait ça volontairement je crois. C'était hors de ma portée. En plus j'étais vider après, c'est à peine si je me suis pas évanouie. J'ai dormit une journée entière.

Dépassé, la brune ne savait plus trop que faire.

- En parlant de problème, **commença la blonde.** Elle t'a filé ton dossier d'adoption ?

- Non ! **Soupira la brune.** Pire encore, je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais. Cette femme veut vraiment me pourrir la vie ! Elle me hait, je l'exècre ! Elle et ce salop qui lui sert de mec ! Putain, je ne connais même pas mon vrai nom ! Fais chier, merde ! J'aurais au moins pu me débrouiller avec ça, ou alors… avec l'époque de mon adoption, mais Nada, niet. En plus elle m'a sorti ces clichés sur l'amour maternel et son hypothétique sens du sacrifice. Quelle connerie !

- Eh ben, ça s'arrange pas, **constata la blonde.** Par contre je ne pige pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas son mec. Il m'a l'air bien, enfin pour un mec de plus de trente ans.

La brune arqua un sourcil ironique, mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas juste de ne pas lui avouer les raisons de sa haine mais elle ne supporterait pas de voir ce regard de pitié, pire de dégoût.

- Très bien, oublions ça. J'ai eu une idée pour ton dossier hier. C'était au cas où tu n'arrives pas à le récupérer.

- Laquelle ? **Appréhenda la brune.**

- Eh bien, je suis retourné sur le site, tu sais celui ou je demandais de l'aide. Coup de chance, j'ai pu contacter l'inconnue qui m'avait aidé et je lui aie soumit un problème similaire. Il m'a conseillé un site que j'ai visité et j'ai trouvé un sort qui pourrait aller avec ta situation.

- Un sort ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est hors de question. Et puis d'ailleurs qui te dit que ça va marcher ? Ecoutes je respecte ton idée, j'te remercie de tes efforts mais je vois mal, un sort s'intitulé : Retrouver son dossier d'adoption.

Penchant légèrement la tête de côté dans une attitude réprobatrice, Ino fusilla la brune du regard. Elle prit son pc sur la table de chevet, l'ouvrit, afficha la page en question et la montra a la brune.

- C'est une blague ? **Demanda la brune en parcourant la page.**

- Bon y'en as marre de ton sacrosaint scepticisme. C'est toujours la même chose avec toi. Tu critique sans même avoir essayé, ni même vu de quoi il s'agit. Et puis tu devrais savoir qu'on trouve tout et n'importe quoi sur internet.

- Très bien et ça va marcher ton truc ?

- J'n'en sais rien mais si c'est le cas, on aura plein d'autre sort en tout genre.

S'approchant de la blonde, elle regarda une nouvelle fois la page. Le site avait pour nom : _**« CLASSIC BOOK OF SPELLS ».**_ Quant au sort, il avait pour titre : « Récolter des donner sur le passer d'une personne ».

- Avertissements, **lu à haute voix la brune.** Ce sort ne fonctionnera que si les informations recherchés existent et n'ont pas été détruit. Ce sort agit comme une photocopieuse. Il suffit d'imaginer le type de donné qu'on veut. Les ingrédients sont : de l'encre, de l'encens, des formats de papier vierge de préférence au moins vingt, le sang de celui qui cherche quelque chose, quatre bougies vertes et une blanche, un morceau de papier ou là personne écrit son prénom et son âge… Tu as tout ça ?

- Ouais sauf les bougies. Mais je vais descendre et demander qu'on m'en achète. Quant à toi, tu vas dans le bureau au fond du couloir et tu récupère un peu plus du nombre de format. Il y a une rame de papier non loin de la photocopieuse.

- Ok.

Se levant de concert, elles quittèrent la chambre et prirent de directions opposées. Tenten alla dans le bureau et trouva les fameux papiers qu'elle prit avant de ressortir. Alors qu'elle revenait vers sa la chambre, un frisson la parcourut et elle eut l'impression d'être épiée. Se retournant, elle poussa un cri en apercevant une paire d'yeux ambrés auréoler d'une ombre qui disparut aussitôt. Portant la main à son cœur, elle courut jusqu'à la chambre et se jeta sur le lit. Cette maison l'avait toujours fait flipper et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant ! C'était ça le problème avec les grandes maisons. Lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas remplit, elles étaient effrayantes, lugubres malgré leurs beauté. Se frictionnant les bras, elle s'exhorta au calme. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde revint les bras charger des ingrédients. Elles fermèrent les fenêtres et tirèrent les rideaux. Ensuite, la brune lut les instructions et la blonde exécuta au fur et à mesure.

_- Tracer un pentagramme réduit avec du sel, de sorte à ce que vous puissiez l'entourer de vos mains._

_Allumer l'encens._

_Placer la bougie blanche dans la branche isolée et les autres sur le reste des branches._

_Placer les feuilles de papier au centre du pentagramme (la feuille avec le nom au-dessus)._

_Mélanger l'encre et le sang._

_Verser sur les papiers _

_Ensuite concentrer vous sur ce que vous voulez et répéter la formule._

Après que la blonde lui eut piqué l'index gauche et prélevé du sang qu'elle ajouta à l'encre, elle touilla le tout et le versa sur les papiers. Les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent en tailleur, l'une en face de l'autre, le pentagramme au milieu. Elles inspirèrent, se concentrèrent avant de répéter :

_**- L'eau et la terre se mélange,**_

_**A l'air et le feu divin de l'ange.**_

_**Tel le chant du colibri,**_

_**Mon cœur à l'instant trépigne.**_

_**Que vienne à moi ce dont j'ai envie,**_

_**Que du sang et l'encre, les mots se désignent**_

Une vague d'énergie les parcoururent, les bougies, s'allumèrent, les flammes dansèrent puis se tordirent à l'horizontale, s'allongèrent jusqu'à se rencontrer au centre, créant un point lumineux. La lueur des bougies vacillait dans leur prunelle qui s'emblait encore plus brillante. Leurs yeux rayonnaient, et la lumière nimbait leur visage concentré. Bientôt les flammes descendirent sur les formats de papier qui se mirent à luire frottement. L'encre disparut, la lueur s'estompa, les flammes des bougies reprirent leurs positions habituelles sur les mèches et leurs yeux redevinrent normaux.

Fronçant les sourcils, la brune afficha un air déçue de ne rien voir de spécial. Air qui s'effaça pour un sourire imiter par la blonde à la vue de consonnes et voyelles dansant, se cherchant, avant de s'associé pour former des mots qui noircirent les feuilles.

- Ça à marcher ! **S'exclama la brune avec soulagement et excitation.**

- Je te l'avais bien dit !

Tremblantes, Tenten tendit une main hésitant vers l'amas de feuilles. Son passé y figurait peut-être, ses origines.

Assis son lit, il réfléchissait depuis des heures à la manière dont il pourrait sortir sans se faire remarquer. Que ce soit de sa chambre ou alors de la maison. Entre ses mains, son portable sur lequel était afficher un message reçue de Naruto depuis une heure qu'il contemplait sans voir. Le mettant dans sa poche, il poussa un soupir de lassitude. Ce qu'il pouvait se trouver pathétique ! Franchement, un mec comme lui, obligé de sa cacher d'une femme. Femme qui s'il le voulait pourrait lui foutre la paix. Mais voilà, il ne le voulait pas ! Il n'avait nul envie de s'abaisser à _ça_ ! Il est vrai qu'il avait la réputation d'être un salop, froid et arrogant mais il en avait parfaitement conscience. Par contre la limite que cette femme voulait lui faire franchir était inconcevable. Il préférerait la buter plutôt que d'accepter. Quitte à passer pour un lâche.

Après un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre par lesquels les rayons solaire passait inondant la pièce, il enleva sa veste et se contenta du t-shirt noir sur un jean et des baskets. A vue de nez il devait faire près de trente degré dehors. Il se leva, prit son courage à deux main, ouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte, sortit et la referma Il se retrouva dans un couloir dont l'un menait à un cul de sac et l'autre sur un escalier. Il s'y dirigea et commença à les descendre avec précautions. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblerait que Ruri ait décidé de camper près des escaliers car il la vit relever la tête après avoir senti sa présence ou plutôt son eau de toilette. Quel idiot ! Faisant fi de ça, il prit un air impassible masquant sa demi-surprise et continua de descendre comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Pas un mot, pas un regard jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le rez-de-chaussée. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il fut stoppé par la voix irrité de Ruri.

- Ou comptes-tu aller comme ça ? **Demanda-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas ton jour de repos que je sache.

- Nulle part qui te regarde ! **Répondit-t-il sèchement sans se retourner.**

- Un peu de respect je te prie ! **S'insurgea Ruri**. J'ai parfaitement le droit de savoir où tu vas. Tu n'as pas encore dix-huit et je suis encore ta tutrice légale. En conséquence, je suis responsable de toi et de ce qui pourrait t'arriver.

Sasuke eu envie de rire. Voilà maintenant qu'elle voulait jouer la carte de la mère aimante avec lui ! Ne voyait-elle pas que plus jamais ça ne prendrait ? Il s'était laissé tenter au début mais maintenant c'était fini. Qu'elle se trouve un autre ados à harceler ! Harceler ! Dire qu'il en était arrivé là.

- Je te parle ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la délicatesse de te retourner.

Il poussa une petite exclamation ironique avant de se retourner, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? **Voulut-elle savoir en posant les mains sur les hanches et présentant de façon, limite exagéré son décolleté.**

Elle portait une chemise nouée au ventre dont elle avait ouvert quasi tous les boutons au niveau de sa poitrine, laissant entrevoir un haut de bikini et un short en jean. Elle n'avait aucune chaussure et ses cheveux roue était coiffé en une queue de cheval haute. Elle le détaillé, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

- Toujours aussi peu bavard, **finit-t-elle par dire devant son silence.** Bref, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Je t'emmerde, **cracha le brun.** Sérieux trouve-toi un hobby ! Ça devient grave là. T'es carrément obsédé. Ou, j'ai mieux : fait toi sauté par un ado en mal de sexe. Parce que moi c'est pas mon cas. Jamais je ne te toucherais clair ? Tu crois peut être que j'ai oublié ce que tu as fait il y a un an ? Non ça jamais ! Tu as gâché ce as quoi je tenais le plus, tout ça par jalousie. Tu croyais que désespérer j'allais me jeter sur une vieille mégère aigri, complétement écervelé ?

Elle pâlit légèrement avant de se ressaisir instantanément.

- Je vois que tu restes toujours sur ta position. Parfait ! Mais crois-moi que tu vas le regretter, petit merdeux.

Il arqua un sourcil avant de quitter la pièce sous les insultes de Ruri. Tous les jours c'était le même cinéma. Elle lui sortait cette même réplique à laquelle il s'était habitué et lui ressortait cette même tirade contre laquelle elle s'insurgeait avant de revenir à la charge encore une fois. Comme s'il y avait un bouton reboot, qui effaçait après chaque journée tout ce qui concernait leurs altercations, la poussant à recommencer. Posant ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, il laissa un air de Move le couper des bruits extérieurs avant de traverser sa barrière et de se mettre en route. Il quittait ainsi avec soulagement le lieu de ses tourments. Ces tourments qui duraient déjà beaucoup trop longtemps. Dix ans pour être exact. Quel que soit la ville où ils étaient c'était la même chose.

Sasuke avait habité jusqu'ici dans trois villes différentes, quatre si on comptait deux fois Konoha. En effet lorsqu'il avait huit ans, ses parents était mort sous ses yeux assassinée par son frère qui ensuite avait disparu, évanouie dans la nature. Retrouver dans un placard du hall de leur maison par un des inspecteurs alerté par un voisin, il s'était retrouvé traumatiser par ce crime. A tel point que sa mémoire avait fini par occulter les faits devant leurs violences. Pourtant, il était une chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais. C'était le visage, dément de son frère, les yeux luisant, rougeoyant étrangement. Le sang partout sur lui, cette odeur entêtante, étourdissante, ce gout métallique, infecte la peur comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti mais aussi la colère et la haine. Suite à cela, il s'était renfermer et inquiet pour sa santé, les services sociaux avait tout d'abord décidé de le placer dans un foyer d'accueil dans une autre ville, Suna. Un an plus tard, il était recueilli par cet homme lui servant de père et qui semblait être un cousin très éloigné de sa famille. Tout d'abord surpris qu'on veuille de lui, il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était de lui qu'on voulait, mais de l'argent qui lui était adjuré mensuellement par le testament de ses parents pour ses études et ses dépenses. A ses vingt ans, il toucherait l'héritage complet. Enfin la part qui lui revenait. Sa famille d'origine était très riche aussi avait-il eu du mal à s'adapter à ce soudain changement de vie. Déménageant à Kumo ou ils restèrent un an et où celui-ci rencontra cette arriviste nymphomane qui lui servait de femme. Là avait commencé les mauvais traitements, sans bien évidement le harcèlement sexuel. Faudrait pas exagéré ! Suite à cela, il se fit muté dans une autre ville. Cette ville où il avait l'espace de quelques années retrouvé un semblant de bonheur avant tout ne se brise par « leurs » fautes. Par « sa » faute. Il lui avait fait confiance. Il s'était ouvert et avait été trahit. Plus jamais ça n'arriverait. Cette traitresse, cette magnifique traitresse au parfum enivrant. En y repensant, il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Naruto et s'amuser avec elle comme avec les autres. Mais têtu comme il l'était, il avait fait le contraire et le résultat en était qu'il avait failli… Et il était revenu à Konoha voilà un an et demi.

Evitant de se faire bousculer, il aperçut au loin le parc où il avait l'habitude de rejoindre les autres. S'y dirigeant, il vit Naruto assis sur leur banc sous un arbre, un joint à la main. Il eut un rictus et s'approchant, il lui arracha des mains avant d'en tirer une taffe en s'asseyant, ignorant les protestations du blond.

- Hey ! Ça va pas non ! **Se vexa le blond en faisant la moue.** T'as qu'à t'en rouler un ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

- Je pionçais, **répondit simplement le brun en expulsant de la fumée par la bouche.** C'est interdit ?

- Ouais bon, je devrais être habitué avec toi. **Marmonna le blond.**

- Je te signale que le lève tard c'est toi. Moi je suis toujours à l'heure et puis, t'as dit quatorze heures, il est juste dix minutes de plus. Fais pas chier **! Cassa le brun avant de lui tendre à nouveau le joint.**

Le prenant, Naruto le termina. Puis se levant il entraina le brun à sa suite.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke observait son ami. Il avait cet air malicieux qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille et qui annonçait des catastrophes à la Naruto. Après quelque minute de marche, ils se retrouvèrent dans un marché au puce, bazar et quelques. Etonné le brun vit son ami pénétré dans une supérette et se diriger vers les rayons boissons. Il prit deux bouteille, une de whisky, une de vodka. Soulevant son sweet-shirt, il y fourra les bouteilles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? **L'apostropha le brun, le regard assassin.**

- Je fais diversion ! **Lança le blond en changeant de rayon.**

- Quoi ? Mais… Naruto !

Il était déjà loin !

- Merde ! **Jura Sasuke avant de se tourner vers le caissier qui semblait les surveiller.**

Une chance que ce soit un vieux papi au air fatiguer qui semblait à peine tenir debout. Serrant les poings en jurant de se venger, il se dirigea vers les paquets de clopes et en prit deux. Se dirigeant vers la caisse, il interpella le caissier :

- Hey le vioc ! **Siffla-t-il en posant les paquets sur le comptoir pour que soit regardé le prix.** Je pourrais avoir l'un des carnets de dessin derrière vous plus haut.

- Bien sur jeune homme attendez. **Acquiesça-t-il légèrement suspicieux en se tournant pour le prendre. **

Guettant le blond, il vit celui-ci se précipiter vers la sortie alors que le caissier se retournant, quitta son comptoir pour le suivre à l'extérieur. Sasuke eu un sourire devant tant de stupidité. Sereinement, il ramassa ses paquets de clope, en prit d'autres au passage, les enfournant dans un sac trouver parmi d'autres dans un rayon -qui sait il pourrait surement les revendre- . Il continua avec des bouteilles d'alcools, quelques paquets de chips, des parfums, des magazines, des pots de yaourts et de glace et même des bijoux. Prenant un autre sac, il le remplit d'autres choses. Et par pur provocation, avant de sortir, il déposa le montant des deux paquets de clope et quitta les lieux d'un pas vif. Il s'efforça de ne pas paraître suspect. Comme il s'y attendait, il reçut à peine un regard de la part des gens.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le caissier et patron surement, revint et constata les dégâts. Il vit l'argent. Son reflexe fut d'appeler la police, mais avec tous les délinquants qu'il y a avait à Konoha, les voleurs s'en tirerait sans doute et jamais il ne récupèrerait sa marchandise !

Une fois qu'il fut assez sûr que cela ne paraîtrait pas suspect, il courut vers le parc qu'il avait quitté il y a un instant et trouva le blond tout sourire sous l'arbre, la bouteille de vodka entamé. S'approchant de lui, il lui frappa l'arrière de la tête avec le plat de la main.

- Teme ! **Jura le brun.** Refais-ça sans me prévenir et je te bute.

- Mais oui, j'y crois. ! **Ironisa le blond qui était habitué à ce genre de menace.** C'est que la centième fois que je te fais le coup. En plus tu l'as bien mérité. Je t'avais dit que tu me le paierais ! **Jubila-t-il.**

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir et lui balança les sacs. Les attrapant, Naruto émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! **Constata-t-il alors que le brun lui prenait la bouteille de vodka et en buvait quelques gorgés.**

Il ouvrit les sacs et regarda le contenue tel un enfant qui reçoit ses cadeaux à noël.

- On devrait se faire pas mal avec ça !

- Hm !

Franchement, il n'en avait rien à foutre, il admettait que c'était assez marrant de voler. Oui c'était mal, oui on ne l'avait pas éduqué comme cela mais il s'en fichait comme de son premier pet. Il adorait transgresser les règles comme le blond. La seule différence c'est qu'il n'agissait que rarement par impulsion et prenait le temps d'analyser les faits.

Avalant une autre rasade qui lui brula la gorge, il eut un micro sourire. Quelle vie merdique ! Mais bientôt ça changerait. Il aurait dix-huit ans. Il pourrait foutre le camp de cette baraque et se débrouiller par lui-même !

- Dis Sasuke, **Appela le blond d'une voix mielleuse.**

- Hm ?!

Sasuke appréhendait déjà la demande de son ami. Ce ton supplicié, ces yeux de merlan frit passablement éméché. Qu'allais-t-il encore lui sortir ?

- On peut passer la voir ? **Finit par demander Naruto.**

Il s'en doutait.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

Il soupira.

- J'ai pas envie de t'attendre gentiment pendant que tu baise ! **Cracha le brun avant d'avaler une autre rasade.**

- Allez quoi, juste cette fois. **Supplia le blond.** Je ne te demande jamais rien.

Il arqua un sourcil et jeta un regard appuyé au blond.

- Ok, je te demande souvent des choses. Mais s'te plaiiiiiiiit ! **Insista-il en prenant un air de chien battu.**

- Non ! **Réaffirma le brun.**

- S'te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

- Ça ne me plait pas !

- Pleeeeeaaase ! **Continua le blond sans se démonter en esquivant un coup de pieds de son ami.**

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'avait-il fait pour hériter d'un idiot pareil.

- Baka, c'est bon t'as gagné ! **Capitula le brun en se bouchant les oreilles juste à temps pour ne pas entendre les cris de joies de son ami.**

Celui-ci lui prit la bouteille et en avala une rasade avant de la jeter sur le sol. Celle-ci était quasi vide. Au diable l'environnement ! Ils se levèrent, ressentant le contre coups de leur séance beuverie. Trouvant leur équilibre, ils se mirent en route vers leur prochaine destination. Sasuke vit le blond envoyer un message avec son portable avant de lui confirmer qu'ils étaient attendus.

Le soleil tapait vraiment fort et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêté. Essayant de marcher le plus vite possible, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt vers le quartier ou habitait le plan cul du blond. Se grattant la tête, Sasuke poussa un autre soupir une fois devant le portail. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de sonner qu'ils la virent descendre les marches à l'entrée et marché dans leur direction.

- Salut Naruto, **lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire tout en leur indiquant le portail dérobé, plus petit. **Sasuke !

- Salut miss, **répondit le blond avec enthousiasme.**

- Ino, **fit Sasuke d'un air ennuyé en suivant le brun vers le portail. **

Ils le passèrent et bientôt firent tous les deux face à la blonde, qui jetait un regard curieux, voir sceptique au sac qu'arborait le blond. Elle devait surement avoir compris. Bien qu'elle désapprouve leurs idioties, elle se prêtait néanmoins souvent au jeu. Par contre, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour indemniser leurs victimes après coup. Cela amusait beaucoup le brun et il n'hésitait pas à la mettre comme Naruto il y a quelques minutes, dans la même situation.

D'emblée, elle se dirigea vers le blond, passa ses bras autour de son coup et prit ses lèvres dans un profond baiser qui dura bien trop longtemps au goût du brun. Car bien qu'ils soient à l'ombre grâce aux haies de fleur et aux arbres ci et là, il n'empêche qu'il cramait et qu'il préférait éviter de prendre un coup de soleil. Elle finit par s'écarté et sourire.

- Je vois que vous avez encore fait les cons ! **Constata-t-elle en avançant vers la maison.**

- Hé, hé ! **Confirma le blond.** T'aurais dû voir ça, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me choper. Par chance, je l'ai semé. Par contre j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête du vendeur lorsqu'il est revenu dans son magasin. C'est à peine si Sasuke ne l'a pas vidé ! Le pauvre !

- Je te rappelle baka, que c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'a entrainer la dedans, en plus si ce mec es assez bête pour laisser son commerce pour aller courser un idiot, avec un client qu'il ne connaît ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, alors bien fait.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite en riant. Quel gamin ils faisaient parfois.

- Un de ces jours, vous finirez en taule ! Bon on entre avant de rôtir…

Sasuke passa la porte en dernier et la referma à sa suite. Il fut tout de suite envahit par la fraicheur des lieux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici, Sasuke se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, non. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, transcendant. Ces lieux semblaient imprimer d'une énergie. Quant à savoir si elle était bonne oui néfaste, ça restait à découvrir.

- Ah oui, Sasuke, Tenten est dans le salon. **L'informa Ino.** Comme ça tu ne seras pas seule !

- Tant de sollicitude me fait presque pleurer, **fit sarcastiquement le brun.**

- Oh c'est bon, ronchonne pas. On y est déjà et t'as dit oui. **Lui fit remarquer Naruto.**

- Ouais et je me demande pourquoi !

- Fais pas chier ! **Implora la blonde avant de lui balancer le sac que tenait Naruto.**

Il vit celui-ci fouiller dans sa poche et en sortir la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait pris dans le magasin.

- Fais en ce que tu veux. **Lâcha le blond.**

Alors le brun jeta à son ami un regard entendu tandis que la blonde l'entrainait à l'étage. Il eut un micro sourire et se dirigea vers le salon. Et comme avait averti Ino, la brune se trouvait bien au salon, assis non loin de la cheminée, un tas de papier posée sur le sol près d'elle. Elle en tenait deux dans chaque main et semblait très concentré sur celle-ci. Pourtant, elle devina sa présence.

- Salut Sasuke !

Perdant un instant son air impassible, il prit un aire étonné et fixa la blonde en s'asseyent sur un des fauteuils à la gauche en face de celle-ci.

- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

- Tu empeste l'alcool à plein nez, il est genre quinze heures et Naruto est surement en haut avec Ino. Vu que vous ne vous séparer quasi jamais, c'était logique.

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça. Je veux dire comment t'as su que je venais, je n'ai pas fait de bruit.

Relevant la tête de ses papiers, elle fixa le brun et sourit.

- Je suis médium ! **Dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.**

- Mais oui c'est ça. **Fit semblant de croire le brun**. C'est quoi ces papier ? **Voulut-il savoir, curieux.**

- Ma déclaration d'impôts. Non je blague. **Se corrigea la brune.** Ce sont mes papiers d'adoption. **Reprit-elle avec plus de sérieux.**

- T'as réussi à les avoir ! **S'étonna le brun qui était à peu près au courant de la situation de la brune.**

- Hum, hum. On peut dire ça.

Elle posa les feuilles sur le sol avant de les rassembler en un tas et les mettre face retourné sur une table. Elle s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes, lui prit la bouteille de whisky, l'ouvrit et en but une gorgée avant de grimacé.

- Je crois qu'ils en ont pour un moment ! **Remarqua-t-elle dans un soupir.**

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, **confirma le brun.** Ça fait une semaine, on n'a pas fini d'attendre.

Acquiesçant la brune avala une autre gorger du breuvage et se leva.

- Ça te dit une partit de Call of Duty ? **Proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers une armoire située à leur droit près d'un grand écran plat.**

- Pourquoi pas.

Elle prit une télécommande posé au-dessus de l'armoire, l'actionna et la télé s'alluma, elle parcourut un menu particulier et une liste de jeux apparut. Elle sélectionna celui qui l'intéressait et ouvrant l'armoire, elle en sortit deux manettes et en tendit une au brun. Elle s'assit près de celui-ci dans le canapé et ils commencèrent. Choisissant un mode par équipe, il affrontait une autre équipe en ligne. Après une heure de jeux, ils reçurent une demande pour une pause de quelque seconde et acceptèrent. Tenten quitta la pièce pour aller chercher de quoi manger dans la cuisine, laissant le brun seul au salon.

Observant l'écran, il sentit sa vision vaciller. L'esprit trouble, il eut un instant à sensation de planer. Se levant, il tituba. Balayant la pièce du regard, il se sentit tout d'un coup étranger. Que faisait-il là ? Soudain au-dessus de la cheminer, un tableau attira son attention. Parmi tout ce méli-mélo de ligne distordu et déformation, c'était la seule chose, qu'il percevait. Il vit les dessins, chaque détail. Les couleurs semblèrent plus vive, plus près, trop près. Poussant un gémissement, il se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était comme-ci un concert de Heavy Métal se jouait dans sa tête, c'était insoutenable ! Il avait envie de vomir, un haut le cœur le lui prouva. A tâtons, il chercha ou il pouvait gerber et se précipita vers la cheminée. Il vomit à n'en plus finir. Il avait l'impression au bout d'un moment que ses tripes allaient y passer. Par chance cela se calma et quelques secondes plus tard, il se redressa.

Il n'avait plus envie de vomir mais sa tête lui faisait toujours un mal de chien et maintenant ses yeux. Tout était flou, indicible.

- Hey Sasuke, ça va ? **Entendit-il.**

Tente venait de revenir dans la pièce et il sentait son regard inquiet poser sur lui.

- Parle moins fort putain… ahh ! **Ordonna-t-il en posant à nouveau sa main sur sa tête sous le coup d'une nouvelle vague de douleur.**

Fronçant les sourcils, la brune se rapprocha du brun, posa son plateau sur la table basse et se précipita juste à temps pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

- Sasuke, Sasuke ! **Appela-t-elle inquiète. **

- J-je… t'ai dit…, moins… fort, merde ! **Reprocha-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience sous les yeux horrifiés de la brune.**

- Galère, tu pourrais au moins avoir la délicatesse de ranger ton bordel ! **Se plaignit Shikamaru en jetant un regard dégouté à son père affalé sur le canapé de leur salon, au milieu de mégots de cigarette, de bouteille de saké et de carton de pizza. **J'en ai marre de rangé après toi.

Celui-ci se calant un peu plus dans sa position, leva à peine un regard indifférent à son fils, prit la télécommande de la télé et l'alluma. Serrant les poings, Shikamaru poussa un soupir exaspéré et se plaça devant l'écran sur lesquels les images d'un match de football se déroulaient.

- Dégage de là morveux, **s'écria le père,** tu me bloque la vue !

- Waouh t'as reussit à faire une phrase, t'es pas muet en fin de compte !

- Il suffit fils, écarte toi tout de suite ! Ou…

- Ou quoi ? **Coupa le brun en croisant les bras. **

Se redressant sur son séant, c'est au prix d'un grand effort qu'il se leva et fit face à son fils le regard menaçant. Mal rasé ou plutôt pas rasé du tout, une chemise entrouverte noir, un short de plage fleuri rouge et jaune.

- Fais pas chier ! **S'exclama Shikaku en prenant son fils par le col.** Je suis peut être soul, mais je peux encore te donner une leçon. Petit con va, dégage !

Il poussa le brun sur le côté avant de s'affaler à nouveau sur le canapé.

- T'es vraiment qu'un gros con. Tu te fous de tes gosses, non d'un chien ! Ça t'intéresserait de savoir où se trouve ta fille ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu passes toutes tes journées avachi dans le canapé à t'enfilé des bières, tu fou rien ! A quoi tu sers au juste ! Pas étonnant que maman soit parti, tu crains !

Il se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre une bouteille de saké en pleine tronche. Celle-ci alla se briser contre le mur près de la porte du salon. L'air ahuri de Shikamaru aurait presque put être qualifié de comique si la situation actuelle ne s'y prêtait pas.

- Putain de merde ! Non mais t'es malade ou quoi, **jura-t-il en se redressant.**

- Je t'avais prévenue, **répondit simplement le père**. Je n'en ai rien à cirer de tes états d'âme ! C'est moi qui ai payé les factures, ton école, ton putain de voyage dans ce pays de merde ou t'as pas été fichu de faire quoique ce soit. Maintenant tu bosse pour me rembourser. C'est que justice. Si t'avais pas été si con t'aurais un job bien payer mais t'es qu'un tocard, paresseux incapable de se battre. T'es vraiment qu'un bon a rien !

Stoïque, le brun écoutait son père enfiler les insultes les unes après les autres avec un plaisir manifeste. Ça semblait l'amuser de traiter son fils comme un moins que rien entre autre chose. Tous les jours c'était la même chose. Tous les jours le même cinéma. Et Shikamaru écoutait, serrant les poings et se retenant de lui en coller une. Car malgré tout, ça restait son père et il ne pouvait l'échanger. De plus l'alcool y était aussi un peu pour beaucoup. Même si pour lui, cette substance n'était en rien responsable de la rancœur que semblait porter Shikaku à ses enfants. Une chance qu'il ait suggéré à Suzumi de rester chez son ami un peu plus longtemps. Il préférait la savoir libre, heureuse et épanouie. Elle devait rester une adolescente et ça il y veillait depuis toujours. Il refusait qu'elle grandisse vite comme il avait dû le faire après le départ de leur mère. D'ailleurs même cette dernière avait surement dû en avoir marre du misogyne qui servait de mari au point de se tiré du jour au lendemain de la façon la plus horrifique qui soit. Aucune explication, aucune nouvelle depuis. Elle pourrait aussi bien être morte qu'il s'en foutait et qu'il ne voulait en savoir plus. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé au milieu de la nuit à la recherche de sa mère avant de se souvenir que celle-ci ne viendrait plus ? Combien de fois avait-il du consoler sa sœur en manque d'un figure maternelle ? Il ne saurait le dire, il avait arrêté de compter au bout de la vingtième fois.

- Tel père tel fils ! **Cracha le brun avant de quitter la pièce sous les invectives de son père.**

Il prit ses clés posé sur la commode près de l'entrée et quitta la maison. Se dirigeant vers sa voiture qui était en fait celle de sa mère. Une vieille BMW grise cabossé par endroit, éraflé ci et là et qui démarrait une fois sur deux. Il la prenait rarement aimant marché mais là, il n'en ressentait ni l'envie, ni le besoin. Ouvrant la portière avec difficulté, celle-ci grinça attirant l'attention des passants et quelque voisin assit dans leur jardin. Il eut envie de rire. C'est vrai que même lui n'arriverait jamais à s'y habitué. Se glissant sur le siège, il mit le contact tout en retenant son souffle et poussa une exclamation ravi lorsque celle-ci démarra. Il se mit en route.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il se garait sur un trottoir en face d'Ichiraku, un restaurent de nouilles, qui faisait à l'occasion salon de thé. Sortant de la voiture, il claque la porte et ne prit pas la peine de la verrouiller. Cette voiture était tellement pourave que personne n'aurait l'idée de la volé.

Traversant la rue sous le soleil ardent, il esquiva quelque passant avant de poussé la porte d'entrée du restaurent. D'emblée il fut assaillit par les délicieuses odeurs des plats que dégustait les différents clients. La salle était bondée et balayant les lieux du regard, le brun se demandait comment il allait retrouver son rendez-vous dans tout ce fouillis ! Après un moment à se faire bousculer et traiter d'idiots par bon nombre des gens qui voulait passer, il crut entendre son nom. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya d'identifié la voix et d'où elle provenant. Chose pas facile dans ce brouhaha de voix et d'éclats de rire. Mais bientôt, alors qu'il promenait une nouvelle fois son regard à travers la pièce, son regard tomba sur Hinata qui lui faisait de grand signe tout au fond de la salle. Débout en face d'une table, elle l'invitait à la rejoindre par de grands geste.

Se faufilant entre les tables, il réussit sans trop d'encombre à la rejoindre.

- Salut Shika, **le salua-t-elle. **Tu en as mis du temps.

- Désolé, **s'excusa le brun en jetant un regard intrigué aux deux personnes assis en face de la brune.** Un contretemps.

Suivant son regard, elle eut un sourire et fit les présentations.

- Les filles, je vous présente le fameux Shikamaru. **S'exclama la brune.** Shikamaru, je te présente Sakura et Temari !

- Salut, **s'exclamèrent de concert les deux jeunes femmes.**

- Salut, **répondit-il avant de s'asseoir près de la brune.**

Intrigué, il jeta un regard curieux a la dite Sakura. Celle-ci d'après ce qu'il apercevait était vêtue d'une robe bustier d'été jaune citron, elle ne portait aucun maquillage, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas qu'elle soit très belle et ses cheveux. Roses ! C'était assez rare comme couleur, non ? Ils étaient coiffés en queue de cheval. Elle n'avait non plus aucun bijou sauf une bague en forme de serpent aux yeux émeraude.

- C'est sa couleur naturel, **lui fit savoir Temari en portant son verre de thé glacé à la bouche.**

Vêtue d'une robe à bretelle fine verte se mariant avec ses yeux, légèrement décollette, sans maquillage, aucun bijou sauf une montre probablement trop grande pour son poignet délicats, elle avait ses cheveux coiffé en une demie queue de cheval. Elle avait le regard vif, un air dynamique et spontané et à sa posture, il était probable était-elle doté d'un fort caractère.

Un silence gênant s'était installé à la remarque de la blonde et c'est la rose qui le brisa.

- Hinata nous a dit que tu travaillais dans un Hôtel, **fit-elle remarquer. **Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer !

- Exact. Pourtant j'aimerais bien. C'est la folie là-bas, **se surprit-il à expliquer.** Je travaille à la réception et parfois comme serveur. Il y a même d'autre fois ou je suis obligé de coordonner le travail.

- Waouh, ça m'a l'air passionnant. **Déclara la rose.**

- Comment ça se fait que je ne vous ai jamais vu ? **Voulut savoir Shikamaru.** Ne vous vexer pas mais dans cette ville, vous ne passez vraiment inaperçue.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? **Ne comprit pas la blonde.**

- Tema' ! **S'exclama la rose en faisant les gros yeux a celle-ci.** Déstresse ! Il a l'air cool, **poursuivit-elle plus bas pour ne pas être entendue.**

Après quelque seconde à s'affronter du regard, Temari finit par capituler et s'excuser sous les yeux amuser d'Hinata qui semblait pas étonné pour un sou, et perdue du brun.

- Elles viennent d'emménager, **lui confia la brune.** Figure-toi qu'elle habite le **« manoir ».**

- Tu rigole !

Celle-ci secoua la tête négativement et Shikamaru lança un regard énigmatique au deux jeunes femmes. Comment pouvaient-elles vivre là-bas ? Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas superstitieux, il était même du genre à avoir l'esprit cartésiens mais quand même. Toutes ces rumeurs, ces histoires sur cette maison avaient rythmés l'enfance de tous les enfants de sa génération vivant à Konoha. Même maintenant à l'heure où on ne croyait plus en rien, ils restaient aux gens cette frayeur envers cette maison. A tel point qu'il y avait eu une pétition pour la faire démolir. Sans succès. Elle avait été racheté par on ne sait qui et était entretenue par des hommes que personnes ne connaissait.

- Attendez, c'est la cinquième fois depuis notre arrivé ici, qu'à chaque fois qu'on annonce qu'on vit dans cette maison, les gens nous regarde comme si on leur avait dit qu'on dormait dans des cercueils ! **Expliqua la rose avec humour.** C'est quoi le problème avec cet endroit ?

Il ne put répondre à la question qu'un serveur vint déposer les plats qu'apparemment la brune avait commandés avant son arrivée.

- Au fait, elle est où la fameuse Karin ? Je croyais qu'elle serait là ? **S'empressa de demander Shikamaru.**

- Euh, c'est compliquer. Elle devait venir mais elle a dû aller chez Jûgo ! **Répondit la brune. **C'est ma meilleure amie, **expliqua-t-elle pour les filles.**

- Elle sort avec lui ?

- Ouais.

- Eh ben dis-donc, je suis parti longtemps on dirait !

Il n'en revenait pas. Karin et Jûgo. C'était le couple le plus improbable de l'année. Encore plus improbable que si la fée carabosse sortait avec le père noël ! Ce raisonnement tenait du fait que tout petit, ce mec restait toujours dans son coin, ne parlant à personne. Karin elle était du genre pipelette et extravertie. Mais tout bien réfléchit, ils se complétaient assez.

- Hinata nous a dit que tu avais étudié aux Etats-Unis. **Révéla la rose.** Temari aussi à vécu là-bas.

- Vraiment ?

- Yeah ? Pendant sept ans ! **Répondit la rose avant de se tourner vers la blonde. **Tu vois je m'en suis souvenue pour une fois.

- C'est vrai que ton visage me dit quelque chose, **tiqua le brun alors que la blonde gigotait sur sa chaise.** Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

- Vous comptez étudier ici ? **Demanda Hinata.**

Se calant sur sa chaise, la rose sourit à la brune et répondit.

- Ouais. Moi je vais aller au lycée Leaf et Temari à l'université juste à côté. J'ai déménagé de Kiri il y'a trois jours pour ici. Tema et moi on s'est rencontré sur un site spécial -non on n'est pas un couple-. Le principe de ce site est que des étudiants de tout le pays se rencontrent virtuellement bien sûr, ils font connaissance. Les groupes sont réunis par ville et ceux qui s'entende bien pose ensemble leur candidature pour une colocation dans la ville d'études de leurs choix. Pour nous ça a été Konoha. Par chance, on a rien à payer pour le manoir, on doit juste s'en occupé. Ce qui est une aubaine pour nous. Ça nous permet de nous concentrer sur nos études et de faires des petits jobs.

- Et tes parents sont d'accords avec ça.

- Ils sont morts ! **Répondit âprement la rose.** Sinon, j'ai déjà trouvé un job.

Apparemment elle était pressé de changé de sujet remarqua le brun. Tout d'un coup sa joie de vivre semblait s'être envolée et laissait place à une profonde tristesse. Son regard expressif s'était d'un seul coût assombri, avant de reprendre vie à l'annonce de son obtention de job. Et au vu des autres personnes présentent à la table, il semblerait qu'il l'ait aussi remarqué.

- Si vite ! **Finit par s'exclamer la brune.**

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, **enchaina la blonde.** Même Lucky Luck n'aurait pas fait mieux ! Tu aurais dû voir ceux qui l'ont embauché. Il était carrément en extase devant elle. A peine avait-elle prononcé le mot travailler qu'ils avaient déjà préparé son contrat.

- T'exagère Tema.

- Ouais en tout cas, c'est bien fait pour la gueule de ce macho, complétement analphabète qui nous toisait comme si on était des microbes quand on est arrivée. Tu parles d'un accueil !

- Et c'est reparti avec ces tendances féministes ! **Soupira la rose.**

- Non pour le coup, je suis réaliste. Me dit pas que t'as rien remarqué. Aux dernières nouvelles t'avais une excellente vue.

- Ouais bon j'avoue, **capitula la rose.**

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant sa mine boudeuse. C'était étrange de voir comme des banalités pouvaient être relaxantes. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il en oubliait presque ses problèmes. Il redevenait un ado ordinaire ! Et ça, ça faisait du bien.

- Et ce job, consiste en quoi au juste ? **Demanda Shikamaru à la rose.**

- Eh bien, je serais assistante dentaire. Je m'occuperais du suivis des patients, je serais là pour certaines opérations et pour réconforter les patients. En gros, je suis juste une secrétaire amélioré. Par contre, c'est assez bien payer et, c'est dans le quartier nord, non loin de Senshu.

- Vraiment ! C'est là-bas que je travaille également. **Remarqua le brun.** Tu sais l'hôtel !

- Oh non ! **Laissa échapper Temari malgré elle alors que se retenait visiblement de rire.**

Hinata elle leurs jetaient un regard d'incompréhension et Shikamaru n'était pas mieux.

- Eh toi, arrête de rire ! **Ordonna la blonde à la rose augmentant ainsi son hilarité.**

- Euh, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, **voulut savoir Hinata.**

- C'est juste… que… elle vient… tout juste d'être… embaucher dans le même hôtel,… pour l'été. **Révéla la rose entre deux fous rires, tout en recevant un coup de coude de son ami.**

Comprenant enfin, Hinata se mit à rire à son tour alors que Shikamaru jetait un regard pénétrant à la blonde visiblement mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas l'hostilité de la blonde. Que lui reprochait-elle ? Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer et déjà elle s'en prenait à lui ! Après quelques minutes de fou rire, elles finirent par se calmer au grand soulagement du brun.

- En parlant de travail, c'est quoi le tien Hinata ? **Demanda la blonde l'air de rien.**

- Elle ne…

- Je suis Baby Sitter pour une famille, toujours après Senshu. **Coupa Hinata, interrompant le brun dans son élan.** Enfin j'étais.

Celui coula un regard tonné à la brune. Depuis travaillait-elle ? Sa famille n'était-elle pas assez riche ? Il se rappelait qu'avant elle ne faisait un pas sans être accompagner d'une limousine de vingt mètre et c'était une chance s'il avait pu être ami. D'ailleurs même le surnom _**« princesse »**_ qu'il lui avait donné, découlait de là. C'était étrange. Elle l'avait appelé il y a deux jours dans la soirée pour l'informer que sa sœur vivrait chez elle pendant quelque temps. Il en avait déduit que c'était Hanabi qui était la fameuse amie de celle-ci. Ensuite hier elle l'avait invitée à ce restaurent aujourd'hui. Au téléphone elle avait paru triste et le brun n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser. De toute façon il n'avait rien à perde ! Et maintenant voilà qu'elle l'informait qu'elle travaillait. Son père était assez traditionnaliste, alors elle travaillé ?

- Je t'expliquerais. **Murmura la brune à son intention avant de poursuivre plus fort.** Je vis en ce moment avec ma sœur chez ma grand-mère. Ma mère est morte et mon père c'est assez compliquer. Et plus joyeusement, je crois qu'on n'a pas fini de se voir, en tout cas Sakura. On est dans le même lycée !

- Ça tombe bien, car moi j'irais à la fac à côté. **Ajouta le brun.**

Hinata lui lança un regard intriguer et il lui retourna ses mots d'il y a un instant.

- Ok, c'est un bon début, **déclara la rose. **On sait à peu près l'essentiel sur chacun d'entre nous.

- D'accord avec elle ! **Confirma la brune.** Et maintenant on s'échange nos numéro et adresse en tout genre.

D'un commun accord, ils se passèrent chacun leurs numéros, e-mails et autres. Ils dégustèrent leurs plats et ce fut la rose qui insista pour régler l'addition. A charge de revanche, avait-elle déclaré avant de se lever. Les autres l'imitèrent et tous quittèrent le restaurent. Le soleil avait par chance baissé en intensité. Traversant la rue, ils se retrouvèrent à l'ombre d'un cerisier lorsque la rose se rappelant d'un fait, fit une remarque ou plutôt une annonce qui plongea le brun dans une stupeur totale.

- Ah ! Je ne sais pas si tu es courant, mais tu dois l'être. Tout à l'heure aux infos. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'une certaine Lina employé de l'hôtel Senshu qui se serait suicidé en se jetant sous les roues d'une voiture !

Paralyser, le brun ne sut quoi dire. Il était sous le choc. Lina morte ! Suicide ! Cette fille était l'incarnation même de la joie de vivre ! Sa spontanéité était tel qu'il avait mainte fois eu envie de l'étrangler pour un peu de calme. C'était devenu, une bonne amie. Hier encore, il travaillait avec elle et là, plus rien !

- Je suis désolé. **S'excusa la rose devant le stoïcisme du brun.** J'aurais probablement dû la fermer !

- N-non, non… non, tu as bien fait ! **La rassura Shikamaru, **c'est juste que, je m'y attendais pas.

- Euh, on cherchait un bar avant de tombé sur ce café, j'ai promis à Sakura qu'on irait si elle venait dans ce restau, ça vous dit ? **Tenta la blonde.**

- Je veux bien, mais seulement si Shikamaru est d'accord.

Il hocha la tête.

- Il y'a un bar à trois rue d'ici, la **« taverne ».** On y va ! **Leur proposa la brune.**

Se mettant en route, elle prit le bras du brun pour le réconforter. Lui jetant un regard en bien, il lui murmura un merci avant de la suivre. Il en oublia même sa voiture. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent assis dans le bar en question des chopes de bières en face d'eux.

Sakura était assise près de lui et Temari près de la brune. Toutes trois discutaient de tout et de rien, faisant plus amplement connaissance tandis que lui observait, étranger à leur conversation. Soudain la rose se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un cri strident avant de tanguer légèrement vers lui. La maintenant par les épaules, il l'entendit murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles et l'espace d'un instant il crut voir sa bague scintiller. Bientôt il se sentit comme aspiré par celle-ci et eut envie de vomir. Se levant la blonde se rapprocha de la rose qui avait perdue conscience.

- Sakura ! **S'écria-t-elle paniqué en la secouant légèrement.** Sakura ! Bordel Sakura réveille –toi.

Shikamaru ne sut quoi faire, comme paralyser, il observait Hinata rejoindre la blonde et essayer vainement de réveiller la rose. N'y tenant plus, la blonde la gifla. Aucune réaction. Les gens autour d'eux commençaient à les remarquer et la brune sortait son portable pour appeler des secours. Eh merde ! En plus elles étaient mineures ! Bonjour les problèmes.

Comme si elle avait su et dans un parfait timing, la rose ouvrit brusquement les yeux leur évitant ainsi la prison. Se redressant, elle jeta un instant un regard affolé avant de demander sous leurs yeux ahuris pourquoi ils la regardaient ainsi. Alors prenant son choppe dans la main, Shikamaru le vida d'un trait. D'un coup, un mot lui revint que la rose avait prononcé et qui ne lui était pas inconnue, un nom qu'il connaissait : « Sasuke » !

- Y'en a marre de jouer la cinquième roues du carrosse, **chuchota Suzumi, les sourcils froncé, le regard torve.** En plus t'as vu l'heure, ce quartier craint alors on rentre !

Poussant un soupir irrité, Hanabi retourna un regard assassin à sa meilleure amie vêtu d'un short en jean lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et un t-shirt marron sur lequel était frappé une tête de mort en paillette argentée. Depuis deux heures déjà celle-ci n'avait de cesse de lui rabattre les oreilles avec la même sérénade.

- Je crois qu'on devrait rentrée, **confirma un jeune homme près de la brune un sourire contrit.**

Se tournant vers lui, Hanabi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire attendrit. Blond aux yeux ambre, il arborait de long cheveu noué en une queue de cheval basse. Il portait un baggys bleu, un t-shirt noir surmontée d'une chemise à couleur uni marron. Comme d'habitude, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer à sa vue. Six mois déjà, voilà six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et elle se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour vivre jusqu'ici sans lui. C'est vrai ça faisait cliché de pensée cela mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? C'est ainsi qu'elle raisonnait ! C'est comme ça qu'elle ressentait les choses.

Ils avaient passé tous les trois, plus deux autres amies, la journée à faire les cons et à s'amuser. Ils sortaient à peine du cinéma devant lequel ils s'étaient séparé des deux autres. Ne voulant pas rentrée tout de suite, Hanabi avait proposé a sas compagnons un tour au marcher histoire de faire du lèche vitrine. Mais voilà, la nuit était tombée, le marché aux puces commençait à fermer et qui plus est, il marchait à une lenteur gargantuesque d'après Suzumi et ses commentaires. La brune admettait volontiers qu'ils avaient raison. Ils auraient dû rentrée plus tôt. Tout le monde savait que le quartier jouxtant le marché par l'est, et par lequel ils étaient en train de passé, était plutôt mal famé, si ce n'est dire dangereux. C'était probablement l'endroit ou le taux de criminalités était le plus haut à Konoha et ou même la police avait du mal à se faire entendre. En gros c'était le fief des gangs de la ville.

Remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, Hanabi inspira un bon coup avant d'acquiescer.

- D'accord !

Ils se mirent donc au pas, marchant le plus vite possible, sans toutefois courir. S'agissait aussi de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Par chance pour eux, les rues qu'ils empruntèrent étaient éclairées à l'exception de deux ou trois ou ils durent presque courir. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel et éclairait par intermittence ces endroits sombres. Le vent se leva, soulevant la robe que portait Hanabi, lui enveloppant la peau tel un fourreau de soie. Elle avait presque envie de fermer les yeux et d'en savourer la morsure. Il ne faisait ni froid, ni chaud. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle était bien, comme en communion avec la nature. Malgré ces rues malfamés, ces hommes douteux qu'ils croisaient de temps à autres, certain le regard lubrique, d'autre indifférents. Ces femmes sans pudeur se faisant prendre dans des ruelles, ne masquant pas leur cri. D'autres au contraire se faisant violer, suppliant à l'aide, ces dealers… Ils en étaient tellement habitués, qu'ils arrivaient à passer outre. Ce monde était pourri, sale, répugnant. Ces quartiers… comment avaient-elle fait pour se retrouver là ? Jamais elle n'aurait dû connaitre tout ça ! Jamais ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que sa sœur soit si bête, si stupide, si effronté ? Pour quel raison cette fois-là, n'avait-elle pas conservé sa sacrosainte timidité et fermé sa gueule ? Non ! Il avait fallu qu'elle décide de changer justement à ce moment-là, pour ce _sujet-là_. Résultat, elle devait supporter cette vie minable, vivre chez une grand-mère farfelue, travaillé ! Elle avait même du fréquenté les gens de la classe inférieur ! Bon dieu, elle était une Hyûga pas n'importe qui ! Elle ne devrait même pas être en train de marcher. Le seul point positif à la connerie de sa sœur, était qu'elle avait pu voir le véritable visage de ceux qui se prétendaient ses amies.

Tous l'avaient laissés tomber, pire, ils l'avaient re-cataloguer, reclasser au rang inférieur et traiter comme une paria. Elle avait dû supporter ce qu'endurait ceux-là même, qu'elle martyrisait et dont elle devenue l'amie. Elle avait réussi à survivre grâce à Suzumi, à son soutien, a celui des autres, à Harui. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ait voulut sortir avec elle, lui le plus convoité et elle la récente déchu. Oui elle en doutait tellement même qu'elle croirait presque les allégations de Suzumi sur sa non sincérité. Mais s'il ne l'était pas… non, c'était stupide ! A quoi ça lui servirait d'être avec elle dans ce cas. Il perdrait, son temps et le connaissant pour l'avoir observer, elle savait qu'il était du genre à avoir la bougeotte. Il ne faisait rien qui lui perdait du temps sans véritable distraction ou raison. Alors oui, il l'aimait.

- Enfin ! **Soupira avec soulagement la blonde en portant la main au cœur.** J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer cette fois.

- T'exagère pas un peu, **l'apostropha la brune dubitative.**

- Qui ? Moi ? **Fit semblant de s'offusquer Suzumi.** Surement pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre !

- Ouais c'est ça j'te crois. **Réplica la brune.** Et les poules ont des dents. Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir bien voulut que tu viennes.

Elle vit Hanabi croiser les bras sous sa poitrine et penché la tête légèrement en avant.

- Ohhh par-don, votre altesse séricine ! Dois-je vous rappeler très cher que nous venons d'échapper à une mort plus que certaine et pire encore parce que madame ne voulait quitter son blondie d'une seconde et que par on ne sait qu'elle virus, il t'est monté à la tête de nous emmener dans le marcher, non loin du quartier le plus space de cette putain de ville ! **S'insurgea la blonde**. Sérieux, y a des gens qui ont à peine quelques années de plus que nous et qui se sont fait massacré là-bas. Sans compter que ce n'était même pas le seul endroit de la ville ou on pouvait aller, t'es suicidaire ou un truc dans le genre ?!

- Non mais, ça va pas, je te signale que…

- Wow, wow, wow ! Stop, les filles ! **Tempéra désespérément Harui en se mettant entre les deux.** On est sains et saufs et c'est l'essentiel, non ?

- Tu rigole ! D'ailleurs on t'a pas sonné ! **Tonna Suzumi.**

- Hum, hum ! **Fit négativement la brune.** Tu arrêtes ! Je te préviens, un mot de plus et je te pardonnerais pas.

Hanabi vit la surprise, puis la colère et la déception se peindre tour à tour sur le visage de son amie. Après un dernier regard assassin à Harui et un soupir résigné, elle les planta dans le jardin et rentra dans la maison.

- Je suis désolé, **s'excusa la brune auprès du brun.**

- C'est pas grave tu sais ! **Argua-t-elle d'un air qui démentait ses propos.**

Il avait l'air déçu, peiné et cela lui fendit le cœur. Elle était déchirée entre son amour et son ami. Qui croire, qui rejeter. D'ailleurs devait-elle en rejeté un ?

- Je sais pas pourquoi elle est si hostile avec toi.

- Moi non plus ! Pourtant on s'entendait bien au début. Mais je me dis parfois qu'elle est jalouse.

- Jalouse ! **S'étonna la brune dont le visage devint tendue.** Mais de quoi ?

- De toi ! Le prends pas mal, mais elle à pas de copain et elle traine toujours avec toi. Elle doit avoir peur que je te monopolise et que tu n'aies presque plus de temps pour elle. **Expliqua-t-il l'air gêné, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.**

- Tu crois ? Elle vit à la maison maintenant, je sais que ça ne compense pas mais quand même. Tu es vraiment sur de toi ?

- Je te l'ai dit ce n'as qu'une supposition, mais... écoute, pour demain, on a qu'à annule. Comme ça tu auras du temps pour elle et on pourra se voir un autre jour. Je sais que tu l'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous deux.

Un sourire vint éclairer le visage soucieux de la brune. Ce mec était vraiment parfait !

- T'es un amour, merci. **Le complimenta-t-elle en effleurant le pli soucieux barrant son front.**

Poussant un soupir, elle noua les bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa. Il sembla surpris par son geste et resta un moment inerte avant de répondre à son baiser. Après quelques minutes ils se séparèrent et s'observèrent durant un instant avant que la brune ne brise le silence.

- Ça te dit de rentrer à l'intérieur ? **Demanda Hanabi avec appréhension, le regard suppliant.**

- J'ne sais pas… tu es sur qu'_elle_ ne va pas piquer une crise et ta mamie ? **S'enquit-il, un sourcil arqué.**

- T'en fais pas. Pour Su je gère ! Quand à mamie, elle est cool, faut juste que tu écoutes ces histoires de dingue quelques minutes et tu as son approbation. Et puis comme ça tu pourras enfin voir que je ne te raconte pas de salade. En plus elle me tanne depuis un mois pour que je te présente.

Le tirant par le bras, elle l'entraina à sa suite dans la maison et se dirigea d'emblée vers le salon où elle fut surprise de trouver Suzumi et sa grand-mère en pleine discussion. Elles s'arrêtèrent à leur entrée et tournèrent, un regard étonné pour l'une, neutre pour l'autre.

- Salut mamie ! **La salua Hanabi, je te présente le fameux Harui que tu voulais tant rencontrer.** Harui voici ma grand-mère Assaïna, la mère de ma mère et Hina'.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer. **Déclara le blond poliment, un léger sourire pour la vieille femme.**

- Moi de même ! Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de vous !

- Mamie ! **S'exclama la brune l'air outré.**

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité.

Elle donna un coup de coude au blond qui riait sous cape, lui murmurant des menaces de mort. Il se calma aussi tôt.

- En fait moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendue parler de vous… aieuh !

Elle venait de marcher sur les pieds du blond. Au regard interrogatif qu'il lui jeta, elle sourit innocemment.

- Su, il faut qu'on parle, **interpella-t-elle en se tournant vers la concerner.** A l'étage, **crut-elle bon de rajouté en voyant que la blonde restait stoïque. **On va vous laisser quelque seconde, comme ça tu pourras le cuisiner !

Quittant la pièce sur ces mots, elle entendit les pas de son amie la suivre. Néanmoins, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche jusqu'à être sûr qu'elles n'étaient plus à porter de voix des autres.

- Tu m'explique ? **Demanda la blonde en s'adossant contre un mur les bras croisés, le regard inquisiteur.**

- C'est quoi ton problème, qu'es ce que tu lui reproche, tu lui veux quoi ? Je croyais que t'avais lâché l'affaire ! **Répondit Hanabi avec incompréhension.**

- Ce que je lui reproche ? **Répéta la blonde d'un air abasourdi.** Tu rigoles, j'espère. Ça fait des mois que je te rabâche les oreilles avec ce que je lui reproche. J'ai même plus de mot pour faire de reproche, je suis fatiguer. Tu ne vois pas ce qui saute aux yeux, il joue avec toi, il se moque de toi. Il se moque de nous. Il n'a même pas le courage d'admettre son hypocrisie. Je le déteste ! Sans conté que tu passes tout ton temps avec lui, tu bois ses paroles comme un chameau fait avec de l'eau en plein désert. Je sais pas moi, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve de si extraordinaire, c'est quoi ce charisme à la con ? C'est le gourou d'une secte ou un truc dans le genre !

- J'y crois pas. Il avait raison, tu es jalouse. **Affirma la brune d'un air condescendant.**

- Jalouse ? Jalouse ! Et jalouse de quoi s'te plait ? **Demanda Suzumi avec cynisme.** Ce mec est un égoïste, il t'accapare et en plus il ne t'aime pas.

- Tu vois, tu le prouve avec ta réaction. Tu es jalouse. Et dire qu'il m'a proposé de nous laisser demain ensemble toutes les deux, pour qu'on se retrouve. Tu trouves que c'est ce que ferais un égoïste ?

- Ah, le coup du _« je m'efface pour le bien de votre amitié »_! **S'exclama la bonde.** T'y crois-toi ! Non mais sérieux, il essaie de me faire passer pour la méchante… encore une fois. Et toi comme d'hab' tu tombes dans son piège, tu le laisse faire.

- Mais, merde à la fin ! C'est ma relation, c'est ma vie, c'est mon mec. Je sais que t'as pas pu en avoir un mais putain stop ! T'en mêle plus, si c'est pour sortir des conneries pareilles !

- Parfait mais je te préviens, viens pas chialer après si il te largue !

Elles se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Se jaugeant, s'analysant, ruminant leur colère et leurs déceptions. Chacune, n'imaginais pas une telle réaction chez l'autre. Il est vrai que n'importe quelle femme prendrait la défense de son mec dans ce genre de situation. Suzumi le comprenait, mais, elle était sa meilleure amie, celle qui avait bravé les brimades, les risques pour la soutenir. Celle qui jamais ne l'avait quitté malgré les médisances des autres. Pourtant elle commençait à en avoir plus que marre de l'attitude dominatrice et hautaine de son amie. D'accord on devait accepter les personnes qu'on aimait tel quelles étaient mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Elle aimait la brune comme une sœur, elle était peiné et furieuse de la réaction de celle-ci. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait tant à la protégé ? C'était simple, parce qu'elle le sentait. Tout au fonds d'elle il y avait cette voix qui ne cessait de lui crier qu'Harui n'était pas fiable, pire qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait.

Hanabi ne sut combien de temps elles restèrent là, a ce regardé sans vraiment plus se voir. Cette tristesse qui l'envahissait lui était insupportable. Comme si les mots qui étaient sorti n'auraient jamais dû l'être. Comme si cette dispute futile ne l'était pas tant que ça. Oui elle pensait parfois comme la blonde, mais toujours, se refuserait-elle à l'admettre. Ces doutes qui… ce fut le claquement de la porte d'entrée plus bas, qui les firent sursauter. D'un commun accord, la tension se relâcha laissant place à une atmosphère plus sereine. Enterrant la hache de guerre, ce fut Suzumi qui après un soupir lasse esquissa un sourire avant de tendre le bras vers celui de la brune. Sans réelle hésitation, Hanabi le saisit et c'est toute deux qu'elles entreprirent de descendre. Elles ne virent personne dans l'entrée, alors elles se dirigèrent vers le salon où elles trouvèrent Hinata discutant avec les deux autres. Elle leva la tête à leur entrée et offrit un sourire à Suzumi, mais pas à elle. De toute façon, elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle lui sourit ou pas. Elle sentit la pression rassurante de la main de la blonde et lui jeta un regard de gratitude.

-Bonsoir, **lança-t-elle.** Au fait Suzumi, j'ai rencontré ton frère aujourd'hui, il te passe le bonjour et il viendra demain pour te voir. Ce soir il a des choses à régler. En fait il est à l'hôpital mais pas de stress, il n'a rien. Je viens aussi de là, c'est juste un ami qui a été hospitalisé. Il t'appellera surement.

- Ah ok, merci. **Lâcha la blonde légèrement déstabilisé. **Et c'est qui cet ami ?

- Tu le connais surement, il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. **Répondit la brune.** I-il a fait… un malaise.

- Oui je le connais. **Confirma Suzumi lâchant la main de la brune pour prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils.**

Durant un moment le silence fut.

- T'as trouvé un autre taf dénigrant ou pas ? **Cracha Hanabi le regard narquois.**

Roulant des yeux, son ainé fit mine de n'avoir rien entendue et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou elle commença à se servir un bol de céréale. Après quelque secondes d'un silence pesant, elle sourit à son petit ami, s'approcha et s'assit près de lui sur le canapé faisant face à l'aïeul.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? **Demanda-t-elle à Harui, curieuse.**

- Je disais à ta grand-mère que j'adorais les tableaux sur le mur.

- Ah, ces vieux machin.

- Hanabi ! **Tonna l'aïeul en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.** Ce ne sont pas des _« vieux machin »_ !

Poussant un soupir, Hanabi observa de plus près les tableaux immenses. L'un représentait, plusieurs femmes vêtues de toge noir debout sur un bucher allumé entourée de point luminescent et en bas, une foule de gens en liesse acclamant. En font, la façade d'un bâtiment et sur un des balcons au troisième étage se tenait des hommes vêtus de capes noir ou rouge. Leur visage, indistinct, noir. On ne voyait que leur sourire ravi, effrayant. Un peu plus haut dans le bâtiment, une jeune femme vêtue de bleu en pleur dans les bras d'un homme à l'air perdue assistant à la scène. Sur un balcon jouxtant celui des hommes, plusieurs femme vêtues de longue robe blanche tenant des bougies, le visage impassible, le regard fixe, déterminé, pointé sur les femmes pour certaines et les hommes pour d'autres. Non loin du bucher écarté de la foule, un groupe d'homme regardant, les femmes en blancs, l'air suppliant.

Un autre représentait, un homme assis sur un trône le visage masqué par ses cheveux. Il était vêtu de vêtement noir. A ses pieds sur le sol près de lui, une femme enchainé au trône, l'air désespéré, regardant vers la fenêtre comme pour appeler à l'aide. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns très long, lui nimbant le visage. Elle portait une robe blanche aussi longue et n'arborait aucun bijou. D'autres chaines luminescentes semblaient s'échapper de la jeune femme, émanant de sa poitrine vers la fenêtre. La pièce était tapisser de noir et rouge, mais vide. Seul quelque pilonne se dressait ci et là.

Le dernier, un enfant dans un champ des fleurs de lys en forme de chiffre romain. Non loin d'autres enfants dans un champ de fleurs de lotus voisin sur des chiffres romain. Et en face une urne sur un présentoir au centre d'un pentagramme entouré d'hommes en cape blanche.

- Tu comprends mieux maintenant ? **S'enquit l'aïeul.**

- Désolé mamie, mais pour moi, ça reste des dessins. Certes de beau dessin, mais rien de plus Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais une fixette sur ces trucs.

- Qu'ont-ils de si particulier ? **Demanda Harui avec un intérêt qui la surprit.**

- Ce n'est pas tant les dessins, que l'histoire qu'elle raconte qui est importante. **Commença Assaïna.** Vous voyez le tableau avec la jeune femme enchainer. Elle raconte une histoire vraie que peu de gens connaissent. D'ailleurs les rare à qui elle est raconté n'y croit que peu, pour ne pas dire pas. Oh je sais qu'on me traite de folle, mais pourtant... Il y a des Siècles de cela, existait un royaume nommé Shiri. On raconte qu'à cette époque, il y avait un jeune homme, beau et fort. Toutes les femmes désiraient conquérir son cœur, mais aucune n'avait jamais réussi. Sans cesse il repoussait leurs avances et l'on prétendait même qu'il n'en touchait jamais. Etonné son ami et confident lui posa la question qui lui brulait tant les lèvres. Le jeune homme finit par avouer, aimée déjà une femme. Une femme tellement belle et parfaite, que son ami douta de son existence. Pourtant c'était vrai. La jeune femme existait. Elle avait pour nom Hakemi. Malheureusement, leur amour était interdit aussi s'efforçait-il de le taire. Car l'homme était mi-homme mi- démon et la femme un ange. Tous les jours, ils se voyaient, sans jamais se toucher, discutant, s'aimant à travers des regards. Puis un jour, ils cédèrent à la tentation. Lorsque l'ami du jeune homme le découvrit, il fut envahi par la jalousie car il en était venue à convoité la jeune femme. Fort de sa haine, il prévint les camps ennemis qu'était les anges et les démons et fit courir la rumeur dans tout le royaume. Rejeter par la société et bannis par leur semblables, ils furent condamné à vivre sur terre et privé de leur pouvoir, livré à eux même. Tous les jours la vie était un enfer mais toujours ils gardaient espoir et toujours ils priaient. Emut par leur amour et honteux de ses actes, l'ami du démon, se sacrifia à la source du pouvoir. Ainsi, il permit au couple de transmettre à leurs enfants à naitre les pouvoir qui leurs avaient été enlevé en plus de ceux qu'il était censé possédé de droit de naissance. Deux enfants naquirent, des jumeaux : un garçon et une fille. Ils grandirent ensemble. Pourchasser par les deux camps et des hommes et rois voulant les éliminer ou voler leurs pouvoirs. Dans leur fuite, leurs parents furent tués, les laissant orphelin en bas âge. Très vite le jeune homme développa une haine féroce pour ses ennemies. Il voulut plus de puissance, toujours plus. Autant sa puissance grandissait, autant il était une chose qui lui était interdit et qu'il désirait plus que tout : Sa sœur. La passion dévorante qu'il lui vouait tourna à l'obsession et en colère, il tua l'homme que celle-ci aimait et de qui elle attendait un enfant. Désespéré, elle mit fin à ses jours. Ne pouvant le supporter, il enfreint les règles de la vie et entrava la mort. Mais on ne peut jouer avec la mort sans être un dieu. Le prix à payer fut pour elle de revenir en une esclave sans volonté, enchainer à lui. Voulant toujours plus de puissance et méprisant les dieux, il alla voir le diable, par ses prouesses le convainquit de son utilité et se fit engager par lui. Il gagna sa confiance et lorsqu'il le put, il usurpa son trône et l'emprisonna au purgatoire. Furieux, le diable, lui enleva ce qu'il avait de plus cher, sa sœur et fit disparaître son âme.

Le deuxième raconte une prophétie découlant de la défaite du jeune homme. Après avoir pris le contrôle d'une partie du monde des ténèbres, il revint sur terre et commença sa conquête. Sans cesse, il pilait des villages, exécutait les habitant et parfois même ceux qui ne s'opposait pas à lui. Certains raconte qu'il cherchait quelque que chose. Sans sa sœur, il n'avait plus cette balance, cette lumière à sa noirceur. Les dieux paniqués, firent ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé faire. Sur les conseils, des parques, ils levèrent les malédictions sur les interdits enfreints par leurs agents. Ainsi, les enfants nées se rassemblèrent et l'affrontèrent. Ils lui tinrent tête durant des années, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux propose une solution aux dieux qui acceptèrent. Grace à cette aide, ils réussirent à sceller l'âme dans un enfant et à lui effacer la mémoire, diminuait sa force.

Le dernier représente le bucher de Konoha en 1400. Plusieurs femme furent accuser de sorcellerie et de pactiser avec le diable, elles furent brulé sur le buché. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il y a cette fête ici, tous les ans : la fête des moissons. On raconte que ces femmes sur le bucher ont été piégées par les hommes en rouge et noir sur le balcon. Les femmes en blanc observant les hommes, sont les veilleuses : des êtres irréelles charger de s'assurer que les évènements cruciaux pour l'équilibre et la survie du monde se déroule tel quel. La femme en pleur est la mère des jeunes femmes sur le bucher, l'homme le père. Les hommes en dehors de la foule représente les époux et ami des jeunes femmes suppliant pour leur salut.

Un silence suivit le récit d'Assaïna. Tous avaient été captivés par son histoire. Même s'il n'y croyait pas, cela n'en était pas moins fascinant à entendre. Surtout que de mémoire, Hanabi avait le souvenir que son aïeul avait quelque peu changé l'histoire et omit quelques détails. Etrange ! Quand on connaissait avec quel assiduité, elle leurs racontait à elle et Hinata ces histoires depuis toutes petites. Alors à moins d'un début d'Alzheimer, elle était certaine que sa grand-mère l'avait fait exprès. Mais alors, étais-ce la présence de Suzumi qui l'empêchait tout raconté, ou celle d'Harui ?

- C'est passionnant, **finit par déclaré Suzumi avec un sourire ravi.** J'adore ce genre histoire et j'aurais bien aimé moi qu'une certaine personne me prévienne que sa grand-mère en connaissait.

- Je confirme, **acquiesça Harui en se levant.** C'était vraiment passionnant, j'aimerais bien en écouté d'autre mais je dois y aller.

- Oh déjà,** fit l'aïeul la mine grave en consultant l'horloge sur une table affichant vingt-trois heure.** Tu as raison, il se fait tard. Soit prudent en chemin, cette ville n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler un modèle de sureté.

- Merci madamde. Suzumi, Hinata, Hanabi…

Lui souriant, la brune le raccompagna à la porte, l'embrassa avant de revenir vers le salon. Elle trouva sa grand-mère debout et se dirigeant dans sa direction.

- Tu vas te coucher ? **S'enquit-elle.**

- Oui ma chérie. C'est qu'à mon âge, je fatigue vite.

Et elle partit.

Elle vit Suzumi se lever après l'avoir prévenue qu'elle était en haut, la laissa seul avec sa sœur. Le silence pesant de la pièce n'était troublé que par les tintements de la vaisselle que nettoyait son ainé. Elle resta là à l'observer une dizaine de minutes. Elle finit par se tourner et par lui jeté un regard interrogateur.

- Le solstice d'été dans une semaine, **commença Hanabi,** j'y vais avec Suzumi ailleurs. On a prévu autre chose et je ne tiens pas à t'avoir dans mes pattes, autant que tu ne tiens pas à m'avoir dans les tiennes. Il est vrai que tu ne m'as proposé de venir que par obligation. T'auras qu'à dire à mamie qu'on y est allé ensemble, quelque chose dans le genre.

- Attends, tu rigoles ? **S'insurgea Hinata.**

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

- Je te rappelle aux dernières nouvelles que tu es encore mineur, tu ne peux pas sortir comme un jo…

- Et alors, toi aussi t'es mineur alors fait pas chier. **Trancha la brune. **Et puis d'abord… Hinata, Hinata tu m'écoute ? Hinata… HINATA !

Horrifié, elle vit porté la main à ses tempes. Tour à tour son visage se crispa, des gémissements lui échappèrent et alors, elle s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

Arijessika.

Comme vous l'aurez constaté, j'ai semé de gros indice un peu partout dans le texte, l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage et ce n'est pas encore fini. Rassurez-vous ça se stabilisera bientôt. Cette fois-ci j'ai fait cinq parties. Au départ ce chapitre en contenait six, mais cela le ramenait près de 25000 mots et 51 pages sur Word, j'ai donc sectionné la dernière partie. Ceci dit, ce chapitre se fera en trois parts avec cinq ou six partie dans chacune des parts restantes pour des besoins d'avancement dans l'histoire. En effet vous aurez nos héros quasi tous réuni dans ce chapitre et leur point de de vue. Bien évidement ce chapitre n'est pas encore betâ-reader car avec sa longueur il métrait plus de temps à arriver.

Je m'excuse donc pour les quelques fautes grossières d'inattention.

Laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Un Big Kiss et à la prochaine.


End file.
